MHA: The New Frontier
by Jolt112
Summary: The world is changing. In a world where Heroes and the United World Navy dominate everyones lives, a quirkiness boy be the one who causes the most change. Join Izuku Midoriya as he journeys through the world of U.A. High, full of villains, corrupt heroes and navy, and trying bury feelings for a red and white haired girl. Slight crossover.(Originally titled MHA: The Hero Unleashed)
1. Chapter 1

Few things

**ALL MIGHTS THOUGHTS AND DIALOGUE ARE LIKE THIS IN MUSCLE FORM.**

_If something is written like this, it's a flashback_.

* * *

The rain pattered against the window, the droplets rolling down the glass, before trickling down to the ground, soaking the soil.

On the opposing side of the window, sat a young boy, his eyes drawn to the pattering of the rain, the noise bringing him a soothing calm.

The boy turned to look at his bed, before leaving his desk to lay on said bed. He crawled under the covers, wrapping himself tightly in them.

He did not know how long he stayed like that, not that he really cared. All he wanted was to have his pain taken away.

He heard his door open, the sounds of footsteps alerting him to a new presence. He did not move; he knew who it was.

A hand gently grabbed hold of his covers, pulling them back, exposing the small child.

"Izuku….."

The woman was beautiful, her long, green hair falling down to her waist, her face kind and warm.

Izuku said nothing, only holding his head down in silence. He felt a hand reach under his chin, gently pulling it up. Her eyes were filled with love, her face slowly morphing as tears began to run down her face.

Her hand brushed against something on his face, only making him sadder.

He did not know that he had been crying.

He found himself pulled into a hug, one that fully enveloped him. He was silent for a moment, unable to form a response.

Inko began to stroke his hair, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Izuku!" She spoke, her voice broken as she began to sob.

That was all it took for Izuku to grip onto his mother's shirt, before wailing into her, his tiny voice filled with more pain than a child should have.

They stayed like that for a long while, before Inko took the blanket, wrapping the two of them up in it.

She held her baby boy to her tightly, Izuku holding her just as fierce. He buried his head into her shoulder, breathing deeply. Inko had one hand in his hair, stroking it softly, the other hand wrapped around his back.

"I love you, always and forever," Inko spoke.

Izuku said nothing, only nuzzling his cheek against her shoulder, before falling asleep, his mother following not long after.

On the floor laid several papers, on them were written the most devastating words Izuku Midorya had ever seen.

Quirkless.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!"

Civilians screamed as several large chunks of debris crashed onto the ground.

A massive figure emerged, the giant resembling some kind of animal.

"STAY BACK!" The figure screamed.

Police officers arrived on the scene moments later, securing the civilians to safety.

The villain snarled its teeth at the police, "I SAID, STAY AWAY!" the villain yelled before throwing a crane at the police. Most of the crane crashed into the bridge, but parts of the crane made it over the bridge. The civilians screamed in terror as the twisted chunks of metal was almost too them.

"NOT TODAY!"

A blue figure ran in front of the civilians, grabbing on to the crane.

"ITS DEATH ARMS, THE PUNCHING HERO!"

Death Arms grit his teeth as he set the crane down. He checked the civilians before turning to the villain.

A stream of water shot out, separating the civilians from Death Arms.

"ITS WATER HOSE, THE RESCUE HEROINE!"

By that point, a large crowd had gathered, everyone eager to see the confrontation. A brown and blue blur dashed by the civilians, the figure's arms spreading and becoming fork-liked.

"IT THE NEW HERO, KAMINA WOODS!"

A boy with messy green hair made his way through the crowd, a notebook, and a pen in his hands, and a joyful expression on his face. He wrote furiously in his notebook, his words coming out in loud mumbles. If you were to look into his eyes, you would see unmatched enthusiasm, one that only a child could possess.

Kamina Woods prepared for the final assault, his arms creating her signature ultimate attack. The sky darkened, and a massive voice yelled, "CANYON CANNON!" before a gigantic foot kicked into the villain, knocking him out cold.

"IT'S MT. LADY!"

"HEY THERE!" Mt. Lady said flirtatiously. Most of the men present began ogling her, taking as many photos as they could. Kamina Woods looked at Mt. Lady as the press surrounded her.

'It's understandable why he feels that way.' Izuku thought to himself.

Izuku put his notebook away as the crowd began to dissipate, leaving Izuku and an elderly man alone.

"I know that look." The old man spoke, "It's the look of a fanboy. You want to be a hero, don't ya?"

Izuku stared blankly at the man, before a small, sad smile grew on his face, "Yes sir, more than anything." Izuku bowed to the man, before resuming his walk to school. After 15 minutes, he had finally arrived at the front steps of his school.

"Look who it is!" A loud voice spoke. Izuku found himself grabbed by a pair of large hands, before being thrust against a wall. Across from him were three of his classmates, one of them was a dark-haired girl, her hands red and her nails were sharp as claws. The one behind her had a pair of red, scaly wings, her eyes golden. The last was a boy, his skin covered in white dust.

"If it isn't little Izuku! The token quirkless boy!" The bully spat, her grip becoming tighter.

Izuku began to sweat, "P-P-PLEASE S-STOP!" He spoke, desperate to keep from crying, only for the bully to slap him across the face. The bully laughed, "Awww, is little Izuku going to cry for his mommy? Is he not man enough to take care of himself?"

The bully tightened her grip on his shirt, before pulling her right arm back, ready to strike. Izuku closed his eyes as he braced for the impact.

Only it never came.

Izuku opened his eyes after a few seconds, only to find the three bullies' bodies were now singed, the one holding him dropped Izuku, before she collapsed groaning, her 'friends' following suit.

"What would you do without me?" A snarky voice spoke up. Izuku turned to the sound before a smile spread across his face. "Katchan!"

Standing in front of Izuku was a tall, blonde girl. Her spike hair was tied into a ponytail, a smirk plastered across her face. She stretched her hand out to Izuku, who gladly accepted. She pulled him to his feet, before a serious expression crossed her face.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Izuku remained silent as he turned his head to try and hide his face. Bakugou's right hand reached out and gently turned his face back to her, before brushing his hair out of the way.

She ground her teeth at the red mark, her eyes shooting daggers at the bullies.

"It's fine Katchan, it's not too bad," Izuku spoke honestly.

Bakugou's face softened as she brought her hand off Izuku's face. "C'mon then, let's get too class."

Bakugou grabbed Izuku's hand and proceeded to walk to class, Izuku following behind her, praying that she wouldn't turn around and see his blushing features.

* * *

"Alright! Settle down please!"

The teacher sighed as his class began to finally calm down. He reached into his desk, as he spoke, "Today you will be filling out career aptitude tests. These tests are merely seeing what you might want, and most likely to enjoy." The students groaned as the teacher pulled out the papers. "But you already know what you want to be, don't you?" The teacher threw the tests into the air, "YOU ALL WANT TO BE HEROES!" The students screamed in affirmation, each happy at the prospect of being a hero.

Only two of the students remained calm, one had his head held down, the other kept a stern, annoyed look on her face.

"In all honesty, you will all need to take this test seriously." The teacher spoke, grabbing the papers before passing them out. "Hero schools are all colleges, which puts you all a few years from being able to enter, and I need you all to realize, you most likely will not be a hero." The teacher spoke solemnly.

A loud silence descended upon the room, each and every student aware of the teacher meaning.

"Less than ten percent of people are accepted into hero academies, and even less can become pro-heroes, it's hard to hear, and even harder to accept, but most of you will not be heroes."

"At least most of us have SOME chance." A girl spoke mockingly, several students laughing. Izuku held his head lower, wishing more than ever he had an invisibility quirk.

"HEY, TEACH!" Bakugou shouted, "DON'T BAG ME WITH THEM, IM GOING TO GET INTO HERO SCHOOL! IN FACT, IM GOING TO GET INTO U.A!" The class stared with hatred at Bakugou, who could care little about what they thought. "YOU'LL SEE! I'LL BE EVEN BETTER THAN ALL-MIGHT!"

The students began to laugh, "Alright, that's enough. Bakugou, you are not the only one applying to U.A, Midoriya?"

All eyes turned to Izuku, his expression matching a deer when caught in headlights.

"You are also applying to U.A, yes?"

The class exploded into laughter, Izuku hiding his head in his arms. "At least we have SOME chance! You have the lowest chances of all, you pathetic moron!" A student yelled.

Bakugou slammed her hand on the girl's desk, an explosion breaking straight through. The now terrified bully turned to Bakugou. Bakugous's eyes were surprisingly calm before she spoke, "He would be a better hero than you, unlike you, he acts like one." Bakugou spoke venomously.

The bell rang suddenly, all but Izuku and Bakuogou fleeing the room. Bakugou sighed as she picked up her backpack, before turning to Izuku. He slowly packed his things into his bag, his face expressionless. Bakugou walked to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let what they say get to you." Izuku looked at his friend, giving her a small smile. "Thanks, Katchan."

Bakugou punched his shoulder softly, "Want to head over to my house? Mom is making Katsudon." Izuku smiled, "Thanks, but I need to run some errands for mom." Bakugou smiled before pulling him into a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow then, don't do anything stupid now." She gave him a quick hug before leaving the class. A frown grew on her face once she left, sad thoughts occupying her mind.

'At least he will be safe.'

* * *

_"MOMMY MOMMY! ITS VIDEO TIME!"_

_Inko looked down at the small child running circles around her legs, her laugh only overshadowed by the laughter of her child. She reached down and lifted him up, kissing his forehead before taking him to the computer. She set him in the chair before pulling up his favorite video._

_Izuku kissed his mother's cheek as he waited eagerly for his favorite part of the day. He did not have to wait long, as the video soon got to his favorite part._

_"FEAR NOT CITIZENS! HOPE HAS ARRIVED!"_

_The massive form ascended from the rubble, his face carrying a trademark smile._

_"BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_

_Izuku squealed as he leaped off his chair. "HE'S THE COOLEST IN THE UNIVERSE! AND ONE I GET MY QUIRK, I'M GONNA BE JUST LIKE HIM!"_

_(The next day)_

_"We are here!"_

_Two small children ran through the apartment of the Midoriya's, little red capes flapping behind them as they ran, jumped, and rolled all through the living room._

_Inko laughed as she sipped her tea, joy filling her heart as she watched her son and her friends ran through the living room._

_Bakugou leaped onto the couch, "I am…explosi!" Izuku leaped right next to her, "And I am….ALL MIGHT!" Bakugou turned to Deku, "You can't be All Might!" Izuku thought for a moment, "I am…ALL MIGHT Jr!"_

_Inko laughed as the two continued their crime-fighting adventure. The two finally calmed down after a few hours of hero work, the two sitting at the table, eating the wonderful Inko had prepared for them. "Katchan…" Izuku spoke up quietly. "Will…..will we be a hero team? When we grow older, will…will we?" Bakugou laughed, "OF COURSE! Why would you even question that?" Izuku's face brightened, before the two ran to the couch, putting on the latest cartoon._

_That was the day before Izukus world shattered._

_"What do you mean, quirkless?" Inko asked. The doctor removed his glasses, cleaning them as he spoke. "When quirks first emerged, they were random. Each quirk was radically different. The only thing that unified quirks, was that both men and women developed them. In the last thirty years, that has changed."_

_The doctor pulled up some files, each showing different studies. "For some unknown reason, the balance started to shift. Roughly fifty years ago, the number of men who possessed quirks began to decline. Countless studies were done to no avail, no one could figure out why. Now, there are men with quirks, but the women outnumber them. Men make up forty percent of people with quirks, and even less of the number of Pro-Heroes. Just look at the top 10, only two of them are men."_

_Izuku heard nothing, not the doctor, not his mother, not even the sounds of his sniffling. The only thing racking through his mind was the fact he did not have a quirk._

_(THE NEXT DAY)_

_Inko walked to the door, opening it to find young Katskui and her mother._

_"I thought Izuku would want a friend to see…"_

_Inko smiled as she hugged her friend, she then looked at Katskui, "Izuku is in his room sweetie."_

_Izuku laid on his bed, his eyes bloodshot from the endless tears that fell. He heard the door open, expecting to see his mother. Only to find a quite Katsumi. _

_"Hey….Deku." Bakuogu spoke quietly. _

_Izuku blinked, before turning his back, furiously wiping away his tears. "H-Hey Katchan." _

_Bakugou walked up to him, noticing him trying to hide his crying. _

_She took his hands into her, his face turning to hers. He gasped quietly as he saw tears slowly leaking from her eyes._

_"It's okay to cry." She spoke quietly._

_Izuku was silent for a moment before leaning into her embrace, the two friends comforting themselves._

_The kids at school found out the following week. Most were shocked, those who weren't decided to have fun with him._

_"It's the quirk-less kid!"_

_"How does it feel being a looser?!"_

_"Betcha, he cries himself to sleep at night!"_

_One of the kids walked up to Izuku as he played with an All Might action figure. The kid took the figure from Izuku. Izuku looked at him, the kid just smirking. _

_"What are you going to do about it? C'mon, use your quirk, take it away from me!" The boy was suddenly punched straight in the face, knocking him back._

_"Leave my friend alone."_

_Izuku turned to his friend, a smile on her face as she returned his prized figure to him._

'That was so long ago…'

Izuku continued to walk down the street, his mind reflecting to times of the past. ("I owe her so much.")

Izuku walked down a tunnel, lost in thought as he read through his journal. He was so caught up in what he had written, he didn't notice the sounds of sludge moving until it was right on him.

"GOTCHA!"

Izuku's eyes widened, before he found himself enveloped in the sludge. He wrestled desperately against the sludge; his body being pulled deeper into the sludge.

"Thanks, kid, with you as a skin suit, no way they'll find me! You're a real 'hero!'" the villain cackled.

Izuku continued to fight, his efforts in vain as the villain pulled him deeper and deeper into the sludge.

'Goodbye mom, Katchan!'

Both the villain and Izuku failed to hear the sound of a manhole shooting off the ground. A large figure emerging.

A booming voice spoke out, "**THOUGHT YOU LOST ME DIDN'T YOU?!**" The sludge villain turned to the voice, its eyes shooting wide in terror.

"**TEXAS SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!**"

A mighty wind shot forward, blowing into the villain. The villain tried to keep its form but was unable to overcome the powerful winds. It broke apart, Izuku flying to the ground, the last thing he saw before falling unconscious was the large figure approaching him.

* * *

"**HEY, ARE YOU OKAY? HELLO?**"

Izuku was awoken by a repeated tapping against his forehead. He struggled to open his eyes, coming face to face with the last person he imagined he would see.

"A-A-ALL MIGHT?!"

Standing in front of Izuku was the symbol of peace himself. Izuku began to nerd out, his mumbling reaching new peaks.

"ALLMIGHT!ICANTBELIEVEALLMIGHTISSTANDINGINFRONTOFME!OHMYGOSHOHYMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!THISISAMAZING!"

All Might laughed a hearty laugh, "**SLOW DOWN! YOU TOOK QUITE A FALL, SORRY ABOUT THAT. I SOMETIMES FORGET MY OWN STRENGTH.**"

Izuku could hardly care that All Might had unintentionally knocked him out, only caring that his hero was standing before him. "Wait, what happened to the villain?" All Might laughed as he pulled two bottles out of his pocket. "**NEVER FEAR! I HAVE THE VILLAIN TRAPPED IN THESE BOTTLES OF JUSTICE! THE ONLY PLACE HE'LL BE GOING IS TO THE POLICE STATION!**"

Izuku stared in awe. "Can I get your autograph! I have my notebook somewhere." Izuku searched for his book. He found it, opening to see that All Might had already signed it. "**I MUST BE GOING NOW, BETTER STAND BACK!**" All Might crouched, before taking to the skies.

He flew through the air before feeling something on his leg. He turned, only to see the boy holding onto his legs for dear life. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU NEED TO LET GO!**"

Izuku screamed, "I CAN'T! I'LL DIE IF I FALL FROM THIS HIGH!"

All Might remembered that they were in the air, the ground far beneath them. "**OH. RIGHT."**

All Might felt blood trickle out of his mouth before steam started to emit from his body. '**S***!'**

All Might landed on the closest building, Izuku falling on the roof. **"LOOK, I LOVE MY FANS, BUT IT'S NEVER OKAY TO GRAB ONTO A HERO, YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN. THE DOOR THERE WILL TAKE YOU TO THE GROUND LEVEL, I HAVE TO GO NOW!**"

"ALL MIGHT, WAIT!" All Might was going to leap until he heard Izuku's question.

"Is it possible to be a hero without a quirk?"

'**WITHOUT A QUIRK?'** All Might thought.

"My whole life, all I've ever wanted to be was a hero. I've always wanted to help people, to be a symbol of hope."

Izuku failed to notice large amounts of steam emit from All Might's body. ("**NO!**")

"My whole life, people told me that I can't be a hero. That without a quirk, I won't amount to anything. I want to know, is it possible to be a hero without a quirk?"

_"You can't catch me!" Bakugou yelled. Izuku smiled as he chased after his friend, the two playing in the park. Bakuogu used an explosion to shoot up a tree, landing on the tallest branches. _

_Izuku smirked as he began to climb the tree. He made it halfway up, before the branch broke underneath his foot. He fell, landing on the ground with a thud._

"_IZUKU!" Inko screamed._

_Bakugou leaped off the tree, scrambling to check on her friend. Izuku groaned, leaning up slightly. Inko began to look over Izuku, _

_"Izuku! Are you okay, sweetie?! Did you break any bones?!" Izuku struggled against his mothers doting. "I'm fine mom, really." Izuku stood to his feet, only for his mother to take his hand, pulling him towards the bench. _

_"I don't want you to play like that, you could have been seriously hurt!" Izuku struggled, "I'm fine, mom!"_

_"You don't know that! You need to be more careful!" Izuku was beginning to become frustrated, "It's normal for a boy to play like this!" _

_Inko turned to her son, tears in her eyes, "YOU'RE NOT LIKE NORMAL BO—" She stopped as she realized what she said as she covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes. Izuku froze, his expression becoming one of anguish._

_"Izuku I didn't mea—" Inko reached out to her son, only for Izuku to lean away, before running away from his mother. Inko screamed as Izuku ran away, Izuku unable to hear his mother's words over the pain he was feeling._

_Izuku eventually stopped running, coming to rest in front of a storefront. He leaned against the window, his hands rubbing his arms. Tears continued to fall from his face before he turned to the window. The store was an electronics store, the window filled with TVs. The TV's showed Izuku's favorite video._

_"FEAR NOT CITIZEN! HOPE HAS ARRIVED! BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_

_Izuku saw his huge smile. Even in such a horrific area, he kept his smile, the smile that brought hope to the hopeless._

_He found his reflection in the mirror, his tear-stricken face reflecting from the glass. He stared at his face before using his fingers to stretch his lips into a smile._

_'He's always smiling, even when its seems impossible.'_

_Izuku held the smile, determined to always smile._

_He called his mother, letting her know where he was. She arrived shortly after he hung up. She wrapped him in her arms as they both cried onto each other. _

_"I'm sorry, sweetie! I'm so, so sorry, sweetie! I didn't mean it!" she cried onto him. Izuku held his mother, "I know mom, I'm sorry for running._

Izuku paused as the memory vanished, "I NEED TO KNOW! IS IT POSSIBLE TO BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK?!" Izuku shouted, his eyes shut tight. After a few moments of silence, Izuku opened his eyes, only for his jaw to drop.

Standing in All Might's place was a bone-thin man, his eyes were sunken, his hair frayed and in disarray. Izuku screamed loudly. "W-W-WHERE IS A-A-ALL MIGHT?!" The man shushed Izuku, "Guess my secret is out. Listen, kid, I need you to keep a secret." Izuku's eyes widened as he heard the voice of the man, 'ITS REALLY ALL MIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!'

All Might dropped the ground, before pulling his shirt up slightly, exposing his chest. Izuku gasped as he saw All Might's chest.

His chest was scarred, several large cracks connecting to a large, red wound.

"I GOT THIS ABOUT FIVE YEARS BACK, A VILLIAN MESSED ME UP PRETTY BAD, I CAN ONLY OPERATE AS 'ALL MIGHT' FOR ABOUT THREE HOURS A DAY."

Izuku thought for a moment, "Five years ago? Was it Toxic Chainsaw?"

All Might's eyes widened slightly, "YOU REALLY NOW YOUR STUFF DON'T YOU? NO, A PUNK LIKE HIM COULD'NT HURT ME LIKE THIS. NO, THIS BATTLE IS ONE THAT VERY FEW PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT."

All Might lowered his shirt. "HONESTLY, THE SMILE I WEAR IS MOSLTY TO HIDE MY FEAR. EVERYDAY PRO'S PUT THEIR LIVES ON THE LINE, SOME DON'T MAKE IT HOME. TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION…."

All Might closed his eyes, regret filling him at what he was about to say.

"NO. NO, I DON'T THINK YOU CAN BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK."

Izuku wasn't sure what it was, but he felt something shatter within him at the words from his hero.

All Might rose to his feet, slowly walking to the door, before looking back at Izuku.

"THERE ARE PLENTY OF JOBS OUT THERE THAT PROTECT PEOPLE. POLICE GET A BAD RAP, BUT THEY DO AN HONEST JOB. IT'S IMPORTANT TO FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS, JUST MAKE SURE YOUR DREAMS ARE ATTAINABLE."

All Might walked through the door, a grimace on his face, regret filling his being. He sighed, before reaching to his pocket. "Now then, let's get you to the police." He felt his pocket, only to find nothing there.

'Wait, where is—'

All Might thought back to when he realized Izuku had latched onto him.

'He must have fallen when I was in the air!'

Several loud explosions appeared in the center of the city. All Might turned to the window as large plume of smoke rose to the sky.

'Oh no.'

* * *

(Minutes earlier)

**"ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!"** Bakugou smirked as she walked down the street, turning up the volume on her headphones. She turned the corner, walking down the alleyway.

'Ugggghhhh. What happened?'

The sludge villain moved slightly as its body slowly began to reform.

'All Might…he hit me.'

The villain realized that he was no longer trapped in the bottle. He slowly moved out, a toothy grin growing on his face as he witnessed a blonde-haired girl, walking alone with headphones on. The sludge villain leaped into the air,

"Thanks for the help, kid!"

* * *

Izuku walked slowly down the street, his hands by his side, his head held low.

"I DON'T THINK YOU CAN BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK."

The words of his idol played in his mind on repeat, his heart sinking with every step.

A loud explosion shoot Izuku from his thoughts. He turned to see smoke rising to the sky, the sky becoming red as fire.

He knew he shouldn't go towards it, but something in his mind, some small voice urged him to go towards it.

He morphed his walk to a run as he changed directions to where the smoke was rising from. He arrived at the scene a few minutes later, his eyes wide in shock and horror at the scene before him.

"STAY BAAAAAAAAAACK!" a monstrous voice roared.

Izuku looked on in horror at the scene before him. A green, sludge-like villain was in the middle of the road, fires all around him. The heroes were forced onto the defense, most working on keeping the fire from spreading. Izuku stared at the villain before something in his mind clicked.

'That's the sludge villain…the one that attacked me?! How did he escape?!'

Izuku flashed back to when he was airborne, gripping to All Might for dear life.

'He must have dropped him…. because he was too busy dealing with me….'

Izuku clutched his chest, an overwhelming pain now boiling him from within.

'This is my fault! All of this is my fault!'

He fell to his knees, tears threatening to burst. The words of fellow bystanders brought Izuku from his thoughts.

"Why can't the heroes stop him?!"

"He has a hostage, some girl with blonde hair."

Izuku's head shot up, his eyes searching the monster for the hostage. The villain turned, and Izuku's heart stopped beating.

In the mass of the monster, was Katsumi Bakugou, fighting desperately against the villains hold on her.

"HEHE, WITH YOUR POWER, NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" The villain cackled.

Bakugou was pulled deeper and deeper into the villain until only her eyes could be seen, she opened them.

Izuku covered his mouth as he saw pure terror in her eyes.

He had seen that terror, that fear before.

The fear you feel when you know you will never live your life the way you dreamed you would.

He saw it in the mirror every day.

Something snapped inside Izuku, something primal.

A need, an urge, but above all else, an instinct.

In less than a millisecond, he was running, his legs no longer under his control.

The heroes and police yelled at him, their voices falling on deaf ears as he ran with all his might.

'WHAT AM I DOING?!'

The villain shock lasted for only a moment, before rising to attack Izuku. Izuku threw his backpack, aimed to hit the villains' large eye.

The backpack hit its target, causing the villain to howl in pain. Izuku started to rip chunks of the sludge off from Bakugou, freeing most of her face.

"DEKU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Izuku smiled helplessly, "I couldn't stand by and do nothing Katchan…."

The moment was interrupted as the villain grabbed Izuku, "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!"

Izuku braced himself, ready for the end as a large tendril of slime was prepared to hit him. After a few seconds, a voice spoke.

"**I REALLY AM PATHETIC AREN'T I?**"

Izuku's eyes opened, his mouth falling slack at the man standing above him, his hand holding the tendril, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"**I TOLD YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A HERO, AND YET I WASN'T LIVING UP TO WHAT I PREACHED.**"

All Might threw the tendril, the monster snarling as it readied another.

"**PRO'S ARE ALWAYS PUTTING THEIR LIVES ON THE LINE, THAT'S THE TRUE TEST OF A HERO!**"

"D*** YOU ALL MIGHT!" The villain roared.

All Might pulled back his fist before an invisible aura shifted over his arm.

"**DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**"

All Might's fist slammed into the villain's stomach, said villains'eyes turning white for a moment before a massive explosive force rocked the city.

The heroes present protected the civilians and law officers as the mighty gusts of wind rocked by. A tornado formed from the impact, reaching to the heavens.

The world was silent, everyone in awe at what they bore witness too. The clouds began to change before heavy rain fell.

"He…. He changed the weather…." Death Arms whispered.

"With just one punch…..." Water Hose replied in a hushed tone.

Izuku stared at All Might, before remembering his friend. He turned to Bakugou, only to be tackled into a hug.

Bakugou wrapped a hand into his hair, the other around his back as she cried.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" She screamed as she held onto him desperately.

Izuku was stunned for a moment, before returning her embrace.

* * *

In the aftermath of the attack, Izuku was reprimanded, while Bakugou was praised. Izuku left while the heroes were busy trying to scout her, eager for her as a sidekick when she entered college.

Izuku resumed his walk home, his head held low.

"Guess I should resume giving up on my dreams."

"**I AM HERE!**"

Izuku screamed as the hulking figure of All Might appeared in front of him suddenly.

"A-A-All. Might?! What are you doing here? I thought you were dealing with the press, how did you—"

"**HAHA! NO AMOUNT OF NEWS HOUNDS CAN KEEP ME DO—**"

All Might shot from his muscle to skinny form in an instant, blood shooting from his mouth. Izuku began flailing his arms as his idol spat blood. "I-I'm really sorry for getting in your way, I must have been a distr—"

"Young man, I owe you an apology."

Izuku looked at his idol, shock spread across his features.

"When you told me, you were quirkless, I couldn't believe it when I saw you run, to save the life of another, without powers, while those with powers did nothing. It reminded me why I became a hero, it remined me why I continue to be a hero.

Izuku felt his knees grow weak, falling as he didn't dare believe what he heard as he fell to his knees.

"There is an instinct, one that overrides all others. You move without thinking, no matter the circumstances, because there is something in your heart that drives you."

Izuku crossed his arms and clutched his chest as he was in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"I told you what it took to be a pro, but you showed what it means to be a hero."

Tears began to fall from Izuku's face in streams as his head dropped to the ground beneath him.

'You never told me, you never told me, mom, the words I needed to hear most.'

"Young man, you too can become a hero."

Izuku sobbed loudly, and for the first time in his life, it was not from of sadness, or pity.

All Might watched as the boy wept before he spoke the words that would change the world, whether it wanted to or not.

"I deem you worthy of my quirk, my power is yours."

Izuku raised his head, his face full of confusion.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who left a review! Enjoy!

* * *

What?"

Izuku stared at his idol dumbfoundedly, unsure of the words he just heard. "Your…. quirk?"

All Might shuffled over before leaning down to Izuku, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you have questions, but right now, in the open is not the best time. We cannot let anyone know about this."

All Might turned his head, looking around them. After he made sure no one was with them, he pulled out a small flip phone.

"I will call you, keep this with you. You should head home; I have a feeling your family is worried sick about you."

Izuku broke from his trance at the mention of family. He stood; All Might following suit.

"W-What time will you call?" Izuku asked apprehensively.

All Might gave Izuku a smile, "In the morning. I will tell you where and when to meet me."

Izuku's eyes widened, "Tomorrow? But isn't it—"

"Yes, please trust me young Midoriya. All Might gave Izuku one last pat on the shoulder, before taking his leave.

Izuku stared at the phone he had just been given, his mind a whirlwind of emotions and questions.

'His power? His quirk?'

Izuku shook the thoughts from his head, remembering his, most likely terrified mother. He shoved the phone into his pocket, before sprinting to his home.

* * *

Izuku opened the door, sliding in before closing it.

"IZUKU!"

A tall, thin, green-haired woman slammed into Izuku, her arms wrapped tightly around him, her face buried into his neck as hot tears streamed down her face, and onto his shirt.

Izuku wrapped his arms around his mother, burying his face into her shoulder.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!" His mother chocked between sobs. Izuku felt his heartbreak as tears of his own formed.

"I'm sorry mom." The two cried into each other for a few moments more, before the two came to a stop.

"I-I-I-I tried calling y-your phone, b-but you never answered." His mother spoke, her eyes were red and puffy.

Izuku eyes widened, "I-It was in my backpack." He pulled out the phone, finding the screen cracked in several places.

"I'm sorry mom," Izuku spoke mournfully. His mother smiled before standing, Izuku following suit. "It's alright sweetie, you are safe, that's all that matters."

Izuku smiled before something dawned on him, "I almost forgot!" Izuku shuffled through his backpack, before pulling out his hero journal, All Might's signature written boldly.

Inko's eyes widened, "You….. met All Might?" Izuku shook his head up and violently, his face a duplicate of when he was a child, watching his favorite video. Inko gave her son a smile, "What was it like, dear?" Izuku moved to sit on the couch, his mother sitting on the side opposing him.

"IT WAS SO COOL! SEEING HIM IN ACTION, FIGHTING THE VILLAIN, SAVING THE DAY! IT WAS AMAZING!" Izuku gushed to his mother, his eyes filled with wonder.

Inko smiled as her son told her about his adventure. Nothing filled her with joy more than seeing her son happy, even if what made him happy, filled her with worry.

A loud grumbling roared from Izuku's stomach, his mother laughing as Izuku blushed.

"Come here, sweetie, I have some katsudon for you."

Izuku's eyes lit up as he followed his mother to eat. After they had finished their meal, Izuku excused himself to his room, the events of the day taking their toll as exhaustion slowly overtook him. He flopped onto his bed, replaying the day's events.

'All Might, his power, a quirk. This can't be real.' Izuku reached to the nightstand, grabbing onto the phone All Might had given him.

He stared at the phone, unable to fully believe that it was from his idol.

His computer screen began to flash, lighting up the darkened room. Izuku left the comforts of his bed and examined the computer.

Queen Explosion Murder: "Are you okay?"

Izuku smiled before typing a response.

Small Might: "I think I should be asking you that question."

Queen Explosion Murder: "DON'T EVEN START! Bad enough my old man and mom were fussing over me, the last thing I need is more people worrying."

Small Might: "Okay, okay. I'm doing fine, just a bit rattled, that's all."

Queen Explosion Murder: "What are you doing for tomorrow for Unity Day?"

Izuku paused as he scrambled to find an excuse. ("I can't let her know about All Might.")

Small Might: "I have to go into the city for a doctor's visit, mom is still overly cautious about making sure I haven't been unintentionally hurt in any way."

Queen Explosion Murder: "If you get done early, give me a call, my family is grilling out, and we always have a space for you two."

Small Might: "I will, thank you, Katchan."

Izuku sighed as Bakugou logged off, before hopping in his bed. He stared at the ceiling before his mind began to drift to sleep.

* * *

Katsumi sighed as she logged off her computer. She ran her fingers through her hair before a framed picture on her shelf caught her eye.

The picture was of Izuku and herself, both smiling, their mothers behind them, both wearing smiles that matched their children. Bakugou smiled as she looked at the picture before a knock at her door took her attention.

"May I come in?" A masculine voice asked.

Bakugou sighed as she moved to her bed, "Yeah, sure, dad."

The door opened as a tall man entered. He smiled as he adjusted his glasses before taking a seat at the edge of Bakugou's bed. Masaru Bakugou, father of Katsumi Bakugou.

"How's Izuku?"

Bakugou shrugged, "He's fine just a bit shaken."

Masaru smiled, "Will he be able to join us tomorrow?"

Katskui shook her head, "Said he had a doctor's appointment in the city."

"Well, that works out great."

Katskui raised an eyebrow, her dad laughing in response.

"We were going to surprise the two of you, we were going to take you into the city for the parade. Maybe we can meet up with him when he is done."

Katskui smiled, "Thanks, dad."

Her dad smiled, "Listen, I know you are a 'big girl'—"

"Dad Nooooo.." Katsumi whined, upset at the new direction the conversation was headed. "I'm fine, really."

Her dad's face softened before his hand came to rest on her shaking knee. Katskui gave her father an inquisitive look before she saw that she was shaking slightly.

Her dad scooted closer before placing his hands onto her shoulders. "It's okay to be vulnerable, especially with me."

Katsumi stared at her dad for what felt like an eternity, before she felt something wet roll down her cheeks.

Her face crumpled before pulling her dad into a tight embrace. Her dad wrapped his arms around Katsumi as she began to cry loudly, while he ran his finger through her hair as he held his crying daughter.

"I-I-I tried to fight, b-but I wasn't s-strong enough. And then D-Deku almost died, all because he tried to save me!" She stuttered.

"It's not your fault, you know good, and well that boy would move heaven and earth for you, as you would for him." Her father replied.

After what felt like hours, Katsumi finally stopped crying. Her father gently pulled her back, only to see that she had fallen asleep.

He smiled before giving her a kiss on her forehead. He tucked her in and shut the door on his way out.

* * *

The next morning.

Izuku groaned as streams of sunlight shone through the window, dancing on his face.

He slowly moved the covers off of him before his eyes lit up. He pulled the phone that All Might had given him, his eyes lighting up at the screen before him.

"12:00 PM. Colonial Café. Dress casual."

Izuku turned to his clock, 10:15, read the clock.

Izuku quickly dressed, before running down the stairs at breakneck speed.

"You seem excited today!" His mother chuckled, before kissing her son on his head.

Izuku froze for a moment, unaware on how to meet All Might without his mother's knowledge.

"I-I'm going into the city, there is a project for school I have to do."

"Do you need me to pack you lunch?" Inko asked.

"No, but thank you, mom," Izuku spoke. He kissed his mother's cheek, before running out the door, his mother smiling as he left.

Izuku ran to the train station, going to the booth to buy a ticket.

"Train leaves in five minutes and will arrive at 11:30." The worker told Izuku as he gave him his ticket.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Izuku spoke as he took the ticket.

Izuku boarded the train, taking his seat by the window. He pulled out his phone before plugging in his headphones. He leaned against the window as music played softly.

Izuku closed his eyes as he let the music envelop him.

A tapping on his shoulder woke him from his rest.

"We are here young man." A masculine voice spoke.

Izuku opened his eyes, the figure above him wearing a conductor uniform. Izuku thanked the man before grabbing his backpack and leaving the train.

He walked through the city, taking in all the sights, only to see a spectacular view.

A massive parade could be seen through the streets, bright colors piercing through the sky, massive crowds cheering, and a full battalion of marines marching through the streets.

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL UNITY DAY CELEBRATION!" The mayor spoke over a megaphone.

The crowds cheered with thunderous applause before the celebrations resumed.

Izuku shook himself from his daze, turning to wade through the crowds. After a short while, Izuku found the place he was looking for.

"The Colonial Café." Izuku spoke, checking his watch, "11:58." Izuku spoked as he entered the café. Izuku moved through the restaurant until he found who he was looking for.

"Ah, glad to see you made it my boy."

All Might wore a black turtleneck with khaki pants, both that seemed to fit him perfectly. He sipped from his cup of coffee, as Izuku made his way to his idol. He took a seat in the booth, directly across from All Might.

"I hope you're feeling better, was the trip here, okay?"

Izuku smiled, "The trip was good, I slept most of the time. I'm feeling better from yesterday."

All Might smiled, before raising his hand, a waitress arriving seconds later.

"Howdy hun! Got your order right here!" She spoke in an unusually stereotypical American accent.

"For the father," All Might's eyes widened as he nearly spit out his coffee, Izuku's face becoming beet red.

The waitress laughed, "For the father, country fried steak, with mashed potatoes, brown gravy, and side of your potato wedges." She set down All Might's food,

And for the young man, the all-beef burger, with some seasoned fries, and side of baked beans." The waitress smiled, "Enjoy!"

When the waitress left, Izuku turned to All Might, his eyes full of curiosity. All Might shrugged, "Dig in."

Izuku looked down to his food, before slowly reaching for the burger. He lifted the burger and took a bite into it, his eyes widening at the taste.

All Might laughed, "Never had a hamburger before?"

Izuku blinked a few times, "I have, just not one this….authentic?"

All Might chuckled as he took a bite of his steak, "I figured you had never had 'authentic' American, so I got you one of the essentials."

Izuku turned back to the burger, before continuing to devour the burger. "Why here?" Izuku asked.

All Might smiled, "This restaurant is a little out of the way, which considering the festival today, is an excellent thing."

Izuku ate some of his fries, "Did you have a place like this in America?"

"That's where I discovered this place became my favorite restaurant." All Might spoke as he ate his mashed potatoes.

The two idly chatted as they ate their food, until All Might leaned forward, his eyes becoming serious. "Yesterday."

Izuku sat up, his eyes filled with wonder and intrigue. "You said…I was worthy of your quirk…"

"Yes….but before we get to that…." All Might leaned forward, "Tell me what all you know about quirks."

Izuku's eyes widened, before reaching into his backpack a bright smile on his face.

"Okay! Quirks nowadays are put into three categories, Zoan, Logia, and Paramecia." All Might's eyes widened as Izuku began to flip through several different notebooks.

"Those with zoan class quirks have the ability to become an animal hybrid, with all the strengths and weaknesses!" Izuku showed All Might an image of Gang Orca. "Some, however, have the ability to change from their original human form to their beast form." The next page had an image of Ryuko on it.

Izuku opened a different book, "The next type is called logia class, the rarest, and considered the most powerful of the three types. Logia's are elemental, they can create, and manipulate whatever their element is." An image of Endeavor was on the page, and next to him, the water hero water hose.

Izuku opened up a final book, "And the class is the Paramecia class, which…well, is everything else, literally. Paramecia's are the most diverse of the quirk classes, and they are the most widely seen types of quirks." Several pages had a multitude of heroes on them, Best Jeanist, Hawks, Kamina Woods, Present Mic, Mirko, and of course, All Might.

All Might smiled, "Impressive, but why is Hawks in the Paramecia category?"

Izuku fumbled as he looked through his notes, "B-Because he has not shown the ability to change into a full bird, or a bird/human hybrid. T-Therefore he is labeled a Paramecia."

All Might laughed, "Just a small test, one you passed. You really know your stuff, kid." All Might leaned back, "But there is more to this world than you know."

Izuku leaned back in his booth, his eyes filled with even more question.

"My quirk is a special Paramecia." All Might spoke in a hushed tone.

Izuku's eyes widened, "A special Paramecia, what…..what does that mean?"

All Might closed his eyes, "My Quirk is called One for All."

All Might stayed quiet, allowing his words to sink in before he continued to speak.

"My quirk is a stockpiling quirk, it harnesses the power, and crystalizes the power, growing in strength."

"But…..what makes that a special Paramecia?" Izuku asked.

"Because I am not the first person to possess this power." All Might spoke.

Izuku eyes shot wide open, only for All Might to hold up a finger.

"Let me finish."

Izuku obeyed. "I am the eighth wielder of One for All, I received this power from my master, and she received it from her master, and so on. This power defies all current and known theories and understandings about quirks."

They stayed silent for a moment, only for Izuku to speak up. "W-Why do want to pass on this power?"

All Might became somber, "My injury….."

Izuku felt sorrow building up in him, only for All Might to smile at him. "It is all right, it comes with the job."

Izuku stared at All Might, "B-But, why me?"

All Might put his hand on Izuku shoulder, "Because I saw a young, quirkless boy, who had been told his whole life he wouldn't be able to be what he so desperately wanted to be, risk his life when those with powers did nothing. I saw someone who acted more heroically than most heroes today."

Izuku felt his eyes water when All Might finished his speech. "T-Thank you…."

"But first…." All Might spoke as he stood to his feet, "We need to get you in shape first."

Izuku followed All Might as he paid for the meal, before the two left the dinner, the two walking down the street.

"My quirk is the culmination of over eight generations of stockpiled power, and that power needs a vessel that can hold its power. If your body is not ready, you will explode, into a million little pieces."

Izuku stared at his idol, his eyes wide and terrified. "R-Really?!"

All Might laughed as he patted Izuku on the back, "Not to worry my boy! I will be training you! You have two years until you can enter U.A, plenty of time to get your body ready!"

Izuku smiled at his idol, the two walking down the sidewalk until Izuku heard a familiar voice.

"HEY! DEKU!"

Izuku froze, All Might turning to his new student, his eyebrows raised.

The two saw a group of three made their way towards the two.

"I thought you had a doctor's appointment?!" Katsumi asked.

"I—Uh" Izuku sputtered.

"He did, I am the doctor." All Might spoke.

Izuku turned to All Might, who winked at Izuku in turn.

"Ahhh, what kind of doctor are you?" Masaru asked.

"I am a physical therapist, I am helping young Midoriya with preparing a healthy diet, and a proper workout routine." All Might spoke.

"Gonna get you a six-pack, eh Deku?" Mitsuki asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

Izuku blushed, "I—I just want to be h-healthy."

"Just teasing you! But with those shoulders, you got there, plus a little muscle, you'll be quite the lady killer." Mitsuki mom joked, Izuku promptly turning beet red.

"Would you both like to join us? We were just going to go watch the commencement ceremony." Masaru spoke.

Izuku looked at All Might, who in turn gave Izuku a warm smile. Izuku smiled in response, "We'd love too!"

The group made their way to the center of the festivities, along with several hundred people waiting for the speech.

"This is the largest crowd I've ever seen here," Masaru spoke.

"Considering the significance of today, I'm not exactly surprised that this many people showed up," Izuku spoke.

The crowd hushed when several figures began to walk on stage.

"Is that an Admiral?!" Mitsuki, whisper shouted.

"Yes, the navy sent one, as an ambassador, for the remaining events," Masaru spoke.

"Why do we care?" Katsumi asked.

All Might's face morphed into a small frown, "The greatest power, the greatest weapon, the greatest force of the marines, is the admirals."

Katskui turned to All Might, the others following suit.

"The powers of the marines are divided into three sections. The general force, science division, and the intelligence network, but above them, are the admirals." All Might finished, his eyes glued to the admiral.

Katsumi raised an eyebrow, "How do you know all of this?"

All Might's face remained unchanged, "I worked closely with the marines in my younger years."

Mitsuki shushed All Might, "The mayor is coming to the podium!"

The crowd became silent as the mayor approached the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome, to the 205th-anniversary celebration of the united government!" The mayor boomed over the microphone, the crowd cheering in response.

"Over 200 years ago, the emergence of quirks threw our world into chaos. We were scared as we began to head to a new dark age."

Images of cities overrun with anarchy, building on fire, and other images of chaos played on the giant screens behind the mayor.

"All seemed lost, until a few brave souls came together, and founded the organization that saved our world….THE UNITED GOVERNMENT!"

The crowd erupted with thunderous applause, "Because of the efforts of the united government, order was restored, and the world slowly became a safe place again, and from the ashes of the old world, and now, almost every country is united under the banner of the united government! And from this magnificent organization, came the two great powers of the world….."

A large image of All Might appeared on the screen, the remaining top 10 heroes appearing beside him. The crowd cheered even louder, the noise deafening. "The first, the brave women and men who we call heroes!"

Images showing a tall woman, a hat with the word marine written on it, a pair of black-rimmed glasses adorning her face. Behind her, the three admirals, and countless marines behind them.

"And the other, THE MARINES!" Because of these two forces, our world has entered the greatest peace in all of history! And today, on the 205th anniversary of the formation of the united government, we come here to honor all that it stands for!" Massive fireworks erupted, the crowd cheering in awe.

"Enjoy the rest of the festivities, and may you have the best Unity Day yet!" The mayor cheered.

The crowds began to cheer at the fireworks, Izuku staring in awe of the display. No one noticed All Might moving through the crowd until he came to sit on a bench. Moments later, a tall figure sat next to him.

"Admiral Aokiji."

"All Might."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, the crowds paying them no attention.

"It's been a while," Aokiji spoke.

"Yes, it has." All Might replied.

The man turned to face All Might, "In all honesty, it is good to see you."

All Might turned to the admiral, "What did you need to talk about?"

Aokiji closed his eyes, "I noticed that you were not alone."

All Might clenched his fists, "And what of it?" He spoke, his voice tinged with the slightest hint of anger.

"He just so happened to look like the boy you saved yesterday, what a coincidence that I would see you with him a day later," Aokiji spoke.

All Might remained silent, his skeletal frame bulging slightly.

Aokiji opened his eyes, a smile on his face, "It's too bad, I slept awful last night, messed my head up. Couldn't say for sure who I saw here."

All Might smirked at the admiral, before standing to his feet, the admiral following suit.

"Thank you, Kuzan."

The marine smiled and shook All Mights hand, before taking his leave. All Might shuffled through the crowd until he found Izuku.

"Let's head to the park, the fireworks can be seen best from there."

Izuku smiled before following All Might to the park, the Bakugou family following closely behind.

They sat and enjoyed the fireworks, allowing themselves to be lost in the beauty.

After the fireworks finished, Izuku and All Might parted ways with the Bakugou family. They made their way to the train station before All Might stood in front of the train.

"Meet me at dagobah beach tomorrow, at 5 AM, okay?"

Izuku nodded, "Yes, sir."

All Might smiled, before giving Izuku a small hug, "See you there." Before walking away from Izuku, leaving the train station.

Izuku boarded the train, before taking a seat. He scanned the car, finding it curious that there was only one other person in the car. He texted his mom, before putting his headphones on, closing his eyes as the music lulled him to rest.

The figure rose from his seat, before making his way to Izuku.

"So, this is the one." The figure spoke.

The figures phone began to vibrate. The figure pulled the phone out before answering it.

"Yes? No, I'm fine, just stretching my legs. I'll be back at the ship by 2100. Understood? Good, Aokiji out."

Izuku felt uneasy, opening his eyes and removing his headphones. He looked around, seeing that he was alone, the other figure no longer in his seat. Izuku shrugged, before putting his headphones back on, resuming his rest.

* * *

The next day.

"Unbelievable," Izuku spoke as he looked over the beach, the massive heaps of trash and junk filling the boy with sadness.

"The tides bring trash up, and the citizens use it as cover, dumping their own trash here." All Might spoke.

Izuku stared at the beach, "I used to come here when I was younger. Mom would bring Katchan and me here."

All Might put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Modern heroes do not care much for community service, at least a good portion of them don't. They have forgotten the 'servant' part of hero work." All Might smiled at Izuku, "Your training, will be cleaning up this beach, both for physical training, and service training, I call it…..THE ALL AMERICAN DREAM PLAN!" All Might spoke as he pulled out a small stack of papers.

"This diet and workout routine have been designed with your specific needs in mind. We don't have to rush your training since you have two years until you can attend U. A college that gives us plenty of time to get you ready. It won't be easy, and it will feel like you can't go any further, but I know you can do it. I believe in you."

Izuku's eyes shone brightly, his heart erupting with happiness. He wrapped his arms around All Might, hugging his chest tightly. All Might felt tears soaking into his shirt before Izuku began to speak. "T-T-THANK YOU! FOR EVERYTHING!" Izuku spoke, his voice filled with great emotion.

All Might was stunned for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around the boy, his face forming into a smile.

"You are most welcome."

* * *

Please a comment and have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews:

Viniderdroid, Karlos 1234ify, Faisalqbga, Vince Fangway and healeroffates, thank you for the comments!

The last airbendr, I will be keeping todoroki as a female. I will be having plans for the marines and U.A, more as a place to find potential officers. The reasons for why the quirk classes are ranked the way they are will be explained. Haki will be implemented, and I will have a few One Piece characters involved.

Enjoy!

* * *

2 Months later

"You should have seen his face! He looked like a deer caught in headlights as Katsumi walked away!" Mitsuki Bakugou spoke as she and Inko laughed.

"I'm not surprised that she'd turn him down, she's a strong spirit," Inko spoke.

Misuki sighed, "Part of me hoped that she would develop feelings for that boy of yours."

Inko smiled warmly, "As do I, especially when he told me he had a crush on her years ago."

Misuki stirred her tea, "I think she will always view him as a younger brother."

Inko stood to get more tea, "I'm just happy he has such a good friend." Inko spoke.

Misuki smiled faltered as memories of Katsuki comforting a bullied Izuku, on more than one occasion. "Same. I think that Izuku has had a calming effect on her. She's a firecracker as is, I'd hate to imagine how she would have turned out if she'd not stayed his friend."

Inko smiled at Misuki, "It would make our little get-togethers awkward."

Misuki smirked, "Nah, I'd knock some sense into her." The two chuckled as they drank their tea.

"Speaking of Izuku, how has his workout routine been going?" Misuki asked.

Inko raised an eyebrow as she lowered her cup, "Workout routine?"

"Yeah, said he was going to start a new diet and workout routine," Misuki spoke.

"When was this?" Inko asked.

"After the Unity Day festival, didn't the doctor tell you? Misuki asked.

Inko shook her head, "What doctor?"

* * *

"HRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Izuku roared.

Sweat poured from his body in droves, courtesy of the car tied to his back.

All Might stood to the side in his skinny form, his eyes watching Izuku intently.

"C'mon kid! You can do this!" All Might spoke under his breath, his phone in his hand. He was recording Izuku, unbeknownst to Izuku.

Izuku moved further and further until he finally crossed a small finish line. Izuku collapsed after crossing, every one of his cells screaming. All Might ended the video, before messaging someone the video. He put the phone away, grabbing a few items before approaching Izuku, a water bottle in one hand, a towel in the other, and a smile on his face.

"You did well." All Might spoke as he handed Izuku the towel and water bottle. Izuku drank the water before drying the sweat with his towel. He turned to All Might, "Thank you." All Might helped Izuku walk to a nearby bench.

All Might smiled as he ruffled Izuku's hair. "You've made fantastic progress.

Izuku blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "T-Thanks, its nothing really."

"Don't sell yourself short kid, in the past weeks, you've gone beyond plus ultra." All Might spoke, before pulling out his phone. He opened the phone and began to show Izuku before and after images of himself. Izuku's eyes widened as he took All Might's phone, scrolling between the before and after photos.

The before photos showed a mostly scrawny boy, but the after photos, they showed a muscular boy, his body now showing the signs of increased muscle in his abdomen, his arms, and legs. He was at a loss for words.

"How?" Izuku asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

"You. Sure, my teaching did some of it, but your determination, your dedication, and your spirit are all why you have gotten this far." All Might spoke.

Izuku felt tears pooling in his eyes before he felt All Might place his hand on his shoulder, his head turning to his mentor. He buried his head into All Might's chest, the tears flowing like a river. All Might eyes went wide, his whole body freezing for just a moment before a smiled graced his face as he wrapped his arms around Izuku.

They released from their embrace, smiles on both their faces. "You're not out of the woods yet, you have to keep with your workouts, your body not ready yet, but you are moving faster than I originally thought." All Might rose to his feet, before extending his hand to Izuku. "C'mon, let's get some food, need to keep those new muscles fed."

Izuku smiled as he took All Might's hand, and the two began their walk to the local noodle shop.

They arrived and sat at their table, the waiter taking their food order.

"Can I ask you a question, sir?" Izuku asked.

All Might smiled, "Fire away."

"Earlier, when I was pulling the car, you were videoing me, and it looked like you sent it to someone."

All Might leaned forward. "You want to know who I sent it to?"

Izuku blushed, "Y-Yes, and why you sent it."

All Might smiled as he leaned back into his seat. "Glad you caught that, save the time of waiting to tell you."

The waiter brought the two their drinks, both thanking him before enjoying their drinks.

"Young Midoriya," All Might spoke as he leaned forward. "I will not be able to train you for much longer."

Izuku's eyes widened, but a familiar voice spoke before he could.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, little quirkless Midoriya."

Izuku froze, his eyes filled with terror. All Might rose an eyebrow before several figures emerged to face Izuku.

"What are you doing here, Midoriya? I thought this place didn't allow animals in here?" The figure mocked, the two behind him snickering.

Izuku fidgeted with his sleeves, his eyes not facing the bully. All Might clenched his jaw as small amounts of steam emitting from his body.

"You should probably leave, wouldn't want to call animal control, now would we?" The blonde-haired figure mocked.

"That is enough." All Might spoke, authority filled in his voice. Izuku and the bullies turned towards All Might, their eyes widening slightly. The main bully's composure returned to normal after a few moments, a confident smirk gracing his features.

"And what are you going to do about it, old man?" The figure spoke as he walked towards All Might. All Might stood to his feet, surprising the boy as he towered over him.

"Tall one, eh? It doesn't matter, not with my quirk." The figure spoke with obvious cockiness.

"Try me." All Might spoke. The figure smiled brightly before pulling his fist back. His fist slammed into All Might, a small explosion forming on his chest.

Izuku's eyes widened. He quickly rose from his seat, only for the other two bullies to grab him. The leader turned around to Izuku and began to laugh. "Now then, where were we? AH! That's right! Removing the dog!"

The bullies holding on to Izuku suddenly dropped him and began to back away slowly, fear and shock in their eyes.

The leader looked at them, only to feel an immensely terrifying presence behind him. He turned, his eyes growing wide in shock.

"How—"

The boy found himself lifted effortlessly into the air, his feet dangling. The boy shot another explosion at All Might, this one hitting his face.

The smoke cleared, with not a single mark on his face. All Might then began to walk with the bully, only for the other two stood in his way.

All Might stared at them before an a gust of air shot from him and hit the two.

Their eyes widened immediately and they began to tremble before fleeing the restaurant. He walked outside behind the building, before dumping the ringleader into the trash.

The food arrived as All Might walked back in, Izuku's eyes still wide. All Might helped Izuku to his feet, "You okay?" He asked concern for Izuku filled in his voice.

Izuku nodded his head. All Might helped Izuku to his feet, before the two sat down, and began to eat their breakfast.

"What…..What did you do?" Izuku asked.

"I put the trash where it belonged." All Might replied nonchalantly as he ate his noodles.

Izuku stared at him for a moment, before he broke out laughing, All Might following suit moments later.

After the two finally calmed down, Izuku spoke, "You said earlier…that you won't be able to train me for much longer."

All Might lowered his chopsticks, before folding his hands. "That is correct, at least for the next phase of your training.

Izuku leaned forward, his full attention on All Might.

"Do you remember what I told you at the diner at the Unity Day celebration? About there is more to this world than you know?" Izuku nodded. All Might reached into his knapsack before pulling out a book. He handed it to Izuku.

Izuku held the book, its title written in large gold letters, only to have been scribbled out with a permanent marker.

"Combat for dummies?" Izuku spoke aloud.

All Might rolled his eyes, "Page 327."

Izuku opened the book, skimming through the book before finding the page that All Might wanted him to see.

He found the beginning of a chapter, the name catching him off guard.

"Haki?"

He turned the page, finding an intro, one that looked to be aged.

"Within each person, within each living thing lies a power…waiting to be awoken. A presence… a fighting spirit. The power to become much more than you were before. All it takes is someone willing to push beyond what they believe is possible….. and take hold of it."

Izuku stared at the words, repeating themselves over and over until they were engrained in memory. Underneath, he found a name, likely to the one who had written it.

"Rayleigh?"

Izuku set the book down, his eyes shooting towards All Might. All Might leaned back, "There are things you must learn, things that I am not able to teach you properly." He closed his eyes, "And the battle's that you will encounter…..the evil you will fight…..if you are going to become the greatest hero….the symbol of peace…then you will need to know these things."

All Might opened his eyes, the sight of Izuku wide eyes staring at him, his mouth slightly agape brought a smile to All Might's face. "In the next few weeks, I am going to take you to see him, the one who will train you." All might spoke as he resumed eating his food.

"Him?" Izuku asked.

All Might smiled at Izuku.

"My master."

Outside the restaurant, fuming in his place, stood the blonde bully. He stared at the two with hatred, his palms filling with small explosions.

"C'mon man, we need to get going." One of the other bullies spoke.

The leader gave one last look to the two, before reluctantly turning to leave.

"I don't know who your friend is Midoriya, but mark my words; you will both regret the day you messed with Neito Monoma!"

* * *

Later that day

Izuku walked through the door, shutting it as quietly as he could, hoping not to disturb his mother.

"Izuku?"

'Crudbuckets' Izuku thought

"Izuku, can you come here, sweetie?" Inko spoke towards Izuku.

Izuku obeyed, entering into the kitchen, the tall, thin form of his mother waiting at the table.

"Is…..everything all right?" Inko asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, why? What's wrong?" Izuku asked, his voice filled with slight apprehension.

Inko looked into her son's eyes. "Misuki came by today, and she told me about your new workout routine."

Izuku felt his heartbeat skyrocket, his face becoming red.

"I figured that it was something small until she mentioned a doctor. I thought that it was ridiculous until I went and checked your room…..your empty room."

Izuku felt sweat began to pour from his body, his mother's face becoming stressed.

"I should have known that something was wrong, with those protein shakes you've been taking, all the times you've been more tired than usual. None of it added up until Misuki told me." She stood, her face becoming serious, yet soft.

"I want the truth, Izuku." She took his hands into her own, before pulling them to her chest, her eyes filling with tears. "Please."

Izuku felt tears building in his eyes before pulling his mom into a hug. They held the embrace for a few moments, before separating.

"I—I have a trainer, and I wanted to get in shape…t-to be healthy."

"Where did you meet this trainer?"

"H-He found me after the sludge villain attack, said he was impressed and wanted to train me."

Inko closed her eyes before she spoke again. "Who is this trainer? I want to meet him. NOW." She spoke, her voice full of authority.

Izuku blinked a few times, before pulling out his phone. He sent a text message, a response arriving not a minute later.

"He's on his way."

A knock landed on the door fifteen minutes later, startling both Izuku and Inko. He hurriedly answered the door and let skeletal figure in.

"Greetings."

Inko's eyes widened, her jaw-dropping slightly at the man in front of her, the plates in her hands falling to the floor, shattering to pieces.

Izuku and All Might's eyes widened, both going to Inko.

"MOM!" Izuku spoke worriedly.

"Is everything ok?" All Might asked as he leaned down towards Inko.

Inko waved her hands in front of her face, "Y-Yes, everything is fine. You….you reminded me of someone…..it caught me off guard."

Izuku and All Might helped Inko to the couch, Izuku going to make some tea for his mother. All Might pulled up a chair, sitting directly across from Inko.

"So you are my son's trainer?" Inko asked.

All Might nodded, Izuku entering with his mother's tea. She thanked Izuku as he sat beside her.

"How did you find my son?"

All Might sat back, "I found him after the sludge villain attack, I was impressed, and when the news said that the boy was quirkless, I knew I had to meet him, and when I did, when I learned of his dream, I offered to train him."

The room became silent, both men's eyes on Inko. Her face rose, a determined look in her eyes.

"Izuku is no longer allowed to train with you."

Izuku's eyes went wide, "B-B-But Mom, y-you don't understand!"

"No," Inko spoke, her eyes fierce as she turned to Izuku, then back to All Might.

"I have always allowed my son to be infatuated with heroes because I knew he wanted to be one, and I was okay with that, despite me every fiber screaming no. But when the doctor said he was quirkless, said the words that destroyed my baby's dreams, I promised myself that I would protect him. And now, this…random man promises to train my son, without telling me, and I'm supposed to be okay with this?!"

She leaned forward, her remaining firm, All Might's remaining quiet.

"He is all I have!" Inko spoke as she pointed at Izuku, tears in her eyes.

"My baby is all I have in this world, and you expect me to let you train him, to let him go fight the evil of this world?"

The room became silent.

"Give me one reason as to why I should let you continue this training?"

All Might leaned forward, his hands resting on his knees.

"I understand your concern ma'am, and I will respect your decision, whatever it may be." All Might leaned forward, his gaze settling on Inko.

"I've met a lot of people in my life, I've met many heroes, marines, law enforcement, most brave, most good people…but your boy…he's something special. In all my years, I have never seen someone so dedicated, so loving, just…..so good. I know that whatever he does with his life, the world is a better place because of it. But ma'am, anything other than a hero…..is putting the boy to waste."

He rose from his chair before pushing it back. He got on his knees, and bowed, causing Inko and Izuku to stare in shock.

"I ask you…no…I beg you…please let me train your child. Let me help him hone his power." All Might begged, his voice strained.

Inko stared at the man before her, surprised by his humility. Before she noticed something, he had said.

Inko got on her knees, putting her hand on All Might's back, the other on his shoulder. She gently raised him up, a small gasp escaping her as she saw his desperate face.

"I…..I don't know what to say."

"I believe in your son, and with his power, he will do wonders."

Inko's face morphed into a look of confusion."Power?"

"Mom."

Inko turned to her son. Izuku sat there before he pulled her hands into his.

"I…we wanted to wait till later to tell you….but…"

"Your son shows signs of a quirk." All Might spoke.

Inko's eyes widened before her hand began to shake.

"A…..A quirk?"

All Might nodded, Inko form not changing.

"H-How? The doctor said….."

"Quirks are not an exact science. Sometimes develop during puberty, or times of intense stress."

Inko's eyes widened, "The sludge villain."

"Exactly." All Might spoke.

Inko stayed silent for a moment before she spoke, her body shaking slightly.

"…. What…. kind of quirk?" She asked, her voice filled with apprehension.

"Paramecia, strength enhancer. It may not seem like much, but based on the tests, it seems to be very powerful."

Izuku expected his mother to become more nerve racked, only to see her breathe a sigh of relief.

("What?")

Inko turned to Izuku, "Are you sure?"

Izuku joined them on the floor, taking his mother's hands into his own, "Yes."

Inko smiled as tears rolled down her face. She pulled him into a hug, "Then yes, you can continue."

Izuku smiled brighter than he thought possible as he hugged his mother even tighter, tears falling to match her own.

All Might smiled, "Thank you, I won't let you down."

Inko smiled before a beeping noise could be heard from the kitchen. "It seems supper is ready; would you like to join us Mr….?"

All Might smiled as he rose to his feet, before helping Inko and Izuku up. "Yagi, Toshinori Yagi, and I would love too."

* * *

One month later.

"Hey, Bakugou."

Bakugou turned to the person behind her, "What do you want?"

The boy leaned forward, "Does Midoriya look different too you?"

Bakugou raised an eyebrow before turning to look at Izuku.

At first glance, he seemed the same old Deku. But as she looked closer, her eyes slowly widened.

"What the ****?!" She whispered.

Izuku could now be seen with a larger build, his arms more defined, his legs matching as well. His chest was more built, complementing the rest of his body.

Even his face.

Especially his face.

Bakugou felt her cheeks heat up slightly until Izuku turned to her. He gave her his trademark blinding smile, waving at her.

'There he is.' She thought to herself, her cheeks returning to normal as the indication that even with a better body, he was still her Deku.

After class, she caught up to him in the hallway.

"Seems that workout routine is doing wonders for you."

Izuku's cheeks darkened, his hand going to the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah, it seems so."

"Listen, I have to go now, but please come over some time. It's been way too long since we've hung out, and I really need to fulfill my quota for my smash bros. domination."

Izuku smiled, "Will do! Hey, I've got to run, talk to you later!"

Bakugou watched as her friend ran out the door, a smile on her face.

'He seems happier.'

* * *

5 Months later

Izuku hoped over the rail, jogging to where All Might stood. He hollered to All Might, who in turn smiled at him.

"Notice anything different?" All Might asked.

Izuku came to a stop by All Might, looking around.

"Not really. Doesn't look like there's anything on the bea—"

Izuku stopped, his eyes widening and his jaw-dropping. All Might smiled at him.

"You did it."

Izuku scanned the whole beach, looking over the now clean shore.

"I….I can't believe it."

He felt a hand clasp on his shoulder. "Neither can I. But here we are."

Izuku turned to All Might, a look of pride plastered on the symbol of peace's face.

"You have not only cleaned this beach, but you've readied your body." All Might spoke as he pulled his phone out, before showing Izuku a picture.

"This was your first day."

Izuku looked at the image of a scrawny kid, before he pulled up his shirt, a six-pack greeting him.

"You've not only transformed your body but this beach. You've been acting like a true hero, putting the community first, and preparing yourself for the times ahead."

All Might's face became serious, "Its time."

Izuku was at a loss until it hit him like a locomotive.

"Oh." He spoke.

All Might reached into his hair, before pulling out a strand.

"Eat this."

Izuku stared at his mentor, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Seriously?!"

Izuku quieted up when he saw that All Might's face had not lost its serious look. "Yes."

Izuku stared at the hair, before taking it into his hand. He took several deep breathes, before eating the hair.

Nothing happened for a moment. Izuku turned to All Might.

"I-I think something is—"

Izuku was no longer on the beach.

"…..wrong." He spoke as he turned around.

Izuku was in the center of what looked to be a memorial. The wall and ground were pure white, the center a torch, the fires burning with different colors. Izuku turned, seeing giant marble; statutes.

Eight statues.

The eighth statue was missing everything except for its feet as small, almost microscopic pieces of marble were slowly forming.

Izuku stared in awe, wholly captivated at the place.

"**YOU HAVE ARRIVED**."

Izuku tensed at the voice, slowly turning to the source.

The torch.

Izuku slowly approached, "W-W-Who are you?"

The torch spoke with several voices at once, "**WE….ARE ALL FOR ONE**."

Izuku's eyes widened as the torch lit up the seven statues.

"**YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND WORTHY, IZUKU MIDORIYA**." The flame spoke, its power drawing in Izuku.

"**ALL THAT IS LEFT IS TO REACH OUT….AND TAKE HOLD OF YOUR DESTINY.**"

Izuku felt entranced by the flame, slowly walking towards it.

He stopped right in front of it. He reached out his hand, taking hold of the flame.

The flame burned, but it did not hurt. He slowly pulled the flame until it moved to his chest, moving into the center.

Izuku found himself back on the beach, All Might waiting there as if he had never left.

"W-W-What just happened?"

/7-ZW6tVkspw (The next scene begins with the beginning of the song, and it ends with the ending of the song.)

Izuku felt the wind change as it began to swirl around him. All Might stepped back, his face morphing into a smile.

The wind picked up, lifting Izuku off the ground, Izuku not noticing that lightning began spark form him. Izuku looked to his hands. They began to glow before he felt energy building from his eyes.

Izuku felt terrified, instantly ready to scream.

"DO NOT FEAR." The voices from before spoke. "WE ARE HERE."

Lightning exploded from Izuku, the multicolored bolts lighting the sky as if it were the northern lights.

The lightning danced around Izuku, his mind exploding with images as the lightning began to wrap around his feet. Images flodded his soul, a being, clothed in darkness, standing above a being wrapped in fading light, in the distance, a being wrapped in the same light running to fight another day, as it's light steadily grew brighter.

Images continue to flood Izuku's mind, and the lightning began to infect his every being. Izuku saw the being of darkness laughing as it pursued the wielders of light, each falling to his power, but not before passing it on to the next.

The lightning wrapped over his arms, each bolt like a piece of fabric, weaving together, each making the new creation stronger. Images of the darkened figure fighting the one in light, the light mortally wounding the darkened figure, but not killing it, only forcing it to hide and recover, while the light was injured.

The lighting shot Izuku's hands down, and his face skyward as the lighting exploded with power, energy shooting from Izuku's eyes and mouth. Multicolored energy swirled around Izuku as his body was almost entirely consumed. Images of the warrior in light, passing his light onto another filled his mind, before the young warrior began to fight the being of darkness, its form now a dragon.

The light fully enveloped Izuku, the multicolored energies power building higher and higher. Izuku saw images flash before him, people, their images concealed in a haze.

A man, his broad smile piercing the sky as he scratched his grey beard.

A man, with a mustache white in color, laughing with joy.

And a woman, her beauty unable to fully concealed as her smile made Izuku's heart yearn.

The cocoon of energy suddenly burst, the lighting dancing around the sky. All Might stood, his face full of pride as Izuku floated. All Might felt the power that he once called his own, now surging through the boy. And he could hear the laughter as if seven voices were in the throes of celebration.

Izuku's face emerged, his face calm, his eyes looked as if they had just seen the heavens themselves.

(End music)

Izuku floated for a second longer, after the energy all entered his body before he began to fall. All Might entered his muscle form, swiftly and smoothly catching Izuku.

He landed gently, the now fast asleep boy in his arms. On his chest, the slight light of One for All could be seen glowing.

All Might smiled at the boy, a small tear escaping his eye.

"Welcome, Izuku Midoriya." All Might spoke.

"The ninth holder of One for All."

* * *

Please leave a comment and have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the comments! Enjoy!

* * *

1 month later.

Inko walked through the living room, staring at the now barren room. She mentally recreated what the room looked like, the couch against the wall, the TV against the wall opposite, the little table that was in front of the sofa, the pictures that hung on the wall.

She smiled at the bittersweet memories that flowed through her mind. The times when she and Izuku would play hero, the times they would build forts from the couch cushions, the times when Izuku and Bakugou would save the day, they all flowed into her mind, several tears falling in response to the beautiful memories. She didn't hear footsteps approaching until a cough broke her from her silence. She turned to see a quite All Might, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I needed to know if the rest of the upstairs was all done."

Inko smiled, "Yes, thank you."

She took one last look over the room before grabbing the last box. She then followed All Might out of the house and locked the door behind them. A large moving van was parked outside the home. She put the box into the back of the truck before All Might pulled the door down. The two entered the truck, Inko taking one last look at her home of almost twenty years as tears filled her eyes.

"Goodbye."

All Might squeezed her hand and offered her a reassuring smile. "Young Izuku should still be at young Bakugou's."

Inko smiled as she wiped away the tears, "They are throwing us a going away party, and I don't think we could keep Izuku away from Katsuki."

All Might gave her a small smile before starting the van. They pulled away from the house and began their journey to the Bakugou house, where they would be forced to say goodbye.

At least for a little while.

* * *

"D*** it!" Katsuki shouted as she dropped her controller.

Izuku was overcome with laughter as he fell onto his back.

"That's the last time I play as Bayonetta," Katsuki grumbled.

Izuku chuckled again. "Don't you get cocky now."

Izuku smiled, "Never."

A knock on the door took their attention.

"Inko just walked in, and dinner will be ready in five minutes." Masura Bakugou spoke.

Izuku and Katsuki both stood and began to make their way downstairs. Izuku smiled when he saw his mother. Inko smiled back, reaching her arms to hug her son.

The released from the hug after a few seconds, Izuku noticing a few tears marks on her cheeks.

"It's okay. Just said my goodbyes." Inko spoke quietly.

Izuku felt tears begin to prick his eyes before forcing them down.

"RIGHT ON TIME! DINNER'S READY!" Mitsuki yelled as she walked into the dining room, a tray with food in her hands.

Everyone entered the dining room, the massive feast laid before their hungry gazes. They all took their seats, blessed the food.

"DIG IN!" Mitsuki shouted.

They all began to eat the feast as they relaxed with each other.

"How is your Soba so good aunt Mitsuki?" Izuku praised as he ate.

"Love." Masura joked as he took a sip of his tea.

Mitsuki laughed, waiting until he had more of the tea before continuing. "Close, cocaine."

Masura spat out his tea as he began to cough and wheeze. Inko, Katsuki, and Izuku all were laughing at the joke and Masura's reaction.

They continued their meal before deciding to enter the living room.

"You two were so cute!" Mitsuki and Inko cooed as they looked over photos of the two as children in their superhero costumes.

Izuku and Katsuki blushed, "Can you stop looking at those photos?!"

"I still have those costumes in the attic you know, could always go get them. Maybe even make new ones for Halloween…" Mitsuki teased.

"MOM!" Katsuki yelled.

Laughter broke out throughout the room as they continued to reminisce for several more hours.

"This was your first day at school! You both look so cute! You even wore the red bow Inko got for your birthday!" Mitsuki cooed.

Katsuki blushed, "Okay, okay. No need to dwell on that."

A sudden noise went off on both Inko and Izuku's phones, both of their faces becoming saddened.

"It's time, isn't it?" Mitsuki spoke sadly.

"Yes," Inko responded.

The mood of the household darkened almost immediately. Izuku held lowered as tears began to fall. He stood to his feet, the rest following suit.

"We will still get to see you every so often, you are only twelve hours away." Katsuki began her voice a little shaky.

Izuku turned to her.

"I will get to see you at the U.A entrance exam." Katsuki spoke, her hands shaking slightly as her voice began to crack.

Izuku stood in front of her, noticing that tears were brimming in her eyes.

"A-And, we will get to see each other e-everyday when we pass the entrance exam." Katsuki stuttered.

Izuku pulled her into a sudden embrace, his arms wrapping around her.

"It's okay to cry." He spoke softly.

Katsuki's eyes widened as the memory from those many years ago rushed back to her. The memory of when she had said those exact words.

She returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Izuku as she released the tears from her eyes. She cried softly onto his shoulder, Izuku joining her as he sobbed into her shoulder.

The parents watched with breaking hearts at the two's exchange, tears falling from Inko and Mitsuki.

Izuku and Katsuki eventually released from their embrace, the two giving a small laugh at each other's expression.

"I will miss you." Izuku spoke.

"Same here." Katsuki returned with a small smile.

Izuku hugged Mitsuki and Masaru. "I'm going to miss you both."

"Same here, kid," Mitsuki spoke as she hugged him, her tears slipping into his hair.

"I know you will do well," Masaru spoke as he hugged Izuku.

Inko pulled Katsuki into a hug, "Thank you. For being his friend, you will never know how much you have done."

Katsuki smiled as she returned the embrace. "Thank you for letting me be his friend."

After Inko had exchanged farewells with Masaru and Mitsuki, both her and Izuku exited the house. Toshinori was waiting in the truck, a small smile on his face. They then entered the truck. Izuku gave Katsuki one last smile as they pulled away, his face never leaving hers.

Katsuki returned inside, her chest still panging with sadness.

"I have something for you," Mitsuki spoke.

Katsuki turned to her mother, who was holding an object wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Izuku asked me to give this to you only after he left." Masaru spoke.

Katsuki took the package, her eyes widening as she saw an envelope on the top of it. She took the envelope and opened it.

"Can you read it out loud?" Mitsuki asked.

Bakugou nodded before she began to read.

"I know you will be angry for me doing it this way, but I wanted to leave you with something. You have been my best friend, my only friend. You are one of the most wonderful people that have ever lived. I have always believed in you, and I always will."

Katsuki paused as she felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"I wanted to leave you something. Something that represents how much I respect and cherish you. You are amazing, and I will always be your number 3 fan (Because no one will ever be bigger fans of you than your parents)"

Katsuki laughed, her parents following suit.

"Please know that I will always be thinking of you, and every day will be better than the last, because I know that it means I am one day closer to seeing you again. Please accept this, I hope that you like it. Love, Izuku."

Katsuki ripped the paper off, her eyes widening at what was before her.

A Campos journal, with the words GROUND ZERO, AKA KATSUKI BAKUGOU, FUTURE PRO HERO written on the front. She opened the journal. Inside were page after page, and everyone was dedicated to her.

The pages talked about her fighting style, her quirk, her technique, and every way she could possibly improve and experiment with her quirk. Designs for alternate costumes were littered throughout the book, each tailored to what she would like. Judging from the increasing quality of the book, it seemed that he had been working on this for years.

She stayed silent for a moment before dropping to her knees. Her parents were by her in an instant, their eyes widening as they saw tears streaming from her eyes. She grabbed onto them before wailing uncontrollably. She wailed and wailed, tears falling in thick divots from her eyes. Her parents joined her as tears streamed down her face.

A small picture fell from the back of the book. The picture was of Izuku and Katsuki, both in costume, and smiles on their faces. Little words were written on the side.

"We are here!"

* * *

Izuku felt rays of sunlight stretch across his face. He raised his hand to shield his face, yawning as he rose from the bed.

("Bed?") Izuku thought.

Izuku scanned the area, his eyes widening as he found himself in a hotel room. He turned to the other side of the bed, noticing a head-sized lump on the pillow.

"Morning!" A voice spoke as they opened the door.

Izuku turned to see his mother, a plate of eggs in her hand and a smile on her face. She approached the bed and gave Izuku the food. "You get enough sleep?" she asked.

Izuku nodded as he ate his food. "How did we get in here?"

The door opened again, mother and son turning to see All Might walk in, wearing clothes that fit him.

"That was me. We pulled in early this morning. I didn't want to wake you both, so I buffed up and carried you both here." All Might spoke before sipping his tea.

Izuku and Inko smiled at him. "Are we going to meet him today?" Izuku asked.

All Might paused, "Yes. He will meet us later today at a local bar."

Inko raised an eyebrow and stared at All Might, "Bar?" she asked with an apprehensive voice.

All Might waved his hands, "N-Not just a bar, it is a restaurant. It's mostly known for being a bar cause of how popular it is when the marines show up."

Inko folded her arms and sighed. "Very well."

All Might smiled, "In the meantime, there are some neat places around here. We could visit them if you wanted too."

Izuku looked at his mother with big eyes. Inko giggled, "It wouldn't hurt, sounds fun."

Izuku finished the small plate of eggs. "Can we get going then?"

"You need to get yourself ready first." Inko spoke before rustling Izuku's hair, "Make sure to wash all the grease out of this hair." She finished with a smile on her face as she kissed Izuku's forehead.

Izuku smiled and gave a "Yes, ma'am." Before leaving to prepare himself.

Twenty minutes later, the three were walking through the city, examining what the city had to offer.

"Look! It's a statue of Godzillo!" Izuku spoke with glee.

The three came to stand in front of the life-size statue of the hero and movie star Godzillo.

"It's hard to believe that he has time to be a hero and still have time to star in those movies," Inko spoke.

Izuku turned to her, "Everyone loves those movies!"

Inko laughed, "I have enough pictures of you watching those movies and playing with action figures of him to rival your All Might ones."

All Might laughed, causing Izuku to blush, "Mom…."

"Over here, there is a specialty you both should try." All Might spoke.

Inko and Izuku followed, coming to a stop in front of an American looking booth.

"Two, please." All Might spoke as he paid the man.

The three watched as the man prepared their food, their eyes giving All Might curious gazes.

"Here you go, two waffles, with vanilla ice cream and fried Oreo's." The man exclaimed as he handed them their food.

Izuku and Inko took the food, and both took a bite. Their eyes widened to humongous sizes; All Might laughing in response.

"Oh, my word!" Inko spoke in surprise and awe.

"This is amazing!" Izuku spoke as he devoured his food.

All Might gave a laugh as the two began to eat with glee. "I had the food while in America. One of the first things I did when I became the number one hero was to bring the franchise here."

Inko and Izuku finished the last of the desert, content smiles strewn across their faces. "That was amazing!" Izuku spoke happily.

"I have to agree," Inko spoke.

They spent the next several hours touring the city. They saw the ocean, went to see different attractions, and enjoyed being with one another.

"Here, we are!" All Might spoke, Inko and Izuku looking up at the restaurant.

It was a good-sized pub, one that looked older than most of the buildings in the area. Izuku looked up at the name.

"The Going Merry?" Izuku read questionably.

"Long story, c'mon, they're waiting."

"They're?" Both Izuku and Inko asked as they followed All Might.

They entered, surprised to see that the place was devoid of almost any people.

"Well, look who it is." A sultry feminine spoke. The three turned to the bar, Izuku's cheeks becoming red at the women. The woman wore a revealing cowgirl outfit, a purple cleavage-exposing corset, and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them. The woman exited from behind the bar before she and All Might shared a hug.

"Its been a while Toshinori." The woman spoke.

"Yes, it has." All Might responded.

A cough from Inko got both of their attention. "Ahh, yes, Inko, Izuku, this is an old friend of mine, Nico Robin."

Nico Robin reached out a hand to Inko, "A pleasure." Inko shook the hand, "Likewise."

Robin reached a hand to Izuku, "So this is the handsome young man you have been telling me about Toshi." Izuku blushed, causing Robin to chuckle.

"Looks like you finally decided to show up." A new voice spoke.

All eyes were now on the owner of the voice, a large man in a red shirt with little orange Hawaiian flowers scattered over it sitting in a booth.

"C'mon, don't got all day." The man spoke before scratching his grey beard.

"I'll see you all later," Robin spoke. She gave Izuku a wink before heading to the back room. He blushed as they made their way to the booth. Inko and Izuku sat on one side, All Might and the man on the other. The man took a big mouthful of his drink before he stared at Izuku intently.

"I—uh." Izuku began.

"So you are the boy that this idiot passed One for All to?" The man spoke. All Might laughed nervously as he scratched his head. Izuku was stunned, "I—Uh, y-yes, sir."

"I've seen what you've been able to do, not bad. Not good, but not bad." The man spoke as he examined Izuku.

The man's expression got serious, "I know it must be hard, what you're going through. Having to pick up your life, move to another city, all to be trained by this a** hole you've never met until now." The man left space for a pause, allowing Izuku to absorb his words. "I know the feeling, trust me, I do. But from what I have been told, I know that you have the dedication, the will, and the spirit to get through this."

The man leaned back, "You have a little under a year and a half before the entrance exam, and you have a lot of work to do. Lucky for you, we are going to be helping you. But I won't start until I hear the words from your mouth."

Izuku was about to speak before the man held up a hand, "What I am going to teach you, will make Toshinori's teaching look like kindergarten. I am going to push you, push you harder than you can even dare to imagine. You will cry, you will fall, you will feel yourself be pushed past the edge…But if you continue, if you keep it up, if you rise, you will be stronger than you ever thought."

Izuku was silent, all eyes staring at him.

"Please…please train me."

The old man gave a mighty laugh before pulling everyone into a massive hug, "THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR!"

He released them after a minuet before he walked over behind the bar. He rummaged through the items before finally pulling out a box.

"We had this made for you." He spoke.

"We?" Izuku asked.

"Your mother and I worked on some designs for a training costume, something you would be able to train in, and something that she would approve of." All Might spoke.

Izuku opened the box, his eyes widening at the contents. Inside the box was a costume. It was primarily black jumpsuit, with multiple ceramic and metallic armor pieces that could attach to it.

"You won't use it every day, but on certain ones where we will be REALLY putting what you have learned to the test." The old man spoke.

Izuku ran and gave Inko, and All Might a hug, "Thank you, for everything." He spoke.

Inko and All Might returned the embrace, their faces rubbing into his hair.

The embrace ended, before Izuku turned back to the old man, "What should I call you?

The old man smiled. "Garp, Monkey D. Garp."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent relaxing before All Might took Inko and Izuku back to the hotel. Garp went behind the bar after the left, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. He poured a glass as a solemn expression washed over his face.

"Does he know?" Robin asked as she began to shut off the lights.

Garp swallowed a jug of the whiskey, his eyes shutting.

"No." He responded, his voice low.

"You move him this far away, and you don't even tell him the truth why?" Robin asked. "It will come out eventually, and when it does—"

"IF it does," Garp spoke.

"WHEN it does," Robin continued, "Will he be ready?"

Garp stared at the bottle of whiskey, "No one will be ready."

The two sat in silence as the night carried on, only the crashing of the waves and the feelings of dread keeping them company.

* * *

Please leave a comment and have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the comments! Enjoy!

* * *

1 month later.

Inko walked through the living room, staring at the now barren room.

She mentally recreated what the room looked like, the couch against the wall, the TV against the wall opposite, the little table that was in front of the sofa, the pictures that hung on the wall.

She smiled at the bittersweet memories that flowed through her mind.

The times when she and Izuku would play hero, the times they would build forts from the couch cushions, the times when Izuku and Bakugou would save the day, they all flowed into her mind, several tears falling in response to the beautiful memories.

She didn't hear footsteps approaching until a cough broke her from her silence. She turned to see a quite All Might, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I needed to know if the rest of the upstairs was all done."

Inko smiled, "Yes, thank you."

She took one last look over the room before grabbing the last box. She then followed All Might out of the house and locked the door behind them.

A large moving van was parked outside the home. She put the box into the back of the truck before All Might pulled the door down.

The two entered the truck, Inko taking one last look at her home of almost twenty years as tears filled her eyes.

"Goodbye."

All Might squeezed her hand and offered her a reassuring smile. "Young Izuku should still be at young Bakugou's."

Inko smiled as she wiped away the tears, "They are throwing us a going away party, and I don't think we could keep Izuku away from Katsumi."

All Might gave her a small smile before starting the van. They pulled away from the house and began their journey to the Bakugou house, where they would be forced to say goodbye.

At least for a little while.

* * *

"D*** it!" Katsumi shouted as she dropped her controller.

Izuku was overcome with laughter as he fell onto his back.

"That's the last time I play as Bayonetta," Katsumi grumbled.

Izuku chuckled again, while Katsumi glared at him."Don't you get cocky now."

Izuku smiled, "Never."

A knock on the door took their attention.

"Inko just walked in, and dinner will be ready in five minutes." Masura Bakugou spoke.

Izuku and Katsumi both stood and began to make their way downstairs. Izuku smiled when he saw his mother. Inko smiled back, reaching her arms to hug her son.

The released from the hug after a few seconds, Izuku noticing a few tears marks on her cheeks.

"It's okay. Just said my goodbyes." Inko spoke quietly.

Izuku felt tears begin to prick his eyes before forcing them down.

"RIGHT ON TIME! DINNER'S READY!" Mitsuki yelled as she walked into the dining room, a tray with food in her hands.

Everyone entered the dining room, the massive feast laid before their hungry gazes. They all took their seats, blessed the food.

"DIG IN!" Mitsuki shouted.

They all began to eat the feast as they relaxed with each other.

"How is your Soba so good aunt Mitsuki?" Izuku praised as he ate.

"Love." Masura joked as he took a sip of his tea.

Mitsuki laughed, waiting until he had more of the tea before continuing. "Close, cocaine."

Masura spat out his tea as he began to cough and wheeze. Inko, Katsumi, and Izuku all were laughing at the joke and Masura's reaction.

They continued their meal before deciding to enter the living room.

"You two were so cute!" Mitsuki and Inko cooed as they looked over photos of the two as children in their superhero costumes.

Izuku and Katsumi blushed, "Can you stop looking at those photos?!"

"I still have those costumes in the attic you know, could always go get them. Maybe even make new ones for Halloween…" Mitsuki teased.

"MOM!" Katsumi yelled.

Laughter broke out throughout the room as they continued to reminisce for several more hours.

"This was your first day at school! You both look so cute! You even wore the red bow Inko got for your birthday!" Mitsuki cooed.

Katsumi blushed, "Okay, okay. No need to dwell on that."

A sudden noise went off on both Inko and Izuku's phones, both of their faces becoming saddened.

"It's time, isn't it?" Mitsuki spoke sadly.

"Yes," Inko responded.

The mood of the household darkened almost immediately. Izuku held lowered as tears began to fall. He stood to his feet, the rest following suit.

"We will still get to see you every so often, you are only twelve hours away." Katsumi began her voice a little shaky.

Izuku turned to her.

"I will get to see you at the U.A entrance exam." Katsumi spoke, her hands shaking slightly as her voice began to crack.

Izuku stood in front of her, noticing that tears were brimming in her eyes.

"A-And, we will get to see each other e-everyday when we pass the entrance exam." Katsumi stuttered.

Izuku pulled her into a sudden embrace, his arms wrapping around her.

"It's okay to cry." He spoke softly.

Katsumi's eyes widened as the memory from those many years ago rushed back to her. The memory of when she had said those exact words.

She returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Izuku as she released the tears from her eyes. She cried softly onto his shoulder, Izuku joining her as he sobbed into her shoulder.

The parents watched with breaking hearts at the two's exchange, tears falling from Inko and Mitsuki.

Izuku and Katsumi eventually released from their embrace, the two giving a small laugh at each other's expression.

"I will miss you." Izuku spoke.

"Same here." Katsuki returned with a small smile.

Izuku hugged Mitsuki and Masaru. "I'm going to miss you both."

"Same here, kid," Mitsuki spoke as she hugged him, her tears slipping into his hair.

"I know you will do well," Masaru spoke as he hugged Izuku.

Inko pulled Katsuki into a hug, "Thank you. For being his friend, you will never know how much you have done."

Katsumi smiled as she returned the embrace. "Thank you for letting me be his friend."

After Inko had exchanged farewells with Masaru and Mitsuki, both her and Izuku exited the house. Toshinori was waiting in the truck, a small smile on his face. They then entered the truck. Izuku gave Katsuki one last smile as they pulled away, his face never leaving hers.

Katsumi returned inside, her chest still panging with sadness.

"I have something for you," Mitsuki spoke.

Katsumi turned to her mother, who was holding an object wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Izuku asked me to give this to you only after he left." Masaru spoke.

Katsumi took the package, her eyes widening as she saw an envelope on the top of it. She took the envelope and opened it.

"Can you read it out loud?" Mitsuki asked.

Katsumi nodded before she began to read.

"I know you will be angry for me doing it this way, but I wanted to leave you with something. You have been my best friend, my only friend. You are one of the most wonderful people that have ever lived. I have always believed in you, and I always will."

Katsumi paused as she felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"I wanted to leave you something. Something that represents how much I respect and cherish you. You are amazing, and I will always be your number 3 fan (Because no one will ever be bigger fans of you than your parents.)"

Katsumi laughed, her parents following suit.

"Please know that I will always be thinking of you, and every day will be better than the last, because I know that it means I am one day closer to seeing you again. Please accept this, I hope that you like it. Love, Izuku."

Katsumi ripped the paper off, her eyes widening at what was before her.

A Campos journal, with the words GROUND ZERO, AKA KATSUMI BAKUGOU, FUTURE PRO HERO written on the front. She opened the journal. Inside were page after page, and everyone was dedicated to her.

The pages talked about her fighting style, her quirk, her technique, and every way she could possibly improve and experiment with her quirk. Designs for alternate costumes were littered throughout the book, each tailored to what she would like. Judging from the increasing quality of the book, it seemed that he had been working on this for years.

She stayed silent for a moment before dropping to her knees.

Her parents were by her in an instant, their eyes widening as they saw tears streaming from her eyes.

She grabbed onto them before wailing uncontrollably. She wailed and wailed, tears falling in thick divots from her eyes. Her parents joined her as tears streamed down her face.

A small picture fell from the back of the book. The picture was of Izuku and Katsuki, both in costume, and smiles on their faces. Little words were written on the side.

"We are here!"

* * *

Izuku felt rays of sunlight stretch across his face. He raised his hand to shield his face, yawning as he rose from the bed.

'Bed?' Izuku thought.

Izuku scanned the area, his eyes widening as he found himself in a hotel room. He turned to the other side of the bed, noticing a head-sized lump on the pillow.

"Morning!" A voice spoke as they opened the door.

Izuku turned to see his mother, a plate of eggs in her hand and a smile on her face. She approached the bed and gave Izuku the food. "You get enough sleep?" she asked.

Izuku nodded as he ate his food. "How did we get in here?"

The door opened again, mother and son turning to see All Might walk in, wearing clothes that fit him.

"That was me. We pulled in early this morning. I didn't want to wake you both, so I buffed up and carried you both here." All Might spoke before sipping his tea.

Izuku and Inko smiled at him. "Are we going to meet him today?" Izuku asked.

All Might paused, "Yes. He will meet us later today at a local bar."

Inko raised an eyebrow and stared at All Might, "Bar?" she asked with an apprehensive voice.

All Might waved his hands, "N-Not just a bar, it is a restaurant. It's mostly known for being a bar cause of how popular it is when the marines show up."

Inko folded her arms and sighed. "Very well."

All Might smiled, "In the meantime, there are some neat places around here. We could visit them if you wanted too."

Izuku looked at his mother with big eyes. Inko giggled, "It wouldn't hurt, sounds fun."

Izuku finished the small plate of eggs. "Can we get going then?"

"You need to get yourself ready first." Inko spoke before rustling Izuku's hair, "Make sure to wash all the grease out of this hair." She finished with a smile on her face as she kissed Izuku's forehead.

Izuku smiled and gave a "Yes, ma'am." Before leaving to prepare himself.

Twenty minutes later, the three were walking through the city, examining what the city had to offer.

"Look! It's a statue of Godzillo!" Izuku spoke with glee.

The three came to stand in front of the life-size statue of the hero and movie star Godzillo.

"It's hard to believe that he has time to be a hero and still have time to star in those movies," Inko spoke.

Izuku turned to her, "Everyone loves those movies!"

Inko laughed, "I have enough pictures of you watching those movies and playing with action figures of him to rival your All Might ones."

All Might laughed, causing Izuku to blush, "Mom…."

"Over here, there is a specialty you both should try." All Might spoke.

Inko and Izuku followed, coming to a stop in front of an American looking booth.

"Two, please." All Might spoke as he paid the man.

The three watched as the man prepared their food, their eyes giving All Might curious gazes.

"Here you go, two waffles, with vanilla ice cream and fried Oreo's." The man exclaimed as he handed them their food.

Izuku and Inko took the food, and both took a bite. Their eyes widened to humongous sizes; All Might laughing in response.

"Oh, my word!" Inko spoke in surprise and awe.

"This is amazing!" Izuku spoke as he devoured his food.

All Might gave a laugh as the two began to eat with glee. "I had the food while in America. One of the first things I did when I became the number one hero was to bring the franchise here."

Inko and Izuku finished the last of the desert, content smiles strewn across their faces. "That was amazing!" Izuku spoke happily.

"I have to agree," Inko spoke.

They spent the next several hours touring the city. They saw the ocean, went to see different attractions, and enjoyed being with one another.

"Here, we are!" All Might spoke, Inko and Izuku looking up at the restaurant.

It was a good-sized pub, one that looked older than most of the buildings in the area. Izuku looked up at the name.

"The Going Merry?" Izuku read questionably.

"Long story, c'mon, they're waiting."

"They're?" Both Izuku and Inko asked as they followed All Might.

They entered, surprised to see that the place was devoid of almost any people.

"Well, look who it is." A sultry feminine spoke.

The three turned to the bar, Izuku's cheeks becoming red at the women. The woman wore a revealing cowgirl outfit, a purple cleavage-exposing corset, and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them. The woman exited from behind the bar before she and All Might shared a hug.

"Its been a while Toshinori." The woman spoke.

"Yes, it has." All Might responded.

A cough from Inko got both of their attention. "Ahh, yes, Inko, Izuku, this is an old friend of mine, Nico Robin."

Nico Robin reached out a hand to Inko, "A pleasure." Inko shook the hand, "Likewise."

Robin reached a hand to Izuku, "So this is the handsome young man you have been telling me about Toshi." Izuku blushed, causing Robin to chuckle.

"Looks like you finally decided to show up." A new voice spoke.

All eyes were now on the owner of the voice, a large man in a red shirt with little orange Hawaiian flowers scattered over it sitting in a booth.

"C'mon, don't got all day." The man spoke before scratching his grey beard.

"I'll see you all later," Robin spoke. She gave Izuku a wink before heading to the back room. He blushed as they made their way to the booth. Inko and Izuku sat on one side, All Might and the man on the other. The man took a big mouthful of his drink before he stared at Izuku intently.

"I—uh." Izuku began.

"So you are the boy that this idiot passed One for All to?" The man spoke. All Might laughed nervously as he scratched his head. Izuku was stunned, "I—Uh, y-yes, sir."

"I've seen what you've been able to do, not bad. Not good, but not bad." The man spoke as he examined Izuku.

The man's expression got serious, "I know it must be hard, what you're going through. Having to pick up your life, move to another city, all to be trained by this a** hole you've never met until now." The man left space for a pause, allowing Izuku to absorb his words.

"I know the feeling, trust me, I do. But from what I have been told, I know that you have the dedication, the will, and the spirit to get through this."

The man leaned back, "You have a little under a year and a half before the entrance exam, and you have a lot of work to do. Lucky for you, we are going to be helping you. But I won't start until I hear the words from your mouth."

Izuku was about to speak before the man held up a hand.

"What I am going to teach you, will make Toshinori's teaching look like kindergarten. I am going to push you, push you harder than you can even dare to imagine. You will cry, you will fall, you will feel yourself be pushed past the edge…But if you continue, if you keep it up, if you rise, you will be stronger than you ever thought."

Izuku was silent, all eyes staring at him.

"Please…please train me."

The old man gave a mighty laugh before pulling everyone into a massive hug, "THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR!"

He released them after a minuet before he walked over behind the bar. He rummaged through the items before finally pulling out a box.

"We had this made for you." He spoke.

"We?" Izuku asked.

"Your mother and I worked on some designs for a training costume, something you would be able to train in, and something that she would approve of." All Might spoke.

Izuku opened the box, his eyes widening at the contents. Inside the box was a costume. It was primarily black jumpsuit, with multiple ceramic and metallic armor pieces that could attach to it.

"You won't use it every day, but on certain ones where we will be REALLY putting what you have learned to the test." The old man spoke.

Izuku ran and gave Inko, and All Might a hug, "Thank you, for everything." He spoke.

Inko and All Might returned the embrace, their faces rubbing into his hair.

The embrace ended, before Izuku turned back to the old man, "What should I call you?

The old man smiled. "Garp, Monkey D. Garp."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent relaxing before All Might took Inko and Izuku back to the hotel. Garp went behind the bar after the left, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. He poured a glass as a solemn expression washed over his face.

"Does he know?" Robin asked as she began to shut off the lights.

Garp swallowed a jug of the whiskey, his eyes shutting.

"No." He responded, his voice low.

"You move him this far away, and you don't even tell him the truth why?" Robin asked. "It will come out eventually, and when it does—"

"IF it does," Garp spoke.

"WHEN it does," Robin continued, "Will he be ready?"

Garp stared at the bottle of whiskey, "No one will be ready."

The two sat in silence as the night carried on, only the crashing of the waves and the feelings of dread keeping them company.

* * *

Please leave a comment and have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 6

2 years later

The Bakugou household

**"ROW ROW! FIGHT THE POWER!"**

Masura winced as the house shook, Mitsuki rolling her eyes as she sipped her coffee.

"How long before I need to shut it down?" Masura asked.

Mitsuki sighed, "I wouldn't, you know what today is."

Masura sighed before pulling up his book.

"We need to have her at the train station in forty-five minutes," Masura spoke.

Mitsuki smiled, "I don't know what she is more nervous over, the entrance exam or seeing 'him.'"

Masura returned her smile with one of his own. "I don't know which I should be worried over more."

Mitsuki laughed, "That boy is too sweet to hurt her. Besides, you really think he would hurt her?"

Masura frowned, "Not on purpose."

Mitsuki became silent before sipping her coffee.

* * *

**"DO THE IMPOSSIBLE, BREAK THE UNBREAKABLE, ROW ROW! FIGHT THE POWER!"**

Katsumi bit her lip as she put the last necessities into her bags. She scanned the room looking for anything else she might have missed when a knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"You ready, sweetie?" Masura asked as he leaned through the doorway.

Katsumi nodded as she turned the music off, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Her dad smiled at her as he pulled her into an embrace and began to stroke her hair. Katsumi wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"C'mon, don't want to be late for the train. Wouldn't want you to miss your big day." Masura spoke.

A small glimmer entered into her eyes as they made their way downstairs, Mitsuki waiting for them at the bottom.

"Be safe runt, don't want any reports of my brat, causing big trouble," Mitsuki spoke with a smile as a small tear ran down her cheek.

Katsumi smiled, "Don't worry, hag, I'll be safe."

The mother and daughter hugged before they left for the train station.

The ride was quiet until they arrived at the station.

Masura put his hands on her shoulders as he spoke, "Please be safe, and make sure that Izuku keeps his eyes where they belong." He spoke, a hint of teasing in his voice with the last part.

Katsumi groaned, "The guy is a saint, you BOTH know he would never do something like that!"

Mitsuki smiled, "You think that 'copy quirk' kid will be there?"

Masura shuddered, "I think he will keep his distance, considering what Katsumi did to him after the 'incident.'"

Katsumi smiled evilly, "It's not my fault he repeatedly ran headfirst into my explosions."

Masura rolled his eyes as he grinned and kissed her on the forehead before giving her a final hug, "I love you."

Katsumi blushed, "I love you both, too, so much."

"NOW BOARDING! NOW BOARDING!" The conductor hollered.

Katsumi gave her family one final hug before taking her two suitcases and knapsack onto the train. She took her seat and waved as the train took off. She then sat back against the seat as she took out a picture from her wallet.

The one of her and Izuku.

She smiled 'Can't wait to see you.'

* * *

The door opened, and a man entered carrying a cup of coffee in his hands. He approached the bed and the green-haired thin sleeping figure in the bed. He smiled as he sat on the edge before reaching his hand to stroke the woman's face.

The figure shifted slightly in her bed as a smile graced her face, her eyes fluttering open.

"Good morning." She spoke, a tired smile gracing her face.

"Good morning." He replied.

The figure sat up, stretching her arms up as she groaned, only for her smile to grow as she smelled the sweet aroma of coffee. She reached and took the cup into her hands and took a sip before setting the cup on the nightstand.

"You are amazing." She spoke.

"My pleasure." The man spoke.

The woman tilted her head before raising a hand to touch one of his long, blonde bangs."

"No gel seems to hold it in place." The man sighed.

The woman smiled as her hand moved to brush through the man's hair.

"Wouldn't want it too, I love it the way it is." She spoke before her hand came to rest on his cheek. The man placed his hand over hers, his smile growing warmer.

"I love you, Inko." The man spoke.

She smiled, "And I love you, Toshinori."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently, Toshinori returning the kiss. The sudden ringing of a phone broke the two.

"It's Robin, says they are almost done," Toshinori spoke.

Inko smiled and stood, "We better hurry on down there, don't want to keep the boat waiting." She spoke before giving Toshinori another chaste kiss, the man smiling when it was done.

* * *

Many miles offshore, and away from prying eyes

The island was a mystery to most of the world. Several of the largest sea-kings, creatures more comparable to sea monsters than typical aquatic life, kept people from daring to come within even seeing distance.

Not that many would want to come to the island, its name, forgotten to most for several generations.

To most of the world, it was just a forgotten island, it's legacy and name unknown, and most likely barren of life.

Almost barren of life.

A cannonball whizzed through the air before causing a crater where it landed. Several more cannonballs followed the first, all the while, a blur of green lightning moved between them. The blur moved around the cannonballs before leaping into the air, only to shoot forward with explosive force. The figure rocketed towards the source of the cannonballs.

An old man in a red Hawaiian shirt.

T

he man grinned wickedly as he picked up more cannonballs and proceeded to throw them faster than even a cannon could at the figure.

The figure dodged before pulling back a fist as the green lighting sparked. The man threw several punches at the old man, each of which was easily blocked. The man responded with punches of his own, and the other blocked them in turn. The one with green lightning continued his attack, mixing in some roundhouses between his punches only for the man to easily block them. The old man landed a sharp blow on the figure with green lighting, push him back.

"Speed has definitely improved, and his dodging is getting better." A feminine voice spoke from a distance.

A flurry of speeding fists was exchanged as if they were moving faster than sound.

The old man kept his grin as he pulled back his own fist, which rumbled as an invisible force moved through it.

"DETROIT SMAAAASH!"

The two fists collided and created a small sonic boom, blowing everything back in its wake. The two figures struggled for a few moments, before the man in the Hawaiian shirt eventually overpowered the other, knocking him back with a powerful blow.

The figure was shot back into a woodshed, breaking through with ease. The boy laid on the ground on the other side, mumbling to himself.

"HAHA! GETTING BETTER EVERY DAY!" The man hollered.

The boy slowly stood to his feet and rubbed his head of green, messy hair. "Thank you."

"Even with the outcome of this 'battle,' you did tremendously well, Izuku." A figure spoke.

Izuku turned to see Nico Robin approach, her signature cowboy hat on her head.

"Heh, I did my best, even if I had no chance of winning," Izuku replied as he smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head.

"Most would not last one minute with him, let alone five." Robin retorted.

"She's right about that kid."

Izuku turned to see the man approaching, he instantly bowed.

"Thank you, sir," Izuku spoke.

The man laughed and patted Izuku on the back, "My name is Garp, not sir."

Izuku raised back in attention, "Sorry, sir."

Garp groaned while Robin laughed.

"Izuku!" A new voice called out.

Izuku turned, and a bright smile grew on his face. "MOM!"

Inko and Toshinori approached, both with smiles on their faces. Izuku gave his mother a big hug before giving Toshinori one as well.

"You did so good," Inko spoke happily.

"I still lost," Izuku responded.

"No one can blame you; I think we can let it slide," Toshinori responded.

"We need to get you on the boat, don't want you to be late for the exam," Robin spoke.

Izuku's eyes widened, "Right! I need to grab m—"

"Already taken care of," Robin interjected as she held up a backpack, a small smile on her face.

Izuku returned the smile as he hugged Robin before taking the backpack and putting it on.

"Are we still okay to meet Katsuki afterword's?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, but give us some warning," Inko responded.

Izuku smiled nervously, "I'm getting scared."

Toshinori smiled and placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, "You will do amazing. All the hard work and training you have done is proof of your dedication. And considering how strong you have gotten, I'm pretty sure you have got the practical exam in the bag."

"And with all the tutoring and studying you've done with Robin," Inko spoke as Izuku flashed a smile at her and Robin, who smiled and tilted her cowboy hat. "You could do the written exam in your sleep."

"He has." Garp snickered as Izuku blushed.

"It was one time!" Izuku spoke defensively.

"The point is, you can do this," Toshinori spoke.

Izuku looked at those around him and smiled, "Thank you."

"We need to get going, don't want to be late," Robin spoke.

Izuku gave his mother and Toshinori one last hug before going towards Garp.

"Thank you for everything," Izuku spoke as he attempted to bow, only for Garp to pull him into a bear hug.

"Don't mention it, kid," Garp responded softly, a warm smile on his face.

Izuku then ran to catch Robin. "Don't forget to call Marco and Ace! They want to wish you lunch before you take the exam!" Toshinori yelled.

Izuku yelled behind him as he ran, "I WILL!"

'Thank you, kid, for everything.' Garp thought to himself as he watched the boat speed away.

The three stayed silent as they saw Izuku board the boat and make his way to the mainland.

"I'd better be heading off as well, I need to be there for the observations," Toshinori spoke.

I

nko smiled before planting a kiss on his cheek, "Don't hurt yourself….." She spoke as she smiled coyly as she whispered into his ear. "I still need to thank you for coffee, later…"

"You know, it is almost just as awkward for me to hear about your sex life as it is your son." Garp chimed in.

Inko rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh while Toshinori rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He returned Inko's kiss, "I'll call you on my way back." Before buffing up, he gave a salute before dashing away.

Garp waited until Toshinori was away before he spoke, "You've done wonders for that man."

"Not nearly as much as you all have done for us," Inko responded.

Garp laughed, "I think he would disagree."

A buzzing sound took the two from their conversation as Garp pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I have to leave; an emergency meeting has been called at H.Q, want me to have Marco drop you off?" Garp asked.

Inko shook her head, "Toshi and I brought the guppy, I'll take that back."

Garp smiled before reaching for his officer's coat. "See you when he gets back."

"See you then. Hopefully, it won't take too long." Inko replied.

Garp gave a hearty laugh, "Let's hope not."


	7. Chapter 7

I'M ALIVE! Sorry this took so long, you can see my excuse at the bottom.

("Dialogue like this is a thought.") 

I also discovered that the general consensus for the female version of Bakugou's name is Katsumi. So henceforth I shall be referring to her as Katsumi. I will probably end up going back and changing her name in the previous chapters, but in case I don't, here will be the jumping off /

Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, yes, I love you both. I'll call you when I'm done, love you both, bye-bye."

Ochaco closed her phone, a smile gracing her face as she thought of her parents. A sudden gust of wind blew by her. Ochaco huffed while she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she made her way to the main building.

("Okay, breathe. You can do this.") She thought.

Standing before her was the massive building that was U.A.

("Right, no pressure. It's only the biggest and most prestigious university in all of Japan. No pressure.")

She continued her walk, each step feeling more cumbersome than the last, her heart beating louder and louder.

("Be strong, for mom and dad.")

She was so lost in her thoughts; she almost missed a messy green-haired boy about to fall flat on his face.

She quickly tapped his shoulder, suspending his gravity long enough to gently place his feet first on the ground.

"Sorry about that. Didn't think you would want to fall." Ochaco spoke to the green and black-haired boy.

The boy turned to her; his face startled before it morphed into a smile that put the sun to shame.

"T-Thank you!" He replied he adjusted his glasses and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

She reached out a hand, "Uraraka Ochaco." Izuku hesitated for only a second before stretching out his own hand and shook hers. "Izuku Midoriya."

A loud voice suddenly shot out over the P.A system.** "ATTENTIONS ALL CONTESTANTS, WE WILL BE STARTING THE WRITTEN EXAM IN JUST A FEW MOMENTS! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY YOUR DESIGNATED TESTING AREA AND WE CAN GET STARTED!"**

Izuku and Ochaco both looked at each other before they pulled away.

"Good luck!" Ochaco yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"T-Thanks, you too!" Izuku responded as he ran inside.

* * *

"Thank you, please head to the cafeteria until they call for all the students to head to the main auditorium." The teacher and Pro-Hero, known as Vlad King, spoke.

"Y-Yes, sir! Thank you, sir," Izuku spoke in a hushed tone as he turned in his written exam.

Izuku exited the test room and made his way to the cafeteria. He got a bowl of Katsudon and sat down, his nerves finally getting the better of him. He then pulled out his phone before opening up his test app.

"Time to see how I did."

"**Welcome to the U.A. written test study guide**." A high pitched, nasally, and fast-talking voice spoke from Izuku's phone. "**Are you ready to begin?**"

"Yes," Izuku responded.

"**What is the three core components of the Hero code?**"

"To walk justly, act humbly, and to serve justice."

"**Correct. Who was the fleet admiral during the time of the final days of the Dark War?**"

"Fleet Admiral Kong."

"**Correct. Who has operational command when a villain falls within the jurisdiction of both the Heroes and the Marines?**"

"That all is dependent on what the context is for the crime, but in most cases, the marines will have jurisdiction unless it is one of the top 10 heroes."

"**Correct. In which Navy facility were the articles of the hero code fully ratified?**"

Izuku smiled. "Trick question, it wasn't a navy facility. It was the judicial island of the united government, Enies Lobby."

"**Correct. What is the proper protocol in the case of civilian use of quirk in the case of self-defense?**"

Izuku grimaced, "After the initial investigation of the incident is finished, the authorities are to asses if whether or not the civilian had the right to use their quirk."

"Which is total bull****, who in their right mind would tell someone 'Don't use your quirk to protect yourself!'" A loud voice spoke from behind Izuku.

Izuku froze before a broad smile came over him. He stood and turned around to see the approaching form of his best friend.

His only friend if he is honest.

They both embraced into a long hug.

"Hey, Katsumi."

"Hey, yourself, Deku."

They both pulled away, "I'm going to grab some food, be right back." Katsumi spoke as she went to get her food.

Izuku smiled and put his phone away, happy to see his friend.

Katsumi returned with some Katsudon and sat across from Izuku. She began to eat, a face of mild surprise morphing onto her face.

"It's not half bad," Katsumi spoke with some surprise. "It's not aunt Inko's, but it's not bad."

Izuku smiled, "She is going to make some tonight, that and some soba."

Katsumi's eyes brightened, "H*** Yeah! I haven't had any good soba since you both left."

Izuku chuckled as he pulled his glasses off to clean them, "What about Aunt Mitsuki?"

"Ehh, the hag still can't beat Aunt Inko," Katsumi responded as she noticed Izuku's new accessory.

She reached over and pulled off his glasses, "Since when did you have to start wearing these?"

The glasses were round and black and were thick. She turned them around felt the metallic smoothness of them.

"I-I got them when m-my quirk started to flare up," Izuku spoke shyly as Katsumi handed them back to him.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Why would your quirk cause you to need glasses?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, "My doctor said it had something to do with my quirk having a strange effect on the nerves in my eyes."

Katsumi could tell that Izuku was not telling the whole truth but decided to let it slide.

For now.

They spent the next hour catching up. They talked about family, new developments, and a subject that Katsuki was waiting to tease Izuku about.

"Sooooooooo, got a girlfriend yet?" Katsumi asked with a S***eating grin on her face.

Izuku began to blush furiously, "N-N-No. W-Why d-do you a-ask?"

"Because I like to tease you. And besides, with that chest you got there, any girl would be dying to touch it." She spoke as she pointed at his chest.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Bakugou." A voice that was laced with venom spoke.

Izuku froze at the sound of the voice while Katsumi became incredibly angry.

Approaching the two of them was a young man, his blonde hair coming short of his periwinkle eyes, but above all else, a demeaning and vile smile.

"What woman would want a worthless nobody like Midoriya?"

"Monoma," Izuku spoke with apprehension.

Katsumi looked at Neito "That's odd, I don't remember ordering a little b***h for lunch."

Neito turned and gave Katsumi a look of mock offense. "My now, why such the harsh Bakugou? I have merely come to give my condolences."

Katsumi and Izuku both looked at Neito with puzzled expressions before the boy continued.

"I have come to give my condolences to Izuku, it's not an easy thing going to U.A., only to know that you are going to fail to get it. It must be truly crushing."

Katsumi grit her teeth and slowly stood. "Leave."

Neito merely smirked harder. "Why not let the poor boy defend himself? I mean, you can't be his little guard dog forever, now can you?"

Izuku suddenly stood, causing the two to turn to him.

"Don't call her that." Izuku spoke in a stern voice that surprised them.

Neito gave a wry smile, "Is that what I think it is? Is little Midoriya actually growing a spine?" Neito spoke as he approached Izuku.

"It seems your little growth spurt has given you some backbone now, hasn't it?" Neito spoke smugly as he looked up at Izuku. "And what are you going to do if I don't? What are you going to do if I call her a bi-"

"**ATTENTION COOOONTESTANTS! WE ARE GOING TO BEGIN THE PREP FOR THE PRACTICAL PORTION OF THE EXAM! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE AUDITORIUM!" A loud voice boomed over the P.A.**"

Neito turned and gave the two a smile. "Guess that's my cue." Neito gave a mock bow before heading to the auditorium.

Katsumi turned to see Izuku clenching his fist tightly. "C'mon, don't want to miss this."

Izuku turned to her and gave her a smile. "Sure thing."

They both began to make their way to the auditorium, both unaware of a now crushed cup and the bent edge of a table where Izuku was standing.

* * *

"**ALL RIGHT! WHO IS EXCITED TO BE HERE?!**" Present Mic yelled.

The silent replies were all that greeted him.

"**MAN, TOUGH CROWD, BUT NO MATTER! I AM HERE TO WELCOME YOU ALL TO THE PRACTICAL PORTION OF YOUR EXAM! MY NAME IS PRESENT MIC! I AM A PRO-HERO AND A TEACHER HERE AT U.A. HIGH! NOW, LETS GO OVER SOME INFORMATION YOU ARE GOING TO NEED FOR YOUR EXAM!**"

A large screen lit up with the image of a city.

"**Like your application said, today you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting 10-minute mock battles in super-hip urban settings!**"

Images of multiple different cities were then shown, each with a different letter.

"**You cool cats have been divided up, specifically, you have been separated from anyone you have lived by, went to school, anything that puts you or a person you may know have been found and separated**."

"He's right," Katsumi spoke as she showed Izuku her letter. "I'm letter A."

Izuku checked his. "I'm letter E."

"**Okay, okay let's check out your targets. There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo!**" Mic spoke.

Three images appeared on the screen. One of a large robot, a smaller robot, and an airborne robot.

"**The larger robots are worth 15 points! But these jokers pack a mean punch and have armor to spare! It takes a lickin and keeps on tickin! Its disadvantages are that it is slower and has less maneuverability than the others. The smaller one is worth 5 points! It has light armor and is not nearly as strong as the bigger ones, but it is quicker and has great maneuverability. The final one is an airborne target; it is worth 10 points! It cannot attack from long distance, but it is very quick. Now then, any questions?!**"

"I have one!" A voice spoke up.

All eyes turned to see a tall boy with glasses and navy hair. "It says here on the pamphlet that there are four types of enemies, yet you have only listed three. Either there is a misprint on the pamphlet, or it is incompetence. U.A. is supposed to be the best university for heroics in the nation, it is disgraceful to us and those who came before us. And you, green hair, quit your muttering! You are distracting the rest of us!"

Izuku covered his head and mumbled an apology, while Katsumi glared daggers at the blue haired boy.

"**ALL RIGHT LETS CALM DOWN LISTENERS! Now, Mr..?"**

"Tenya. Iida Tenya."

**Right, to answer your question, the fourth is what we call a 'zero pointer'. It is not worth any points and is mainly just an obstacle. You'd best to avoid it.**"

"Thank you." The boy bowed and took his seat.

"**Now then, if there are no other questions, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! Now then, we have a saying here at U.A., and we are gonna close out this with a cheer! REMEMBER, GO BEYOND….PLUS ULTRA!**"

Deafening silence greeted Present Mic once again.

"**Sheesh, tough crowd.**" Mic spoke as he left the stage.

Izuku turned to Katsumi and gave her a hug. "Good luck."

Katsumi smiled, "You too."

* * *

Toshinori sat in the teachers' lounge, his 'too large' yellow suit standing out against the grey walls of the room. He stared at his mug his face portraying a man full of stress and anxiety.

"You look like quite the pillar of sunshine aren't you Toshinori?"

Toshinori pulled himself from his thoughts and turned to the voice before giving a small smile.

"Principle Nezu." Toshinori replied.

Nezu smiled and waddled forward to sit on the couch next to Toshinori.

"Worried about the boy?" Nezu asked.

Toshinori smiled softly. "Yes."

Toshinori turned his head to stare at his hands. "After my master died… I was mostly alone. I had Garp and Robin, but the times I got to see them would only lessen. I thought that my life as a hero would be filled with loneliness."

He then smiled as he looked up. "Until I met an incredible young man and his mother."

Nezu smiled.

"I…...I had…have this…. unofficial family. I had…...have a…son." Toshinori spoke in a whisper. "I have Inko… this amazing woman, one that I don't deserve. I…. never knew what true happiness was until I had them in my life. And now…he is entering into the prime of his life."

Toshinori's face became solemn. "I worry now about things I didn't before, and I understand why parents are so scared when their children go to become heroes. It scares me, knowing that I put him in that place…...that I put him in the hardest of places."

Nezu placed a hand on Toshinori's knee, "That boy is better off because of you. You have been the best thing to have happened to him, you and the others. You gave him that figure in his life he so desperately needed, and the others gave him a family. We both know that even without One for All, that boy would change the world….and that the world would try to kill him. You gave him the tools to live."

Toshinori smiled at Nezu. "Thank you."

The door suddenly opened, causing both Toshinori and Nezu to turn, Toshinori attempting to enter his muscle form.

"Relax. Don't feel the need to strain yourself on my account."

Toshinori's eyes widened before he returned to his skinny form, but he refused to be relaxed as the figure walked in with his navy coat in hand and closed the door.

"Kuzan," Toshinori spoke.

"Toshinori," Kuzan responded.

Nezu smiled and bowed. "I must say that I am very grateful that you are the one that Fleet Admiral Sengoku decided to have observe the practical exam."

"Borsalino was too busy, and no one in their right mind would dare send Sakazuki after the last time he and Toshinori were in a room together."

Nezu laughed while Toshinori rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "To be fair, he threw the first punch."

"Didn't you throw a building at him?" Kuzan spoke with a chuckle.

"AFTER he threw me into it!" Toshinori spoke defensively.

Nezu chuckled, "We better be going, the examinees should be arriving at the testing areas soon."

Toshinori sighed and began to make his way out of the room, Nezu, and Kuzan following suit.

As they exited the building, they found a small squad of marines waiting by the car. When Kuzan came into place, they saluted.

"ATTENTION! ADMIRAL AOKIJI PRESENT!" The commander shouted.

"At ease." Kuzan spoke as they entered the car.

"Testing facility control room." Nezu spoke the driver.

"Roger." The driver responded.

* * *

The gate was massive, larger than most he had seen in person or from media.

("Must be for people with mutation quirks that make them big.") Izuku thought.

Izuku gaped at the facility, his hands beginning to sweat as he tried to calm himself.

"You can do this. You can do this." Izuku whispered to himself.

His attention was taken from him when he saw the girl from earlier, the one who kept him from faceplanting into the concrete.

"I should wish her luck," Izuku spoke as he went to go to her, only for a hand to be placed on his shoulder. Izuku turned to see the boy from earlier, the one who yelled at him.

"Do you wish to distract her?! You talking to her will only cause her to lose focus!" The boy yelled at him.

Izuku's eyes widened, "N-No! I just—"

"THE PRACTICAL EXAM WILL BE STARTING IN 60 SECONDS! READY YOURSELVES!" A voice yelled over the P.A system.

Izuku decided to take the boy's advice, no matter how rude he was. He did a quick stretch before pulling at One for All.

The blue-haired boy stretched his legs, his engines shining against the light from the sun.

Ochaco breathed in and out calmly, her gaze steadfast on the door.

"30 seconds!"

The quirk pulsed to life as green bolts of electricity began to spark from him.

"10 seconds!"

Izuku opened his eyes, his green eyes dancing with multicolored flashes of lighting.

"Ready."

"BEGIN!"

The gate opened, and in the span of an instant, everyone had bolted through the door, ready to prove themselves.

* * *

Iida wasted no time finding his foes. Right at the front were several 5 pointers, their guns trained on them. They opened fire, only to find that every shot missed as their target shot into the air.

("So the machines are using beanbags as ammunition?") Iida thought as he maneuvered himself to counterattack.

He used his engines to shoot himself forward before slamming himself straight into the first robot, crushing its head. He then used his leg to kick it into the other two, knocking them over.

He shot forward and slammed his right leg onto the robot's guns before repeating the process on the other robot. He finished them by kicking through the robot's heads, leaving them as nothing more than husks.

Before he could catch his breath, one of the larger robots made its way down the street. It saw Iida and rotated its turret towards him.

Iida kicked off from his position, narrowly dodging the blast. He began to run along the side of the building.

("Need to find its weak spot.")

Iida dodged and weaved around the robot until he found an opening on the back of the turret. He slammed his leg with full force and exposed the internal circuitry and slammed it again. The robot stopped moving, which allowed Iida to leap into the air and rocket forward, destroying the top of the robot.

Iida took a second to catch his breath, before resuming his hunt for more foes.

* * *

Ochaco shrieked as several robots chased after her, each trying its best to the girl.

("Almost got them.") She thought.

She ran a bit further until she was at her trap.

The robots surrounded her, their guns primed and ready to fire.

Ochaco raised her hands before a powerful smirk grew over her features. She pressed her fingers together and yelled, "RELEASE!"

In the span of an instant, the robots were slammed from above them by garbage cans, mailboxes, cars, and trucks, amongst other things. The robots were slammed into the street, their bodies crushed by the force.

Ochaco breathed heavily as she desperately tried to keep from losing her lunch.

"That's about….35 points!" She cheered before covering her mouth.

"Got to keep going….." She muttered as she moved on to find more robots.

* * *

Izuku slammed his fist into a car before throwing the car at the airborne robot. It landed with full force, destroying the robot.

Izuku then leaped into the air and grabbed onto another airborne robot. The robot flailed around to no use as Izuku had too strong of a grip on it. He then put his feet on its back before shooting off. The force destroyed the robot and propelled Izuku into another airborne enemy. Izuku punched it, causing it to fall. Izuku then steered it into one of the large robots and leaped off to allow the two to collide.

Izuku landed and looked around at the smashed robots surrounding him.

"So many…"

He shook himself and ran to find more foes to deal with, desperate to not let Toshinori down.

Testing Facility Control Room

The faculty and guests watched the current examinees with great interest. Each member taking notes on each student as they progressed through the exam.

"Interesting." One teacher mumbled.

"Excellent application." Another muttered.

"Very promising." Another mumbled.

Only Nezu, Toshinori, and Admiral Kuzan were silent during the whole ordeal, and they were also standing away from the rest. Partially for space, but mostly because the others did not know how to act around them.

"Very promising," Kuzan spoke as he watched Iida.

"If I am not mistaken, his older sister interned with you, yes?" Nezu asked.

"That is correct. She performed remarkably." Kuzan replied.

"I imagine so, the navy doesn't offer too many internships and work-study positions for admirals," Toshinori spoke.

"Only those with the most potential," Kuzan responded as he stared at the monitor.

"That boy, the one with the green electricity sparking off of him…very interesting," Kuzan spoke.

Toshinori clenched his hands and glared at Kuzan, who, in turn, smirked at Toshinori, "To be fair, many of them are interesting."

Cementos approached. "Excuse me, but there is only 3 minutes left in the exam."

Nezu grinned manically, "EXCELLENT! Time to kick it up a notch!"

Nezu waddled over and pressed a large red button with the inscription 'PARTY TIME!' emblazed on it.

"Time for the main event!" Nezu cackled.

* * *

Izuku landed on the street as a robot crashed onto the ground. He turned to see where there would be more robots, only to be startled as the ground began to shake.

The shaking began to increase until even the buildings began to move.

("I-IT FEELS LIKE O-O-ONE OF P-POPS'S") Izuku thought as he tried to keep his balance when a building before him was ripped in two.

Everyone present witnessed as a giant red robot, one with tubes attached from its back to its arms emerged.

"The latest sentinel model?" Kuzan asked.

"Actually, this is a custom one, from our very own powerloader and an assistant who he calls 'Demon Child'" Nezu replied.

Everyone on the ground gawked at the behemoth, its yellow eyes piercing their souls.

"RUN!" Many cried out as they fled in terror.

While most were fleeing Izuku stood and watched the massive robot.

("That must be the zero pointer!") Izuku thought. He was about to turn and leave until a cry stopped him.

His eyes shot towards the direction of the scream. His eyes widened in shock as he saw who it belonged too.

("T-That nice g-girl!") He thought frantically.

Ochaco's foot was currently caught under a large piece of debris. She tried desperately to pull it free but to no avail. She stopped and looked in terror as the giant loomed over. She covered her face as the Sentinel raised its cannon towards her.

("I'M SORRY MOM, I'M SORRY DAD!") Ochaco thought despairingly.

Out of nowhere, a car was thrown at the Sentinel, knocking it back. Ochaco looked with shock as a familiar figure appeared and threw off the rubble from her.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

Ochaco stared at him in shock. "I—um, m-my foot."

Izuku looked to her foot before sitting her upright. "You should be fine." He spoke.

The Sentinel began to advance again, its weapons ready as it once again approached Ochaco.

Izuku stood tall before running towards the Sentinel. His arms began to spark green electricity as bright red stripes started to wrap around his body.

("Only have one chance!") Izuku thought.

He jumped with all his might into the air before pulling back his fist.

Izuku roared "DETROIT…SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" as he punched at 100% of his power.

Izuku punched the Sentinels chest with such power that the shockwave could be felt for miles. Everyone on the ground and in the control room was shocked at the display of power. The chest exploded, shooting the sentinel's parts flying like shrapnel across the city.

"My word," Nezu whispered.

Izuku began to fall. He looked to his arm, now purple and useless. He went adjusted his angle and channeled an invisible force into his legs. He landed feet first, a 'boom' being made in his wake.

Ochaco crawled over, only to find Izuku walking shakily out of the crater.

"AND TIME! THE PRACTICAL PORTION OF THE EXAM HAS NOW CONCLUDED!" The voice yelled over the P.A. system.

Izuku fell to one knee as he breathed hard, sweat pouring down his body in droves.

"Are you okay?" Ochaco whispered.

Izuku turned to her and gave her a faint smile, "I feel like I should be asking you."

"No need to be any more heroic than you already have been now, young man."

The two turned to see a small elderly woman make her way towards them.

"Well now, seems you've banged yourself up pretty good, now haven't you?" The woman asked.

Izuku struggled to contain his squeals, "Y-You're the healing hero! Recovery Girl!"

"Yes, I am, not shut up and let me do my job." She responded with a chuckle. She extended her lips and kissed Izuku on the forehead. Instantly his arm was healed, only for Izuku to fall over unconscious.

"W-W-What happened t-to him?!" Ochaco asked worriedly.

Recovery Girl chuckled as she went over to Ochaco, "He's fine, dear. Just passed out from exhaustion. My quirk allows me to kickstart the body's natural healing, but it costs the same amount of stamina as it would heal naturally. And something tells me that this boy already used up much of his stamina today."

Recovery Girl finished by kissing Ochaco on her forehead. Ochaco felt her foot heal instantly, but almost immediately felt this wave of exhaustion almost overtake her.

"Be still young one, I'm going to have a medical droid come and collect you two and take you to the nurse's office."

Ochaco nodded before allowing her exhaustion to overtake her.

Recovery Girl smiled at Ochaco before turning to Izuku. "That was a stupid thing to do…good job."

Iida was standing there, having witnessed the whole ordeal.

Iida spoke "I would have helped if this wasn't a tes—"

His eyes widened suddenly as a realization washed over him.

Recovery Girl rolled her eyes. "Figured it out, good. Now move out of the way, you nincompoop."

The atmosphere in the control room was one of amazement.

"So many amazing prospects!"

"This might be the best year yet!"

"Goodbye, sleep."

Toshinori was filled with more pride than he had ever felt before.

("Well done") Toshinori thought.

Toshinori excused himself and exited the room.

"This is quite a group of prospective students you have here, I'll make sure to give Fleet Admiral Sengoku your regards."

Toshinori froze and turned to see Kuzan leaning against a wall.

"What are you going to include in your report?" Toshinori asked.

Kuzan was silent before he turned to Toshinori.

"That there are many high potential individuals here… I think I can leave out some specifics though…..especially towards the end," Kuzan replied with a smile.

Toshinori smiled back. The two then shook hands, "Thank you, my friend."

"Don't mention it…literally," Kuzan replied before the two laughed.

"Goodbye, Toshinori."

"Goodbye, Kuzan."

* * *

Izuku felt energized when he awoke. Only to be blinded as bright lights greeted him as he opened his eyes.

"Good, you're awake."

Izuku turned to see Recovery Girl sitting in her chair. "All things considered, you made it out pretty good."

Izuku smiled, "T-Thank you!"

Recovery Girl chuckled, "Get on out of here now, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you plenty around here."

Izuku smiled at her. "Y-Yes ma'am."

He then stood and started to walk out, only to stop when he saw Ochaco.

"W-Will she be okay?"

Recovery Girl turned to him. "Yes, just a broken ankle, no problem. I'm surprised you woke up before her, your injuries were more severe."

Izuku smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I-Its probably my quirk."

Recovery Girl nodded, "Get going now."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Izuku then walked out of the infirmary. He pulled out his phone to see that he had some missed calls.

"3 from Katchan and 47 from mom."

Izuku decided to be a wise man and call his mom first.

"Izuku! Are you okay?!" His mother answered.

"Yes, mom."

"Why didn't you pick up when I called you?"

Izuku paused, "I…was unconscious."

"WHAT?!"

"I can't explain right now, but I am okay, and Katchan is excited to see you."

Inko breathed deeply. "Okay, but you are going to explain everything when you get back."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, call me when you are five minutes from arriving. Love you."

"Yes, ma'am, love you."

Izuku ended the call and then found some text messages.

Queen Explosion Murder: WYA?

Small Might: Headed down to the entrance.

Queen Explosion Murder: Hurry up, I'm hungry.

Izuku met her a few minutes later in front of the school. She turned to him and smirked.

"I dominated today," Katsumi spoke with pride and a hint of arrogance.

"You always do," Izuku responded.

"How about you?" Katsumi asked as they began their walk to the train station.

Izuku looked down nervously. "I don't know. I think I did good….but my good might not be enough."

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "C'mon, don't go into a mutter storm. You can have plenty of those once you've made it into U.A."

Izuku gave her a smile, Katsumi returning it in kind.

* * *

"They are five minutes away," Inko spoke.

"Plenty of time to finish up." Toshinori responded as he set the table.

Inko and Toshinori were currently setting up dinner at the apartment, and Inko was in very high spirits.

"I haven't seen Katsumi in so long! I made sure to make her favorite meal!" Inko stated with excitement.

Toshinori smiled at her. "I'm sure that every meal you make them is their favorite meal."

Inko turned and smirked at him. "Don't think that flattery will get you off the hook for that mochi you ate earlier."

Toshinori laughed. "I know, I know."

Toshinori finished setting the table. "Everything is ready here."

"Just in time!"

Inko walked in with the main course just as the front door opened.

"KATSUMI!"

"AUNTIE INKO!"

Inko and Katsumi ran and pulled each other into a bear hug while Izuku and Toshinori just smiled.

"I've missed you so much! Look at you!" Inko stated when they had pulled away. "You have really grown into a beautiful young woman."

Katsumi blushed. "Thank you, auntie Inko."

Katsumi then saw Toshinori, and her eyes lit up.

"Is this the guy your moms dating?! Your trainer?!"

Inko smiled while Toshinori just waved.

"Man, talk about perfect time and place." Katsumi joked as she went to shake Toshinori's hand.

("You have no idea.") Izuku thought humorously.

"Good to see you again, miss Katsumi. I see that your training has been going well." Toshinori spoke.

Katsumi smirked and flexed her arm, showing off the muscle she had.

"Can't slack, I'm going to be a bigger hero than All Might himself!" Katsumi boasted.

Toshinori chuckled, "I'm sure you will be."

"Let's all sit down before the food goes bad!" Inko stated.

They all took their seats and began to eat their wonderful meal.

"I've missed your cooking so much," Katsumi stated as she ate.

"I've missed cooking for you," Inko replied with a smile.

"How long will you be staying with us?" Izuku asked.

"My ride leaves in three days," Katsumi responded.

"That leaves us enough time to view the city I'd say," Toshinori responded.

Izuku and Katsumi's eyes lit up. "Seriously?!"

Toshinori chuckled. "I took the next few days off work, figured we could make it a little stay-cation."

Izuku and Katsumi were overjoyed. "Thank you!" They both spoke.

Inko turned and smiled at Toshinori before taking his hand into hers. "Yes, Thank you."

Toshinori smile. "My pleasure."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and fun. They played board games, watched some hilariously bad soap opera, and took turns telling stories.

It was a night they all needed.

* * *

MARINEFORD – NAVY HQ

"We lost track of them about an hour later; by that time, radio and sonar were useless due to the quakes." An officer spoke.

"I see. Dismissed."

The officer saluted and left the office.

"The old man is still just as feisty as ever." A laid-back voice spoke humorously from his monitor.

"Don't take and enjoyment out of it." A gruff voice shot back from a monitor besides the other.

"That's enough." A feminine voice spoke.

The two figures from the monitors quieted, only for the office door to open.

"Aokiji."

"Fleet Admiral."

Admiral Aokiji (Kuzan) entered the room and shut the door behind him before approaching the desk of none other than Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

The fleet admiral wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses and a white and gold full Marine admiral uniform that is adorned with medals. Upon her head was a cap that had 'MARINE' written, and a seagull on top of the cap. Cap. Draped on the back of her chair was her bright white coat.

"How did the exams go?" Sengoku asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Standard as can be," Kuzan replied.

"Any potential recruits?" Sengoku asked.

"A few stood out. The Iida family has another child, Tenya, he performed very well."

"It's a shame we could never convince her sister to join, would have made a good vice-admiral." Sengoku stated.

"How is All Might?" Sengoku asked as she leaned forward in her desk.

The sounds of creaking chairs could be heard from the monitors as the figures also leaned forward in their seats, their interests peaked.

"All things considered very good. It seems he can hold his 'muscle form' for about five hours now." Kuzan spoke.

"That is two more than what he could do two years ago." One of the figures spoke.

"How is that possible?" The other asked while attempting to cover his growing anger.

"I am not sure. Whatever the case, this throws off the models that were put into place." Kuzan responded.

Sengoku removed her glasses and rubbed her eyebrows. "This changes things. Phase two cannot begin until All Might is unable to no longer be a hero."

"After all that waiting." The angry figure from the monitor began.

"We must be patient," Sengoku spoke up. "Time is not on his side. With All for One gone, we merely have to wait him out. No matter how good he is doing now, he will eventually have to stop. Then, and only then, can phase two more forward."

Sengoku rose from her seat. "You are all dismissed."

The two monitors turned off, and Kuzan saluted before leaving the office.

Kuzan waited until he had left the fleet admirals office before, he allowed himself to smile and pulled out his phone.

("That is the thing about plans…..")

Before him was a picture of Izuku Midoriya.

("You can never know what could happen to derail them.")

* * *

I am so sorry that it took me this long to write this.

I have had a looooooot of things happen to me since I last updated. But I am BACK! I don't know how long until the next chapter, but I know it will not take NEARLY as long as this one did.

Please be safe, leave a comment and have a wonderful day!


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings! I didn't take as longs as last time!

Thank you too all who left reviews! They really make my day!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Death_

_Chaos_

_Fear_

_All of those words were used to describes the battle at hand._

_While many battles were fought that day, some that even caused the heavens and the earth to shake…_

_"All Might…now…its your turn." A woman with midnight black hair spoke as she turned to face her enemy._

_"MASTER!" Screamed All Might as tears streamed from his eyes._

_None were quite as heartbreaking as this one._

_Toshinori continued to scream as a man with strawberry blonde hair tackled him and ran so fast the ground cracked beneath him._

_"MASTER!"_

_"What a waste of a life."_

_The woman turned back to her opponent and took a defensive stance, her eyes glued to her enemy._

_"You did make for some great comedy." The enemy spoke before he rose his hand, and an evil smile grew over his face._

_Toshinori watched in horror as his master was enveloped in a massive explosion of light, while he was being dragged away._

_"You must survive…..you must fulfill her wishes….." The voice of the man spoke as he struggled to contain his own tears._

_Even though they were miles away now, and the man continued to run so hard the ground continued to split, All Might could see the villain turn his face and smile at him._

_"She is right, you know…it is your turn…." He spoke before laughing evilly._

"NO!" Toshinori yelled as he shot up from his bed with a gasp.

He grabbed onto his head and tried to stop his panic, all the while sweat poured off of him in droves.

Toshinori felt a pair of small thin arms wrap around his body and was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Toshi?" A voice spoke up.

Toshinori eventually caught his breath and looked up at a pair of scared, yet loving eyes.

"Another nightmare?" Inko asked.

Toshinori turned his head away as a feeling of shame washed over him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Toshinori replied, shame and frustration laced in his voice.

The arms unwound themselves from him, and a pair of hands placed themselves on his cheeks, before pulling him to look at her.

Inko spoke softly as she then began to comb her fingers through his messy blonde hair. "I would rather be awake helping you than be sleeping peacefully while you suffer."

Toshinori saw no lies in her eyes, only warmth, love, and understanding. He placed a hand over her hand that was still on his cheek before nuzzling and kissing it.

They stayed like that for a bit before he had calmed down enough to resume their slumber. Inko pulled him as close as possible and held him tight, Toshinori wrapped his arms around her as if he was holding on to her for dear life and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

What neither of them knew is that someone else had the same dream that Toshinori had.

* * *

"Ahhh!"

Izuku shot forward and began to gasp loudly. Before he could begin to recount the strange dream, one that All Might had just had as well, he was reminded of something more pressing.

("NOT AGAIN!") Izuku thought as pain overtook him.

"AHHHH!" Izuku gasped as pain began to wrack his body.

Izuku held onto the center of his chest, where a spot had formed, one that flashed many different colors. Red stripes began to cover his body, the burning sensation following right along with it.

Izuku clenched his eyes shut as his limbs stretched themselves against his wishes. Small tears formed as he clenched his mouth shut. He did not want the others to know about this.

After several long minutes, the pain eventually subsided. The red marks dissipated, and the spot on his chest disappeared. Izuku collapsed on the bed, panting loudly as the tears he held back broke through.

("Can't let them know about this. They are so stressed with everything; I can't let them deal with this.")

He put his glasses on and turned on his phone, the display showing an early 3AM.

("I am not going to be able to sleep anymore.") Izuku thought as he slowly got himself out of bed.

He went and dressed before heading into the lounge area.

("Mom and All Might will still be sleeping…..That is never going to sound normal.") Izuku thought to himself.

He made a protein shake and some coffee before turning on the T.V for the news.

TSSSSSSH!

"Today marks the beginning of move-in day for most universities, and that is no exception for the number one hero university U.A." The reporter spoke, behind him, the school gates could be seen. "Throughout the next few days, students will be moving into their dorms. According to sources, this year will have some especially powerful students, and according to sources, one of the strongest students is none other than the daughter of the number 2 hero, Endeavor! It is going to be an interesting year not only for the future heroes, but the potential marines that may end up coming out of this school. We will keep up with the move in as more information is released."

TSSSSSSH!

"All Might shocked many today with the announcing that he would be relocating his hero agency to the city of Musutafu. This has fueled the rumors that the number 1 hero will be involved as a teacher at U.A. Many have speculat—"

TSSSSSSH!

"Following a set of anonymous tips, authorities raided several locations believed to have been in use unknown criminals, only to find themselves having missed the criminals by mere hours. A spokesperson for the navy announced that they are assigning a decorated captain of the marines to investigate after it was uncovered that documents stolen from a marine battleship were found at the scene."

TSSSSSSH!

The Detnerat Company has announced plans to help with the reconstruction efforts in Esuha. The chairman and CEO Rikiya Yotsubashi stated today that he felt it was his job, and his companies' responsibility to help with the rebuilding efforts of the city, to make it a better place for the people of tomorrow. Eshua was heavily damaged during a conflict between marines, heroes, and a radical group of terrorists that were trying to rebuild the Meta Liberation Army. Rough estimates say that almost 68% of the city was damaged, with the harbor and port taking at least one-third of the damage. Yotsubashi claimed that even the areas that were not damaged were eligible to be assisted and upgraded. More information will be given as the story progresses."

Izuku looked at his watch before shutting off the tv. He made sure to be quiet as he exited the apartment.

The next few hours were spent exercising, not really for the sake of working out but to keep his take his mind off of the stress.

After finishing his run, Izuku made his way to the Going Merry. He sat at one of the tables and guzzled water from his shaker bottle.

He then closed his eyes as the memories from his dream flashed briefly. He sighed and slowly rubbed his eyes.

"Why am I getting these dreams?" Izuku asked himself.

Today was not the first day that he had dreams from lives that were not his own.

Sometimes they would be pleasant dreams. Dreams where he saw happiness and warmth.

But for the most part, all he saw was pain and suffering.

They were filled with fear and terror. Each one filled with dread.

But the worst ones…

Izuku shuddered as he started to breathe slowly.

The worst ones were the ones where he died.

He would appear in the point of view of those lives that were not his own. He felt their fear as the monster approached him. He felt their terror as the monster went for the final attack.

And he felt the horror, pain, and suffering as he felt death take hold over him.

"You okay?"

Izuku looked up suddenly towards the voice, his breathing returning to normal as he saw who was speaking.

"Hi, Robin."

Robin smiled softly and handed him a glass of water. Izuku thanked her before downing the contents.

"Why are you up so early?" Robin asked.

Izuku paused for a moment, "I couldn't sleep, so I got my training in."

Robin rested her head on her hand, "You must be excited for today."

Izuku smiled, "Y-Yeah." He sipped his water before continuing. "You must be pretty excited as well!"

Robin chuckled, "I would be lying if I wasn't a little excited about being able to teach again."

Izuku smiled. "You are going to do great!"

Robin smiled, "You just make sure that you don't overdo yourself, and always remember," She then placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, her gaze becoming soft. "I'll be here to talk when you are ready."

Izuku became flustered as he waved his hands in front of his face. "W-What are you talking about?! Everything is fine!"

Robin's face became somber, "Izuku, I can tell when something is wrong….." She pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear. "People who have survived trauma can tell when others are in pain."

She pulled away from the hug and smiled at him before going back inside. Izuku stared at the door. Before he could process what was happening, his phone started ringing.

Izuku was pulled from his thoughts as he looked to see that it was none other than his mother.

"Izuku? Honey, where are you?"

"Hey, Mom, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep, so I did my workouts and stopped at the Going Merry to say hi to Robin."

"Okay then, hurry back soon. Don't want to miss move-in day."

Izuku smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

"Love you, Zuku."

"Love you, mom."

* * *

Ochaco took one last look around her now empty room. Her mind was still trying to comprehend that it was now empty. She walked over to where her nightstand used to be, and then to her window.

("It's really happening.") She thought.

A soft knock on the door took her attention. She turned and saw her mom and dad, both looking like they were about to cry.

"I remember when your baby crib was here…." Mrs. Uraraka whispered.

"We had your play mobile above it, and you would laugh and laugh to your hearts content…."

Ochaco approached her mom and dad. "Mom…."

Mrs. Uraraka turned and gave her daughter a soft smile. "I'll be fine….."

Ochaco and her mother hugged, both letting small tears fall from their eyes before they found themselves pulled into an unexpected hug by a larger pair of arms.

"My girls….."

Mother and Daughter looked to see Mr. Uraraka in tears. They fell effortlessly as he made no effort to hold them back. The two women returned the hug, their tears now flowing freely.

They stayed like that for a bit, before they knew what had to happen.

"We better hit the road, don't want to be late." Mr. Uraraka stated.

Ochaco and her mother nodded. They made their way to the moving van, Ochaco taking one last look at her house before they left to where the next phase of her life would be.

("I wonder if I will see that green-haired boy again?")

* * *

"Look at my little brother! He's all ready for U.A.!"

Iida laughed as he felt the hand of his older sister ruffle his hair. "I am excited, though I do feel a little nervous."

The woman gave Iida a broad smile, "Don't work yourself up, you got this! Although I guess I should give you a few tips…"

A voice spoke up as it entered the room. "Great Idea! How about, 'Don't be dumb like your big older sister Tensi and piss off a guy who can become smoke' for starters!"

The woman laughed, "Aww c'mon, it was funny! And besides, these are the years where you are supposed to do that! Got to make some memories for later in life."

The figure, an older looking man, grumbled. "That's how you end up having to pay professionals to remove the smell of smoke from your house!"

Tensi laughed, "Those were the days. Man, I miss old Smokey."

Tenya simply stared at his sister with a child-like wonder. He hung on to her every word like it was the most important thing he could hear.

("I can't believe that I get to attend the same school that she did.") Tenya thought to himself in disbelief.

"I heard that some of my former classmates are teachers at U.A. now," Tensi spoke to Iida.

Tenya looked at his sister with a curious gaze. "Really? Who?"

"Let's see, Aizawa, Mic, and Nemuri, I believe."

Another figure walked into the room, "We are ready."

Tenya felt a small pang of sadness hit him. He rose to his feet and turned to Tensi.

"I'm sorry I can't be with you," Tensi spoke sadly.

"It's alright, I understand. A hero cannot leave their city without its righteous guardian for long!" Tenya spoke with an authoritative as he moved his arms in a chopping manner.

Tensi chuckled, "Well, the people of Tokyo and Hosu appreciate your spirit for sure."

Tensi pulled Iida into a hug. Tenya fought back the tears as he hugged his sister, no, his hero.

"I'll miss you," Tenya spoke quietly when they ended the hug.

"I'll miss you too. I'll be watching you at the sports festival!" Tesni spoke.

"Time to go!" The older man spoke.

Iida made his way from his home to the van. He rolled the window down as they began to leave the driveway.

"I'll make you proud!"

Tensi smiled as she waved.

"You already have."

* * *

"I trust that you will have everything you will need for your extended time at university?"

Momo kept her stature firm. "Yes, sir. Everything was loaded into the jet earlier in the morning. The mechanoids will be able to unload and arrange everything once we arrive."

"Excellent." A feminine voice spoke. "I have no doubt that you will do the Yaoyorozu name proud."

"Thank you, mother. I will not let the expectation placed upon me to be in vain."

The room was silent for a few moments before smiles broke over the mother and father's faces, and one on Momo's shortly after.

The father reached and gave Momo a large hug. "I am so proud of you, Momo!" He pulled back and had a look that matched his words. "I am going to miss you, so, so much."

Momo felt tears in her eyes as her smile widened. "I'm going to miss you too, Papa."

"We are so proud of the young woman you have become." The mother spoke as she embraced her daughter.

A voice spoke over an intercom. "Excuse me, but we are ready for departure."

Momo and her parents walked out of the mansion to the front, where a jet was waiting for them.

The father spoke, "Please go and purchase a car after you move in, you will need it to get around Musutafu."

"Yes sir, thank you, papa."

The Yaoyorozu family gave one last hug before their only daughter boarded the jet.

Momo took her phone out and opened up a specific news article, one that talked about the legacy of her family, and how she was next in line to do something with it. She felt a brief quiver pass through her before she shut her phone and closed her eyes.

("No pressure.")

* * *

Fuyumi walked through the house until she stopped at her destination before she slowly opened the door.

"Shoko?"

Sitting in the middle of the room was a young woman. Her hair was long, almost touching her waist, and was straight, but the most distinguishing part of her hair was the color. Her hair was red and white, each color split evenly. Her white hair was on her right side, and her left hair was on her left side. Her skin was a light shade of cream, except for a bright red mark on the left side of her face.

The girl in question slowly turned to look at her sister, whose heart clenched in pain when she saw her eyes.

Her left eye was a beautiful turquoise, and her right, an equally beautiful darkish brown-grey. But that is not the thing that stood out the most.

It was the look of lifelessness that was on her face.

She stared at her sister with a dull expression. Fuyumi was not sure if her sister was just really good at hiding it, or if she was genuinely numbed to the world.

"Natsuo and dad are ready," Fuyumi spoke quietly.

Shoko's face remained unchanging as she spoke. "Thank you."

She slowly rose from the bare room and grabbed her backpack. She exited the room and made her way with Fuyumi to the front of the house.

"Love you," Fuyumi spoke as she hugged Shoko.

"Love you," Shoko responded, her giving a small yet lifeless smile.

A burly man with red hair approached the two. "We are ready."

Shoko and Fuyumi turned to the man. Fuyumi gave the man a hug, the man, in turn, returning the hug only with more fervor as he buried his face into her shoulder. "Love you, dad."

The man smiled softly, "I love you, Fuyumi."

He turned to Shoko and gave her a soft expression, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She replied before entering the car.

The father looked towards the ground, shame and anguish filling him. He looked at Fuyumi, "She hates me."

Fuyumi shook her head. "She does not, she….she hates herself."

At the last words, the man felt his tears leech from his eyes. Fuyumi gave him another hug.

If you asked anyone, they would not believe you if you told them that the number 2 hero had been reduced to tears.

"I think that something is going to happen to her this year…something that will help her."

The man turned and looked at her. "What makes you think that?"

Fuyumi stared at him. "I….I don't know. But I have this feeling…that something is going to help her at U.A…its going to help her in a way that we can't."

The man stared at his daughter for a moment before a voice called out to him.

"Dad! We got to go! Don't want to be late!"

The man stood and wiped the tears away. He bid his daughter goodbye before entering the truck. Fuyumi waved as they left. After the truck had left the area, she entered her home. She sat at the table and began to pray.

"Please, God, if you can hear me…." She spoke as tears fell from her eyes. "Please help, Shoko. I know that somehow…. something will be there that will help her."

At the moment that Fuyumi finished her prayer, a certain Izuku Midoriya felt a shiver go down his spine.

("Was someone talking about me?") Izuku thought.

* * *

Later

"AAAAAND DONE!"

Izuku smiled as he and his mom finished moving the final piece into his room.

"It looks so wonderful, Izuku!" Inko gushed.

Izuku smiled as he hugged his mother. Truthfully, they would have been done earlier, but it took a little longer due to Inko crying every time she realized that they more they finished moving stuff in, the closer Izuku was to being away from his mother.

"Eh, I've seen better."

Izuku and Inko pulled away to see a blonde smirk staring at them.

"I definitely think people will never mistake this room for any other room. What with all the All Might merchandise in here. It looks like a shrine."

Izuku and Inko smiled as the blonde approached them and gave them a hug.

"Then again, I wouldn't want your room any other way, you nerd."

Izuku smiled. "Thanks, Katchan."

Katsuki smirked at Izuku before turning to Inko, her smirk changing into a soft smile.

"Izuku will be coming home every weekend for dinner, and you better come with him!" Inko spoke as she smiled at Katsuki.

"Yes, ma'am," Katsuki spoke. It wouldn't have taken much to convince her, not when Inko's cooking was the stuff of dreams.

"Is your room done?" Izuku asked.

"Yep, but nobody can come in yet. I have a problem with my A.C unit, so they have someone in there working on it." Katsuki responded.

Inko then asked. "Which floor is your room on?"

"The fifth, the one directly below us. Faculty had to separate boys and girls to different floors, something about 'efficient' and 'logically' or whatever the person said." Katsuki spoke.

"At least they put all the first years in the same building, and we have a general lounge area that is always open," Izuku spoke.

Inko looked at Izuku for a moment before a teasing thought entered her mind.

"Now, Katsuki," Inko spoke, "I need you to keep an eye out for my little Izuku here, don't want any girl too, and think she can corrupt my baby boy."

Izuku's face turned beet red while Katsuki began to laugh hysterically.

"M-M-MOM?!"

Katsuki continued to laugh as tears fell from her eyes. "Don't worry, auntie Inko," She then wrapped her arm around Izuku's neck, "I'll keep anyone from 'corrupting' this nerd here." She then gave Izuku a noogie. They both laughed while Izuku tried to get out of the headlock.

"ATTENTION," A voice spoke over the P.A. system. "ALL NON-FACULTY AND STUDENTS MUST NOW VACTE SCHOOL GROUNDS WITHIN THE NEXT 10 MINUETS."

Inko turned and gave the now free Izuku a hug. "I miss you already."

Izuku laughed, "I'm only a 15-minute drive from you."

Inko had small tears in her eyes as she pulled away, "That is still too far."

Izuku and Katsuki laughed. "I'll come to visit every weekend."

Inko smiled, "You better, mister, and feel free to bring any friends you make here along with you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That goes for you too, Katsumi."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

Inko smiled and then made her way off-campus.

"Your mom is the purest woman I have ever met," Katsuki spoke after Inko had left.

Izuku smiled, "Yep."

Katsuki spoke again, "Can't believe we have a whole 2 days until school starts." She groaned and flopped on his bed. "What are we supposed to do?"

Izuku paused for a moment before a wide smile broke over his face.

"Movie marathon?"

Katsuki's eyes widened, and a smirk broke over her face. "Pizza and chips?"

"And some soda too," Izuku added.

Kasutki hopped off the bed, "What do we watch?"

Izuku thought before an idea popped into his head.

"We could wa—"

"I'm going to blast you through the entire dorm if you even suggest watching ANY All Might movie." Katsuki interrupted.

Izuku was silent for a moment, "80's action movies?"

A feral grin broke out over Katsuki's face. "NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!"

A knock on the door pulled the two's attention. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I heard something about "80's action movies?"

Izuku and Katsuki turned to see a boy their age at the door.

"Yep."

The boy got an intensely happy smile on his face. "AWESOME! THOSE MOVIES ARE SO MANLY! CAN I JOIN?! I HAVE A LOT OF SODA AND CHIPS!"

Izuku turned to Katsuki, who shrugged her shoulders, "eh, why not?"

Izuku turned and gave the boy a smile, "Sure!"

The boy pumped his fist up and down. "ALL RIGHT! BE RIGHT BACK!"

"Wait!" Izuku called as the boy sped away, "What's your name?"

"KIRISHIMA!" The boy hollered as he ran down the hallway.

"Why do I have the feeling he is going to be a pain in my ##?" Katsumi asked herself.

* * *

Nezu sipped his nightly tea as he made the final preparations for the upcoming semester when a knock on his door broke the silence.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal what looked like an exhausted man entering his office.

"Ahhh, Aizawa! How are you? You must be excited about the new batch of students you get to torture this year?"

Aizawa sighed, "You think I get pleasure from what I put my students through?"

Nezu smiled, "A little, not nearly as much as me, but you are so good at hiding that terrifying smile of yours."

Aizawa sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, I came to talk to you about the new person you brought on staff."

"What for?" Nezu asked.

Aizawa leaned forward. "Normally, I wouldn't care, but this I could find very little on this person. As far as I could find, she has not been an active hero, nor has she attended any hero universities."

"Why should that matter?" Nezu asked innocently.

Aizawa stared at his boss, "It wouldn't if you didn't decide to change the class schedule."

Nezu gave a small laugh, "Ahh, yes, the schedule alteration."

"Not only will this woman be teaching history, but she will be partially responsible for my classes general education. You've never split a class up like this, why?"

Nezu smiled as he drank more of his tea. "We are trying something new. This year will be an experiment with different teaching methods and the effects of multiple teaching styles."

Aizawa stared at the small principle with an unamused look. "Bull***t."

Nezu laughed, "Maybe, but that is the only answer you will be getting."

Aizawa groaned while Nezu laughed. "Come now, Aizawa, weren't you the one who complained that last year's group was too boring and that you wanted something interesting?"

"Having a cat as a class pet is interesting, not upending the system."

"Oh, well."

Aizawa sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He then stood and adjusted his scarf.

"I need files on some students," Aizawa asked

Nezu felt curious as Aizawa stared at him. "Which student?"

"Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugou."

Nezu felt his curiosity grow. "You already have it."

Aizawa placed his hands on Nezu's desk as he stared down at the principal.

"I want the black files."

Nezu leaned back in his chair and asked, "Why?"

Aizawa folded his arms. "Todoroki was the second-highest scoring student from the recommended group, and the highest-ranked one to make it in. You would figure that with that kind of power and experience, she would have been covered more by the media. And yet, there is almost nothing. No social media, no news reports, no online presence. The only thing that is mentioned of her is that her mother was admitted to a mental hospital, she was homeschooled, and her father is the number 2 hero."

Aizawa paused to allow his words to sink in before continuing.

"Katsumi Bakugou was the highest-ranking student from the practical portion of the exam. She shows remarkable combat abilities but shows violent and unusually high rage and aggression. Combine that with her quirk, and you have a dangerous combination." And Izuku Midoriya had the second-highest score during the practical and the highest score for the written exam. But that is not why I want his file."

Even Aizawa, with as observant as he was, could not see the brief fear that went through Nezu.

"During the practical portion of the exam, he was able to defeat a Sentinel in one blow, one that completely disabled his arm. I know that most of the teachers were okay with letting him in."

Nezu quirked an eyebrow. "And you?"

Aizawa squinted. "While what he did was indeed heroic, he was careless, and he showed that he does not have full control over his quirk. Before I go more than one day, I want to examine their files. The REAL files."

Nezu was silent for a few moments before he hobbled over to the piano in the corner of the room. He pressed a few keys in a specific order, and a small device popped and scanned his eyes.

"Identification." A synthesized voice spoke.

"Nezu 1."

"Password required."

Nezu smiled, "Shipping is my love language."

"Access granted."

A small vault opened up in the middle of the room. Nezu reached in and pulled out a black file, the name 'Izuku Midoriya' written on it. Aizawa arrived to take it, only for Nezu to pull it back and shake his paw. He skimmed through the folder and removed two sheets of paper before folding them and putting them under his arm.

"The one on miss Todoroki will not be of much help. Much of her information was redacted by the Navy."

Aizawa was unable to keep the look of shock from forming on his face at Nezu's words.

("The Navy?") Aizawa thought.

Miss Bakugou's file is thicker, she has lived a very eventful life for one so young, and Izuku Midroya's will show some…..interesting things."

Aizawa had officially had enough and gave in to his curiosity. "What kind of things?"

Nezu frowned. Aizawa opened and looked at Izuku's file, his face regaining its confusion.

"PTSD?"

"I will expect those files back by tomorrow. And do not allow ANYONE to see them." Nezu spoke with emphasis.

Aizawa nodded. Nezu hardly emphasized things, so when he did, it was severe.

Aizawa turned to leave as the vault closed and receded into the floor.

"One more thing…."

Nezu looked at Aizawa as he waited for the man's question.

"The new teacher, what's her name?"

Nezu smiled and folded his hands together. "Sunday. Ms. Sunday."

Aizawa left the office and shut the door behind him. Nezu took the paperwork on his desk and filed it away, before resuming his nightly tea ritual.

* * *

2 days later

Izuku clenched his hands nervously as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"You can do this. You can do this. You've waited most of your life for this." He spoke to himself.

He looked over his uniform once more as he checked to make sure that nothing was wrong with it. He found his tie to still be crooked, even after spending 10 minutes trying to fix the thing before eventually giving up. He checked his watch to see the time before grabbing his backpack and heading out.

He arrived at his classroom several minutes later, only to be stunned by the large door.

("Just like at the exam.") Izuku thought as he remembered the door from the exam.

He breathed in and out slowly for a few moments before reaching to open the door.

(I wonder if that guy with the glasses is the same cla—")

"REMOVE YOUR FEET FROM THE DESK!"

"AND WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO FOUR EYES?!"

Izuku's eyes widened briefly as he stared at his best friend and the man he was just thinking about.

("Uh-oh.")

The boy with the glasses took notice of Izuku and immediately made his way to him. Izuku panicked but was unable to do anything before the boy bowed to him.

"I must apologize to you…..what is your name?"

Izuku was silent for a moment before he found his voice. "Uhhhh, Izuku Midoriya."

"Midoriya, I must apologize for my behavior at the exam. I underestimated you and was unable to see the truth behind the exam. You proved yourself to be the superior one that day."

Izuku blushed and began to wave his hands in front of him. "I-It's nothing! R-Really!"

"HEY! ITS YOU!"

Izuku spun around to see the brown-haired girl from the exam. "Uhh, HI!"

She had the happiest expression on her face as she continued. "IT'S ME! FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAM! WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS! ITS GOING TO BE SO COOL!"

Izuku blocked his face to hide his blush from the brown-haired girl, "Y-Yeah!"

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka! What's your name?!"

Izuku continued to blush, "I-Izuku Midoriya."

"If you're just here to make friends, then pack up your stuff now."

Izuku and Ochaco both turned to look at the door, only to jump back and yell.

"Is that a caterpillar man?! Ochaco yelled.

"Welcome to U.A's hero course….." The caterpillar man spoke dryly before pulling out a package of squeezable food.

Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida all looked with wide and terrified eyes at the sight of the caterpillar man.

The man finished his food package and exited his sleeping bag. He stood and entered the room.

The man turned to look at the whole class before speaking. "Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa, I'm your teacher."

Most of the class stared in shock at the man, most unable to comprehend the information.

"It took you all 8 seconds to calm down, far to slow. Time is precious." Aizawa spoke.

("This man went to school with my sister?!") Iida though with disbelief.

Aizawa reached into his pocket, only to struggle to find what he was looking for. He sighed, "Take your seats while I find the remote."

The three took their seats as their teacher made his way to his desk. They turned and began to whisper.

"He doesn't seem like a teacher," Ochaco spoke.

"I feel like I have seen him somewhere," Izuku replied.

Izuku decided to look at the rest of his classmates. He scanned the room, taking note of all present. He took note of those in the room, only for his gaze to stop on the one person not talking to anyone.

She sat in the corner, her face emotionless as she stared at the wall. Izuku couldn't quite place it, but something felt….different about her.

"Hey! Midoriya!"

Izuku turned to see Kirishima reaching a hand up for a high five. Izuku smiled and reciprocated the gesture.

"That movie marathon was awesome! Thanks for letting me join in!" Kirishima spoke.

"N-No problem! It was fun to have you join!"

"Movie marathon?" Iida and Ochaco asked.

Izuku gave her a smile, "Y-Yeah, you a-are welcome to come t-to the next one if you want."

Izuku immediately felt panic settle over him, "WHAT?! I JUST ASKED A PEOPLE TO A MOVIE NIGHT?! OH, NO OHNOOHHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO! IT WAS DIFFERENT WITH KIRISHIMA, I MEAN HE ASKED IF HE COULD JOIN, BUT KATCHAN WAS THERE TOO, SO HE WAS PROBABLY THERE MORE FOR HER THAN FOR ME! THEY ARE GOING TO HATE ME! GET MAD AT M—"

"I'd love too!" Ochaco replied with a smile.

Izuku was stunned. His eyes widened in disbelief at the girl's reply.

"…..Really?"

"Of course! We are going to be classmates and friends! It sounds like a lot of fun!" Ochaco replied.

"It would do good to be able to get to know each other, and being able to relax while doing so is a great way to not have to worry about studies…plus I really like movies," Iida spoke with a hint of embarrassment at the end.

Izuku was in shock. "C-C-Cool!" He replied shakily.

Kirishima, Iida, and Ochaco noticed his strange reactions and all looked at him with curious expressions.

"Found it."

The class turned to see their teacher with a remote.

"Put these on and head outside," Aizawa spoke before exiting the classroom as the wall opened up to reveal twenty gym uniforms.

The class stared at the wall for a brief moment before grabbing the clothes to go change.

* * *

"Today, you are going to be demonstrating your abilities," Aizawa spoke once his class had assembled.

"But, we are going to miss orientation!" A girl with pink skin whined.

Aizawa groaned. "At U.A, we are allowed and encouraged to not follow the standard path. Each teacher is allowed to build their courses with whatever plan they see fit, as long as it is approved by the administration."

He pulled out his phone and entered some commands. "We will be testing your overall abilities, and that includes your quirks."

Most of the students were surprised at that, causing Aizawa to smirk.

"Our country still believes in the antiquated notion that, 'make it equal for everyone,' so they will disallow quirks for the most part. They still do not believe in the simple truth. All men are not created equal."

Izuku shivered slightly at that phrase.

"Instead of doing a test that handicaps you, you will be allowed to use your quirks. You may use them at your disposal." Aizawa continued.

"So it's like an obstacle course, this is going to be so much fun!" The pink skin girl exclaimed.

"FUN…"

Every single member of class 1A felt a chill run up their spine. The air turned colder, the sky black and the sun blood red as their teacher gave them one of the most terrifying grins ever conceived."

"We can make this fun," Aizawa spoke dangerously.

(Not good.") Izuku thought.

A scoreboard came up from the ground with all twenty students' names on it. "Each of you will receive a score based on how well you do in the eight events. The lowest one will be expelled and sent home."

It was deadly silent for a few moments before the pandemonium began.

"WHAT?!"

"HE CAN'T DO THAT! CAN HE?!"

"I am afraid he most certainly can." A smooth and feminine voice spoke.

The class turned to see someone walking up. Most of the boy's jaws dropped, while most of the girl's eyes widened. Izuku held back a smile.

The woman was tall, her long black hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore an orange, black dress with an orange apron over it. She had a white dress shirt with a purple ascot tied around the collar, with a black vest that connected to the dress.

Above all, she was strikingly beautiful.

"Who are you?" Ochaco asked.

The woman smiled and removed her glasses.

"I am Ms. Sunday, your co-homeroom teacher."

"Co-homeroom teacher?" Several students yelled.

Aizawa groaned, "The administration decided to be illogical and try something new this year. Typically, you would have one teacher as the homeroom teacher, who would be the one to be in charge of your hero training and others that would focus on the general ed studies. While some teachers would teach different aspects of the heroics course, most of it would be handled by me."

Aizawa turned and glared at the new teacher, who merely smiled and winked at him. Aizawa rubbed his eyes. "This year, it will be different. Ms. Sunday here will be responsible for most of your general education studies, while a group of rotating teachers and I will be responsible for your heroics and combat training."

Ms. Sunday smiled at the students and gave a bow. "I look forward to the knowledge that I can share with you all."

While most of the boys were dumbstruck by her appearance (the purple-haired ball one was even crying blood.) Izuku merely smiled. Ms. Sunday gave him a wink, which nobody caught because they all were too distracted by Aizawa resuming teaching.

"As I was saying. You are here training to be heroes, but some of you will not make it. You are not at some second-rate college trying to be cops of washout marines. You are at U.A." He paused as his glare became more intense. "I will have no problem expelling you if you cannot show me that you deserve to be here."

The scoreboard changed to show the first obstacle.

"The first challenge is to throw a baseball as far as you can."

Aizawa pulled a baseball out of his pocket and held it out in front of him. A smirk grew over his face.

"Let's begin."

* * *

I love the fan-headcannon that Nezu is the super shipper that loves to see people fall for each other, and the fact that he is a terrifying little rodent.

Please leave a comment, it really makes my day when even a simple one is left. Have a safe and blessed day!


	9. Chapter 9

School is over! That means more time I can give to this story!

Thank you all for being so patient! I will give some reasons for my absentees in after the chapter, but for now, enjoy!

* * *

"Let's Begin."

The class shuddered at the tone that their teacher used, not helped by the terror-inducing smile he gave them.

"Bakugou. You had first place in the entrance exam. You're up first." Aizawa spoke.

Katsumi smirked and made her way to her teacher.

Aizawa set the baseball in her hand. "Throw it without your quirk first."

Katsumi took the ball and positioned herself. She then pulled back and threw the ball.

Aizawa waited until the ball landed before showing her the results. "200 meters. Now, with your quirk."

Katsumi retook position with the ball in hand, only this time, she yelled as she threw it.

"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

A loud and vibrant explosion left her hand as she threw the ball. It soared through the air and went too far to see.

"Impressive, you incinerated the ball. The last coordinate was around the 3,000-meter mark."

"3,000 METERS?!" Most of the class yelled.

"This is not the only event; we will have opportunities to impress me. Focus on your strengths, not your weaknesses for this challenge." Robin spoke.

The class began to settle down and calm at her words, while Aizawa glared at Robin.

"You are taking away what little fun I can have with them," Aizawa grumbled.

Robin simply smiled at him. He grumbled some more before calling the next student as Katsumi walked back to the rest, her hips swaying with each step, a few boys were caught staring, only to receive a glare by Izuku.

"Shoko Todoroki."

The class murmured as the heterochromia girl made her way to their teacher.

"Daughter of the number 2 hero…"

"Must be pretty strong…"

"She looks so hot…"

The boy who said the last remark had an earphone jack slap him across the face as most of the class looked at him with disgust, all the while the girl of their inquisition stopped at her teacher. He handed her the ball, and she took her position.

She pulled her arm back and threw the ball.

The ball rocketed through the sky, sailing farther than they could see.

"276 meters, done?" Aizawa spoke.

Shoko nodded and turned and went to her position with the class.

"Did she even use a quirk?" Katsumi whispered to Izuku.

"Hard to say, if her power is similar to her fathers, then no," Izuku whispered back as he took some mental notes.

"Iida Tenya."

They continued with the exercise, with some exciting results.

"Good luck, anyone EVER trying to beat her record," Kaminari spoke.

"Who could?! It was infinity! INFINITY!" A pink girl named Mina spoke.

"How about the girl who made a cannon! So cool!" Kirishima hollered.

"Quiet," Aizawa spoke as he checked his list. His eyes lit up as he saw the last name.

"Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku gulped. He slowly made his way to his teacher, the other students murmuring.

"What do you think his quirk is?" Mina asked.

"It's powerful, he destroyed one of the giant zero-pointers with one hit!" Uraraka spoke excitedly.

"For real?!" Mina and several others whisper-exclaimed.

"It broke his arm, but yes. It was most impressive." Iida spoke.

Katsumi's eyes widened. "He what?"

"I said, quiet!" Aizawa nearly yelled.

Izuku gulped again as he took the ball, his mind racing with possibilities.

'Need to do good, but I can't use too much of One for All. Don't want to much attention. 5% should be enough. That should allow me to at least to in the top 15.' Izuku thought.

He breathed out as green electricity began to spark from his body, and glowing red lines wrapped indiscriminately on his arms. He pulled his arm back and threw it.

Only for the ball to fall a few feet away.

'What?!'

Before he could verbalize his thought, he felt several large, powerful, yet soft strips of cloth wrap around his arms and head. He was then turned around to see a pair of red glowing eyes staring into his soul.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Aizawa asked, his voice laced with frustration and anger.

Izuku was stunned. He tried to activate One for All, only to feel nothing.

That is when it dawned on him.

"Y-Your E-Eraserhead!" Izuku stuttered.

Aizawa ignored his comment and continued. "I watched you during the practical exam. Saw the amount of power you were able to produce. Reminded me of a certain moronic glory hound's power."

Izuku gulped as Aizawa continued.

"You showed that you could use your power at a lower percentage, one that didn't break your body. So tell me this, why are you insulting your fellow classmates and me?" Aizawa spoke.

Izuku and the rest of the class's eyes widened, off to the side, a frown grew over Robin's face.

"With the amount of power, you used it would have been 'just good enough'; that's why when I nullified your quirk, the ball only fell a few feet."

Aizawa tightened his scarf around Izuku. "This means that not only were you not putting your back into it, but you were barely using any power."

Aizawa's stare filled with anger. "Your classmates are giving their all, some of them are terrified of being sent home, and you disrespect them by using hardly any of your power?"

Izuku's eyes widened, and he turned to his classmates, all of whom were looking at him with a curious gaze.

Izuku spoke, "I-I-I didn't me—"

"You have a powerful gift, and yet you don't give it, or the potential you have the fullest respect."

He was unable to finish his sentence as he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

Aizawa spoke, "If you are not willing to give it your all, without going overboard, then your quirk is wasted on you."

Izuku felt his body grow cold, and his heart stop.

"You don't deserve it. It would be better if someone else had it." Aizawa spoke.

Izuku fought the urge to curl into a ball and hyperventilate as memories of years past resurfaced, all the torment and pain assaulting him at once.

"USELESS!"

"PATHETIC!"

BETTER TO HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!"

Izuku desperately pushed the memories away as he focused his eyes on his teacher.

"Now, get back up and do the test, or I'll expel you on the spot."

Izuku stared at the ground before he slowly stood to his feet. He kept his head low and took the ball.

"Mr. Aizawa sure is mean," Uraraka spoke.

"He is a bully!" Mina huffed.

Katsumi simply stared at her teacher, her palms filled with mini explosions, before she turned to Izuku and silently prayed.

Izuku breathed heavily before once again channeling One for All.

The power was greater this time. A gust of wind hit the class as Izuku channeled One for All again.

"He was hiding that?!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Holy Cow!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Izuku felt his arms begin to twitch as the power started to grow to strong. He clenched his teeth as he began to channel an invisible force through his arms, somehow reducing the strain on his body.

He then pulled his arm back and threw the ball with all his might, all the while small tears fell from his eyes.

The ball left Izuku's hand with a mighty explosive force, which knocked down some of the students that were there. The ball flew through the air until it disappeared into the atmosphere.

Most of the class was in shock and awe at the green-haired boys' display of power.

"Holy Cow! That was amazing Midor—" Kirishima began before his stopped.

Izuku had fallen to his knees and clutched his right arm with his left hand as he grit his teeth. His right arm twitched slightly, though it appeared to be unbroken. Katsumi and Uraraka both began to rush to his side, only for Aizawa's to spread his arms and stop them. Katsumi turned to her teacher and gave him her strongest glare, he stared blankly at her.

Izuku grunted as he slowly stood to his feet. When he stood fully, he smiled weakly at Katsumi and Uraraka.

"I'm okay." He responded with a strain in his voice.

Katsumi and Uraraka both sighed. Aizawa let the two go, and they both ran to him.

"Are you sure you are okay, Deku?" Katsumi asked with clear worry.

Izuku smiled, "Yeah."

"Your arm feels very tense", Uraraka spoke.

Izuku blushed as he noticed that Uraraka was feeling his arm. "J-Just a little strained. I-I am all good."

Katsumi noticed Izuku's glasses lying on the ground. She reached for them before placing them on Izuku's face. The two girls gave Izuku a small smile before their teacher spoke.

"It seems you too destroyed the ball. The last reading it got was about 4000 meters." Aizawa spoke as he showed the score on his phone.

Izuku merely grunted again as his hand involuntarily clenched and unclenched.

"Walk it off, we still have more challenges to go," Aizawa spoke nonchalantly.

Izuku looked away from his teacher, while Uraraka and Katsumi gave their teacher a mean look.

"I will take you to the next event," Robin spoke up. "The next event is the long jump."

The students turned and began to follow Robin while Aizawa stared at Izuku.

'Now I know what will provoke him, have to thank Nezu for those notes.' Aizawa thought.

He was about to make his way to the next event when he was suddenly hit by a powerful force.

Aizawa opened his eyes and saw that he was now by the school or the wall of the school to be precise.

He tried to stand to his feet, only to have a large and powerful hand grab him by his head and slam him against the wall. Aizawa went to use his quirk, only to have a set of strong fingers grip on a part of his neck and on his spinal cord and apply pressure. Aizawa felt excruciating pain shoot through him.

**"Quirks can be a very peculiar thing."** A loud voice spoke.

Aizawa opened his eyes in shock as he stared at his attacker.

**"Like how if their quirk is used from their hands, that if you apply enough pressure on their certain, specific muscles and nerves in their arm and shoulder, it can keep them from activating said quirk."**

The figure squeezed his fingers on Aizawa's neck, causing Aizawa to grip at his attackers' arm.

**"Or if one's quirk is based in their eyes, applying enough pressure on a certain nerve-muscle in the neck, and on the spine, it can disable the quirk for as long as the pressure remains."**

Aizawa desperately tried to activate his quirk, only to realize that he was at the mercy of his attacker. Said attacker then leaned his head forward until it was centimeters away from Aizawa.

**"Puts things into perspective, doesn't it? How specifically using the weakness of another, even if you want to get the point across that might help them can be so painful."**

Aizawa felt the pain increase as his attacker gazed at him with a look that could only be described as 'terrifying.'

The attacker dropped Aizawa suddenly to the ground. Aizawa clutched the side of his neck as he shuddered.

**"You are a good teacher Aizawa, and a good hero, but if you ever say ANYTHING like that to that boy again, or any of your students, I will show you the difference between a B-Rank hero, and an Omega level, do you understand me?"** The figure spoke with absolute authority.

Aizawa stared up at his attacker. "Yes, All Might."

All Might brushed off his dress shirt. **"Better hurry, don't want your class to get too far ahead of you."**

Aizawa slowly stood to his feet before slowly walking away.

'Seems there is a thinking brain behind that smile of his.' Aizawa thought as he was unaware of his hand shaking slightly.

* * *

The students stood nervously as they waited for the final numbers to show up on the screen.

"And here are the final scores," Aizawa spoke, his voice slightly hoarse.

The screen lit up and displayed the names of each student and their ranking.

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu  
2\. Shoko Todoroki  
3\. Katsumi Bakugou  
4\. Iida Tenya  
5\. Fumikage Tokoyami  
6\. Izuku Midoriya  
7\. Mezo Shoji  
8\. Mashiaro Ojiro  
9\. Eijiro Kirishima  
10\. Mina Ashido  
11\. Uraraka Ochaco  
12\. Koji Koda  
13\. Rikido Sato  
14\. Tsuyu Asui  
15\. Yuga Aoyoma  
16\. Hanata Sero  
17\. Denki Kaminari  
18\. Kyoka Jirou  
19\. Toru Hagakure  
20\. Minoura Mineta

Most of the class breathed a sigh of relief, all except for a certain purple-haired boy.

"N-N-NO!" The boy spoke. "This can't be! I need to get all the babes!"

"Oh, that, no one is being expelled," Aizawa spoke.

The class erupted into relief and frustration at their teachers' words.

"It was a logical ruse to get you all to do your best." Aizawa turned to Izuku, "With varying degrees of success."

Izuku turned away from his teacher and rubbed his arm.

"I am surprised you all didn't realize it sooner," Momo said while the rest of her class glared at her.

Head back inside, your next class starts soon.

The class slowly left to return to their homeroom, while Aizawa and Robin stayed behind.

"That's a bluff if I have ever heard one," Robin spoke.

Aizawa turned towards Robin as she spoke. "You have expelled an entire class before because you felt that they were not 'adequate enough.' You would have had no problem expelling anyone here."

Aizawa shrugged, "I have no problem getting rid of people who will only waste my time, their time, and my class time. With the possible exception of one, no one here is a waste of time. I will not allow someone to chase a dream that is unattainable."

Aizawa yawned as he went to head to his next appointment, while Robin watched her students entering into the building. Her gaze lingered on Izuku before she started her trek to her next class.

After Classes are over

Izuku sighed as he and Katsumi exited the school. He absentmindedly rubbed his right arm while he walked. Katsumi noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure your okay?" Katsumi asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore, that's all," Izuku responded.

Katsumi replied, "Good." Before she grabbed his arm and gave him a stern glare. "Because we are going to discuss later how you almost DIED when you went against a zero pointer, and how you conveniently forgot to tell me about it. Got it?"

Izuku knew that she was not asking for his permission. He gulped and nodded.

Her smile returned, and she let go of his arm. "Good."

"Hey! Deku!" Uraraka called out.

Izuku turned to see Uraraka, Iida, and Kirishima walking towards them.

"What did you say?" Izuku asked Uraraka.

"Huh? Oh, I said Deku! I heard Bakugou say it earlier." Uraraka spoke.

"Is it a nickname?" Kirishima asked.

Izuku rubbed his arm and blushed, "K-Kinda."

"I am curious as to what if stands for", Iida asked.

Izuku lowered his head away from his classmates, who, in turn, faces morphed into worry.

Katsumi spoke up, "It goes like this…."

_Years ago_

_"Well, look who it is? Defenseless Izuku!"_

_Izuku felt a hand push him to the ground, his backpack slamming on the floor next to him. He tried to stand, only to have a hand push him back down. He looked up to see a blonde-haired boy smirking at him._

_"I can't be seeing this?" The boy spoke as he grabbed a book from Izuku's backpack. _

_Izuku's eyes widened, and he reached his hand out to grab the book. "N-No!"_

_Two sets of arms grabbed him and held him down while the boy took Izuku's book._

_"WHAT'S THIS? 'HERO ANALYSIS FOR THE FUTURE?!" The boy spoke in a fake surprise._

_A crowd of students had gathered at this point and surrounded the small group. _

_"Defenseless Izuku here thinks he can be a hero!" The boy yelled to the crowd of students._

_The crowd erupted into hysterical laughter, each and every laugh targeted at Izuku._

_"WHO HEARD OF A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK?!"_

_"BE BETTER OFF BEING A MEAT SHIELD FOR HEROES!"_

_"CAN'T BE ANYTHING WITHOUT A QUIRK!"_

_The blonde boy raised his hand, "Now, Now, that is not true, he can still be something."_

_The crowd and Izuku all turned to the boy, his smile sickly and eerie. _

_"We still have garbage that needs to be taken out, especially by those who are barely above garbage."_

_The crowd resumed its laughter at Izuku, who had now been let go of by the other students. He started to stand slowly as tears streamed down his eyes, only for the two behind him to shove him back to the ground._

_The blonde figure shook his head and laughed. "Poor Defenseless Izuku, I don't think we told them your nickname, did we?"_

_Izuku's eyes widened in fear as the blonde boy laughed as he turned to the laughing crowd._

_"Listen up! The kanji of Izuku's name, when read in reverse, read as Deku, or "useless." His very name can be seen as 'useless.'_

_The crowd laughed louder than before, some even doubled over in tears because of how hard they were laughing._

_"It's like it is destiny!"_

_"He was born to be useless!"_

_"I bet his mother wished she had never had him!"_

_"I bet you his dad didn't really die, he just faked it, so he did have to be known as having Deku as his son."_

_Izuku's tears fell even harder at the mention of his mom and dad. The crowd began to chant, "Deku!" at him. _

_The blonde figure smirked, only to feel a tap on his shoulder. _

_"Hmm?" He voiced as he turned to the person._

_He was suddenly hard in the face, blood shooting from his now broken nose as he slammed into part of the crowd. The two who had held him down eyes widened before a pair of explosions hit them, launching them into a couple of lockers. _

_The crowd became silent, and Izuku looked up at his savior, her hand outreached and a smile on her face._

_"C' mere," Katsumi spoke._

_He took the hand and rose to his feet. Katsumi then turned to the crowd. The crowd immediately became terrified as the girl now had a feral expression on her face._

_"If I hear ANY of you use that name to him, or insult him in ANY way, I will make sure that your parents won't be able to recognize you when they pick you up, clear?" She spoke with a menacing aura as small explosions emanated from her hands. _

_The crowd gulped and nodded before running away. The blonde-haired boy and the two who held Izuku down were still unconscious as they laid in their respective places. She spat on the blonde boy, "Stupid Monamo."_

_Katsumi turned to where Izuku was, only to see that he was gone. She frowned and began to head to the roof._

_She arrived a few minutes later to see a mop of green hair leaning against the side, his body tucked into himself as the sounds of crying could be heard. _

_She felt her heart sink as she approached him and sat beside him. Izuku looked at her when she had sat down. She then pulled him into a deep hug, one that he returned with equal force as he sobbed into her. _

_They stayed like that for a bit before she spoke._

_"They are wrong."_

_Izuku pulled back to look at her, his eyes red and puffy as his tears still fell._

_"Deku doesn't mean useless."_

_His eyes widened as she continued. "It sounds like Dekiru."_

_Izuku stared at her before he whispered, "Dekiru?"_

_Katsumi smiled as she wiped his tears away, "Dekiru, 'You can do it.'"_

_Izuku' s eyes widened at her meaning._

_"Take what they meant to hurt you and make it your greatest weapon. Imagine the looks on their faces when they see the name, they meant to bring you down become the one that will be the one that people will chant and cheer for one day." Katsumi spoke._

_Izuku was silent as he mulled over her words before a smile graced his face._

_"Deku." He whispered._

_She smiled at him before pulling him into another hug. _

"And it's been an inside thing for us since then," Katsumi spoke as she finished her story.

The three were left speechless from the story, a variety of emotions over their faces.

"Those…. JERKS!" Uraraka shouted with a barely uncontrollable rage filling her.

"That…I'm so sorry that you had to endure that Midoriya." Iida spoke.

Izuku blushed and rubbed his arm, "I-Its fine. I'm away from them, and my quirk manifested later."

"But that doesn't mean that it's fine! Those people were horrible! Not the way a man is supposed to act!" Kirishima spoke in an angered voice.

"I mean…it still does hurt, but I don't allow it to keep me from fulfilling my dream," Izuku spoke with a smile on his face.

"Is…..is it okay if I call you Deku?" Uraraka asked quietly.

Izuku beamed at her. "Y-Yeah."

"We better get back to the dorms; apparently, there is a pizza party being thrown tonight," Iida spoke.

The group began their walk to their dorm as a new bond was starting to be forged, utterly unaware of a certain symbol of peace smiling at them.

* * *

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Mina yelled.

Several members of 1A cheered with her as they assembled at the main dining table.

"Please only take two slices for now! We need to make sure that everyone gets some!" Iida spoke as he moved his arms in a chopping motion. Most of the students groaned at his plea.

After they had gotten their food and settled down, Iida stood and spoke.

"I believe that we should introduce ourselves, seeing that we are going to be classmates for the next four years," Iida spoke.

"Me first! Me first!" Mina spoke in an excited tone as she shot to her feet.

"I am Mina Ashido!" She spoke in a loud and happy tone.

"What is your quirk?" A frog-like girl asked.

Mina smiled brightly, "Acid!" She then created a small ball of acid in her hands. "I can control its form and thickness!"

Everyone clapped for Mina, except for Izuku, who scribbled notes in his book.

"Who's next?" Iida asked.

"Hey! How about you, greenie!" Mina spoke.

Deku froze as he felt all eyes turn towards him. He smiled nervously and rubbed his arm.

Deku spoke shyly, "Okay. M-My name i-is I-Izuku Midoriya."

"What's your power?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, man! It looks super powerful!" Kaminari spoke enthusiastically.

Deku was silent for a moment as he pondered his options.

'Crap! I didn't think about a code name for One for All!'

"Yo, Midoriya? You okay?"

Deku was pulled from his thoughts as his class was staring at him.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. My quirk is called 'Build-Up.' I store energy and can use it to energize my muscles to increase my power."

"That's so cool!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"What kind of power does it store?" Momo asked.

"It, uh, i-it stores energy that naturally builds up. Anytime I move or do really anything physical, I store up energy. It took a while, but I eventually was able to build up enough to be able to use

it to a significant degree.

"Sounds like it took a while," Kirishima stated.

Izuku smiled awkwardly, "Yeah."

"I guess I will go next," Kirishima stated as he stood to his feet.

"My name is Eijiro Kirishima, but my hero name will be RED RIOT! THE CHIVALROUS HERO!" Kirishima exclaimed loudly.

Katsumi rolled her eyes, "More like the dramatic hero."

Several laughed, but Kirishima simply smiled brighter.

"It never hurts to be expressive!" Kirishima retorted, causing Katsumi to roll her eyes again.

"My quirk is called 'Hardening!' I can harden any part of my body!"

Kirishima demonstrated this by outstretching his arms and making his body jagged and rock-like. Several students gasped and clapped at his display.

"Why does everyone have to show me up?" Mineta spoke as he cried in the corner.

"How long can you keep your skin like that?" Kaminari asked.

Kirishima answered. "I can keep it up until I take too much damage, then I will revert back to normal."

"Fascinating. The practical application is tremendous for both general hero work and rescue work." Kirishima heard the voice speak as he felt a presence behind him. He turned, and his eyes widened.

Deku had suddenly appeared behind Kirishima and was inspecting one of his arms.

"Can you control where you harden, or can you only harden your whole body?" Deku asked as he inspected Kirishima's arm.

The room was stunned (with Katsumi being the exception as she merely laughed), not only at Izuku inspecting Kirishima's arm, but just how fast he got from the couch to Kirishima.

"It's like he teleported," Jirou whispered.

"I, uh, can harden individual parts of my body," Kirishima responded nervously as Izuku adjusted his glasses.

Izuku then tapped part of Kirishima's arm and wrote some more notes in his notebook.

"Can you control how hard each individual part gets?"

Kirishima blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Deku continued to tap different parts of Kirishima's arm, "Can you make some parts harder than others? If you have a limited amount of energy that you can use for hardening, can you prioritize certain parts of your body so you can make it harder than it typically would?"

Kirishima was stunned at Deku's words. "…..What?"

Deku then tapped his left and right arm, "Make them both as hard as you can."

Kirishima nodded and did just that.

"Now, de-harden your left."

Kirishima obeyed.

"Now, see if you can increase the amount your right can harden."

Kirishima closed his eyes and grunted before his right arm became larger and more jagged. His eyes widened even further, and his jaw dropped.

"W-W-WHAT?!" He exclaimed as he stared at his right arm.

Deku wrote some more in his notebook, "This will most likely help if you want to further improve your quirk, by allowing your body to build up more stamina and give you more energy to increase how much you can harden. You might even be able to increase how much you can harden when your whole body is in its 'full armor' state."

It was everyone else's turn to have their jaw drop, and their eyes bulge out.

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

Katsumi was now rolling on the couch with laughter as tears threatened to flow from her eyes.

"How do you know so much about quirks?!" Mina asked.

Deku returned to his shy and nervous demeanor. "O-Oh, I studied quirks a lot, it was something I did for fun when I was younger and have done ever since."

"How much did you watch people use their quirks?" Kaminari asked.

"A WHOLE LOT!" Katsumi exclaimed as she finished her laughing fit. "He has 14 of those books filled out."

"14?!" Most of the class exclaimed.

"Does that mean you can potentially help us figure out new things with our quirks?" Iida asked.

Izuku smiled awkwardly and rubbed his shoulder, "I m-mean if you want me to."

Momo stood from her seat and approached Deku, "All right, let's put your analytical mind to the test then."

Momo then created a long staff in her right hand, and a shield in her left, while everyone stared in awe at her gift.

"My quirk is called 'Creation.' It allows me to create any non-living material and object from my exposed skin by transforming the molecular structure of my cells."

"That's so cool!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"To create something, I need to understand the molecular structure of what the material/object is made of," Momo spoke as she held her staff to Deku.

He took the staff and began to feel it. He tapped it on the floor and twirled it a few times before gently tossing it in the air.

Izuku put his hand under his chin as he thought. He was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"What material is this made of?"

"Steel."

"And you make can make it out of any non-living material?"

Momo quirked an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Even Promethium alpha?" Izuku asked.

Momo was silent before a look of sudden realization plastered over her face.

"What's that?" Kaminari asked.

Izuku handed the staff back to Momo and began to write in his notebook. "It's a metal that is lighter than cardboard, yet multiple times stronger than titanium. A door made of it is strong enough to resist tank fire for an indefinite period of time. The problem is that it is expensive and time-consuming to make, unless—"

"Unless you have a process that can instantly make it." Momo finished.

She then opened her phone and did some quick research before closing her eyes. She grunted a few times before a new staff emerged from her hand. She stared in awe as she effortlessly twirled it.

"Doesn't look that different than the other staff you made," Mina spoke.

Momo tossed the new staff to Mina, whose eyes widened.

"Holy Cow! It's like holding a cardboard sword!"

"And in the right hands, it would be a most formidable weapon," Iida spoke.

Momo took the staff back and smiled as she turned to Deku.

"Thank you, Midoriya! This can change everything!"

"Me next Me next!" Mina shouted as she waved her hands.

"Let's not do this tonight, you're going to exhaust him," Iida spoke.

"Aww, but I want an upgrade!" Mina whined.

"Ask him tomorrow, right now we're supposed to be relaxing," Katsumi spoke.

Mina huffed and sat back down. "Fine, but don't think that I would be interrogating you later!"

Deku became flustered as he went back to his seat.

"Let's continue with the ice breaker, who is next!" Iida spoke.

A sudden knock on the door interpreted the train of thought. Iida glanced at the door and approached.

"Delivery for Izuku Midoriya. Please be careful, it's VERY fragile." The man at the door stated with a smile on his face. "Also, it was asked that the card be read before opening the box."

"Thank you," Iida spoke as he took the deceptively heavy package.

After he closed the door, he brought the package to Deku and gave it to him. Deku looked at the box with curiosity before he began to read the card.

"READ IT OUT LOUD! I AM TO INVESTED NOW!" Mina chanted, most of the class in agreement. Deku sighed before he began to read aloud.

"To my precious baby boy.

I am so proud of the man you have become. You have made me proud since the day I first laid eyes on you, and you have only gone on to make me prouder with every step you have taken. I know that you are where you need to be, but that does not keep the hole in my heart from aching now that you have grown up and moved on. I wanted to give you something that will be with you, and if the times come when you need love, this should help when I am not there. Know that I love you, dearly, and to all your classmates, I think you will like him too!

I love you – Mom."

A chorus of aww's broke out after the now heartbroken, and nearly in tears, Deku finished the letter.

"What's in the box?" Katsumi asked.

Deku gently lifted the box and began to inspect it.

"Strange, there are small holes in the top, wonder wh—"

Deku's eyes widened when he took the top of the box off and saw what was inside. The class was about to ask what happened when they heard a noise.

"RUFF!"

Their eyes widened as Deku pulled from the box a small black puppy.

"OH, MY GOODNESS!" Mina screamed as she, and all of the girls and Koda immediately swarmed Deku.

"HE'S SOOOO CUTE!" Uraraka squealed.

"I LOVE HIM!" Jirou cooed.

"YOUR MOM IS OFFICIALLY THE BEST MOM EVER!" Mina chanted.

Deku was now in tears as the small puppy began to lick his cheek. He saw that he had a name tag on his collar.

"Gibbs Midoriya, Schnauzer." Deku read.

"He will grow to be a big one," Koda stated as he gently petted Gibbs.

"WHO'S A GOOD BOY? YOU ARE! YOU ARE!" Katsumi cooed as she pets, Gibbs.

This continued on for several minutes; each person eventually able to introduce themselves and their quirk. It was only after they had finished with introductions that Deku noticed that someone was missing.

'Where is Todoroki?' Deku thought.

Shoko sat on her bed as she looked over her computer, the faint tapping of keyboard sound could be heard as she typed away. A notification in the corner took her attention as she a new text message.

Fuyumi: How was your first day at school?  
Shoko: Good.  
Fuyumi: Make any new friends?  
Shoko: No.  
Fuyumi: Any cute boys?  
Shoko: I wouldn't know.  
Fuyumi: LOL, just joking. I miss you already.  
Shoko: Miss you too.  
Fuyumi: Natsuo and Dad wanted me to tell you they miss you too, and that if any boy tries to put some moves on you that they will come down there and castrate them.  
Shoko: That is unnecessary. I am fully capable of taking care of myself.  
Fuyumi: Oh, we know, the boy whose 'family jewels' you froze and almost crushed for trying to grope you was proof enough. Got to go, talk to you later, love you.  
Shoko: And to you as well.

Shoko closed her messenger and continued her digital search.

'Sakazuki…..Sakazuki…where are you?' Shoko thought as she searched.

When nothing came of her search, she decided to call it a night. As she lay on her bed to sleep, a photo fell from her nightstand to the ground.

The photo showed six people, a father, a mother, and four children, with white, red, and even a mix of each, all with happy smiles on their faces. The edges of the picture were slightly singed, and the faint marks of where tears had fallen could be seen.

* * *

Deku was awoken by the sound of a high-pitched whining. He turned his head to see his mother's gift wagging its tail and looking at him with eyes that could melt a glacier.

"Okay, boy, let's go use the restroom," Deku spoke as he attached the leash to Gibbs collar. He checked his phone to see its was around 4AM. Deku sighed, "Might as well stay up, not too long till my typical wake-up time anyway."

The two made their way from the dormitory to the outside. It took a while; Gibbs was insistent of marking as much of the grass as he could. They eventually made it back inside the dormitory. Deku picked Gibbs as they entered the common area. He walked through the door and froze when he saw someone at the kitchen table.

His eyes widened, "Todoroki."

Shoko was sitting at the table, a bottle of water and a bowl of oatmeal laid on the table. She turned and gave Deku the same blank expression that she typically wore on her face.

"Yes, that's my name," Shoko spoke.

Deku blinked a few times before giving a small chuckle.

"S-Sorry, I didn't see you when we left."

Shoko moved her eyes to the small dog in Deku's arms.

"Schnauzer, a good breed." Shoko spoke.

"Y-Yeah, my mom gave him to me."

It was only for a fraction of a second, but Izuku saw a small emotion flash over her typically expressionless face. Most would have missed it.

"…...She sounds nice." Shoko spoke as she resumed eating her meal.

"Y-Yeah," Deku responded awkwardly as he tried to act normal around the heterochromia girl. It was impossible to not notice just how beautiful she was. Deku found it hard not to just stare at her in awe.

"I-It was nice to m-meet you, Todoroki."

"To you as well…what is your name?" Shoko asked.

"O-Oh, Izuku Midoriya."

Shoko nodded, "To you as well Midoriya." She responded before returning to her meal.

Deku left with Gibbs and was about to exit the common room before Shoko spoke.

"That was an interesting trick."

Deku froze and turned around to see that Shoko had not looked away from her phone as she ate.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked.

"What you did to your arm yesterday."

Deku felt relief flood him at her response. "O-Oh, yeah. I am blessed to have my quirk."

"I am not referring to your quirk."

Deku felt his blood run cold at her statement, though he was able to keep his face from changing to reflect it.

"I'm sorry?"

"While you were powering up, there was a small force that moved through your arm. It wasn't you quirk; it was something else."

Deku felt sweat began to form on the back of his neck. "I don't know what you mean."

Shoko looked up from her phone and stared Deku in the eyes like she was peering into his soul.

"Maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me," Shoko spoke as she returned to her phone.

"Okay, see you later," Deku spoke as he began to leave, trying not to make it look like he was desperate to get out of there.

He didn't allow himself to breathe heavily until he had made it back to his room. He looked down at the now asleep puppy. He gently laid him on his bed before his mind went back to Shoko.

'What has she been through?' Deku thought.

* * *

"Did you hear who our teacher might be!" Mina squealed.

"I heard rumors, but I didn't think it would be true!" Kaminari cheered.

"We don't know for sure; it would be wise to keep your expectations in check," Momo spoke.

"I agree with Yaoyorozu." Iida replied.

"Killjoys." Mina groaned.

The atmosphere of the classroom was one of excitement. The same went for Deku. He wasn't just excited! He was BEYOND excited! Katsumi tried her best to play it cool, but everyone could tell that even the 'cool' one was getting a little fangirlish. Suddenly the door opened.

**"I AM HERE…"**

Everyone gasped at the sight they all had hoped for.

**"ENTERING THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"**

There was a loud cheer, for standing before them was the symbol of peace.

"IT'S REALLY HIM!" Jirou shouted.

"ALL MIGHT!" Kirishima cheered.

"It looks like he is wearing his silver age costume." Tsuyu stated.

All Might gave a thunderous laugh. **"WANTED TO MARK THIS SPECIAL OCCASION WITH A THROWBACK!"**

All Might continued laughing as he walked to the podium and pulled out a small remote.

**"PUT THESE ON AND MEET ME OUT AND FIELD GAMMA!" **

When he had finished, he dashed out of the room in the blink of an eye. The students cheered as they grabbed their costumes.

"On a scale of 1-10, how happy are you right now?" Katsumi asked as she grabbed her box.

Deku blushed as he rubbed his arm, "I-I don't know."

Katsumi quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Really?"

Deku laughed, "Okay, 11."

Katsumi laughed. "Just go get changed already, can't wait to see your costume."

Deku smiled brightly, "Same for you!"

Deku took his costume box and left for the changing room. He found a changing room built into the locker room. He opened the box, and a joyous smile broke over his face.

_A few days earlier._

**_"AND HERE WE ARE!" _**

_Deku had been asked by All Might to accompany him to his agency. When Deku asked why All Might wanted to take him to the support course lab, All Might had simply smiled and said, '__**just wait and see.' **_

_They continued their trek until they came to All Might's office. When they entered, they found someone already there. _

**_"DAVE!" _**_All Might all but yelled._

_"Good to see you, Toshinori!" A new voice spoke up. _

_Deku turned to the voice, only for his eyes to widen and his jaw drop. _

_"It's David Shield!" Deku spoke with disbelief. _

_The man in question smiled as he gave All Might a hug. All Might deflated to his skinny form during the hug, and the two laughed._

_"It's been too long!" David spoke as they pulled away._

_"Yes, it has, how is Mellissa?" Toshinori asked._

_"That girl is going to put everything I have EVER done to shame, and she has barely been in college for a year!" David replied with an obvious sense of pride in his voice. "She was devastated that she had a J-Term; otherwise, she would have come to see you."_

_"Give her my love and tell her that I will see her sooner than she thinks," Toshinori responded._

_Deku was in shock at the actions of the two men before him. Eventually, the two remembered that they were not alone. _

_"Ahh! David, this is Izuku Midoriya!" Toshinori stated with great pride in his voice._

_"So, this is the whippersnapper who you passed One for All to?" David stated with a smile as he approached Deku._

_Deku's jaw dropped as he turned to Toshinori. _

_"HE KNOWS ABOUT ONE FOR ALL?!" Deku nearly yelled._

_"Yes, and so will the rest of the city if you aren't careful." David teased._

_Deku placed his hand on the back of his head and rubbed his hair as he turned his face to the ground. "O-Oh, sorry." _

_David laughed, "Just teasing." He then outstretched his hand to Deku, "Toshi has told me a lot about you."_

_Deku shook David's hand. "H-He has?"_

_"Like you wouldn't believe!" David stated exaggeratedly. "Keeps going on about how proud he is of you."_

_Deku blushed as he turned his head to try and hide. _

_"Don't embarrass the poor boy," Toshinori joked half-heartedly._

_David chuckled, "Now then, I believe that we have a costume to make for you."_

_Deku's eyes widened, and he turned to the two. "You mean…."_

_"I figured that we wanted you to have the best costume you could get, and once Inko found out that David made my gear and costumes, she 'suggested' that I ask him to make yours personally."_

_David quirked his eyebrows, "Sounds like this woman must be pretty convincing to get you to fly me in to make his costume in person."_

_It was Toshinori's turn to blush as he rubbed the back of his head. "You could say that."_

_Deku's jaw dropped even further when the implication hit him. _

_"David Shield. THE DAVID SHIELD. The man was responsible for All Might's costume…..IS MAKING MY COSTUME?!" Deku nearly shouted. _

_The two older men laughed. "You weren't kidding, he really is a fanboy."_

_David chuckled as he approached a series of metallic cases. _

_"First, we will need to take some measurements, then decide on what materials, support gear, and last, but certainly not least, design."_

_The cases opened and expanded until they had become a portable costume making center. _

_David began to speak as he typed on the main computer. "Based on what Toshinori has told me about your training and requirements that your mother 'requested,' I have a rough start, but I would like to hear from you. So, what would you like for your costume to have in it?"_

_Deke paused as he looked at the specifications that All Might and his mother had placed. He thought hard for a few minutes before a smile graced his features. _

Present

**"WELL DON'T YOU ALL LOOK SO COOL!"** All Might stated.

The heroes in training had all dressed up in their gear. Some wore more simple costumes, while others were more…..elaborate.  
"Man Bakugou, your costume….. it's so….." Kaminari spoke.

Katsumi glared at him. "It's so what?"

Katsumi's costume was definitely unique. She had a tight, black, sleeveless tank top with an orange "X" across the middle, forming a v-neck. Her costume had a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes on each side. Her sleeves reach from within large grenade-like gauntlets from her arms to her biceps. Her belt had smaller grenades, and she wore baggy pants with knee guards, and a pair of black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. Her mask was jagged and black, and as it goes around her eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

"It's so…." Kaminari froze as he tried to find the right words.

"MANLY!" Kirishima yelled, causing Kaminari to scream and jump away, causing Jirou to laugh.

"Seriously Bakugou, your costume looks like every 80's action movies wet dream, it's so cool!" Kirishima gushed as he stared at her costume.

Katsumi rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, you don't have to make a big deal about it."

"BUT IT'S SO COOL!" Kirishima gushed.

Katsumi karate chopped him on the head before shaking her head. Kirishima still had a smile on his face when he hit the ground, the words' so awesome' tumbling from his lips.

"Next time, it'll be your groin.

Every male stepped several steps away from Bakugou, none wanting to become her next victim.

**"IT SEEMS THAT WE ARE MISSING ONLY ONE STUDENT."** All Might spoke up.

The class began to look around to see who was missing. After several moments Jirou spoke.

"Midoriya."

"Where could he be?" Uraraka asked.

"Maybe there was a problem with his costume," Iida replied.

Katsumi turned and stared at the entrance. She only had to wait a few moments before she saw a figure approaching. A powerful smile bloomed on her face when she saw who it was and what they were wearing.

Everyone turned when they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. Most of their eyes widened when they saw the figure emerge.

"DEKU?" Uraraka spoke.

Deku's wore a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, arm gauntlets, knee pads, and gloves, along with his signature red boots. His knee pads connected to a pair of leg boosters and iron soles were on his shoes. His shoulders were covered with shoulder pauldron that connected together via a metallic strap on his upper chest and back. His arm gauntlets went up and past his elbows, and a digital display could be seen on his right arm. Connected to his collar was a mask that was currently down. He had a metallic face mask that was connected to two white devices on his head.

But that was not what stood out the most about Deku.

It was his presence.

No longer was he hunching slightly; now he stood tall, his chest puffed out. His eyes were no longer unsure and timid; they were strong, commanding, and full of strength. Everyone could see the defined six-pack he had, and the defined muscles that were present in his arms and legs.

The way he walked, stood, and even the energy he radiated was one of confidence.

'Is he even the same person?!' Most of the class thought.

"DEKU! You look so cool!"

Deku turned and smiled. "Thank you."

All Might gave Izuku a proud smile and a discreet thumbs-up.

"Seriously, man, you look awesome." Kirishima complimented as he took his appearance.

"He is seriously hot," Mina whispered.

"Why do you have to focus on that," Jirou stated half-heartedly as she blushed while staring at Deku.

"He is…. attractive, I suppose", Momo spoke as she too tried to hide her blush.

"You suppose?!" Mina whisper yelled. "Honey, you could grind MEAT on those abs!"

Katsumi ignored the girls and approached Deku.

"You look amazing." She complimented him.

He smiled and blushed, "Thanks, but you look cooler, you even put in the grenade gauntlets!"

Katsumi gave a slightly feral smile. "OF COURSE! WHAT BETTER WAY TO SHOW MY ENEMIES THAT PAIN AND DESTRUCTION COMING THEIR WAY?!" She roared.

"Is she always this overtop?" Jirou asked rhetorically.

Mineta was foaming from his mouth as he stared at Katsumi's costume. "I just want to see what's underneath her br—"

A sudden intimidating presence behind him drew his attention. Mineta then came face to face with Deku, his eyes dark they could have been mistaken for being devoid of light.

He spoke in a powerful and commanding. "IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE HERE OF YOUR OWN VOLITION, YOU BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY, UNDERSTOOD?"

Mineta screamed as he ran as fast as he could away from Deku.

"He just got even hotter," Mina stated.

**"ALRIGHT NOW, SINCE EVERYONE IS HERE, LET'S GET STARTED!" **

All Might moved away from his spot to reveal a table with a bowl filled with small sheets of paper.

**"TODAY WE WILL BE DOING COMBAT TRAINING!"** All Might stated.

There was a gasp that broke out among the students.

"COMBAT TRAINING!" Kaminari spoke happily.

"ALRIGHT! LETS GOOOOOO!" Kirishima roared as he pumped his fists in the air.

**"HAHAHA! SETTLE DOWN! WE WILL BE CONDUCTING SOME BATTLES, HERO'S VERSES VILLAINS!" **

All Might reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper.

**"THERE ARE TWO TEAM, TWO PEOPLE ON EACH TEAM! ONE TEAM ARE THE HEROES, AND THE OTHER THE VILLAINS! THE VILLAINS HAVE OBTAINED A NUCLEAR DEVICE AND ARE HOLD UP IN AN ABANDONED BUILDING! IT IS UP TO THE HERO'S TO STOP THEM!" **

A monitor appeared behind All Might, displaying a building and a mock bomb. **"EACH BATTLE WILL GO FOR 10 MINUTES! THE HERO'S VICTORY CONDITIONS ARE SIMPLE, EITHER CAPTURE THE VILLAINS, WITH CAPTURE TAPE, OR TOUCH THE NUCLEAR DEVICE! THE VILLAINS HAVE TO EITHER CAPTURE THE HEROES OR PROTECT THE BOMB UNTIL TIME RUNS OUT!" **

"Why inside? Why not outside?" Kaminari asked.

Deku responded, "Because most villain attacks happen inside buildings. While some do happen outside, for the most part they take place inside. Drug busts, back-alley dealings, weapons smuggling, all happen inside, away from prying eyes."

**"THAT IS CORRECT YOUNG MIDORIYA! WHICH IS PRECISELY WHY WE ARE CONDUCTING THIS EXCERSICE TODAY! NOW, IN THIS BOWL, I HAVE ALL OF YOUR NAMES! I WILL RANDOMLY DRAW TWO NAMES AT A TIME, THOSE TWO WILL BE A TEAM, WITH THEIR OWN ID LETTER! AFTER EVERYONE HAS THEIR TEAM, I WILL SHUFFLE THE TEAMS, AND WE WILL GET STARTED!" **

A feeling of excitement continued to build throughout the class, each one ready to show off their skills.

**ALRIGHT, I HAVE THE TEAMS!"** All Might proclaimed before putting them on the screen

TEAM A: IZUKU MIDORIYA AND KATSUMI BAKUGOU  
TEAM B: URARAKA OCHACO AND IIDA TENYA  
TEAM C: MINETA MINORU AND MOMO YAOYOROZU  
TEAM D: HANATA SERO AND YUGA AOYAMA  
TEAM E: MASHIRAO OJIRO AND TORU HAGAKURE  
TEAM F: TSUYU ASUI AND FUMIGAKE TOKOYAMI  
TEAM G: DENKI KAMINARI AND KYOKA JIROU  
TEAM H: MEZO SHOJI AND SHOKO TODOROKI  
TEAM I: EIJIRO KIRISHIMA AND RIKIDO SATO  
TEAM J: KOJI KODA AND MINA ASHIDO

**"NOW THAT YOU HAVE YOUR PARTNERS YOU SHOULD GROUP UP BEFORE THE MATCHUPS ARE GIVEN OUT!"** All Might stated.

The students began to find their buddies and see what they can do together.

Deku and Katsumi fist-bumped with smiles on their faces.

"Just like we always wanted to," Katsumi stated with a smile on her face.

Deku returned her smile with one of his own.

**"I WILL NOW GIVE OUT THE BATTLE SETUPS!" **

TEAM I: HEROES VERSUS TEAM A: VILLAINS  
TEAM B: HEROES VERSUS TEAM G: VILLAINS  
TEAM C: HEROES VERSUS TEAM E: VILLAINS  
TEAM H: HEROES VERSUS TEAM J: VILLAINS  
TEAM D: HEROES VERSUS TEAM F: VILLAINS

"SWEET! GET TO GO UP AGAINST BAKUGOU AND MIDORIYA! THIS IS AWESOME!" Kirishima yelled.

Sato, while not as enthusiastic as Kirishima, was still excited. "Let's show them what we are made of!"

Deku was a little thrown off at being a villain, but he was pulled from a mutter storm when Katsumi slung her arm around her shoulder.

"Look at it this way," She said before an evil smile grew on her face.

"We get to have all the fun."

Deku thought over her words before a smile grew on his face.

**"ALRIGHT, THEN! TEAM A, GO TAKE YOUR POSITIONS! TEAM I, GO TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!"** All Might stated.

Deku and Katsumi looked at All Might before turning back to each other and nodding before they rushed to the building.

**"BOTH TEAMS HAVE 5 MINUETS BEFORE WE BEGIN!"** All Might spoke before turning to the rest of the class. **"LET'S HEAD UP TO THE CONTROL ROOM!" **

By the time All Might the class made their way to the control room, the five minutes were up.

**"TEAM I, ARE YOU READY?" **

"You bet!" Sato and Kirishima stated.

**"TEAM A, ARE YOU READY?"**

"READY TO RIP AND TEAR!" Katsumi roared.

"Yes, sir, we are ready", Deku spoke as Katsumi continued to hype herself up.

'How were those two friends for so long?' Most of 1A thought, while All Might cracked his knuckles and gave a short laugh before speaking again.

**"ALRIGHTY THEN! **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

* * *

This is my longest one yet! Needed to do this to help relive stress now that finals were done.

I am sorry that I have been inconsistent with uploading. First Covid19, then schools canceling. My Dad and Grandma both got Covid19, (they did recover), but the hardest thing that happened was that my dog died. He was my first pet, and he had been with us for 7 years. It was really hard. I decided to put him in the story, it helps to still imagine him being alive and happy, hope it is not intrusive.

My upload schedule should be more consistent, so that's a plus!

I was waiting to start referring Izuku primarily as Deku until I gave the flashback, from now on when talking about him, I will refer to him as Deku.

This is what Deku's costume looks like, just add the iron soles to it. r/BokuNoHeroAcademia/comments/7ts6mv/so_i_made_a_fanzine_about_upgrading_the_main/

Please leave a comment, stay safe, and have a wonderful day!


	10. Chapter 10

MHA: The New Frontier: Chapter 9

"I think this will be one-sided." Tsuyu stated.

"I do not think it is best to count our teammates out just yet, we have yet to see what their full combat capabilities are," Iida responded.

Kaminari rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, don't you remember how Midoriya was last night? He figured out ways to make Kirishima's quirk better after two minutes,"

"And did you see him today when he entered? He looked like a totally different person!" Mina gushed.

"And Bakugou's explosions are powerful!" Kaminari stated.

"And she has literal GRENADES on her hip!" Jirou emphasized.

"While I do agree that Midoriya and Bakugou are indeed powerful, it would be unwise to give them the victory when the battle has just begun," Momo stated.

"**MISS YAOYOROZU IS CORRECT. IT IS UNWISE TO MAKE STATEMENTS WHEN THERE ARE MANY VARIABLES IN PLACE." **All Might spoke. "**WE MUST WAIT UNTIL THE BATTLE HAS FINISHED BEFORE MAKING ANY JUDGEMENTS."**

The class murmured in agreement before Mina spoke up. "Who do you think is going to win?"

All Might merely laughed while Yaoyorozu and Iida gave Mina deadpan looks.

"**NOW THEN, LET'S SEE WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN WITH THE HEROES!"**

During the five-minute prep time

"What should we do?" Sato asked.

Kirishima rubbed his chin, "Let's go with what we know. Bakugou can make explosions from her hands, and Midoriya is crazy strong, but he can't use all of his power without hurting himself, and he has his crazy mind."

"This doesn't sound too good for us," Sato stated flatly.

Kirishima grinned and beat his chest. "C'MON NOW! DON'T GO TALKING LIKE THAT! THAT KIND OF TALK IS UNMANLY! WE CAN BEAT THEM! SAY IT WITH ME! WE CAN BEAT THEM!"

"We can beat them! We can beat them!" Sato spoke as Kirishima's infectious energy began to spread to him.

"Let's go over what we have. I can harden my body, and you can consume sweets to make you stronger." Kirishima stated.

"Yeah, but I will begin to get really sleepy if I keep going for too long," Sato replied.

"I say we rush them!" Kirishima stated.

"What?!" Sato exclaimed.

"Think about it! Midoriya is strong, but I bet you can use more strength then he can. Bakugou has the range, but if we work quickly, we can take her." Kirishima explained.

"I guess, but we still need an actual plan," Sato replied.

"I got one! They are on the top right?" Kirishima stated.

"Yeah?"

"So, we head to the floor under them!" Kirishima stated.

"WHAT?!" Sato nearly screamed.

"SO, WE CAN TAKE THE FLOOR OUT FROM UNDER THEM!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Sato stared blankly at him for a moment before realization hit him. "I GET IT! They will be really out of it, and we can get the better of them and wrap them in the capture tape that All Might gave us!"

"EXACTLY!" Kirishima replied with a smirk.

"AWW, MAN! WE GOT THIS!"

"**TEAM I, ARE YOU READY?" **All Might spoke over the speaker.

The two looked at each other and gave matching smirks, "You bet!" They stated in unison.

All Might spoke again. "**TEAM A, ARE YOU READY?" **

"READY TO RIP AND TEAR!" Katsumi roared.

"Yes, sir, we are ready," Deku spoke as Katsumi continued to hype herself up.

"She is intense," Sato stated plainly as he got ready.

"I don't know, man, it's pretty cool," Kirishima replied as he got in position.

All Might spoke again, **"ALRIGHTY THEN! **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!"**

Kirishima and Sato rushed into the building and went for the closest stairwell. They entered and began to rush to their destination.

"Kirishima and Sato are really booking it!" Kaminari stated excitedly.

"Do you think they came up with a plan?" Mina asked.

"Most likely, I don't appear that they are moving aimlessly. The first thing they went for was the stairwell, which means that they are either heading to where Midoriya and Bakugou are, or they have a different plan to win." Yaoyorozu stated.

"Maybe they can win," Jirou stated.

"I wonder what Midoriya and Bakugou have planned?" Toru stated.

"How much further?" Sato asked as they continued to ascend the stairwell.

"I think…. HERE!" Kirishima stated excitedly as they arrived at their floor. The two then entered and began to look around.

"We need to find the specific area that they would keep it," Kirishima stated.

The pair walked around before Kirishima waved to Sato.

"Here!"

Sato rushed to Kirishima. "What next?"

"Let's weaken these support pillars first," Kirishima said before running to the closest one. Kirishima hardened his arms and hands before he started to slash at the pillars. "Don't destroy them! Just weaken them enough so that phase 2 will work!"

"Got it!" Sato replied with a thumbs us.

"What are they doing?" Mina asked.

"THEY ARE BREAKING THE PILLARS!" Kaminari exclaimed.

A sudden smack from a headphone jack hit Kaminari and made him wail. "Keep it down, Pikachu," Jirou stated.

"But whhhhyyyyy are they breaking the pillars?" Mina asked, exaggeratedly.

"It looks like they are one floor below Midoriya and Bakugou, and in almost the same spot relative to them," Yaoyorozu stated.

"Are they going to try and take the floor out from under them?" Uraraka asked.

"That would seem to be the case," Yaoyorozu replied.

"It's not a bad strategy, it gives them the advantage and disorients Midoriya and Bakugou. As far as it goes, it is a solid strategy." Iida stated.

"I guess we will just have to see what happens," Jirou replied.

The two did their task until the pillars were scarred and creaking.

"I think we are good to go!" Kirishima stated.

"What's next, then?" Sato asked.

Kirishima grinned. "Fastball special."

Sato looked at him with a curious expression. "What is that?"

"I am going to tuck my arms and legs in, you pick me up and throw me at an angle through the ceiling! The second I get in, I'll smash my fists into the ground! It will break the floor and cause the whole to fall through!"  
"Then, we capture them and win!" Sato replied excitedly.

"You got it!" Kirishima stated before he tucked his arms and legs in. Sato pulled a package of sugar and ingested it. His muscles increased five times, and he gave a large smirk. He then picked Kirishima up and pulled his arm back.

"FASTBALL SPECIAL!" Sato roared before he threw Kirishima through the ceiling.

Kirishima effortlessly tore through the floor and immediately slammed his fists into the ground.

The floor cracked and collapsed to the one beneath them.

"THEY DID IT!" Mina yelled.

"I knew they would win!" Kaminari stated while Jirou rolled her eyes.

"They still have to capture Bakugou and Midoriya," Yaoyorozu stated.

"They will be so out of it that it will be easy though!" Hakagure replied.

"**IF THERE IS ONE THING THAT MY MANY YEARS OF HEROING HAS TAUGHT ME, IS THAT NOTHING IS EVER WHAT IT SEEMS." **All Might stated.

"WE GOT YOU NOW VILLAINS!" Sato yelled as he searched through the rubble.

"DO THE MANLY THING AND SURRENDER!" Kirishima stated.

They searched through the floor that was now littered with rubble for the villains.

"Where are they?" Kirishima asked.

"Hey, the villains had a bomb, right?" Sato asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kirishima asked.

"Because I don't see a bomb here," Sato stated.

Kirishima's eyes widened as he quickly scanned the room. Not only were there no heroes, but no bombs as well.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kirishima stated eerily.

"They're not there?" Uraraka asked.

"It does not seem so," Iida replied.

"Where could they be?" Jirou asked.

Sato and Kirishima continued to look around the room before they heard the sound of something landing outside.

"I heard something outside!" Sato stated, but it was too late as they heard a voice roar.

"HOWITZER IMPACT!"

A tremendous 'BOOM' echoed through the facility as an explosive force rocked the building. Sato and Kirishima both stumbled as they felt the building shake.

"I guess we know where they are now." Kirishima joked.

Sato had no time to respond as the ground beneath them began to crack.

Kirishima and Sato looked at each other before they both uttered a small, "Uh-oh."

The floor crumbled beneath them, forcing the two to fall to the ground level.

The control room was in silent shock and awe as they saw the building collapse before their eyes.

"What did they do?" Jirou asked as her eyes were wide.

"DESTROYED THE BUILDING!" Kaminari yelled.

While Jirou hit Kaminari with her earphone jacks, Yaoyorozu spoke, "She did not destroy the building, it looks like she targeted a certain side of the building with a full-power blast, and the imbalance caused the building to collapse."

"Couldn't that have killed them?!" Mina yelled.

"**NO." **All Might spoke. The students turned to their teacher as he stared at the screen.

** "IF YOU LOOK AT THE PLACEMENT OF THE EXPLOSION, YOU SEE THAT IT WAS AIMED AWAY FROM THEM. BOTH KIRISHIMA AND SATO HAVE ENHANCED DURABILITY BECAUSE OF THEIR QUIRKS, SO NEITHER THE FALL NOR THE RUBBLE WOULD BE ABLE TO SERIOUSLY HURT THEM, LET ALONE KILL THEM." **

There was an eerie silence throughout the room before a sound from the now collapsed building took their attention.

"Ow! My head!" Kirishima stated.

"I didn't think that I would have a building dropped on me today," Sato stated wearily.

Before they react, two small objects landed in front of them.

"Huh?" Sato spoke as he looked down at the item.

Both of the items released a small explosion that hit the two directly. The two were thrown against the building and made a crack in the wall. Before they could pull themselves free, a shocking voice spoke up.

("This is just an example of the laugh, but the voice is what this voice sounds like.)

**"MHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The room became so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Sato and Kirishima both had their eyes wide open as two figures began to emerge from the rubble, their eyes were blood red.

"**FOOLISH HEROES! DID YOU THINK THAT WE WOULD BE SO EASILY TRICKED?!" **

The smoke dissipated, and the owner of the voice was shown next to a sinisterly smiling Bakugou.

**"WE ANTICIPATED YOUR FEEBLE STRATEGY AND TOOK THE NECESSARY PRECAUTIONS! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD NOT RELOCATE THE BOMB?" **Deku stated, his facemask pulled over his altered voice.

Kirishima and Sato pulled themselves from the wall and took a battle stance, though the signs of worry could be seen.

Deku and Bakugou nodded before taking action.

Bakugou torpedoed herself at Sato and landed a punch to his gut, before twirling and round housing him away from Kirishima.

Kirishima's eyes widened but was unable to assist as he found himself on the defense from Deku's assault. Kirishima threw his arms to the side, forcing Deku to leap back.

Kirishima roared, "You think I'm going to be beaten so easily?! You've got another thing coming villain!"

Deku reared his head back and gave a mighty cackle. **"HAHAHA! THAT IS MORE, LIKE IT! SUCH INSPIRING WORDS HERO! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE WRITTEN ON YOUR GRAVE!"**

Kirishima roared again before charging at Deku.

Kirishima threw wild punches, all of which Deku easily dodged. Deku continued to allow Kirishima to attack for several moments before a smirk grew on his face.

Kirishima then attempted to slam his arms on Deku's head, only for Deku to grab them. He pushed Kirishima back, before landing a jab on his neck. Deku began to give short, yet strong strikes from his fists at Kirishima's stomach and ribs. Kirishima tried to strike back, but every time he went to strike, Deku would easily dodge and counter. Deku delivered a double punch to Kirishima's face before landing another on his ribs.

"I didn't know greenie here could fight," Jirou stated coolly.

"Seems he has had some personal training," Iida stated.

"It's more than that, he is learning," Yaoyorozu stated.

Most of the class turned to Yaoyorozu and stared.

"EXPLAIN!" Mina yelled impatiently.

Yaoyorozu sighed, "He is observing Kirishima's fight style. He allowed Kirishima to attack him early and gained insight into how he fights. After he learned as much as he could, he was ready to attack."

"He did all that in no time," Kaminari whispered.

"Bakugou did say that he spent a lot of time observing people and quirks," Uraraka stated as the smile on her face continued to grow.

Deku waited until Kirishima had exposed his abdomen before he powerfully stuck his left ribs with his palms.

Kirishima gasped as he felt his armor break where Deku hit. Deku capitalized on this as he grabbed Kirishima. He spun him around before launching Kirishima into the rubble. Before Kirishima could get up, Deku put his foot on his back to keep him from rising, before he wrapped his capture tape around Kirishima's wrist.

"**KIRISHIMA HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" **All Might announced over the speaker.

Deku smiled the biggest smile he could give at All Might's words until he heard Kirishima groaning from underneath him.

**"OH, GOSH! SORRY KIRISHIMA! LET ME HELP YOU UP!" **Deku spoke as he took his foot off of Kirishima.

"You sound reeeeeeeal intimidating there, Deku." Bakugou joked as she drug a now unconscious Sato behind her.

Deku's eyes widened. **"OH, FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE VOICE SYNTHESIZER." **

Bakugou laughed, "Don't apologize, nothing like hearing the big, evil villain freak out over hurting a hero."

"Hehe." Deku laughed after he had deactivated the voice changer effect.

**"AND SATO HAS BEEN DEFEATED! THIS MEANS THE VILLAINS WIN!"** All Might proclaimed.

Deku and Katsumi high-fived before she pulled him under her arm and gave him a noogie.

"Didn't I say this would be fun?!" Bakugou asked as her smirk only grew.

Deku laughed nervously as he realized where his head was right next to. "Y-Yeah, y-y-you did."

Deku's eyes suddenly changed from their natural green to red. His eyes widened before he shoved Katsumi away.

"Deku wha—"

Deku was immediately punched in the face by a now free Sato.

"I thought the match was over?!" Uraraka exclaimed.

All Might paused before giving his answer. **"IT IS NOT UNCOMMON FOR EITHER HEROES OR VILLAINS TO ESCAPE FROM CAPTIVITY. WHILE IT MAY BE A TECHNICALITY, I WILL ALLOW IT."**

The class watched in anticipation to see what would happen.

Deku was repeatedly punched in the face as Sato pushed him back until Deku was backed into a wall. Sato slammed him over the head a few times before grabbing his head. Sato's eyes were red, and his face was rabid.

"He must be in a frenzy!" Mina exclaimed.

"HE IS GOING TO KILL HIM!" Yaoyorozu screamed.

Iida was preparing to run and stop the fight before the massive hand of All Might stopped him.

**"WAIT. TRUST ME."** All Might spoke calmly.

The class was about to protest but were unable to as their eyes widened at the screen.

Sato continued to increase his power until Deku grabbed his hands and began to pull them off of him.

Sato's eyes widened as Deku continued to push back before pushing Sato off and giving him a karate chop to his throat, forcing Sato to step back.

Sato stumbled as Deku pulled himself from the wall. Deku stared at Sato before more electricity oozed from his body.

Sato threw a punch which Deku, who back fisted Sato's face before giving a quick strike to his stomach. Sato threw a wild haymaker that Deku easily dodged and punched his rib and giving him a powerful punch to his jaw. He dodged a now slower Sato's punch and countered with two punches to his ribs, and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Deku crouched down and gave Sato a mighty uppercut, knocking the student out cold.

Deku stumbled back after Sato had fallen. He held the side of his head as a small amount of blood trickled out. He felt a pair of hands grab onto his head, and Katsumi's anxious expression come into his view.

"Are you okay?!" She asked with obvious worry in her voice and on her face.

Deku gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, it's nothing bad, just a scrape." He replied as she felt where the blood had come from.

**"AND WITH THAT, THE HERO TEAM OFFICIALLY WINS! IF THE VILLAINS WOULD PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE CONTROL ROOM, WE CAN DISCUSS THE BATTLE, AND THEN MOVE ONTO THE NEXT ONE!" **

Katsumi released Deku, and the two began to make their way to the control room. When they entered, they were immediately bombarded by their fellow classmates.

"You guys, were amazing!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"I must agree, you both were exceptional!" Yaoyorozu stated as she handed Deku a bandage that she had made.

"You've got to walk us through your plan," Jirou stated nonchalantly.

Katsumi smirked as she began to wrap Deku's head. "Ask him."

Deku's eyes widened as his class was now starring at him.

"W-Well, okay…."

_5 minutes before the match started. _

_"Got a plan?" Katsumi asked as she leaned against the wall. _

_Deku turned to Katsumi and put his hand under his chin as he went deep into thought. _

_"Sato and Kirishima both have great raw power, though Kirishima is better suited for combat against you, seeing that he has the durability advantage against your quirk. Sato is better suited against me, even though he can only hold it for three minutes, he could overwhelm me if given a chance." Deku replied. _

_Deku turned and observed the room around him and stopped when he saw the bomb. _

_Deku spoke up. "All Might didn't say we couldn't move the bomb, did he?" _

_Katsumi rose an eyebrow and got off from her spot on the wall. "No, he didn't." _

_Deku smiled, "Let's move the bomb, to another building." _

_Katsumi smiled as she saw a spark of imagination in his eyes. "Why?" _

_"So, you can bring the building down," Deku replied._

_Katsumi's eyes at his words._

_"They are most likely to either rush us or bring us to them. If we move the bomb, then they can't take it, then we can bring the building down."_

_"I get moving the bomb, but why bring the building down?" Katsumi asked. "Not that I'm against it."_

_Deku smirked, "It not only catches them off guard but allows us to separate them. You take Sato, I take Kirishima."_

_"And they will be disoriented and weekend from the building collapse, without hurting them seriously," Katsumi spoke._

_"Exactly!" _

_"Okay, but how will we know when they are in position?" Katsumi asked. _

_Deku pulled his arm up to show a device on his arm. He tapped it, and a voice spoke._

_"OMEGA, ACTIVATED." The voice spoke mechanically. _

_"It's an A.I," Deku stated. "I think I can have him scan the building and let us know where they are."_

_"SCANNING, COMMENCING." A blue light emitted from the gauntlet and scanned the building. "SCAN, COMPLETE. ENEMIES LOCATIONS, FOUND." A hologram showed the building before zooming in on Kirishima and Sato._

_"Now, we have eyes on them, so we can know when to strike."_

_Katsumi smirked. "Alright, let's do it."_

"I didn't account for Sato freaking out and going all Terminator on us," Deku spoke with a wince as Katsumi finished bandaging his head.

**"THAT IS A GOOD LESSON, ONE THAT ALL OF YOU SHOULD TAKE TO HEART." **All Might spoke up suddenly.

The students all turned to their teacher as he continued. **"WHEN BACKED INTO A CORNER, OR OVERWHELMED, VILLAINS AND HEROES CAN BECOME UNPREDICTABLE AND CHAOTIC. IT IS IMPORTANT TO PLAN FOR THIS AND BE READY. YOUNG SATO IS AN EXAMPLE OF THIS, HE HAD A BUILDING DROPPED ON HIM AND FOUND HIMSELF ON THE RECEIVING END OF YOUNG BAKUGOU'S FEROCIOUS ATTACKS. I AM NOT JUSTIFYING IT, BUT MERELY EXPLAINING IT."**

There was murmuring among the students as they digested All Might's words.

**"WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, WHO WOULD LIKE TO TELL ME WHO THE MVP'S WERE?"**

Yaoyorozu rose her hand and spoke. "Midoriya. He not only came up with an effective strategy but was able to hold his own without losing focus when he came under assault from Sato. Bakugou did exceptionally as well but was unable to demonstrate as much of her skill as Midoriya was. Kirishima came up with a good strategy but lost his focus when Midoriya began his attack, while Sato lost control and was bested as well. Therefore, Midoriya would be the logical MVP of the match."

The room was silent as they stared at the creation girl.

**"ERRR, THAT IS CORRECT. WELL DONE YOUNG YAOYOROZU." **All Might responded with slight startlement. '**SHE IS REALLY GOOD.'** All Might thought. "**BECAUSE THAT IS EXACTLY RIGHT! YOUNG MIDORIYA IS THIS ROUNDS MVP!" **

Deku blushed as his classmates cheered for him. Katsumi smiled at him and spoke, "You may have been the best this round, but it's gonna be me from now on."

Deku smiled, "I have no doubts."

"You were amazing, Deku! How you fought against Kirishima and Sato! It was so cool!" Uraraka exclaimed excitedly.

Deku rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. "I-It was n-nothing."

"C'mon man! You beat Kirishima like a boss, and you even stopped Sato when he went all crazy!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I-I got lucky, Sato had me there for a minute. I let my guard down, it could have cost me." Deku replied.

"But even then, you were still able to take down Sato. And your strategy was still sound." Iida responded.

**"TAKE WHAT YOUR PEERS ARE SAYING TO HEART YOUNG MIDORIYA." **All Might spoke up. **"WHILE YES, YOU ARE STILL STUDENTS AND STILL HAVE MUCH TO LEARN, YOU STILL PERFORMED REMARKABLY. DON'T BEAT YOURSELF UP FOR WHAT YOU DID WRONG, FOCUS ON WHAT YOU DID RIGHT, AND THEN FIND WAYS TO IMPROVE IN BOTH AREAS." **All Might finished as he gave Deku a smile.

Deku returned All Might's smile before All Might spoke to the class again.

**"NEXT UP, TEAM B: FOR THE HEROES URARAKA OCHACO AND IIDA TENYA VERSUS THE VILLAINS, TEAM G: DENKI KAMINARI AND KYOKA JIROU!" **

Uraraka and Iida grouped up excitedly while Jirou begrudgingly met up with Denki, while Deku walked up to the monitor where All Might was standing.

**"YOU DID VERY GOOD, I'M VERY PROUD OF YOU." **All Might spoke softly.

Deku fought to keep from getting too emotional in front of the class. "Thank you."

All Might turned to the rest of the class, **"TEAM B, TEAM G, ARE YOU READY?!" **

Both team's nodded.

**"THEN GO TAKE YOUR PLACES!"**

Deku walked back to where Katsumi was, not knowing that Shoko was watching him closely.

'Looks like he does, in fact, have some interesting tricks up his sleeve.' Shoko thought.

The matches continued with relative normality until the second to last battle.

**TEAM J: MEZO SHOJI AND MINA ASHIDO AS HEROES VERSUS TEAM H: KOJI KODA AND SHOKO TODOROKI AS VILLAINS!**

Deku became alert as he heard the names called out. He watched as Shoji and Mina got together, Shoji clearly overwhelmed by Mina's overwhelming energy, while Koda and Shoko met up, her hair pulled into a ponytail.

**"ARE BOTH TEAMS READY?"**

Mina jumped and cheered, while the others simply nodded.

**"GO TAKE YOU POSITIONS THEN!"**

Deku watched as the two teams left for the field. He then watched as Uraraka and Iida made their way to him.

"You guys, were great!" Deku complemented.

Uraraka smiled brightly while Iida gave a small smile. "Thank you. It was a tough battle." Iida responded.

"Would have been a bunch tougher if Kaminari didn't accidentally fry the lights in the whole building." Uraraka sighed. "Glad I had the designers put in a night vision mode on my helmet."

"As am I," Iida spoke.

"I am impressed at how well Jirou utilizes her quirk," Deku spoke as he finished writing some notes in his journal.

"SHE USED THEM LIKE NUNCHAKU'S! IT WAS REALLY COO!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"It was surprising to see her so versatile with her ability. I thought for sure that Kaminari would be the greater of the threat of the two." Iida spoke before the group turned to see Jirou berating Kaminari, who was continuously running into the wall while muttering "DUUUUUH!"

**"TEAM J, ARE YOU READY?" **

"YEAH! WE ARE GONNA WIN THIS!" Mina yelled with excitement while Shoji simply gave a thumbs up.

**"TEAM H, ARE YOU READY?"**

Koda gave a nervous thumbs up while Shoko nodded.

**"BEGIN!"**

The entire screen went white in the next instant.

"What happened?" Tsuyu asked.

**"HMM, I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE A CAMERA MALFUNCTION, LET'S TRY THE HEROES CAMERA."** All Might stated.

The camera switched, and everyone's eyes widened, and jaw's dropped.

"S-S-S-S-S-SO C-C-C-OLD!" Mina exclaimed as she found both her and Shoji encased from their heads down in ice.

In the span of a second, the entire block had been frozen by ice. Two figure's emerged from the building, one unfazed, and the other shivering wildly.

"Please hand me the capture tape," Shoko asked dryly as she made a bridge of ice form from the building. Koda shivered as he gave her the tape. She then slid down the bridge until she stepped off right by her two opponents. She held her hand up, and the ice broke away from their hands before wrapped the capture tape around them.

**"A-A-AND WITH T-THAT THE R-ROUND IS C-C-CONCLUDED! V-VILLAINS W-WIN!" **All Might announced with a shiver.

Shoko placed her foot on the ground, and the ice dissolved moments later.

"You should both be okay," Shoko spoke dryly as freed her teammates.

**"SOME MEDICAL DROIDS ARE GOING TO COLLECT YOUNG ASHIDO AND SHOJI, IF THE HEROES WOULD PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY BACK, WE CAN GET TO THE FINAL TEST." **

Shoko began to return to the control room while Koda kneeled and checked on the two.

"She…..she…..beat them all in a LITERAL second!" Jirou stated with shock.

"I….I knew she had to be strong, but this is unbelievable," Yaoyorozu spoke quietly.

Deku was silent as he observed all that had transpired before a sudden, and terrifying thought occurred to him.

'She knew where they were. EXACTLY where they were.'

Before he could continue his train of thought, Shoko walked through the door.

**"ERM, SINCE MOST OF THE PARTICIPANTS WERE TAKEN OUT OF THE FIGHT SO QUICKLY, AND THAT YOUNG KODA WAS UNABLE TO DISPLAY HIS ABILITIES, YOUNG TODOROKI IS THE WINNER!"**

Shoko merely nodded and returned to her spot in the corner.

Everyone kept from staring at her, not wanting to put pressure on either them or her.

**"AND THE FINAL TEAMS, TEAM D: HANATA SERO AND YUGA AOYAMA AS HEROES VERSUS THE VILLAINS, TEAM F: TSUYU ASUI AND FUMIGAKE TOKOYAMI!"**

The excitement was diminished slightly from the previous battle as the two teams began to prepare. While All Might turned to Deku.

**"YOUNG MIDORIYA, I BELIEVE YOU SHOULD HAVE YOUR HEAD CHECKED BY THE NURSE, IT LOOKS LIKE IT IS AGITATING YOU."**

Deku looked puzzled at All Might before his eyes widened. "Y-Yeah, I mean, YES, SIR!" Deku spoke before he turned to the door. Katsumi approached him, "Do you need me to take you?"

Deku smiled, "I should be good, thank you."  
Katsumi smiled at him before Deku left the room.

Katsumi played the last battle in her mind as she absentmindedly stared at Shoko. She felt the twinge of excitement in her at Shoko's display of power.

"Looks like things won't be boring after all."

Deku arrived at Recovery Girls office. He opened the door to see five students already there. Kirishima, Sato, and Koda were standing around Mina and Shoji as they were inspected by Recovery Girl.

"You two will be fine, you were not exposed long enough to get frostbite. You might want to sleep with an extra blanket tonight, though." Recovery Girl spoke before she noticed Deku at the door.

Recovery Girl groaned, "ANOTHER ONE?! I swear I am going to have to knock that idiot several times on his head if this keeps up!"

The five students turned to see Deku at the door. He smiled and waved nervously.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for attacking you like that. I don't know what happened." Sato spoke quietly as he held his head in shame.

"I think I should be apologizing to you, I helped to drop a building on the two of you. If that happened to me, I probably would have reacted the same." Deku replied.

"I really thought we had a chance," Kirishima stated sadly before a bright smile grew on his face. "But that means I have to get better!"

Deku smiled, "I'm surprised that you are taking this so well."

Kirishima laughed, "I lost, big deal, I am probably going to lose a bunch of more times. I can either be upset or learn and get better! That is how a true man works!" Kirishima finished before he beat his fist against his chest.

"At least you lasted for more than 1 second," Mina stated sadly.

Shoji sighted, "While we did lose, we can only get better from here, this is only our second day of school after all."

Deku smiled as he saw his classmates cheering themselves up before Recovery Girl tapped him with her cane.

"Let me have a look at your head, dear."

Deku obeyed as he kneeled down. Recovery Girl unwrapped the bandages and inspected his head before she gave a gentle kiss to it.

"That is a small bruise compared to the last time you came in here." Recovery Girl stated.

Deku smile, "Just following doctors' orders!"

Recovery Girl groaned before tossing a gummy at him. "You too are more alike than we thought."

"Who is more alike than you thought?" Kirishima asked.

Recovery Girl's eyes widened as she realized her mess up.

"Umm, I was saying that Midoriya is a lot like…All Might. Both having to come to see me on a semi-regular basis. That boy was a regular patient of mine back in the day."

Deku sighed as the students laughed, unaware of the near revealing of the connection that All Might and Deku shared.

Recovery Girl checked her watch, "Looks like your class is over, better head on out."

Kirishima turned to Deku, "Hey! Midoriya! Come with us! We are going to get some video and board games to play in the lounge tonight!"

Deku's eyes widened with joy. "S-S-Sure! Let me take my costume off first, I need to have some repairs made."

"Cool! Meet us in the dorm lounge later then!" Kirishima stated before the five students left.

Deku smiled at recovery girl before he left to meet with his mentor. Recovery Girl sighed as she watched him go.

'Teach him well, Toshinori. Teach him well.'

Deku walked down the halls of U.A. until he arrived at the teacher's lounge. He knocked three times before a voice spoke.

"All clear."

Deku entered and shut the door behind him before taking a seat across from the voice.

"How are you holding up?" Deku asked Toshinori.

Toshinori smiled, "Pretty good, I was able to last the whole class without feeling exhausted. I still have about an hour left before I hit my limit."

Deku smiled as Toshinori poured him some tea.

"You really did do phenomenal today," Toshinori spoke as he gave Deku his tea.

Deku smiled before a thought occurred to him. He fidgeted as he was trying to ask his next question. " I was told that Iida tried to stop Sato that you stopped him…"

"I did."

"Can….Can I know why?"

Toshinori set his cup down before he answered.

"I knew you could handle it, but I wanted you to show your classmates that you could. But most importantly, I wanted you to show yourself."

Deku stared at his tea as a million thoughts swirled in his mind.

He still did not feel worthy. Even after the countless assurances from All Might and his other teachers, he felt that he was unworthy to carry such a precious torch.

"I know that you doubt yourself and your worthiness. But believe me when I say this…" Toshinori spoke as he placed a hand on Deku's shoulder. "You are worthy. You and beyond worthy."

Deku felt tears leak from his eyes at his mentor's words. "Thank you."

Toshinori smiled. He knew that because of what Deku had experienced for most of his life would cause him to doubt himself. But he knew that this is the place that would help him to heal.

"Better not keep you, I have a teacher meeting in a bit," Toshinori stated.

"Before you go, did you notice it?" Deku asked.

Toshinori stared at his pupil. "Todoroki."

Deku swallowed. "S-She asked me the other day. About how there was an aura that washed over me during Mr. Aizawa's test."

Toshinori felt his heart clench as the grip on his coat increased.

"And I felt something, right before the froze the test area, and how much control that she used."

Toshinori grit his teeth. "That could be a coincidence….or a sign."

Deku nodded his head.

"Just keep an eye on her, maybe it's nothing. She is the daughter of Endeavor; it is a good chance that her training is better than assumed."

Deku smiled half-heartedly before he rose to leave.

"Inko wants you to bring a few friends with you to dinner on Saturday," Toshinori spoke.

Deku smiled. "I will see you later."

Deku exited the lounge and made his way to the dorms.

"UNO!" Kirishima yelled.

Mina squinted her eyes as she stared down Kirishima, who was smiling smugly. Kaminari stared worriedly at his cards while Jirou twirled her headphone jacks.

"This game is mine!" Kirishima stated.

Mina smiled evilly as she pulled a card from her hand. "Draw +2." She stated as she laid down her card.

Kirishima's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Kaminari began to laugh as Kirishima looked downtrodden.

"That really sucks…..but not for me!" Kirishima stated as he placed a +2 card on top of it.

Kaminari's laughter stopped instantly, while Kirishima began to laugh in his place.

"This suck!" Kaminari stated as he drew his cards.

Jirou gave a sly smile as she played her first card. "Uno." She said before she played an identical card on top. "And I win."

The other players all groaned as Jirou smirked in triumph and placed her feet on the table.

"Hail to the queen b*****s." Jirou spoke.

"Good game, your majesty." Kaminari stated exaggeratedly as he gave a mock bow, "Would you like me to get you a glass of juice? Or some a cookie?"

Jirou rolled her eyes. "Not this time, wouldn't want to fry your last brain cells, your brain is still recovering from your screw up earlier."

Kaminari groaned, "I am never going to live that down."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mineta shouted as he held his hands up in anguish.

"What's wrong?" Kirishima asked.

Mineta now had tears leaking from his eyes in droves as he fell to the floor. "Victory was within my grasp…. UNTIL HAGAKURE THREW A RED SHELL AT ME!"

"Like a ninja." Hagakure stated dramatically.

The rest of the class was playing a variety of games. Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Katsumi were playing settlers of Catan, while Shoji and Sero were taste testing more of Sato's deserts. Most of the class had congregated around Deku and Gibbs as they played with him.

"WHO'S A GOOD BOY?! YOU ARE! YOU AREA GOOD BOY! Uraraka cooed as she rubbed his belly.

"I have never really been around dogs before, he seems nice." Tsuyu spoke as she scratched Gibb's ear.

"I respect a fellow disciple of darkness; his kinship is welcomed," Tokoyami stated while dark shadow began to play with Gibbs.

"I am glad everyone likes him; I just hope he likes me," Deku stated with a slightly bittersweet tone.

"He does," Koda spoke suddenly.

Deku gave the boy a curious look. "How do you know?"

"He told me," Koda stated as Gibbs licked his chin.

The group went silent as they stared at Koda.

"You…..can…..TALK TO HIM?!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yep," Koda replied.

"Really? Tell us about him." Uraraka asked.

Koda leaned his mouth to Gibbs and spoke to him. Gibbs gave a few small barks a second later.

"He said he likes it when the happy girl with the brown hair and small pink cheeks rubs his belly and ears, he enjoys when 'master' lets him hop in the bed with him and get under the covers, the pink girl smells the nicest, though she hurts his ears when she screams, and he wants Tokoyami to know that he too, loves the dark."

The entire class went silent after Koda finished speaking.

"That's cool," Kaminari stated.

"You got all of that from just a few barks?" Mina asked.

Koda nodded, "I really enjoy talking with animals, they can give better conversations that humans can sometimes."

Jirou raised her hands and waved them. "I believe it."

Gibbs suddenly whined and tucked into Deku's lap.

"Oh, he says the red and white girl is scary," Koda stated.

Deku's eyes widened as he saw Shoko enter the lounge. She made no effort to communicate with anyone as she got food from the fridge and left.

"Not much for conversation, is she?" Katsumi stated dryly after Shoko had left.

"Her actions speak loud enough," Iida stated.

"ESPECIALLY FROM TODAY!" Mineta yelled.

Mina smacked Mineta on the head with a Karate chop. "Don't remind me."

"That was pretty stunning, though, how much power she has," Kirishima stated.

"She seems to be pretty reckless, though, what if she accidentally hurt them?" Tsuyu asked.

"I don't think she was reckless," Deku replied.

The class turned to look at him as he calmed his puppy.

"She demonstrated pinpoint accuracy, even with a quirk that seems to be used for outside use, she was able to freeze everything without damaging anything. Look." Deku then pulled out his phone and connected it to the lounge monitor.

The class looked at the screen from before and after. A video in slow-motion showed the ice forming and moving over every surface without damaging anything.

"She didn't just make ice appear haphazardly, she was able to control what was frozen, and the density and volume of how much something was frozen, like with their being a lot more ice where Mina and Shoji were," Deku spoke.

"She must have figured that they would have moved quickly, so she made the ice around them much larger to trap them," Iida spoke.

There was an intense silence as they digested the information.

"Well, there goes my dream of being at the top of the class," Kaminari stated.

"Like there was any chance of that happening regardless." Jirou deadpanned.

A burst of laughter broke out at the joke before they returned to their activities.

"That is still crazy, to think that we have so many powerful people in our class," Uraraka spoke softly as she pet Gibbs.

Deku smiled as he pulled a treat from his pocket. "That may be true, but a quirk is only as good as the one who wields it. Everyone here is strong, even if their quirk is not the strongest." Deku finished as he gave Gibbs the treat.

Uraraka smiled as she continued to pet Gibbs, while Jirou sat next to them.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Green Lightning, and strength."

Deku continued to scratch Gibb's neck, "Yeah, and if I use too much power, I could break all my bones and be hopeless. You both are strong, just in different ways. You used your earphone jacks as nunchakus! That is genius! And Uraraka, you used your quirk and make Iida light enough to use as a baseball bat! You are both awesome!"

Uraraka and Jirou smiled at Deku before Jirou used her earphone jacks to play with Gibbs.

Katsumi smiled as she saw Deku interacting with the students, only this time with a smile on his face. She felt herself breathe easier as she saw a look of joy on his face.

"You okay, Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

Katsumi turned to him and gave him a dry smirk. "I'm fine, you should be worried about yourself, crusty."

Kirishima laughed, "Yeah, I'm doing a lot better, took a bit for my armor to repair, but I'm good as new!" He exclaimed before he hardened his skin.

Katsumi groaned and rolled her eyes, 'Why me?' She thought.

"Turns out the pizza place doesn't deliver this late," Kaminari exclaimed angrily.

"BUT WE ALREADY PAID!" Mina yelled.

"I can pick it up," Deku spoke.

"REALLY?! YOU ARE THE BEST MIDORIYA!" Mina yelled happily.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Iida asked.

Deku shook his head. "Thank you, but I should be good."

Deku handed Gibbs to Uraraka and Jirou, who both happily accepted before he put on his shoes and grabbed his keys.

Fifteen minutes later, he was at the pizza place. He grabbed the pizza and began to make his way out.

"I should be back in about fifteen minutes, see you in a bit," Deku spoke before he put his phone in his pocket. He began to walk back to U.A.

"OOOFFF!" Deku exclaimed as he something hit his legs.

Deku stumbled as he caught his balance, he adjusted his glasses and saw something on the ground.

"Please…please…"

Or rather, someone.

Deku's eyes widened as he saw a small child huddled against his legs. He set the pizza's down and leaned down.

"Are you okay?" Deku asked.

The small figure flinched back and went towards her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Deku whispered.

He slowly approached and slowly moved his hands out in front of her.

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

He held his hands still as she stared at them, slowly, she moved her hands to grasp his.

Deku smiled as she grasped his hands, "What's your name?"

"E-E-Eri."

Deku smiled as he gently took her hands into his. "It's okay, I promise."

Eri stared into his eyes and felt the warmth and compassion from them, and the kindness from his smile. Tears fell from her eyes as she leaped into his arms and held onto him for dear life as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Deku's eyes went wide before he wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace and gently rubbed her back as she wailed into his chest.

"Please…..don't let him take me. Please don't let the bad guy take me." Eri whispered brokenly.

Deku's eyes went wide before he heard an angry voice scream.

"ERI! WHERE ARE YOU ERI!"

Eri froze, and her breathing became erratic.

Deku felt several emotions flash through him, but when he saw the terrified child desperately seeking help in his arms, only one thing came to his mind.

"ERI, ERI!" The voice called as he emerged from the alley.

He looked around to see that no one was there, only a few boxes of abandoned pizza.

"RAAAAAAAGH! WHERE ARE YOU ERI!" The voice yelled as he began to look up and down the streets.

A sudden knocking on the main door awoke Inko and Toshinori from their slumber. Toshinori grumbled as he rose from the bed and threw on a robe. He rubbed his eyes as he went to the door.

"This better be good." He mumbled as he opened the door.

"Hi," Deku spoke with an awkward smile, and a small child in his arms.

Toshinori's eyes went wide as a small amount of blood poured from his mouth.

"What?!" He whispered.

"I can explain, but I need mom," Deku replied as he looked at Toshinori with a desperate look on his face.

Toshinori nodded and let Deku inside, who went for the couch with the small child in his arms.

Inko rubbed her eyes as she walked into the room. She then made eye contact with her son and saw the child in his arms.

She blinked a few times before she rubbed his eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"Am I dreaming?" Inko asked.

"No, ma'am," Deku replied.

Inko was by her son in a second as she inspected the shivering child.

"Toshi, get her some blankets. Izuku, get her some water." Inko instructed. Toshinori grabbed two, one for Eri and one for Deku. Inko swaddled Eri while Deku brought some water.

"Are you thirsty?" Inko asked.

Eri nodded. Inko then handed her a glass and held it for her as she began to sip the contents. Eri drank all the water in the glass, much to the adult's surprise.

"Where did you find her?" Toshinori asked.

"She bumped into me when I was grabbing pizza for the class, right out of the alleyway," Deku responded.

"Poor thing, she looks like she hasn't been fed well," Inko spoke sadly.

"Which pizza place?" Toshinori asked.

Deku thought for a moment before answering. "I think it was on 11th street."

Toshinori's eyes widened as something passed through him.

Inko began to talk to Eri, "Can you tell me anything?"

Eri trembled, "T-T-The b-bird p-people."

Toshinori clenched his fist as anger spread through him.

"We need to call the authorities," Inko spoke.

**"NO."**

Both Inko and Deku's eyes widened at Toshinori's words, only for their eyes to widen further at seeing him enter his muscle form.

**"IF WHAT I THINK IS TRUE, THEN THE LAST THING SHE NEEDS IS FOR THE AUTHORITIES TO BE INVOLVED."**

Inko was shocked. She laid Eri on the couch and approached Toshinori. She placed a hand on his face, "Toshi, what's wrong?"

Toshinori realized that he had accidentally entered his muscle form and shrunk down to his standard size.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that I had changed."

Inko smiled at him, "I haven't seen you change unknowingly in a while. What could be so dangerous about her that we can't contact the police?"

Toshinori's face became filled with sadness and anger. "Because if we did, she would most likely end up back there."

Eri's eyes widened as she began to cry again. She pulled herself into a ball and began to chant to herself.

"Please, no! Don't let them take me! Don't let him take me! Please! Please!" Eri sobbed brokenly.

Eri stopped when she felt a pair of warm hands touch her gently. She looked up to see Deku smiling at her.

"I promise, whoever did this to you, will NEVER touch you again," Deku stated.

Eri stared at him before she leaned into Deku's chest and hugged him. Deku wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight.

"Please…..don't leave me." She whispered as she held onto him like her life depended on it.

Deku's eyes widened before he tightened his grip on her. "I won't, I'll stay here tonight, I promise."

Eri felt herself relax as she stayed in his warm embrace. She tried her hardest, but she could not resist her exhaustion, especially when wrapped in Deku's arms. Her eyes shut, and she was asleep instantly.

Deku felt her breathing change and saw that she was indeed asleep, though her grip on him had not changed. He looked to his mom and All Might, who were both smiling at him.

"I'll need to let Katchan know," Deku stated.

"I'll take care of it," Inko stated. "I'll tell her that when I heard you were so close at his time of night, I demanded that you stay for at least tonight."

Deku looked back to the small child in his arms. He felt a warmth grow inside of him at seeing her finally at peace. He felt his own eyes grow heavy as the events of the day began to catch up with him.

He leaned back on the couch and made himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Inko draped a blanket on him and Eri before kissing Deku on his forehead.

"Look at my little boy, already being a hero."

"Man, can't believe that Midoriya ditched us like that!" Kaminari spoke.

"You heard Bakugou, it's not like he wanted to skip out. First, the pizza gets splashed with water by a car, and then his mom had an emergency." Kirishima stated. It's only right that a true man helps his mother when she needs him!"

"I guess, but I really wanted that pizza!" Kaminari whined while Jirou rolled her eyes.

The door opened to reveal Deku, his hair more disheveled than usual.

"Ahhhhh, decided to join us!" Mina spoke.

Deku rubbed the back of his head, "S-Sorry about yesterday."

"It was nothing, I would never force someone to choose between their mother and his classmates' food." Kirishima joked.

Deku smiled before a voice spoke up.

"If you are done wasting everyone's time, we can begin," Aizawa spoke.

Deku walked to his seat and sat down as he tried to avoid his teacher's gaze.

"Now, today, we will be doing something important," Aizawa spoke.

A feeling of terror spread throughout the class.

"You will be choosing your student representatives.

There was a collective sigh among the class at the task at hand.

"Finally! Something normal!" Most of the class stated.

"You will be electing a president and vice-president, then you can go to lunch," Aizawa stated before he entered his sleeping bag.

The room erupted with shouting over the task before Iida slammed his hand on a desk.

"WE NEED THIS TO BE CALM AND ORDERLY! WE CAN EACH WRITE OUR PICK FOR PRESIDENT AND VICE-PRESIDENT ON A PIECE OF PAPER, AND THEN WE CAN ADD THE NAMES TO SEE WHO THE TWO HIGHEST VOTED ARE!"

The class thought that it was a good idea. So they took papers from their notebook and scribbled their choices down.

"And your president and vice president is, Izuku Midoriya and Katsumi Bakugou."

"I would like to withdraw my name," Deku spoke up.

"Same here," Bakugou stated.

Many of the student's jaws dropped at the two's statements.

"WHY?!" Sero yelled.

"Because it is not, he positions I am needed for," Deku stated.

"What?" Most of the class asked.

Deku smiled awkwardly, "I-I am really honored that you wanted me to represent you all, but the truth is, I am not the best person for the job. I want the best person to lead you all, and it just isn't me. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"And I don't want all the extra work," Bakugou stated dryly.

The two were met with a mixture of respect and shock at their reasons.

"Then, in that case, we will go with the next highest. Iida Tenya, and Momo Yaoyorozu."

Iida smiled happily and shot to his feet, "I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!" Iida shouted while moving his arms in a chopping motion.

"I am honored to have been chosen," Yaoyorozu stated.

The bell rang loudly, signaling the time for lunch. The class exited and went to enjoy their meal.

"That was really manly of you to do, Midoriya," Kirishima stated.

"I just want what's best for the class," Deku replied. "Besides, I know that Iida and Yaoyorozu will do amazing."

"I am honored by your confidence in us, I will do my best to not disappoint," Iida replied.

They chatted idly as they ate before Deku remembered something.

"Hey, Iida, may I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you related to Ingenium?"

Iida sighed, "I was wondering when that would come up."

A lightbulb went off on Uraraka's head as her eyes lit up. "Wait, I know that name!"

Iida smiled, "She is my older sister."

"Your sister is Ingenium?! THE INGENIUM?!" Kirishima asked.

"Yes, she is," Iida stated proudly.

"She is an amazing hero." Tsuyu stated.

"She will be in the top 10 before too long," Deku stated.

Iida smiled, "She deserves it, there is no one more dedicated to serving the public like my sister!"

Deku took note of the pride in Iida's voice. 'Looks like she is his All Might.'

The conversation was interrupted by an ear-piercing siren as red emergency lights began to flash.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

The entire cafeteria erupted into panic as everyone began to stampede to the main door.

Deku watched in shock, only to see what the commotion was about.

'Looks like the reporters made it inside!'

Deku tried to tell everyone but went unheard over the mass panic. He felt helpless until he saw Jirou. An idea flashed in his head, and he made his way to her.

"JIROU! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Iida and Uraraka were trying to keep from being trampled. Iida was ready to take drastic measures before a voice yelled over the P.A. system.

"STOP IT! THE ALARM IS GOING OFF BECAUSE REPORTERS BROKE INTO THE SCHOOL! THERE IS NO REASON TO PANIC!"

Silence enveloped the cafeteria as they looked outside to see what the voice said was true. They began to return to normal, though they did feel some shame with their actions.

Iida and Kirishima found Uraraka and made sure she was safe before Deku and Jirou found them.

"Are you alright?" Deku asked the three.

"Yeah, thanks to you. I recognized that voice of yours over the speaker." Kirishima stated.

Deku smiled, "It was all Jirou, she connected my gauntlet to the P.A. with her headphone jacks."

"That was really smart of you, Deku!" Uraraka cheered.

Deku blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I-It w-was n-nothing! R-really!"

"1A, get ready to depart! Meet in the front in 10 minutes!" Aizawa stated.

The group joined their class and changed into their hero costumes before meeting their teacher in front, who stood with a bus behind him.

"Load up, don't have all day." Aizawa deadpanned.

They took off after they had loaded up. Deku and Katsumi sat in the back, while a few gathered in a group to discuss the certain green-haired boy.

"You ever notice how strange Midoriya acts? Like whenever someone gives him a compliment, he acts like he's never gotten one before?" Kirishima asked.

"I have noticed that." Iida and Kaminari responded.

"Or how he was so surprised that we would want to hang out with him, he seems shocked," Uraraka spoke.

"Why do you think that is?" Jirou asked.

"I don't know, but it is troubling," Iida stated. "We were told he was bullied in the past, but it seems to go deeper than what we were led to believe."

"That's not the only thing strange about him." Tsuyu spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked.

"Have you noticed how similar he is to All Might?" Tsuyu replied.

"In what way?" Iida asked.

"Well, their powers are similar, and the pressure that forms when they attack is very similar." Tsuyu replied.

"Just because they have similar quirks does not mean they are connected," Iida stated.

"That would make sense with what Recovery Girl said, though," Kirishima spoke.

"What did she say?" Iida spoke.

"She mentioned that Midoriya is a lot like All Might. Something about the two of them having to see her often, and even by looking at their fighting styles, you can see similarities." Kirishima stated.

"But All Might doesn't have any family…, right?" Uraraka asked.

There was a silence among then as they pondered over what was said before Iida spoke up.

"It does not matter. It is none of our business. If Midoriya is or isn't connected to All Might, it changes nothing."

"But what about the other things?" Kirishima asked.

Iida became quite as he adjusted his glasses. "That…..is something we can discuss later."

They arrived at their destination a few minutes later in front of a massive training facility.

"Welcome to the USJ." Aizawa deadpanned.

"UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN?!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I feel myself getting dumber just by being around you. Jirou groaned.

They entered the building and were in awe at the inside. Many different landscapes, terrain, and city style disaster areas could be seen.

"I would like to welcome you all to the USJ!" A voice spoke up. The class turned to see a woman in a spacesuit.

"IT'S THIRTEEN!" Deku and Uraraka yelled in excitement.

"HAHA, yes, I am Thirteen!"

Aizawa approached thirteen and began to whisper. Deku could not hear much of the conversation, but he was able to listen to some of it.

"Can't come just yet, already used his three hours." Thirteen spoke quietly.

"Irrational fool," Aizawa stated.

"Alright, so, today, we will be doing rescue training! You won't have to worry about anything! This is a controlled environment, nothing bad can happen!" Thirteen stated.

Deku felt a massive, almost painful feeling of terror wash over him like a hurricane. His eyes widened as he realized something was wrong. His gauntlet spoke, "CONNECTION, LOST'

'Oh, no.'

The lights began to short on and off sporadically as a black mist appeared.

"Didn't know that this would be part of rescue training," Denki stated puzzledly.

Aizawa and Thirteen became alarmed and moved in front of the students.

**"So, this is the freshmen class of 1A?" **A booming voice spoke.

The black mist converged on the center of the plaza until it became a sizeable swirling vortex.

"GET BACK! EVERYONE GET BACK!" Aizawa yelled as he pulled his glasses on.

Thugs began to walk out of the vortex, each varied in size and shape. There was rumbling as something massive began to exit the vortex.

Its skin was black and resembled a humanoid monster more than a man. Its body was muscular, with several scars on it. Its brain was exposed on the top of his head and had large eyes around it. It's has a beak-like mouth with an array of sharp teeth, while a pair of beige pants and metal kneepads designed to emulate skulls were on its lower half. Its eyes stared lifelessly at the students, sending shivers down their spines.

**"_ Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum "_**

The entirety of the USJ froze as a raspy and chilling voice spoke in a sing song.

**_" Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum _**

**_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream "_**

The sound of metal scraping against concrete echoed throughout the USJ.

**_ Make him the cutest that I've ever seen. _**

Heavy footsteps could be heard getting closer to the mouth of the portal.

**_Give him two lips, like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights…"_**

The figure stepped out of the portal, and its appearance caused every hero, both professional and students' eyes, to widened in disbelief.

The figure was a tall, nightmarish creature, with features resembling those of a scarecrow and a skeletal corpse. Its eyes and mouth glow bright orange, and a chained hook-like sickle was in his right hand. He looked up at the heroes.

"**_are over "_**

He stared at the heroes and gave a sinister smile.

"**Hello…. friends."**

* * *

Alternate scene

"**MISS YAOYOROZU IS CORRECT. IT IS UNWISE TO MAKE STATEMENTS WHEN THERE ARE MANY VARIABLES IN PLACE." **All Might spoke. "**WE MUST WAIT UNTIL THE BATTLE HAS FINISHED BEFORE MAKING ANY JUDGEMENTS."**

The class murmured in agreement before Mina spoke up. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"**OH, MIDORIYA AND BAKUGOU, BY A LONG SHOT." **

Yaoyorozu stared at her teacher with disbelief.

**"SORRY."** All Might stated as he smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

I owe that last scene to Team Four Star.

I decided to change Shigiraki's design to something that I consider to be more menacing. So I figured that the scarecrow from injustice two would be a cool one.

Things are heating up, what could possibly happen next?

Please leave a comment, stay safe and have a blessed day!


	11. Chapter 11

"I am surprised to see you here; shouldn't you be at the USJ with your class?"

Toshinori winced as the small form of principle Nezu entered the lounge.

"W-W-Well you s-see—"

"I can't imagine that the symbol of peace would have anything better to be doing at the moment unless something was wrong…."

Toshinori slumped his shoulders and groaned.

"BUT WHAT IS THIS?! Why are you in your true form and not your muscle form? It couldn't have anything to do with using some of your time to stop crime on your way here, could it?"

Toshinori sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You really know how to make a person feel like s**t."

Nezu smiled, "Years of practice."

Nezu continued to speak as he began to make some tea. "There are plenty of pro-heroes in this city, all who are fully capable of keeping the peace. Why did you feel the need to intervene?"

Toshinori folded his hands together as he stared at Nezu.

"Something happened yesterday. Izuku had a run-in."

Nezu's expression changed to concern. "A criminal."

Toshinori shook his head. "A little girl."

Nezu was now very interested.

"She ran into him, literally. She was running from someone. Izuku brought her to Inko and me. She was terrified, her whole body trembled, her arms and legs were heavily bandaged. The poor child looked malnourished. "Izuku stayed the night at the young girl's insistence. Inko helped her bathe this morning, where she found MANY puncture wounds covering the child's limbs."

Nezu's expression softened. "Did you contact the authorities?"

Toshinori shook his head, and his expression became angry. "They were from Chisaki's territory, and she said the "Bird People" had hurt her."

Anger boiled through Nezu at Toshinori's words. "I see. What are you going to do?"

Toshinori sighed as he took a sip of his tea. "I'm am consulting some sources, it is too dangerous to keep her with us for too long, Chisaki will be looking everywhere for her. The authorities are out of the question, especially the marines, which leaves us with only one choice."

Toshinori then reached into his pocket and pulled a small card out. Nezu's eyes widened as the card was set on the table.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes."

Nezu reached forward and took hold of the card.

The card was an image of a skull and a large mustache and a cross behind it. Nezu stared at it for a moment before he looked to Toshinori.

"How does this influence your decision to stop crime today?"

Toshinori took another sip of his tea before he replied. "The image of that poor child is still in by brain, and every time I saw a situation, that image would flash up." He gripped his hand tightly. "I felt so helpless, seeing that a little girl was going through so much suffering, while I was so close."

Nezu placed a hand on Toshinori's elbow. "You cannot blame yourself, evil will always lurk in the hearts of men, even with our shining symbol of peace standing to oppose them. You mustn't beat yourself up over this, it was out of your control. But you can help now, and that child is in the best hands possible."

Toshinori smiled, "Thanks."

Nezu smiled, "Will you be joining your class later?"

Toshinori sighed as she clenched his fist and stretched his muscles. "I should be good to go in about thirty minutes, should be able to be there for the second half."

"I'm sure they are having a wonderful time!"

* * *

"Look what we have here, a group of future dogs to the government."

Aizawa gripped his scarf tighter as the ringleader spoke. "Stay behind me." He whispered to his class.

"It would be such a shame to let you all throw away your lives so foolishly."

The figure tightened the noose around its neck as he made his way to the beaked behemoth. His head turned to see all of the hero's present when he stopped and growled.

"Kurogiri, where is he?"

**"I do not know, I have searched the entire USJ, he does not seem to be present." **The black and purple vortex replied.

The leader groaned and slammed his sickle into the ground. The villains flinched and stepped away from the figure, except for the vortex and monster.

"All of this planning, and he doesn't even dare to show up, how unthoughtful."

Deku's eyes widened as the implications of his words settled in.

'They are here for All Might….' Deku thought nervously.

"They are the ones who broke into the school," Deku whispered.

"And it looks like they came for All Might." Katsumi replied.

"What kind of idiot would be stupid enough to attack All Might?" Kaminari whispered.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you how rude it is to talk about someone when they are right in front of you?"

The heroes became silent as the villain stared at them, his yellow eyes burrowing into their souls.

"Don't be worried! You all should feel honored! You all will be the ones to watch as we kill the symbol of peace!" The leader exclaimed, his voice full of excitement and anticipation.

"OH, BUT WHERE ARE MY MANNERS?! I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES! HOW THOUGHTLESS OF ME!" Tomura exclaimed exaggeratedly.

He gave a mock bow, "I am Tomura Shigaraki, but you may call me…The Scarecrow, and we…. ARE THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS!"

The villains laughed as the heroes stayed deathly still.

"And as to how we are going to kill the government's number 1 lapdog…." Tomura turned to the hulking beast behind him.

"That is what he is for."

"But All Might isn't here, boss." A thug spoke up.

Tomura shrugged. "And this is why I am the leader, and you are the lackey. This is only a temporary delay; he will show up eventually. All we need to do is wait…and kill some dogs to keep us entertained until he does."

The heroes felt new fear enter them at his words.

"Don't kill all of them, just a few," Tomura stated.

One of the thugs turned to him, "Can we have some fun with them?"

The leader shrugged, "I'm against micromanaging."

The thug's face twisted into one of perverse pleasure as he and the rest of his cohorts began to slowly advance on the heroes.

"Thirteen, get them out of here and call for backup. They must be jamming us, so call in backup when you get outside." Aizawa whispered as he prepared to assault their attackers.

"But you can't take them all on! You specialize in stealth and small numbers, not large groups!" Deku objected.

"You can't be a hero if you let your limitations hold you back," Aizawa stated. "NOW, GO!"

He leaped at the oncoming villains. One smiled and rose his finger guns, only to find it was useless.

"What the—"

The thug had no time to question what had happened before Aizawa kneaded him in the face, before wrapping his scarf around the thug's legs. He spun and threw the thug into a group of villains as they attempted to charge at him.

"ITS ERASERHEAD!" A villain shouted before he was round housed.

"YOU CAN'T ERASE PERMANENT PARAMECIA'S CAN YOU?!" I villain made of metal roared as he the hero. Aizawa did not turn as he dodged the thug's wild punch before grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground, the villain tried to stand, but Aizawa lifted and threw him into the fist of a bull zoan type.

"Don't need to."

"C'mon! We need to escape and get reinforcements!" Thirteen spoke as she pulled the class to retreat.

"But we can't just leave him!" Deku responded.

"We have no choice." Thirteen replied as they ran to the entrance.

They were nearing the entrance when the black vortex reappeared.

"**I'M AFRAID THAT I CANNOT ALLOW THAT."**

The vortex swirled and grew as a pair of piercing yellow eyes came into view.

**"IT WOULD BE UNFORTUNATE IF WE FOUND OURSELVES INTERRUPTED BY SOME MEDDLING HEROES. IT WOULD MAKE IT HARDER TO KILL THE SYMBOL OF PEACE."**

"YOU WANNA GO?! THEN LET'S F****** GO!" Katsumi roared as she charged at the figure.

Kirishima and Kaminari charged after her. "WAIT!"

Katsumi jumped and pulled her hand back and launched an explosion at the vortex, only for it to be harmlessly swallowed up. Katsumi's eyes widened as the black mist grabbed hold of her.

**"THANK YOU FOR BEING OUR FIRST VOLUNTEER." **

Katsumi was sucked into the vortex, Kirishima and Kaminari being pulled in seconds later.

Deku's eyes widened as he tried to move, only to see his feet being pulled into the vortex. He checked to see most of his peers being sucked into the vortex.

**"SCATTER SHOT!"**

Deku was instantly sucked through the vortex. It was total darkness for a split second before he was surrounded by water. He turned around in circles to see just where he was, only to see a shark rapidly approaching.

Deku raised his arms to fight back, only to have a green figure swiftly knock the thug away. Deku's eyes widened before something wrapped around his waist and pulled him to the surface.

He gasped for air once they hit the surface. He landed on a boat and turned towards his savior.

"Asui?"

"Yep. Your welcome and I told you to call me Tsu."

Deku saw that she was holding something in her arms before she dropped it on the ground. The object groaned and began to flop around.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY COULD'NT I HAVE BEEN STUCK WITH YAOYUROZO OR ASHIDO!"

Deku groaned at Mineta's words before turning to Tsuyu.

"Thanks, Asui."

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Sorry Asu—I mean Tsu."

Deku turned to the water to see that over a dozen thugs in the water.

"Why haven't they attacked yet?" Deku asked.

Asui and Mineta turned to see Deku staring at the thugs. "They have us outnumbered, and have the advantage of the water setting, yet they haven't attacked."

"They must not know about our powers," Asui replied.

"And why they sent you here, where you would have the advantage. Maybe this isn't as planned out as we thought." Deku spoke.

A sudden force hit the boat, causing them to stumble.

"Don't think they are gonna wait for too long!" Mineta shouted.

Deku eyes went wide as an idea entered his head.

"Your balls, they stick to anything right?" Deku asked.

Mineta pulled a ball from his head and placed it on the ground. "Except me."

Deku smiled as he turned to Asui.

"I have a plan."

"What's taking so long!" The now recovered shark thug groaned.

"Be patient! The boat will be submerged in under a minute!" A thug replied.

A scream broke through from the boat and took the thug's attention.

Asui had leaped into the air, and her tongue wrapped tightly around Mineta's body. With incredible speed, she pulled her tongue and spun Mineta. He continued to scream as purple balls rained down on the thugs.

Before they could react, Deku leaped from the boat and pulled a fist back. He roared as he punched below him into the water.

A powerful whirlpool developed and sucked the villains, balls, and the boat into it. The villains screamed as they were then unceremoniously hit by the recoil from the impact. Deku flicked his fingers and shot forward with a powerful force. He grabbed Asui and Mineta and landed on the ground as the villains began to freefall back to the water.

"TAKE THAT YOU B*******!" Mineta screamed.

Asui turned to Deku. "What should we do know?"

Deku turned his head as he heard the sounds of battle from across the USJ.

'What would All Might do?'

"Hey, you okay, Midoriya?" Asui asked.

Deku looked up at her and Mineta before he straightened his back and spoke.

"We need to get to the rest of our class. I think the warp guy spread us around the USJ. If we can find more of our classmates and build up our team, we can push back and help Mr. Aizawa."

Deku rose his right arm and began to fiddle with his gauntlet. "Omega, can you show me everyone in the USJ?"

**"REQUEST, RECEIVED."**

The gauntlet pinged and shot a small and green pulse that went through the USJ.

**"OBJECTIVE, COMPLETED."**

The gauntlet displayed a 3D hologram of the USJ and showed who was where.

"The closest group seems to be Jirou and Yaoyorozu, let's head there first," Deku spoke.

"A-A-ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Mineta screamed before Asui slapped him upside the back of his head. "Roger."

The three began to run towards their classmates, though Deku still had a lingering feeling of unease.

'There is no way that they would attack unless they didn't have a way to kill All Might.'

* * *

Katsumi charged with a feral expression as she roared, "DIE F**K FACE!" before slamming the thugs in front of her.

The thugs screamed in pain and terror as they were blasted through the building wall and crashed into the ground.

Katsumi then dodged a fast right hook and leaped backwards. The thug threw another punch that Katsumi easily dodged, before blasting him.

"Gonna have to do better than that." The thug boasted as he advanced toward Katsumi. Katsumi kept her feral grin as she pulled both of her arms back.

'If you insist.'

"MACHINE GUN HELLFIRE!"

Katsumi shot her hands forward and released rapid-fire explosions from her palms. She laughed maniacally as the villain gave a mighty shriek. She lowered her hands after a minute, and saw the now singed villain staring blankly at her before falling face-first to the ground.

Katsumi turned to engage more of the villains, only for her grin to increase as she saw her classmates.

Kirishima slammed both fists into the stomach of a rock-woman, before raising them to slam down on her back. He turned to block attacks from a swordsman before grabbing the swords. He broke one of the swords and punched him in the face. Katsumi round housed the swordsman into the wall before blasting him.

"DUCK!"

Katsumi ducked and narrowly avoided an attack from a lizard-man. Kirishima headbutted him before Katsumi blasted him away.

"Thanks," Katsumi spoke.

Kirishima smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, "NO WORRIES!" He spoke with a toothy grin.

Katsumi rolled her eyes before the sound of falling bodies took their attention.

"Yeah…. don't…. mess with me…." Kaminari panted as he was bent over, and his hands were on his knees.

The thugs around him twitched slightly as small sparks emanated from them.

"You really lit them up!" Kirishima spoke happily as he patted Kaminari on his back.

"Why aren't you acting all dumb now?" Katsumi asked.

"I…... I didn't overload my brain. I was able to put the excess charge into the building." Kaminari stated as he stood to his feet.

"You sure you're okay?" Kirishima asked.

"Y-Yeah, h-help me to the circuit breaker."

Katsumi and Kirishima grabbed Kaminari's arms and took him to the breaker. He grabbed hold of it and motioned for the two to step back. He grunted before a massive surge of electricity surged through the building and into him. Katsumi and Kaminari shielded their eyes as Kaminari's body lit up brightly.

When the light eventually died down, Katsumi and Kirishima opened their eyes and saw a smirking Kaminari.

"I HAVE THE POWWWWWER!" He chanted.

"SO COOL!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Katsumi rolled her eyes, "Terrific, let's get going. We need to get back to the others and Deku."

"Why are you so worried about Midoriya? He is pretty smart and strong." Kaminari asked.

Katsumi clenched her fists as she controlled her breathing. "Shut it, Pikachu."

"Where are we headed to?" Kirishima asked.

Katsumi walked to the edge of the building, where she had blown a hole. She turned to the two and spoke with a deadly serious expression.

"To the entrance." She spoke before leaping from the building.

The two watched in shock as Katsumi landed safely on the ground.

"She's crazy," Kaminari stated.

"She's so manly." Kirishima gushed.

* * *

"WE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!" Yaoyorozu yelled as she struck a villain with a bat.

"DON'T LET THEM KNOW THAT!" Jirou yelled as she slammed her fist into a villain's stomach.

The two heroes in training found themselves surrounded by numerous foes, each one all to do willing to kill them if they were allowed.

"We need a plan!" Jirou stated as she leaped away from an oncoming attacker, only for another to strike her across the face.

"KYOKA!" Yaoyorozu screamed.

Jirou fell to the ground, and a boot planted itself on her wrist and a sword at her face.

"If you don't want your friend here to be turned into a shish kebab, you'd better surrender. NOW!"

Jirou gasped as she felt the thug press down on her wrist. Momo's eyes were wide as she began to lower her weapon. The remaining thugs laughed as they began to surround her.

"So much for the next generation of heroes." The thug chuckled.

"Wait, what's that?"

The thugs turned to see a figure high in the air, covered in green electricity in the air.

The leader squinted at the figure. "Doesn't look like one of ours?"

"What's it do—"

The figure slammed into the thug holding Jirou in the span of an instant, before round housing the closest thugs away. The figure whispered to Yaoyorozu and Jirou before turning to the villains.

The villain's eyes widened as the figure stared them down, with the spark of unbridled anger in his eyes as electricity sparked from his person.

"DON'T.

MESS.

WITH MY FRIENDS."

A sudden and swift pressure hit the villains and heroes alike as Deku made his statement. The villains were stunned, but for only a moment as their leader began to laugh.

"I admit, you got the drop on us kid, but we still outnumber you."

Deku gave them a smirk. "Are you sure about that?"

A sad scream wailed from above the group as dozens of purple balls rained down on the villains.

"WHAT THE?!"

The villains tried to pull the balls from their bodies, only to become even more frustrated as even more purple balls hit them.

"What was that supposed to do? Annoy us into surrender?" The leader asked angrily.

"Actually, it was meant to distract you until the knockout gas was ready."

"Knockout gas?"

Several canisters rolled to the villains' feet before exploding and releasing a powerful sedative. The leader turned to Deku, only to receive a quick, yet strong, punch to the face.

"That's for touching them."

Deku grabbed Jirou and Yaoyorozu and leaped away from the gas. They were greeted by Asui and a crying Mineta.

"Are you two okay?" Asui asked.

"I'm am fine, but Jirou was hit pretty bad."

"It's fine, really. It just caught me off guard." Jirou stated.

Deku pulled his visor back and inspected Jirou's face. "You sure?"

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah…..."

"How did you find us?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Deku tapped his gauntlet. "We made a map and found where everyone is. We need to get to the rest, and then head back to the entrance before things get worse."

The group looked at him with curiosity. "How can things get any worse than it has already?" Jirou asked.

Deku clenched his fist and reactivated his visor.

"I…. just have a feeling."

**"CLASSMATES, FOUND." **

Deku turned to his gauntlet and saw three dots moving towards the entrance.

"Can you give any identification?" Deku asked.

**"AFFIRMATIVE. LEADER, ANGRY. EXPLETIVES, RAPID FIRE."**

Deku groaned as he turned to the others.

"Change of plans."

* * *

"S-S-S-SO C-C-COLD!"

The villains thought this would be an easy endeavor, they only had one hero student to deal with.

They realized too late that they were wrong when they were all encased in a massive glacier. The only thing more terrifying than their current imprisonment was the lone figure approaching them, and her single glowing red eye boring into their souls.

"I wonder if the rest of my classmates had as pathetic villains as you are."

Shoko strolled toward the closest villain. She placed her left hand on the ice and melted a small part of it off.

"You have less than five minutes before your hearts stop beating. Tell me what I want to know, and I will free you."

"O-Okay! Okay!"

"THIS K-KID IS A M-M-MONSTER!"

Shoko turned to the thug and froze his mouth shut as her red-eye bore down on his with powerful intensity.

'I am what my captor forged me to be.' Shoko thought.

* * *

"He really is too cool."

Tomura sighed as he watched his underlings fight against Eraser-head in vain. No matter what they did, they could not figure out whose quirk would be cut off next, only to realize to late that it was theirs as the pro hero smashed his fists and knees into their faces.

The sudden appearance of Kurogiri next to him was surprising. He turned to see his usually calm companion unnerved.

"Did you deal with thirteen?"  
Kurogiri was silent for a moment. "Yes…, but a student was able to escape."

Tomura sucked in a breath. "What kind of quirk did they have?"

"…. He had a speed quirk."

Tomura stilled as his hands rose to scratch at his neck. He stopped before he could and slowly lowered as he stabilized his breathing.

"Plan B."

Kurogiri nodded and disappeared.

Tomura sighed and turned the beast behind him. "Time to wrap this up."

Before Aizawa could react, he found a massive shadow looming over him.

* * *

"We won!" Sato cheered.

The groaning villains littered across the ground were proof to that, as well as the destroyed buildings and vehicles.

"Let us remain calm, we must stay on guard. We do not know how many villains were brought in for this attack." Tokoyami stated calmly.

"Tokoyami is right, we need to see who all we can find," Ojiro stated.

Tokoyami approached the sitting forms of Koda and Aoyama. "How are you both holding up?"

Koda gave a thumbs up, while Aoyama gave a radiant smile.

"No need to worry for me mon ami!" Aoyama stated in an extravagant tone. "Nothing can keep me down!"

A massive vortex appeared underneath them before any more words could be shared. The group tried to escape, only to find the vortex was too powerful to resist.

* * *

"Are you okay Shoji?"

Uraraka asked as she, Mina, and Sero inspected Shoji as he bandaged one of his cut arms.

"Yes. As long as it's not one of my prime appendages, the cuts will not be permanent."

A purple vortex appeared under the group before any more words could be shared.

"AHHHH!" Uraraka yelled as she fell on the ground. She rubbed her head to see where she was.

"Uraraka?"

Uraraka turned to see that she, Sero, and Shoji were not the only students who had been transported to the center of the plaza, where they came face to Shigaraki, surrounded by a large group of villains.

"Thought who you'd want to have this back," Tomura replied snidely as he threw a bloody body at them. The body landed on the ground and groaned.

Uraraka felt her blood freeze as she recognized the body of her teacher. She covered her mouth as the held back a broken sob at the sight.

Aizawa rose his head and spoke brokenly.

"R….Run."

"Where are the rest of them?" Tomura asked.

"They were not where I left them."

"It doesn't matter, we have most of them here."

Tomura signaled for the thugs to close in more on the students. The students pulled Aizawa with them as they pulled in closer to themselves.

Tomura stalked forward slowly as he eyed the students predatorily. He stopped in front of Uraraka, his smile stretching wider as he spoke.

"You don't see it, do you?" Tomura chided as he grabbed Uraraka by the throat faster than anyone could see.

"You are all blinded by this country, this world's teachings to see the truth in front of you," Tomura stated as he lifted Uraraka up.

Uraraka's tears fell freely as she was paralyzed with fear.

"URARAKA!" Mina yelled as she was held back by Sero.

"Anyone of you makes a move and I will spill her blood all over this floor." Tomura sneered as he placed his sickle against Uraraka's neck.

The students stayed still as Tomura continued his monologue.

"You are all being trained to be puppets of the state, loyal little lapdogs of the world government. Like the little patriots you are. Never thinking for yourselves."

Uraraka cried as she felt the sickle scrape lightly against her neck, a small drop of blood falling to the weapon.

"And it's all because of HIM."

Tomura raised Uraraka higher into the air as he gripped her neck tighter. He dropped the sickle and bit into the gloved pinky, removing the glove. His hand rose towards Uraraka's face.

"And now, you get to see the consequences of what you want to serve."

"URARAKA!" Mina screamed.

A massive bang erupted before a powerful light flashed, blinding the heroes and villains.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Tomura stilled as he heard the tremendous roar. Before he could turn to the source, he found himself slammed by an iron soled foot in his face. He released Uraraka as he skidded across the USJ.

The black-skinned beast rushed to Tomura as dozens of purple balls slammed into the villains before a series of explosions knocked them back.

The students and Aizawa were pulled back to the entrance while the thugs gathered themselves.

"Is everyone okay?" Deku asked as he held Uraraka in his arms.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thanks for the h-help." Mina stated.

A small sniffling sound took Deku's attention. Deku looked to the figure in his arms.

"Uraraka…..."

Deku felt his spirit crack as he saw his sobbing friend in his arms. She had curled into his arms as tears streamed down his face.

"Hey…" Deku spoke softly as he gently lowered to the ground. "You're okay, you're okay."

Uraraka looked up at Deku and saw his smile. She smiled softly as she wiped his tears away as she went to stand.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Deku asked.

"We are missing one," Katsumi replied.

"Who?" Kirishima asked.

The thugs decided to charge the heroes, only for a massive wall of ice to form, separating the villains and heroes. The students were in awe as a lone figure walked towards them.

"Found her." Mina stated.

Shoko walked right to the group and stopped at Deku and Katsumi.

"The black beast is their plan to kill All Might." Shoko replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, HOW IS THAT THING GOING TO KILL ALL MIGHT?!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah, All Might…...HE'S ALL MIGHT!" Kaminari spoke with equal vigor.

"It has multiple quirks," Shoko stated nonchalantly.

There was a silence as Shoko's words.

"What?" Jirou asked in disbelief.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Mineta screamed.

"Technically, it is not impossible. While it is uncommon, it is known that people can be born with multiple quirks. The most ever in a single individual via natural causes is three." Yaoyorozu stated.

"That's not important right now!" Katsumi yelled. "What kind of quirks does it have?"

A massive fist slammed through the wall of ice and shattered it into dust.

The heroes stared as the black beast stared at them.

"I guess super strength is one of them.' Kaminari stated.

Deku watched as the beast stayed still before an idea formed.

He removed his visor, "Todoroki, can you make another wall slam into it?"

Shoko looked at Deku for a moment before she flexed her hand. A wall of ice shot from the ground and slammed into the beast. The beast remained unmoved as the ice shattered against its husk.

Shoko shot another round, this time it encased its right arm in solid ice. The creature went to punch, only for Tomura to stop it.

"Let's not put an opportunity to scare them, even more, go to waste," Tomura stated with a smile.

"Rip it out."

The creature pulled until it ripped its arm off its body, its arm still froze solid.

"We hurt it!" Hagakure exclaimed.

The creature made no sounds of pain as blood oozed from the wound for a moment before another arm grew to take its place.

"I'm going to be sick!" Hagakure stated.

"What was the point of that?" Katsumi asked.

Deku stayed still before putting his visor back on.

"It has shock absorption powers."

The class stared at Deku.

"How do you know?" Shoko asked.

"Your Ice. It pierced that thing, but there was no impact when it hit." Deku replied.

"Which would indicate that either the monster can either negate the shock or absorb it," Yaoyorozu stated.

"And it has healing power," Deku replied.

"Well aren't you the perceptive one."

The class turned to see Tomura strolling until he was beside the beast.

"You are correct. Nomu here does have multiple quirks, with the sole purpose of killing the symbol of peace."

Kurogiri formed next to Tomura, his eyes focused solely on the heroes.

"Why show us what it can do, dips**t?" Katsumi stated.

Tomura smiled as he began to place his partial glove back on his hand.

"To show you all that you're going to die today."

A silence fell over the USJ.

"Though it won't matter if the pros show up," Tomura stated, annoyedly.

Deku's eyes widened as he turned to his class.

"Someone got out?"

Uraraka nodded her head. "Yeah, Iida did."

"While I should retreat before any more pro's get here…"

Tomura scratched his neck slightly as he gave Deku a death glare.

"You all will suffer for your resistance."

Deku's eyes darted to the beast, its unmoving form unsettling.

Deku thought frantically. 'Healing, super strength, and shock absorption. All perfect for going up against All Might. Need a plan.'

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT THAT THING?!" Mineta wailed.

Murmuring broke through the class while Deku continued to think.

"Why isn't it moving?" Deku whispered.

"What do you mean?" Katsumi asked.

The two looked at the behemoth as it stood motionless. Its form remaining still in its entirety.

"I think it responds only to the leader," Deku whispered.

"While I would love to let this little game carry on, we need to move on. Nomu…."

Deku's eyes went red as his breathing stopped. He quickly slammed his gauntlet.

The Nomu was before them in an instant. No one could move fast enough as it pulled back its fist.

The Nomu's fist was an inch away from Deku's face before a green energy field separated the two. The black behemoths fist slammed into the ground, a massive shockwave formed in response that shot the Nomu away.

"What?!"

Deku breathed as he lowered his arm.

"Remind me to thank my mom for having a portable force field installed."

"Will it work again?" Yaoyorozu asked.

**"ENERGY FIELD, DEPLETED." **

"Omega, can you distract them long enough for us to get the plan ready?" Deku asked.

**"REQUEST, RECEIVED."**

Deku's gauntlet detached Omega, which became airborne.

**"RAISE FEET."**

Deku obeyed. Four small disks then deployed from his soles.

**"INITIATING ATTACK."**

"What the?!" Tomura yelled.

Two of the four disks shot small lasers at Tomura. He yelled as they began to sting him. The other two began to attack Kurogiri as they aimed for his metal plate.

Tomura roared as he swatted in vain at the disks. "ACKK! NOMU!"

Nomu rose and ran towards Tomura, only for a black substance to cover its eyes. As it ripped it off, two small wires wrapped around its feet.

Nomu turned to see its attacker hovering in the air. It was then pulled at high speeds across the ground of the USJ, its body dragging through the field as it tried to stop.

"That should buy us a few moments," Deku replied.

"For what?" Mina asked.

"I have an idea," Deku stated. "But we will need everyone to work together. If we do, we might be able to stop the beast.

The class huddled with Deku. "First…."

Two minutes later.

Tomura howled before slamming his sickle into one of the drones. He spun his sickle and launched it at the other, destroying it.

He then turned and threw it at the drones attacking Kurogiri, shattering one while the other dodged.

"GET IT TOGETHER KUROGIRI!" Tomura roared as he violently scratched his neck.

**"WE SHOULD ASSIST NOMU."**

Before the two could act, Omega dropped Nomu on the ground and sped back to the heroes.

"NOMU! GET UP NOW!"

The creature obeyed and leaped to its feet.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING TO SUFFER FOR THIS!" Tomura yelled.

**"REMEMBER TOMURA, YOU NEED TO BE CAL-"**

"SHUT UP!" Tomura spat at Kurogiri. "Let's kill these kids and be done!"

The trio turned to the entrance, only to see an unexpected sight.

The students were now gathered in battle formations, each wearing a face of determination.

Tomura laughed with a condescending tone. "So, you decided to fight back? You think you can stop a weapon designed to kill All Might?"

The class refused to be intimidated as they stood their ground.

"Nomu, end this, slowly," Tomura stated.

The Nomu began to approach with a walk, before slowly increasing speed.

"Wait," Deku whispered.

The Nomu was now only thirty feet away.

"Wait!" Deku whispered.

The Nomu then pulled its fist back as it was less than five feet away.

"NOW!" Deku yelled.

The class dashed away as Nomu's fist collided with the ground.

"ATTACK!" Katsumi roared.

The students broke off into three-four groups, each with their mission.

Before Nomu could react, it found Uraraka in front of it. She touched its head and removed its gravity.

Bakugou roared as she charged at Tomura with Mina, Tokoyami, and Aoyama.

Bakugo shot small rapid explosions at Tomura, while Aoyoma peppered him with short blasts from his naval laser.

Kurogiri found himself unable to assist as he was beset on by Jirou, Asui, Ojiro, and Uraraka.

"Let's go!" Kirishima yelled.

Mineta screamed as he threw a volley of balls at Nomu's head, blinding it.

Sero then shot his tape as fast as he could while he wrapped the now floating Nomu.

"Go!" Sero yelled.

Kirishima and Sato grabbed the Nomu before rushing towards the flood zone. They roared before throwing the Nomu into the air.

Deku met the Nomu as he pulled his legs back.

"NEW HAMPSHIRE SMAAAAAASH!"

He slammed the Nomu into the middle of the flood zone.

"GO!" Deku yelled.

Kaminari ran up to the water and dipped his hand in. He breathed heavily before electricity bounded from his body.

"Here goes nothing!"

Massive amounts of electricity poured from Kaminari into the water and had completely covered the area in less than a second.

Kaminari kept his hand in there for a few more moments before pulling it out.

Deku pulled Kaminari back as Kirishima and Sato dumped several massive bags of an unidentified substance into the water.

"GOOD TO GO!" Kirishima yelled.

Shoko dipped her left hand into the water and closed her eyes. The water became hot, so hot to the point where it began to steam. She retracted her hand after a few seconds and ran from the zone.

"How sure are you that this plan will work?" Shoko asked as they ran from the flood zone.

Deku grunted as he had Kaminari thrown over his shoulder while he ran. "I couldn't tell you."

* * *

Tomura snarled as he yanked his hand away from a spray of acid.

'This is getting us nowhere!' He thought.

Tomura was currently on the defensive, his quirk not suited for long-range while his opponents most certainly were.

"Be careful, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami stated.

"Quit, you're worrying!" Dark Shadow replied as he backhanded Tomura's sickle.

They had surrounded Tomura, Mina constantly circling them as she skated on the ground with her acid, while Tokoyami and Dark Shadow kept constant pressure on him.

Tomura growled as he reached to grab onto Dark Shadow, only for a blue energy blast to slam him in his stomach.

He had no time to react as he was blasted in the face by a pair of explosive palms.

Tomura skidded across the USJ as steam rolled from his body.

"This guy is tough!" Mina exclaimed.

Tomura groaned as he stood to his feet, his knees faltering for a moment.

"He's almost down!" Katsumi yelled.

Kurogiri howled as his ears were under massive assault from Jirou and her pair of newly created shoulder speakers.

Uraraka waited as Ojiro and Asui pushed Kurogiri closer to her.

**"INSOLENT GNATS!" **Kurogiri roared as he lashed out at the heroes.

Ojiro dodged Kurogiri's attacks and countered by slamming his tail into Kurogiri's chest plate. Kurogiri landed with a thud before Uraraka was on him.

"Gotcha!"

Uraraka pressed her fingers against Kurogiri's chest plate and removed his gravity. He floated slowly before he laughed.

**"AND WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF THAT?"**

A long pink tongue wrapped itself around his chest plate. Kurogiri turned to see Asui as she waved at him.

"Goodbye," Asui spoke.

She soared into the air, Kurogiri pulled along with her as he yelled. Asui dragged Kurogiri towards Yaoyorozu and Hagakure. Asui yanked Kurogiri and threw him to the ground as Yaoyorozu and Hagakure restrained him. Kurogiri was then pulled into a hovering position in the air.

**"WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!" **Kurogiri yelled as he tried moving regularly to warp gating away, all to no avail.

"These are ultra-dense magnetic weights," Yaoyorozu stated.

"And the second weight it connected to the ceiling. Which means you can't move." Hakagure stated.

Kurogiri snarled as he continued to struggle against the weights. His eyes turned to see Tomura fighting against his attackers.

Tomura screamed when he saw Kurogiri trapped, only to become even more enraged as he saw Deku and the others returning.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID STUPID!" Tomura whined as he slammed his foot into the ground.

"NOMU! Quit fooling around!"

There was a rumble in the USJ before the Nomu sprang from the flood zone.

"SCATTER!" Katsumi yelled.

The Nomu landed next to Tomura, its arms circling in protection.

"Do you think we had enough time?" Kirishima asked.

Deku held up his gauntlet.

**"ABSORPTION, IN PROGRESS. STATUS, 83% COMPLETE."**

"Just a little longer," Deku stated worriedly. "Todoroki! Can you freeze the ground without getting us trapped in it?"

Shoko huffed, "Everyone jump on three. One, two, three!"

The students jumped as they were told, and the entire floor was covered in ice.

Tomura yelled as both he and the Nomu's feet were encased. The Nomu quickly ripped his feet out, while Tomura decayed the part of the ice around him.

"FINISH THIS!" Tomura exploded.

The Nomu complied, only to slip and slide on the ice.

"WE NEED TO HOLD THEM OFF FOR A LITTLE LONGER!" Deku yelled.

"Let's go then!" Katsumi yelled.

Deku, Katsumi, Ochaco, and Kirishima rushed the Nomu, while Shoko provided cover fire with her ice.

Shoko froze the creature's right arm before Uraraka removed its gravity again. Katsumi then shot several blasts at the beast that forced it into the air.

"NOM—"

Tomura was cut off as an iron soled foot once again made its way to his stomach, while a hardened fist slammed into his face.

Tomura fell back with a thud before screaming again. "NOMU! SMASH!"

Nomu clapped its hands together and generated a massive shockwave that knocked the students on their backs, before smashing its hands to the ground. It created another shockwave that knocked everyone back.

The students groaned as they picked themselves up.

"Is everyone alright?" Deku asked.

"I think so," Sero replied.

Deku smiled. "That's goo—AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

The class gasped as a sickle had embedded itself into Deku's shoulder.

"You worthless, stinking, snot-nosed…..BRATS!"

Tomura was now scratching his neck with fervor as he loomed over Deku. "You think you've done anything?! You've only made me MAD!"

Deku screamed as the sickle was pushed in deeper.

"DEKU!" Katsumi screamed as she moved to help.

"ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL TURN HIM TO DUST!" Tomura yelled as he grabbed Deku by the neck. "All I have to do is place all five fingers and goodbye," Tomura stated as he held his pinkie finger back from touching Deku's neck.

Katsumi cursed as she and the others kept from attacking.

"You caused me a lot of trouble, but I know just how you can pay me back," Tomura stated sickly.

The Nomu made its way to Tomura, who gave the creature a sinister smile.

"Break his fingers first, slowly."

The Nomu grabbed Deku's left thumb and bent it unnaturally, a sickening crack forming.

Deku grit his teeth as he fell to his knees, his classmates screaming in horror.

Tomura laughed, "Keep going Nomu!"

Nomu grabbed the next finger and bent it like the other, another crack following suit.

"On second, though….crush his whole hand."

Deku shrieked as the Nomu gripped his entire arm in its massive hand and squeezed.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Deku wailed as tears fell from his eyes.

"DEKU!" Katsumi screamed as Kirishima held her back.

Tomrua was now doubled over with laughter as Deku was being put into misery.

"Let him go Nomu, I want him to watch as I kill the blonde b***h. Have him watch as you rip out her organs!" Tomura yelled.

Deku's eyes widened. "DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!"

Tomura continued to laugh, "Or else what?!"

Deku's right gauntlet flashed, causing everyone to look at it.

**"PROCESS FINISHED. ABSORPTION COMPLETE."**

Deku smiled brokenly. "That."

"I think I'm missing something," Tomura stated.

Deku tried to smirk, only to find it hurt too much. "Think, why did we toss your monster into the flood zone?"

Tomura sighed. "I guess so that your living lighting rod could zap Nomu."

"W-Wrong! That was to buy us some time for the solution to mix."

Tomura stopped laughing. "Solution?"

"W-We added a c-chemical into the w-water, o-one that our class vice-rep made. A-All it needed was something to heat the water up, and i-it would start."

Tomura sighed. "And what on earth could you have possibly done that would have hurt Nomu? He has shock absorption."

Deku gave a full smile this time. "E-Exactly."

Liquid began to trickle from the Nomu's mouth, eyes, and ears. Its pores began to secrete a slimy substance.

"Y-You said it h-had shock absorption, n-not nullification. W-Which m-means that there is a limit. I-I'm g-guessing that it also c-can't absorb if overloaded, b-based on the power of the h-healing." Deku stuttered as he fought the pain.

Tomura scratched his neck. "You are perceptive, but it changes nothing. What kind of chemical could that water have had that would destroy Nomu when absorbed?" Tomura replied smugly.

"Something that, when triggered, would cause an explosion everywhere the substance was," Deku replied.

Tomura smiled smugly. "And what substance would that be?"

"Nitroglycerin."

Deku turned to Mineta. "NOW!"

A purple ball landed on Tomura's face and covered his eyes, though his grip on Deku remained firm.

Deku turned to Katsumi. "KATCHAN, NOW!"

"I ca—" Katsumi argued.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME! DO IT NOW!" Deku yelled.

Tomura's voice was muffled as he grabbed at the balls on his face.

"NOW KATCHAN! BEFORE HE CAN TELL THE MONSTER TO ATTACK!"

"But, it's right beside you!" Uraraka yelled.

"FIRE!" Deku yelled.

Tomura started to decay the purple ball, though it was going slower due to the weird substance.

"NO!" Much of the class yelled.

Katsumi had tears in her eyes.

"Deku..." She whispered.

Deku gave her a smile as tears fell from his eyes.

"Rooting for you." We mouthed.

Uraraka yelled as she tried to stop Katsumi, the other students to shocked to help.

Katsumi screamed as she pulled the pin on her gauntlet.

The blast shot at the Nomu right as Tomura pulled one of the purple balls off. His eyes widened as he saw the explosion ready to impact.

Deku closed his eyes as he said a silent prayer.

Time slowed to a crawl when the blast finally hit Nomu. When it made contact, an absolutely massive explosion erupted from the Nomu, the impact hitting everyone sky high, and for the first time, the Nomu screamed.

The last thing that the class saw before the light blinded them was the smiling face of Deku.

"DEKUUUUUUU!"

* * *

Please stay safe!

Please leave a comment and have a wonderful day!


	12. Chapter 12

Pain. Throbbing, aching pain, is what Katsumi felt at the moment. She groaned as she lifted her head, only to gasp.

"F***."

Small fires were littered in the USJ, the windows had been shattered, and a massive crater littered where the Nomu was.

Katsumi's body screamed as she stood; her will proving stronger than her body. She limped over to her classmates.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

The sounds of groaning and moaning were her answer. Mina's pink hand rose and gave her a thumbs up.

"I think so."

Katsumi hobbled over to Yaoyorozu and helped her up."Can you help them, Ponytail?"

Yaoyorozu nodded as she began to make bandages and other medical supplies.

Uraraka slowly rose, only to stumble slightly. Small trickles of blood fell from her face. She turned to Katsumi and groaned.

"W-where's D-Deku?"

Katsumi looked to where the Nomu was before she began to make her way there.

"W-Wait up!" Kirishima yelled.

Kirishima and Uraraka joined with Katsumi. The three made their way to the now large crater. The three stopped when they heard groaning.

"Deku?!" Katsumi yelled.

Katsumi brushed the smoke away, her eyes widened as Uraraka covered her mouth to keep her sob from escaping.

"Oh god…" Kirishima whispered.

A battered and broken body laid on the ground. His arms were bent and turned in unnatural ways as blood trickled from cuts on them. His face was bruised, and his head had a small gash that blood trickled out of. His eyes opened, revealing their bloodshot nature.

"Hi…" He whispered.

Katsumi's hands trembled as she reached out to touch his face while Uraraka and Kirishima inspected his body.

"H-How are you feeling?" Kirishima asked, his voice hoarse.

Deku groaned. "I don't know."

Uraraka took hold of his arm, "Can you stand?"

Deku winced as he moved his shoulders, his eyes widening in terror.

"I-I-I-I c-can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Deku cried out.

"W-What?!" Katsumi asked.

Deku groaned as he struggled to move his legs to no avail.

"Let's get him back to the rest of the class." Kirishima.

"Let me float him," Uraraka stated with tears in her eyes.

Uraraka removed his gravity before Katsumi and Kirishima grabbed him and moved him to where the rest of the class.

"Is he okay?" Kaminari asked with a wince as he rested his shoulder.

"No!" Katsumi yelled. "YAOYOROZU! GET OVER HERE!"

Yaoyorozu hobbled over to them, "What's wr-" She covered her mouth as she saw Deku.

"He can't feel his legs!" Uraraka stated as she held back her sobs.

Yaoyorozu kneeled down and inspected Deku. She felt his arms and legs before feeling his back.

"His spine is severed," Yaoyorozu stated.

By now, most of the class had huddled around them, worry filling them.

"W-What can we do?" Mina asked.

Yaoyorozu clenched her fists as they shook. "I-I don't know. If his back isn't treated soon, he could lose his ability to walk permanently. But we don't have any ways of treating it."

A small, beeping noise rang out. The class turned to see Deku's gauntlet flashing. Katsumi pressed the gauntlet as the screen changed.

**"PROGNOSIS, GRAVE. SOLUTION, FOUND."**

"His gauntlet?" Tokoyami asked.

"What do you mean?" Katsumi asked.

**"REPAIR METHOD, POSSIBLE. REQUIREMENTS, NEEDED."**

"What do you need?" Katsumi asked, her voice filled with hope.

**"ENERGY."**

The class turned to Kaminari.

"O-Oh. Yeah. Sure! Anything to help Midoriya."

Two small wires ejected from the gauntlet and attached themselves to Kaminari.

**"POWER CELLS, DRAINED. INITIATING ENERGY RECOVERY SUB-ROUTINES."**

Kaminari's eyes widened before he yelped as a massive burst of electricity shot from him to the gauntlet.

Kaminari fell over as he stated, "Duuuuuuh", while the gauntlet became brighter.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Yaoyorozu asked.

**"SPINAL CORD, SEVERED. MISSION, REPAIR. METHODS, DIRECT RECONNECTION." **

Several small cords attached themselves to Deku's back, causing Deku to grunt.

**"CONSENT REQUIRED." **

Deku blinked as Katsumi and Uraraka gripped his hands. "Y-Yes."

**"RECOMMENDATION, BACK AWAY."**

Katsumi gave Deku's hand one last squeeze before everyone backed up.

**"OPERATION, BEGIN."**

Deku screamed as bright energy surged from the gauntlet to Deku's back. His back arched as green electricity sparked from him with powerful force as several bolts hit the class.

"YOU"RE HURTING HIM!" Jirou yelled.

**"P-P-PAIN, A-ACCEPTABLE TO G-GAUGE REP-PAIR."**

Deku continued to scream as Omega continued. The process went on until a sickening pop came from Deku's back, before Deku collapsed.

**"O-OPERATION, FINISHED."**

Katsumi and the rest were beside Deku a moment later.

"He is unconscious," Yaoyorozu stated.

"How do we know if it worked?" Mina asked.

Katsumi turned to Kirishima. "Make your finger sharp and poke his leg."

Kirishima nodded. He made his finger hard and poked Deku's leg, the leg jerked in response.

"Looks like it worked," Jirou stated calmly.

"You….."

The moment was broken as a raspy voice spoke out.

"You…BRATS!"

The class turned to see Tomura Shigaraki as he left the now free Kurogiri. They gasped as he turned to them, his face no longer obscured by his scarecrow mask.

"YOU KILLED NOMU! YOU KILLED IT!" Tomura yelled.

The thugs stirred after the explosion, each rising with groans. Tomura looked at them before turning to Kurogiri.

"We are killing them. NOW."

"We need to leave Tomura. The heroes will be here soon." Kurogiri stated calmly.

"I DON'T CARE! WE'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM IS DEAD!" Tomura screamed before turning to the thugs. "Kill them! And bring me the green one first!"

The thugs began to slowly approach the students, each with tired, yet angry expressions in their eyes.

Katsumi turned to her classmates as she assessed the situation.

'They're exhausted and battered down. We can't fight them all.'

Kirishima moved to stand in front of Deku. "You want someone to fight, COME AT ME!" He yelled as he hardened up as much as he currently could.

The thugs broke out into a run as they approached, their faces morphing into sadistic grins. One of them pulling out a gun, aiming straight for Deku's body.

BOOOOOOOOM!

The door of the USJ blasted from its place as a massive force hit it.

All eyes turned to the entrance as the sounds of slow, yet powerful footsteps approached them.

The villain's eyes widened in fear, while the students widened in overwhelming joy.

** "HAVE NO FEAR, I AM HERE!"** The powerful voice boomed.

"All Might!" The class cheered.

All Might turned to his students, relief spreading through him as he saw they were okay.

**'GOOD, THEY ARE SAFE. I AM GLAD I MADE IT IN TI-"**

All Might's heart stopped as he saw the green and black hair that he had come to recognize all too well. His eyes widened as he saw his body, broken on the ground.

**'NO….'**

He felt his blood freeze as he saw Deku's face, the pain and anguish he was in, and the danger that was still present.

Memories flooded his mind, ones that reminded him of the last he felt fear like this. The most prominent being the day he lost his master.

And it paled in comparison.

The ground cracked and groaned under his weight, those present becoming startled. From his body, golden electricity sparked and spewed as All Might somehow became larger.

His blue eyes glowed as he clenched his fists.

**"YOU'VE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE!"**

Red electricity sparked from his head as an overwhelming force of air shot from him. The students and villains were overwhelmed as they felt the power of a conqueror wash over them.

Mineta and the still dumb Kaminari collapsed, along with dozens of the thugs.

Before anyone could question what had happened, All Might moved faster than they thought possible, grabbing the students and bringing them back to the entrance of the USJ.

"WHOAH!" Several students yelled.

Tomura struggled to stay upright from All Might's attack. He watched as All Might moved his students back to the entrance, grabbing Deku last.

All Might reappeared to his students, Deku cradled gently in his arms. He set Deku on the ground softly, his eyes filled with worry.

**"WHAT HAPPENED?"**

"H-He got caught in an explosion. He told me to fire, even though it would hurt him." Katsumi stated.

All Might turned to Deku. 'HE REALLY IS TO MUCH LIKE ME.'

"Well, look who finally decided to show up."

All Might turned to Kurogiri, who had now cheered up slightly.

"And here I thought we'd never get to see you."

All Might clenched his fists as he stood. **"AND WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU PLAN TO DO NOW?"**

Tomura laughed as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. "Kill you, of course."

The thugs began to scream as they clutched onto their bodies. Slowly, they began to change.

Their bones broke, and their muscles tore as they grew, their skin becoming black and muscle similar to the Nomu, while still keeping their individual likeness.

"I feel amazing!"

"This is INCREDIBLE!"

Tomura smiled smugly. "From the good doctor. While one alone won't be enough to kill you, fifty should do it. And if they can't…." Tomura's smile became sinister and sickly. "Then, they can kill your students."

The villains laughed as they started to move towards the students, their eyes filled with evil.

The students felt dread fill them before All Might removed his tie.

**"YOUNG TODOROKI, MAKE A WALL OF ICE IN FRONT OF YOU AND YOUR CLASSMATES AFTER I WALK DOWN THE STAIRS."**

"W-What are you g-going to do, s-sir?" Uraraka asked.

All Might laid his suit coat on Deku as a blanket, before walking down the stairs.

**"I WILL HANDLE THESE VILLAINS."**

Todoroki made the wall of ice behind All Might as he walked down the stairs yet made the wall in a way that allowed the students to see what was going on.

The villains laughed as All Might walked slowly down the stairs.

"You think you can keep us from killing those students?" Tomura sneered. "There are over fifty criminals here, all who have their strength and speed enhanced. How can you honestly think to hold us all off?

The villains began to laugh until it was cut short as a new laugh rang out.

What stunned the students was who the laughter came from.

**"HAHAHAHA, OH, I AM GOING TO DO MORE THAN STOP YOU."**

The smoke surrounded All Might as his blue eyes glowed with a burning inferno, his trademark smile morphing into an intimidating one.

**"I AM GOING TO PUNISH YOU."**

(Music. /nMbTTpcvEcw?t=19)

**"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT?"**

The ground shook and cracked as the villains felt new fear enter them.

**"ATTACKING MY STUDENTS AND COLLEAGUES?" **

All Might's frame grew as he increased his power as golden electricity sparked from him.

The students watched in awe, no one noticing sparks of green electricity from Deku.

**"I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU CAN EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE." **

Tomura trembled in fear at All Might's words, his frame slowly retreating.

**"BUT YOU KNOW THAT DON'T YOU?"**

The villains shook and stared gaping at the hero before them as he emerged from the smoke.

The fear of God was put into Tomura as All Might's black liquid emanated from All Might's palm and quickly covered his entire arm in before it hardened and solidified into armor as golden cracks formed over it.

**"DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAASH!"**

All Might's fist slammed into the ground with more power and force than anyone present had ever witnessed. The USJ, UA, all of Japan could feel the rage of the number one hero.

The ground cracked and groaned before exploding. The villains screamed as the impact forced them into the air.

The pressure grew and grew, until the wind formed into a tornado, sucking the villains into its power.

Tomura screamed in fear and rage as he and his crew were sucked into a literal tornado. They all screamed as they were carried higher and higher until the tornado broke the ceiling of the USJ.

( /nMbTTpcvEcw?t=85) All Might stood as debris flew around him, his face showing no emotion at the carnage around him.

(End song.)

"He made the ground explode…...and caused a tornado…...with just a punch," Kirishima stated in disbelief.

"That power…it's unbelievable," Yaoyorozu stated quietly.

'No wonder he fears him.' Shoko thought.

The tornado dispersed and departed the villains to the ground.

Tomura staggered as he tried to stand, only to see the approaching symbol of peace.

"NO! STAY AWAY! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Tomura yelled as he desperately tried to crawl away from All Might.

Kurogiri materialized around Tomura, grabbing him.

**"NO!" **

All Might dashed forward but was unable to grab them as Kurogiri teleported them away. All Might cursed after the two had escaped, before leaping over the ice wall and back to his students.

**"IS EVERYONE ALL RIGHT?"**

"I think so," Katsumi replied as she adjusted Deku.

All Might leaned down to inspect Deku, his face softening, seeing the boy safe.

"FEAR NOT 1A, YOUR CLASS REPRESENTATIVE HAS RETURNED!"

Everyone turned to see Iida and almost the entirety of the U.A. staff with him.

"I think we may have missed the party." Snipe stated as he surveyed the scene.

"It would seem that way," Robin replied.

Nezu hopped off of Robin's shoulder and approached the class. "The police will be here in moments, teachers, would you be so kind as to subdue the villains?"

"Permission to use force?" Snipe asked as he loaded his guns.

Nezu gave him an evil smile. "Granted."

The teachers save for Robin launched out, eager to find the villains and 'repay' them for their actions.

Robin approached Aizawa and kneeled down. "What did they do to him?"

Shoji answered. "He held off the villains, but the monster did this to him."

Nezu turned to All Might, "Did you handle the monster?"

All Might shook his head, "No, they did."

Nezu and Robin's face changed to surprise at All Might's words. "We can worry about that later, right now we need to get Thirteen, Aizawa and young Midoriya to the hospital."

The sounds of approaching sirens alerted them to the authority's arrival. All Might lifted Deku gently and made his way outside.

"Wait!" Katsumi yelled as she went to follow, only for Robin to stop her.

"He will be fine. You are needed with the police right now. You will be able to see him later, but right now, we need you to help us with the details of this attack."

Katsumi wanted to protest, but she knew her teacher was right. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth as she turned to help her classmates outside.

"The rest of you still need to let the paramedics examine you," Robin stated as she moved to guide them to said paramedics.

The first responders had swarmed the USJ by the time the students had exited. An officer in a tan trench coat walked with several dozen officers to Nezu and Robin.

"Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi." The officer said with a bow. "My men will help secure the building."

"Very good. We do have some students that need to be looked over." Nezu stated.

Naomasa turned to the ambulances and motioned them to open their doors. Emergency personal began to load up the teachers and Deku. All Might and the paramedics entered into the ambulance and closed the door.

"Why is All Might going with them?" Mina asked.

"He probably wants to ask them some questions when he can. Not much else for him to do here." Robin replied.

"Let's get you all checked out," Naomasa stated as he began to interview the students.

Before Nezu could speak, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Robin with a serious face.

"The media will hear about this, which means the navy will hear about this."

"I know," Nezu spoke, his voice filled with an uneasy anxiousness.

Inside the ambulance.

**"HOW IS HE?"** All Might asked.

"Can't say for sure, they can have a better look at him once he's at Mercy."

All Might's eyes widened in surprise. **"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM TO U.A.?"**

The EMT shook his head. "Fraid not. With the level of trauma that the three of them have undergone, it's required that they are brought to a hospital, though recovery girl will be allowed to visit them and help them after the doctor looks them over."

All Might nodded and returned to looking at Deku. His breathing had become steadier from before as he remained unconscious. He pulled out his phone and dialed the first number of his now very long day.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Inko asked.

Eri nodded shyly as Inko dried off her hair. "There! All clean and look at your hair! It's so beautiful!"

Eri hid her face at Inko's words. She was still shy, especially since Deku was not there when she woke up. But the woman was kind and didn't put the needles in her arms, and she was Deku's mom.

She still didn't know why the woman was shocked when she asked her what a mom was.

"W-where's I-Izuku?" Eri asked.

Inko smiled. "He gets out of school in a few hours, then he will come home for the weekend! That means he gets to stay here for three whole days!"

Eri's eyes lit up. "Three days?! That sounds like a long time!"

Inko felt her heart contract at the young girls' words. 'How could anything be so cruel to her?'

The sound of Inko's phone took the pair's attention. Inko smiled as she saw who the caller was.

"Hi, honey." She stated happily, only for her face to slowly morph into terror.

"M-Mercy, I-I'll meet you there," Inko replied frantically. She closed her phone and turned to Eri; her eyes wide with worry. Inko smiled as best as she could and crouched down, "Would you like to go see Izuku?"

* * *

Toshinori waited in Deku's room while the boy rested. He stared at the phone in his hand as he realized the text he would have to send.

'No way I'm calling him right now.'

The sound of approaching footsteps put him on full alert, only to relax as he heard the voice of the person.

"Inko, in here."

The door opened moments later as Inko entered with Eri in her arms. She froze as she saw Izuku.

"Oh my god."

Deku was currently sound asleep. His arms and legs were bandaged while his right arm was bound in a cast. His breathing was normal as he laid still, the occasional 'beeps' of the monitors breaking the silence.

Toshinori laid a hand on Inko's shoulder. She turned with tears in her eyes as her lip trembled.

"E-E-Eri, can you let Mr. Yagi hold you for a minute?"

Eri looked at Toshinori shyly. "D-Does I-Izuku trust him?

Inko and Toshinori both gave a small laugh. "1,000,000%." Inko replied.

Toshinori held his arms out as Eri gently went to him. Inko waited until Eri was situated before moving to Deku. Tears fell from her eyes as she reached out to caress Deku's face. He sighed and leaned into her touch, causing her heart to break.

"My baby boy…" Inko whimpered as she placed a tear-stricken kiss to his forehead.

"Recovery Girl will be here soon. The doctors had to check to make sure there was no fatal damage." Toshinori stated as he held Eri.

Inko kept staring at Deku, her hand never leaving his face. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Thirteen and Aizawa and they both are to make full recoveries. There would have been more casualties if it were not for Izuku."

Inko smiled. "Not even in school for a week, and he is already putting his life on the line."

Toshinori smiled before he felt small hands tug on his shirt.

"Can I see Mr. Izuku?" Eri asked.

Toshinori nodded and brought Eri to Deku. Her eyes went wide as she saw the state he was in.

"H-He got hurt?" Eri asked as her voice quivered.

"Yes, he got hurt, saving people."

Eri's eyes widened. "Like m-me?"

Inko smiled. "Yes. Like you."

Eri turned back to Deku. She squirmed out of Toshinori's hold and gently took one of Deku's hands into hers. She gasped as she felt rough patches on his skin.

"He has scars l-like me." She spoke in a hushed tone.

She felt something change inside of her as she felt her saviors scarred hands.

Tears felt from Eri's eyes as she rubbed Deku's hands. "I-I-Is he g-gonna be a-alright?"

Inko smiled as she brushed Eri's tears away. "Yes, the nice doctors are going to help Izuku get better."

The sudden knock on a door alerted them to a new presence. The three turned to see Recovery Girl enter.

"I just knew that boy took after you." Recovery Girl scolded.

"How is he?" Inko asked.

Recovery Girl sighed. "He took some pretty bad damage, his legs and left arm were broken, but he's right sustained the most force."

Several x-rays showed Deku's bones broken. Inko sucked in a breath while Toshinori clenched his fists. "These were taken before I used my quirk on him. The doctors had to do some work before I could use my quirk, but know he is nearly recovered. He will need to stay here today and tomorrow for observation."

Recovery Girl took notice of Eri. She smiled brightly and pulled a candy from her pocket. "Here you go, little one."

Eri reached out hesitantly and took the candy. Toshinori then spoke up. "Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Recovery Girl gave Toshinori a curious look. "What?"

"This little girl, Eri. I need you to examine her. Off the record."

Recovery Girl's posture became strict as she narrowed her eyes at Toshinori. She gave him a nod. "Next week. Monday. 8AM." Recovery Girl stated. Toshinori nodded and gave the curious Eri a smile.

"Is there water?"

Inko and Toshinori's eyes widened as their heads whipped around to the voice.

"Mom? All Might?"

IZUKU!"

Deku yelped as his mother pulled him into an absolutely massive hug.

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Inko wailed as she held onto Deku for dear life. Deku gasped as his mother held him in a death grip. "Mom, I can't breathe!" Deku chocked out. Inko released him as she looked at his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Deku laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, just sore."

Toshinori approached with Eri while Recovery Girl left discreetly.

"I was so worried about you!" Inko stated with tears falling from her face.

Deku gave her a smile. "I'm all good. See?"

"You were very brave. Your classmates filled me in on what happened." Toshinori stated.

"I just did what I had to," Deku spoke before he noticed Eri.

"Hi." She said quietly.

Deku smiled. "Hi, Eri."

"I-I'm sorry you got hurt," Eri spoke.

"I'm better now that you all are here," Deku replied. He fought down a yawn unsuccessfully, which caused Eri to giggle slightly.

"We won't be able to stay for much longer; this wing closes off early to visitors," Toshinori stated.

Inko was ready to argue until Deku spoke up. "It's fine, mom; besides, Eri looks tired."

Inko noticed Eri's eyes drooping and a small, adorable yawn escaping her mouth. She gave a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "We will be here first thing tomorrow, with katsudon."

Deku's eyes widened while Toshinori laughed. Inko gave Deku one last hug, "I love you."

"I love you, mom."

Toshinori approached Deku. "And don't think we are dropping this whole, "blowing myself up idea."

Deku shrunk under Toshinori's gaze. "Katchan told you?"

"Yep."

Deku shrunk some more.

The three then left the room, and Deku then sighed and closed his eyes as sleep followed shortly after.

"We can be here first thing when they open," Toshinori spoke with a soft voice.

Inko smiled softly. "Thank you." She took Eri into her arms and rubbed back softly as the girl was struggling not to go to sleep. "Let's get you some warm food in your belly."

Toshinori felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out to see a message that caused him to sigh.

MDG: Big Brass knows about the attack. They are calling a meeting to discuss it. Will send someone to UA tomorrow most likely.

Toshinori: Thank you. I call you after the meeting at the school and fill you in on the details.

MDG: You'd better. Don't want to have to knock your head in because you forgot.

Toshinori chuckled as they entered their car and left the hospital.

* * *

Tomura landed with a thud as he crashed into several bar stools, Kurogiri just barely able to keep from following suit.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" Tomura screamed as he threw a chair against the wall.

"I take it the attack did not go as planned?"

Tomura turned to the wall where two monitors were, their screens blank.

Tomura pulled at some of his hair as he snarled. "NO! IT WAS A DISASTER!"

"I was so sure that the Nomu would have been capable of defeating him." The second figure spoke.

"We'll never know! Those brats killed it!"

There was a moment of silence at Tomura's words before the first voice spoke up.

"You are saying that the students defeated Nomu?" The voice asked with a hint of intrigue.

Tomura snarled. "Reduced him to nothing!"

"WHAT?!" The second voice exclaimed. "AFTER ALL THE WORK THAT WENT INTO THAT ONE?!"

"Those stupid brats were resourceful! The found a way to kill Nomu, then held off for All Might to get there!"

The first figure sighed. "So, we still have no idea just how strong he still is?"

**"If I may be so bold, sir,"** Kurogiri spoke up, **"I believe that he is even stronger than you initially believed."**

"Now, THAT is intriguing." The first figure spoke with no small amount of curiosity.

"That shouldn't be possible." The second figure stated.

"We can worry about that later, tell us more about the students." The first figure stated.

"The green one! He rallied them and made a plan!" Tomura stated.

**"To be more specific, the green student was the ringleader and coordinated a strategy that utilized each student's quirk. The Nomu was defeated after he seemingly deduced its weaknesses." **Kurogiri spoke in a calm voice.

"What did they do to defeat the Nomu?" The second voice asked.

**"They were able to force it into a large pool, then filled it with a substance that changed the water to nitroglycerin. One Nomu had fully absorbed it, a student used their quirk to ignite the nitroglycerin."**

"Which worked due to Nomu having absorbed it into its body and would force it to absorb most of the explosion due to its multiple shock absorption quirks." The second voice spoke. "That is most impressive."

"That begs the question, how did they know about Nomu's weaknesses?" The first voice asked.

Silence followed as Tomura refused to answer, while Kurogiri felt no need to state what had happened.

"I see. Well then, anything else?" The first voice asked.

"No," Tomura stated.

"Good."

A suppressed shot from a gun sounded off from the bar before Tomura fell to the ground.

"I thought for sure that he would have been ready by now." The second voice spoke with slight disappointment.

Kurogiri placed the tranquilizer gun back behind the bar before turning to the screens.

"Field report." The first voice demanded.

**"He was doing well at first and was even able to stay calm and collected when things did not go according to plan until more and more things began to go awry."**

"I take it that he also revealed what Nomu's exact powers and abilities were?" The second voice asked.

**"Yes."**

"What about what you observed from the battle?" The first voice asked.

**"The Nano enhancements you gave to the common thugs worked well yet were nothing against All Might when he arrived."**

"As to be expected."

**"Which brings up something else. I noticed two unusual and disturbing things from All Might, and one from the green boy. When All Might entered the USJ, a massive force moved over everything in sight. Most, if not all of our hired hands collapsed, and even Tomura and I struggled to stay standing."**

"And the second?"

**"Both the boy and All Might demonstrated a unique ability. Right before All Might struck the ground, a black, liquid-like metallic substance covered his arm, while the boy was able to somehow predict where Nomu would strike, before Nomu had even been ordered to move."**

There was a long pause of silence before the first voice spoke up.

"This is proving to be most intriguing. Kurogiri, bring Tomura to the good doctor. We will need him to go through another round of reconditioning before the sports festival. I am going to do some…..investigating into these matters."

Kurogiri bowed before the screens cut off. He turned to see the unconscious Tomura lying on the floor. He pulled back some of the hair on the back of his head to reveal multiple scars and stitches that ranged all over his head and body.

**'Let's hope he doesn't overwork this one.' Kurogiri thought solemnly. **

* * *

After the USJ had been secured, the students were brought back to the school and were currently in the lounge area of their dorms with their teacher.

"How is Midoriya doing? And Mr. Aizawa and 13?" Kirishima asked.

Robin smiled. "They are all fine, though 13 will need a new containment suit. They are at the hospital, and Recovery Girl took care of them personally."

Katsumi huffed. "When can we go see them?"

"Tomorrow. The hospital's visiting hours are over for the night." She gave Katsumi a knowing smile. "And don't even think about trying to sneak in."

Katsumi growled as she folded her arms.

"Classes have been canceled for the next few days, and each of you will be required to speak with one of the counselors."

Most of the class groaned in frustration. Robin smiled as she removed her glasses. "You all were outstanding today. You held your own and even repelled an attack from villains. Still, we know that some of you experienced some traumatic event."

The room became silent as the class mulled over the events of the day.

"I know that you are strong, but even the strongest get hurt. And it's our job to help you when you are hurt." Robin finished with a smile.

"Is there any word on who attacked us?" Iida asked.

Robin frowned as she put her glasses back on. "No. I will let you know when we have more information."

"Do our parents know?" Uraraka asked.

"No. Tomorrow the media will be covering it, you should all call your parents tonight and fill them in on what happened. Make sure they know that we have extra security in place on the campus, as well as Hound Dog and Ectoplasm patrolling with security robots."

An alarm from Robin's phone took her attention. "If you can excuse me, I have a meeting I have to be at. Right now, you all need to get some rest."

Robin then left, leaving the class alone.

"I still can't believe what happened," Jirou whispered as she pulled her legs to her chest.

"It feels so unreal," Mina stated quietly.

"Bakugou," Uraraka spoke. "You are going to see Deku tomorrow, right?"

Katsumi scoffed. "What's it to you?"

"I want to come with you," Uraraka stated.

"Me too!" Kirishima stated.

"Don't forget me!"

"And me!"

"That's Enough!" Iida yelled, silencing the class. He quickly gained his composure before speaking again. "I am sorry for yelling, that was out of line. We need to think about what's best for Midoriya. I can't imagine having twenty people in the room would be beneficial to him."

"Shut it four-eyes!" Katsumi snapped.

Iida's eyes widened but were unable to respond before Katsumi spoke again.

"I'll ask his mom if it's okay, but she should say yes. He would love it." Bakugou replied.

"Awesome!" Kirishima stated.

"We should make him a gift basket!" Hagakure stated.

"YES! Put his favorite things in it!"

"We could also make one for Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen," Sato stated. "I could put some of my sweets and pastries in them."

"Let's turn this into a craft night! Stay up all night making the baskets, put on a movie!" Mina stated excitedly

There was a cheer as the class began to move about. Katsumi gave a genuine smile as she saw them move about.

"Why'd you say yes?"

Katsumi turned to see Iida, Uraraka, and Kirishima.

"What?"

"You said we could go see him, that he would love it. You didn't even ask him."

Katsumi stood and folded her arms.

"I know that you already know about some of his life."

"He was bullied in middle school and high school," Kirishima stated.

Katsumi shook her head. "What you didn't know was that there were only four people that he ever felt truly close to for his whole life up to before he moved. His mom, my parents, and me."

The three's eyes widened in shock. "You mean he only ever had one friend his whole life?" Uraraka asked.

"Just because people thought he was quirkless?" Iida asked.

"For most people, he was the only quirkless person that they had ever met, and that was only made worse because he was a boy."

"What?" Kirishima asked.

"She is referring to the case studies that showed that less and fewer males were getting quirks. Some believed that it was due to radiation poisoning, or unknown chemical agents in food." Iida stated. "Eventually, the studies showed that it was only a 'hiccup,' and the statistics of men gaining quirks returned to their previous showings."

"It didn't matter, not then at least. Most kids didn't like Deku when we were in kindergarten. Said he was 'too soft' and 'cried too much.' So, when he was revealed to be quirkless, it only added on to what they thought." Katsumi stated.

"Is that why he was so shocked when we said we wanted to hang out with him?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou nodded. "He was so shocked that anyone would want to hang around him, and he was scared of being 'too weird.' He still doesn't know how to act around people who want to be his friends."

The group was silent for a moment before Iida spoke up. "Then why do you think he would want all the class to go see him? Won't it freak him out?"

"It probably will," Katsumi stated. "But when he realizes that almost twenty people cared about him enough to visit him and spend several hours making him a gift basket, it will show him that this won't be the same as it was when he was younger."

Iida bowed. "Forgive me. I should not have spoken about what Midoriya would have wanted."

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about four eyes. I'm going to go call Deku's mom and find out what time we can go visit him."

Uraraka and Iida then left, but Kirishima stayed.

"You going to join us later?"

"Don't think so, not really my kind of thing."

"Please! It would be so cool if you did!" Kirishima exclaimed excitedly.

"What? Making cards?" Katsumi asked.

"For this, YES! Nothing is more manly than showing your friends you care about them!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Katsumi rolled her eyes, which only encouraged Kirishima. "C'mon! It'll be fun! Please?" Kirishima asked with a pout.

Katsumi laughed at his expression. "You look like a baby shark!" She stated while laughing. "Fine, but only for a little bit."

"YES!"

Kirishima then rejoined the rest of his class while Katsumi phoned Inko.

"Bakugou will be joining us in a bit!" Kirishima stated.

"REALLY?!" Mina asked.

"YEP!"

Jirou smirked. "That is surprising." She turned and noticed Uraraka next to her. "Are you okay? That freak tried too….."

Uraraka waved her hand. "I am good! I was a little freaked out when he had me, but I got over it real quick thanks to Deku."

"Didn't you get hit by one of those green electric sparks from his body?" Denki asked.

Uraraka took a sip from a water bottle. "Yeah, it didn't hurt, though. It actually felt really good. Like the feeling you get in your stomach when you go down a roller coaster."

"Weird," Jirou stated.

Uraraka set the water bottle on the ground as she went to get some snacks.

If anyone was watching the water bottle, they would have noticed it starting to float and then be pushed down into the ground.

The rest of the class began to have their work party, all the while oblivious to the fact that they were missing a certain red- and white-haired girl.

Said girl was in her room on the phone. Her face as unemotional as ever.

"I am fine, Fuyumi. No, I wasn't hurt. The school will be giving a press conference about it tomorrow." Shoko spoke.

"Okay then, I'm glad you are safe," Fuyumi spoke.

"Thank you."

"Dad wants to know he will be close to where U.A is tomorrow. Said you two could get lunch if you had time."

"I can't. I have training and studying all day tomorrow." Shoko replied.

Fuyumi sighed. "Okay, then. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"You too."

Shoko hung up and laid on her bed as the events from the day played over in her head, with three things, in particular, sticking out to her.

'Green electricity, gold electricity, and black armor.' She thought to herself.

* * *

"What do we know?" Nezu asked.

Nezu had gathered most of the teachers in the war room. The only exceptions being the incapacitated Aizawa and Thirteen, and Hound dog while he patrolled the school. Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi joining with as well as the representation from the police.

Midnight leaned forward. "The breach from the press earlier was a distraction. We discovered that there was an intrusion where the class schedules are kept during the time when the press entered the grounds."

Images of the destroyed gate flashed on the screen.

"We believe the perpetrator is the man who led the assault on the USJ. Tomura Shigaraki, or Scarecrow, his alias."

Tomrua's picture appeared on the screen, next to his army of thugs.

"We know that he managed to assemble a small army of two hundred villains, ranging from petty thieves, small-time thugs, to wanted killers."

"Have they given up any useful information?" Nezu asked.

Detective Naomasa spoke. "No. All they know is that they were contacted and given an opportunity to kill All Might. They met at different areas before being brought by a 'misty purple' figure to a warehouse before they left to begin their attack."

"Which brings us to the other two key players of this assault." Midnight stated.

Images of Kurogiri and Nomu appeared on the screen. "The purple mist one is called Kurogiri. He is was allowed the villains to enter the USJ, and what allowed Scarecrow to escape. The second one is called Nomu."

"The weapon they claimed could kill All Might." Snipe stated.

"It was destroyed by the students, at the cost of heavily injuring one of the students, Izuku Midoriya. What we learned about Nomu is puzzling. It possessed multiple quirks. Shock absorption, super strength and regeneration, though it could have possessed more."

"It's rare to hear of someone having more than one quirk," Cementos stated.

"What's even rarer someone having multiple quirks being this strong and not hearing about it." Snipe replied. "It always becomes a big story whenever someone has more than one quirk, so why didn't we hear about this fellow?"

"That is one of the questions we are looking into," Naomasa stated.

"What about the criminals' augmentations?" Nezu asked.

Naomasa rubbed his eyes. "From what the boys in the lab are saying, it looks like there is something in each of the thugs that forcefully changed them into their enhanced state. By the time we got most of them to the station, they had reverted back. But we were able to take some blood and D.N.A samples from them, and based on what the kids and All Might said, we can safely say that they had nanomachines injected into them."

"I thought the Navy were the only ones with any real progress with nanotechnology?" Power-loader asked.

"It seems that may not be the case," Nezu stated. "What about this leader of theirs? What do we know about him?"

Toshinori leaned forward. "He is a mixed bag. The students said that when he first arrived, he was eerie and sinister. He was very calm and controlled, never coming off as not being in control until things started to not go his way. He slowly became more childish, started acting like a toddler when their parents said no to them. By the time I had arrived, he was a completely different character than the one who had greeted them."

"He sounds unstable," Cementos stated.

"It could be that he never received the proper quirk counseling when he was younger." Midnight stated.

"There are a few things that I am most curious about." Nico Robin stated. "Why did they believe that this Nomu could kill All Might, and how they were able to find someone, so tailor-made to fight him? And how did someone so childish gather such a strong following under him for an event like this?"

Nezu leaned forward and folded his hands. "It is rather curious that they found someone who had all the necessary abilities to fight against All Might. Shock absorption, super strength, and enhanced healing. All tailor-made to fight against All Might."

"We are investigating that now, but there is one thing that is more pressing at the moment," Naomasa stated. "What is your response? This kind of attack is unprecedented, and with the sports festival not too far away, the public and government will be demanding a response."

"We are already taking the necessary precautions. I will be holding a press conference tomorrow and brief the public. As for security for the sports festival, we will be increasing security five times what they previously have been. Not to mention that it would be suicidal to attack an event where hundreds of heroes will be attending."

"What do you think the Navy will say?" Midnight asked.

Toshinori folded his hands and closed his eyes. "They already know, and the fleet admiral has called a meeting with the admirals, the Navy inspector general and chief of security to discuss this."

Nezu nodded. "I will make sure to keep you all informed of any further developments. Right now, you all should assure your students that everything is under control and that they are safe here. I need to speak with All Might, Miss Sunday, and Detective Naomasa privately."

The teachers nodded and left the war room, the only exceptions being Nezu, Naomasa, Robin, and Toshinori. Naomasa closed the door while Nezu activated

"You know what this means?" Naomasa asked.

Toshinori clenched his fist.

"There is a good chance that Nomu wasn't born with those quirks. That they were given to him." Naomasa stated.

Toshinori felt a fire rise up in his chest. "By him."

"If it is true, then he must be moving forward with a plan. He would not attack like this if he didn't have some form of plan or scheme." Nezu stated.

Naomasa placed his fingers to his chin. "There is no possible way he could have fully recovered from what you did to him. You smashed his face in."

"Maybe it was a quirk that allowed him to heal from such massive trauma?" Robin asked.

"Who said he recovered by himself?" Toshinori asked.

The three's eyes widened. "What?"

Toshinori closed his eyes and leaned on his hands. "All for One was a genius, but he never displayed an interest in the sciences besides areas that would give him more quirks. This Nomu resembled more of a Frankenstein's monster than it did a person. The students said it would only act if Shigaraki gave the command. It didn't talk, breathe, or give any indications that it was sentient."

He opened his eyes and looked at Nezu. "You said it yourself, it was too much of a coincidence that they found someone with just quirks needed to fight against me. What if he didn't find someone with those quirks?"

"That would certainly line up with Eraserhead's testimony. He claimed that the beast had incredible strength even when his quirk was erased." Naomasa stated.

"Turning people into puppets was always his style, creating monstrosities in test tubes? That is far out of left field for him. He must have someone assisting him. Someone with the medical knowledge to keep him alive, and someone capable of creating this Nomu." Toshinori stated.

Nezu sighed. "This tangled web is growing more and more sinister. If he tried this once, he will most certainly do so again."

Naomasa turned to Nezu. "You think he would attack the Sports Festival?"

Nezu shook his head. "No. Like we said earlier, it's too much of a risk for him. He is smart, he will wait until our students are isolated. Away from help and far enough where help could not get to them in time."

"What do we do?" Robin asked.

Toshinori stood up. "I am going to make a few calls. See if I can get some extra security. Off the record."

Nezu and Robin knew what that meant. Naomasa did not and looked at Toshinori questionably. "What do you mean?"

Toshinori shook his head. "Best for you not to know. I want you to be able to keep your plausible deniability. One thing I can tell you all, I am going to contact a few of my allies in the Navy and get some info and support."

The three sighed and stood to their feet while Nezu spoke. "We should all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be busy."

* * *

Deku groaned as he rubbed his head. He slowly leaned forward as he shakily stood to his feet.

"Must have hurt my head more than I thought."

He went to check his watch on to discover it was not on his left wrist, where it was supposed to be.

The smell of smoke and ash made every alarm in Deku's mind go off like crazy.

Because he knew he was not where he was supposed to be.

Deku turned and saw all the destruction and chaos that surrounded him. His eyes widened, and tears threatened to spill as he saw all the death and destruction.

"MASTER NOOOO!"

Deku turned, and his eyes widened as he saw something impossible.

"NOOOOO!" All Might screamed as a figure with sandy blonde hair ran so fast the street cracked.

'This….this is—'

"What a waste of life."

The ground cracked as metal, rock, and dark tendrils ripped from the ground. Deku felt fear like no other enter his soul as he slowly turned to the source.

"You did make for some great comedy." The figure spoke before he rose his hand, and an evil smile grew over his face. Deku eyes widened further as he raised his arms to shield himself from the massive explosion. The world moved in slow motion as he watched the explosion move towards him.

"GAH!"

Deku jolted forward as he breathed heavily while sweat rolled off his body in droves. He went to wipe the sweat away only to groan as he tried to move his arm. He then noticed his arm in a cast, before noticing just where he was.

'The hospital.'

Deku sighed as he laid back. He adjusted his pillow before he felt the calling of sleep overtake him.

He was fast asleep when a figure in a mask and suit approached his bed.

**"So, this is the boy who gave Tomura so much trouble."** The synthesized voice spoke.

He used a telekinesis quirk to lock the door and used a noise suppressor to quite the sounds around them.

**"Let's see just what kind of quirk you have."**

All for One's hand glowed red and black as he went to place it on Deku's chest.

The window suddenly blew open as a mighty gust of wind shot by. All for One took notice as a sudden torrential downpour of rain appeared outside.

"I would step away from the boy if I were you."

All for One slowly turned to the voice behind him. The figure wore a gray cloak that hid his features, but the scar on his face was all the clue he needed.

**"Now, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"**

The figure refused to move. "Keeping you from harming the boy."

All for One felt his curiosity piqued as he chuckled, **"Why? You aren't thinking about recruiting him?" **

"The boy is free to choose his own path. Whatever that may be." The storm continued to rage outside. "I am here to make sure that you don't interfere with it."

All for One stared at the figure becoming unnerved at the smile growing on his face.

**"Why him?"**

"That is none of your concern. Leave. Now."

**"And if I refuse?"**

A massive crack of thunder shook the hospital; the figure's smile never wavering.

All for One remained still for several moments before turning toward the window. A purple portal opened before him. He gave one last look to the cloaked figure before entering the portal.

The storm began to calm as the figure approached Deku.

"Rest well. You will need it."

Another bolt of lightning flashed and the figure was gone, the room returning to its original state of serenity.

* * *

I'M BACK! Hope you enjoyed this installment!

There will be some sessions of counseling for a few of the students in the upcoming chapters, as well as some insecurities being brought to light. All the while the shadow of the sports festival and the Navy looms ever closer.

Please leave a comment and have a wonderful day


	13. Chapter 13

This is a looooong one! Almost 15,000 words!

* * *

Marineford

"So, what do we know about the attackers?"

Sengoku adjusted her glasses as she stared at the three screens before her. She briefly glanced at a lone figure sitting close by before speaking.

Sengoku spoke. "At 1300 hours yesterday, the USJ at U.A. was attacked by a group of individuals calling themselves the 'League of Villains.' Their ultimate goal was to kill All Might but was unsuccessful due to the student's intervention and the arrival of All Might later."

"This is an unprecedented event." The figure from the first monitor spoke, his voice gruff and stern.

"And one so brazen is unthinkable." The figure from the second monitor spoke in a more relaxed tone.

Sengoku replied. "This attack was expertly planned but poorly executed. Based on our intel from CP5, the mastermind acted unbecoming of a true leader. His mood would swing from calm and collected to childish and scattered. It is safe to say that he is most likely not the true leader of these villains."

"Those 'villains' were nothing more than petty thugs. They were there for crowd control." The figure from the third monitor spoke, his voice laced with annoyance and anger.

"This event works both for us and against us in terms of phase 2," Sengoku stated. "While revealing that there was a breach and an attack on the campus, it also showed that the next generation of heroes could successfully hold off and defeat an attack."

"And considering they defeated a villain that supposedly was capable of fighting All Might leans the public to be more forgiving to U.A." The figure from the second monitor replied.

"Correct," Sengoku stated. "There will still be concerns for the sports festival. U.A. is requesting additional Navy presence there to help alleviate some concerns of there not being enough security."

"As we should." One of the figures sitting on the couch stated.

Sengoku gave the woman a sharp look before speaking again. "We will use this event to our advantage. I am initiating General Order number 113."

The three figures on the monitors were silent for several moments before the one from the third monitor spoke, his voice barely containing his rage.

"You want to bring in two more? For what purpose?"

Sengoku smiled. "The promotions will be seen by most as a response to the growing security concerns. Many of the kings from the council are anxious by the growing criminal and terrorist activity. Most of them are distrusting of the Warlords, so this is the only logical step. By showing that the Navy takes the attack on the USJ and the general security of the public seriously, we will have more support from the local and national government."

"Not to mention that it will greatly improve our public opinion amongst civilians." The figure from the first monitor stated.

"I have already begun the process. Only two will be added, and they will not be integrated immediately. I have the two picked out, both of which will make most happy. We will have the conference tomorrow."

The figure from the third monitor sighed. "Are you going to offer it to the old man again?"

Sengoku sighed. "No, he made it abundantly clear last time that I could 'Go F*** myself' if I ever offered it to him again.

"Who have you picked then?" The figure from the first monitor asked.

Sengoku gave a smirk. "You will see. Tomorrow. Dismissed."

The three monitors powered off as Sengoku turned to the two figures sitting close by.

"Who do you want to send to the Sports Festival?" An older figure asked.

Sengoku sighed. "Someone who will provide adequate security, but not someone who will just obey anything the faculty says."

"You want someone to act independently." The figure stated.

Sengoku smiled. "Precisely."

The elderly figure sighed. "I will go. I can work with the faculty and have good relationships with them, and my name still seems to carry some weight behind it."

"Very well, Tsuru," Sengoku replied.

Tsuru stood and left, leaving Sengoku alone. She sighed as she pressed a flashing button on her computer. A figure appeared on the screen.

"Why did you insist on meeting with me?" Sengoku asked, her tone laced with annoyance.

The figure wore a black cape and a pair of baggy 3/4 pants. On his hat was as a black bowler hat and pale sneakers on his feet. The most distinguishing feature was a black plague mask covering his face.

"Apologies, Fleet Admiral. I would not have called if it were not urgent. We had an…. incident a few days ago."

Sengoku raised an eyebrow. "What kind of incident?"

* * *

"Haven't been here a week, and you are already making hospital trips." Katsumi laughed. "Sounds like you've already got that part of hero work down."

Deku had been released from the hospital only a few hours ago. Inko and Katsumi were there waiting for him, both giving him hugs that were a little too tight. Toshinori stayed behind to watch over Eri, not wanting too many people to discover the fragile child until it was safer.

Deku blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "T-That's what Recovery Girl said."

Katsumi stopped walking and gave Deku a severe glare. "Did she also get on to you about being too reckless?"

Deku's face flushed. "I-I-It was t-the only way!"

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, c'mon. We need to get back to the dorms now."

They resumed their walk until they made it to heights alliance.

"Right on time too." Katsumi sighed.

Deku became curious. "In time for what?" He asked as she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Deku jumped and shrieked as he felt his soul leave his body. Katsumi howled as she held herself from falling.

"W-W-What?!" Deku exclaimed.

The lounge was filled with streamers and a large banner that said WELCOME BACK! Almost the entirety of 1A was there, each with big smiles on their faces.

Uraraka smiled brightly. "It's a welcome home party!"

"A w-welcome h-h-home party?!"

Iida smiled as he moved his arms in a chopping motion. "I wanted to revolve the party about academics to help us with the class time we missed! But I was severely outvoted."

"No one wants to homework at a party." Jirou deadpanned.

"Especially when you wanted the treats to be trail mix and rice cakes," Yaoyorozu added.

Mina bounced with excitement. "We wanted to do something for you! You saved us! We were initially going to make you a gift basket, but realized that this would be better! "

Deku blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I-I-It wasn't just me. We all b-beat the villains."

"Yeah, but you were the one who gathered us up," Kaminari stated.

"And deduced the villains' weaknesses," Shoji stated.

"And came up with a plan to defeat the villains." Tsuyu stated.

Deku's blush increased. "B-B-But—"

"And you let yourself get EXPLODED to save us!" Mina exclaimed.

"You were the MVP man," Kirishima stated with a smile.

Deku stared at his class. He felt his heart stutter at the smiles they all gave him. He desperately fought back the tears unsuccessfully as a few fell down his face. "I-I-I….. thank you!"

"RUFF!"

Gibbs ran up to Deku, his tail wagging behind him. Deku smiled and picked him up, Gibbs licking all over his face.

"Missed you too, buddy!"

Mina pumped her fists in the air. "LET'S GET STARTED!"

Sato had created a feast of pastries, while Uraraka and Yaoyorozu made many different foods, the most prevalent being a large serving of katsudon. Deku smiled brightly as they began to eat their feast.

"This is so good!" Deku stated happily as he ate his katsudon.

Uraraka and Yaoyorozu smiled. "Bakugou told us that it was your favorite food. We figured you would like it."

Deku smiled. "Thank you!"

The class continued with the party throughout the day. They moved to play some different games.

"I'm gonna win!" Mineta screamed as he frantically moved his kart.

"C'mon man! You can do it!" Kaminari cheered.

"I hate this game!" Katsumi roared as her kart slipped on a banana peel.

"I would suggest becoming better then," Tokoyami stated.

"SHUT IT BEAK BRAIN!"

Mineta began to sweat as the race was nearing its finish. "I can do this! I can do this!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Mineta felt his blood go cold at Hagakure's sinister words.

"No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Mineta yelled as he desperately tried to move his kart faster.

While no one could see it, Hagakure grew an absolutely wicked smirk. Her kart was closing in on Mineta which caused the boy to become more frantic.

"Hagakure! Please! L-Let's talk about this! W-We can make a deal!" Mineta begged.

Mineta was less than thirty feet from the goal when a red shell smashed into him. Before he could recover, a kart with King Boo crossed the finish line.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mineta wailed brokenly.

"There is not talk in Mario Kart, no deals. Only the strong survive." Hakagure stated coldly.

"You scare me sometimes." Mina whispered as she hid behind Tsuyu.

While Kaminari did his best to help Mineta and his broken spirit, Deku was playing cards with Iida, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, and Uraraka.

"Mowie Mowie!" Uraraka yelled.

"Dang it!" Jirou groaned as she dropped her head on the table in sadness.

"So close," Yaoyorozu replied with sadness.

Deku smiled. "Good Game!" He pulled his glasses of to clean them briefly. His phone rang suddenly, and he looked at the caller.

"Gotta go, its my mom. I'll be back in a minute.' Deku whispered as he stepped outside of the lounge.

Jirou noticed that Deku had left his glasses behind. She smirked and reached for them.

"What are you doing with Midoriya's glasses?" Iida asked.

Jirou smirked as she held the round spectacles. "Just want to see how I look in them."

She put the glasses on and held her smile for only a second before her eyes widened.

"Jirou?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Jirou's eyes darted around quickly as she tried to stand only to fall to the ground.

"JIROU?!" Kaminari yelled worriedly.

Jirou removed Deku's glasses and breathed heavily. Yaoyorozu and Kaminari lifted her up and set her on the chair.

"Are you okay?" Kaminari asked worriedly

"mm fine," Jirou stated groggily.

"What happened?" Iida asked.

"Jirou breathed heavily for a moment. "Midoirya's glasses.

The class turned to the spectacles. Uraraka reached down and grabbed the glasses. She felt her curiosity get the better of her, and she put the glasses on.

"Woah."

"What is it?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Uraraka looked around the room for a few moments before removing them. She handed them to Yaoyorozu, who put them on as well. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room.

"Will someone please tell me what the F*** is going on?" Katsumi asked.

Yaoyorozu handed the glasses to Katsumi. "See for yourself."

Katsumi groaned and put the glasses on, and just like the others, her eyes widened.

Everything was tinted in a darker hue, and the world seemed to move slower. She whipped her head back and forth, the world moving slower. Like it was being trudged in molasses. She felt herself become nauseous and took the glasses off.

"What happened?" Iida asked.

Katsumi breathed heavily for a second before speaking. "They make everything slower."

"What?"

"Everything moves slower. Not just how its people. Colors, and even light."

"Like when you watch a YouTube video, and you set the speed to 0.75x?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Katsumi replied.

"It made me feel so nauseous," Jirou stated.

"Same. How come you two didn't feel nauseous?" Katsumi asked.

Uraraka spoke. "My quirk has similar effects. I have had to deal with it whenever I train, so I am used to the feelings by now."

"My story is similar. My quirk takes a toll on my stomach the more I use it, so I have had to train to endure high amounts of stress, but even I would not have lasted too much longer than that."

"Why does Midoriya have glasses like that then?" Kirishima asked.

"What?"

The class turned to see a now returned Deku. His eyes widened as he saw them with his glasses.

"D-Did something happen?"

"Jirou tried your glasses on when you left them on the table," Kaminari stated. "She got nauseous and fell."

Deku's eyes widened. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, just felt like I've gone one too many rides on a roller coaster." She replied.

"Why are your glasses so weird, man?" Kaminari asked.

"Kaminari! Be respectful!" Iida scolded. "He does not have to tell us if he doesn't want too."

"It's okay." Deku replied. "Can I have them back though?"

Katsumi brought the glasses back to Deku. He put them on and relaxed.

"Do you remember what my quirk is?"

"You said it stores energy and can use it to enhance your muscles to increase your power." Yaoyorozu stated.

"That's right, the thing is it also affects my eyes. It makes them hypersensitive. So I use the glasses to see normal."

"Man, that sounds tough." Kirishima stated.

Deku rubbed the back of his head. "I-It was at first, I have gotten used to it by now though."

"Sorry for messing with your glasses." Jirou spoke softly.

Deku smiled. "It's okay, I'm just glad no one got hurt."

They continued to play games after that, though Deku did feel guilty for lying to his classmates.

'They can't know the real reasons why I wear the glasses.' He thought solemnly.

"Everyone, the Navy is making an announcement!" Iida exclaimed.

All eyes turned to the screen. There was a lone figure behind a large podium.

"Who is that?" Sero asked.

Iida responded. "That is Fleet Admiral Sengoku. She is the head of the NavyNavy."

Sengoku smiled before speaking. "Thank you all for joining me today. This press conference is a response to the horrid events that occurred at U.A.'s Unforeseen Simulation Joint. I am appalled by the attacks. No one should have been attacked like they were. This sadly has been a growing trend over the past few years. The world that we have fought so hard to protect grows more dangerous with each day. As the Fleet Admiral of the United Navy, I will not allow this even to go unchecked."

She stood back from the podium, and a broad smile grew over her face. "It is my intention today to inform the press and the public that we are expanding the ranks of the admirals."

Gasps could be heard from nearly every journalist. Deku's eyes widened, and his classmates became confused.

"We have already begun the initiation process. More details will be released shortly, but rest assured, you will know soon. Thank you."

"What's so important about that?" Kaminari asked.

Iida spoke. "The Admirals are the greatest weapon of the NavyNavy. Each of them are some of the most powerful individuals in the entire world. My sister interned with one for several months. She said their power was incredible."

"How many admirals are there?" Sero asked.

"Three," Deku replied.

"Man, this week keeps getting weirder and weirder," Mina stated.

"Hey, Midoriya?"

Deku turned to see Jirou, Kaminari, and Ochaco standing behind him.

"Yes?"

Jirou tapped her ear-jacks together as she found it hard to ask her question. "So, I know you are, like, really good at understanding quirks and all. And I, we were wondering if you would…. maybe help us with ours?"

Deku's eyes widened. "You want me to help you? But you already use your quirks so good, all of you do!"

"We know, it's just that you think way different than we do about them," Jirou replied.

Kaminari added on. "You helped Yaoyorozu with her quirk, and she's like the smartest kid in class! No offense."

Deku smiled. "None taken."

Uraraka spoke next. "The sports festival is a month away, and compared to the rest of our class, we could use some improvement."

Deku felt something off about this. "There is something else, isn't there?"

The three became more solemn. "Yeah, there is."

"At the USJ, I was pretty much helpless in the fight against the villains," Jirou spoke. "When it was just Yaoyorozu and me, she was doing most of the heavy lifting. And even when we fought the leader, I wasn't able to do much."

"I got taken out after doing my special move and had to rely on everyone else to protect themselves and me," Kaminari stated sadly.

Uraraka rubbed her arm. "My quirk isn't the most suited for combat. I was mostly just there to do one of two things at the USJ then run for cover. I don't want to be a combat hero, but if I want to do well in the Sports Festival and be a great hero, I will have to fight others."

Deku felt his heart soften.

'It can't have been easy to share that.' He thought.

A bright smile grew on his face. "Alright, I'll do it!"

The three's faces became hopeful. "Really?"

"YEP!" He gave them a thumbs up. "I have to warn you, it's going to be tough."

"Understood." The three stated.

"Great!" He checked his phone as he spoke to them. "Gym Alpha should be free tomorrow, so let's meet around 5 to begin our training."

"After class? That sounds pretty good to me." Kaminari stated happily.

"5AM, not PM."

The three faces morphed into horror. "WHAT?!"

Deku smiled. "That's the best time to get a workout in!"

"But I'll be soooooo tired!" Kaminari groaned.

"Only after the first few times. You will adjust in no time!" Deku replied excitedly.

'This might have been a mistake.' The three thought as they saw Deku's happy face.

Deku's eyes widened. "I-uh, can't do tomorrow though. Let's start in three days."

"OH THANK GOD!" Kaminari spoke brokenly.

"I'm going to go to bed, I am still tired from the past few days," Deku stated.

"Okay, then." Jirou replied.

"G'night, Deku!" Uraraka stated happily.

Deku smiled and left the lounge area, the three students returning to their classmates.

Katsumi had seen the entire event. She felt a ping of sadness enter her as she saw Deku leave. She didn't know what it was, but she felt something cracking inside of her.

"Yo, Bakugou?"

Katsumi turned to see Kirishima looking at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"You okay?"

Katsumi smiled. "Yeah, just zoned out for a second."

Deku returned to his room before locking the door. He grabbed a spare set of clothes and exited his room out the window.

He landed on the ground and blurred away, no one witnessing his escape.

* * *

"How goes the work on Tomura?" All for One asked.

The Doctor was currently sitting at a massive computer, his hands typing when he spoke.

"Slow. I'm trying a new method. Seeing if I can reconfigure his brain to keep him from losing control."

The boy in question was in a large tube with several tubes inserted into his body and an oxygen mask on his face.

"How did your investigation of the boy go?" The Doctor asked.

All for One smiled. "Interesting."

The Doctor stopped typing. "What do you mean?" He asked as he turned in his chair towards All for One.

"I learned the very basics of the boy, his name, and general history. But further inspection was hindered by a certain individual."

"Did you learn about his quirk?"

"Not much. It seems to be an accumulation type of quirk. One that turns stored up energy into raw power."

"That sounds awfully familiar." The Doctor noted.

"Yes, yes, it does. I am unsure of where I have felt it, but there is something about that boy that strikes me as familiar."

"Wait, you said someone stopped you from investigating?"

"Yes."

The Doctor felt surprised. There were maybe 10 people in the world capable of challenging his master, and only 5 of them actually had.

"Who?"

All for One typed on the computer, and an image appeared on the screen.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh, my stars and garters."

"Exactly."

The Doctor was now flabbergasted. "But why would he be interested in this child?"

"That is unknown at this point. But rest assured, it will not be unknown for long."

The Doctor sighed, and All for One frowned. "What is it?"

A look that rarely graced the doctors features appeared. One that All for One had not seen on his face since his defeat at the hands of All Might.

"Machia has informed me that someone is watching him."

All for One sighed. "It is a possibility that it could be some hikers or tourists."

"Which is what I told him, but that's not all he said. He said it is the same individual based on their scent, and whenever he moves to intercept, they disappear from his senses."

All for One sat straighter. "How can they disappear from his senses?"

"I do not know. We took every possibility into consideration when giving him his powers. If someone is monitoring him, it does not bode well."

All for One, relaxed into his seat. "Not that it truly matters. If they try to engage him, they will regret their foolish choice."

"There's more."

The Doctor pulled out a small package. "This arrived at the hospital yesterday."

He handed the package to All for One, who looked at the contents. While his eyes were initially useless due to the scaring, he could use an x-ray quirk to see.

The package contained a letter and a bottle of sake. All for One felt curiosity, but also caution entered him as he read the letter.

"See you soon, old man."

* * *

The man sighed as he approached his final destination, swiping away some sweat from his brow. He felt a second wind enter him as approached, and he smiled as he saw a sign.

Sabaody Coating Mechanics

The man gave his best smile as he approached, the lady was always kind to him and asked how his day was. He saw her as she approached, the same smile plastered on her face.

"Howdy, Mrs. Shakky."

"Good morning Thomas. How has your day been?" The lady asked with a soft voice.

"Pretty good, ma'am." He then handed her some letters and a package before tipping his hat. "Have a good day ma'am."

"Thank you." She replied as he turned away. She examined the mail as she entered her home. Her eyes sparkled at the last item. She walked to the basement where noises of clanging could be heard. She knocked on the wall and whistled.

"Morning, handsome." She spoke happily.

The aforementioned figure stood from his bench and gave the woman a smile. He removed his gloves and walked towards her.

"Morning to you." He stated before giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"This came for you today." The woman spoke as she handed him the letter. The man took the letter and smiled at it.

"I haven't got a letter from him in a while."

The woman smiled. "Must be something important. C'mon, let's have lunch, you can read it while I make the food."

The two went to their dining area, Shakky making their meal while the man read the letter.

_Greetings, the air is warm here. It feels like summer is just around the corner. _

_I hope this letter finds you and your wonderful wife, well, sir._

_I took a position at U.A. high school, originally hoping to find someone worthy of inheriting my power._

_That changed._

_I met a young man, one who had no quirk of his own._

_A young man who still showed incredible bravery._

_He rushed into a dangerous situation that pro-heroes hesitated to engage in._

_It was something that I had not seen in a very long time, and it moved something in me._

_It reminded me of what I needed to be called a hero._

_It reminded me of what you and my master tried so very hard to instill into me._

_I told him of my power and offered it to him. _

_I warned him of the dangers he would face, the hardships he would endure, but when I offered, he said yes without any hesitation. _

_I trained him for several months before he was ready. That was when I was introduced to someone else. _

_The boy's mother was very protective of her only child; her husband has been out of the picture for several years caused her to be especially protective of her son. _

_I felt the need to tell her of our secret and discovered that she had a few of her own. _

_I moved them with me to Garps, he helped me with training the boy. And in that time I found two things that I never thought I would. _

_I found love._

_I found a boy to look after like a son. While I first wrote it off as just being fond of my student, I could no longer deny the way I had grown close to him. He has become a beacon in my life, and I treasure every second with him._

_I found an amazing woman. So strong and kind. Her smile shines brighter than the sun, and her love is deeper than the ocean. She loves me as Toshinori Yagi, and I love her. _

_I have made a family with these two (one that may be expanding) and wanted to share this with you._

_I am not the best teacher, try as I might. The day may come when I must ask you for advice. I'll be counting on your wisdom and patience when the time comes. _

_I would love to introduce you and Shakky to them. Show my new family the family that helped me become the man I am today. _

_I will continue to write to you. Until the next time, we meet - Toshinori Yagi._

The man gave a massive smile as he wiped some tears from his eyes. Pride overflowed from him as the words from the letter played over and over in his mind.

"What's wrong?"

The man turned to see the worried expression of his wife. He smiled and reached for her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"He's found a successor."

* * *

Inko sighed as she shut the door behind her. "I'm back."

Toshinori entered a few moments later with Eri in his arms. The girl was still shy and would sleep restlessly if Deku was not there.

"How was it?" Toshinori asked as he kissed her cheek.

Inko smiled. "Good. It still hurts to see those scars on his hand." She said sadly.

Toshinori gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder.

"W-where's I-Izuku?" A small voice asked.

The two turned to Eri, her eyes full of curiosity.

"He should be here in a few minutes. He had something at his dorms with his classmates." Inko replied.

A knocking at the door alerted the group. "Speak of the devil," Toshinori stated with a smile.

Eri looked at Toshinori. "Izuku's a devil?"

Toshinori's face became distraught. "N-No! It's a figure of speech!"

"What's that?"

Toshinori sighed. 'Better watch what I say.'

Izuku emerged into the large apartment, a smile on his face.

"Hi, Eri."

"IZUKU!" Eri squealed as she ran to him. Izuku laughed as he lifted the girl into a hug.

"Are you feeling better?" Eri asked.

Deku smiled. "Yep."

Eri smiled and rubbed her head into his shoulder as her tiny hands gripped his shirt. Inko and Toshinori smiled.

"He will make a great father someday," Toshinori whispered to Inko. She smiled, "You better believe it." She replied in a whisper.

"Are you tired?" Deku asked.

Eri yawned and shook her head. Deku laughed, "How about some food, then I'll read you a story?"

Eri looked at Deku with curiosity. "What's a story?"

The three adults in the room's hearts contracted painfully at those words.

"H-He'll show you after you eat. How do apples sound?" Inko asked.

Eri's eyes widened, and she nodded her head vigorously. Inko smiled and gently took Eri out of Deku's arms.

"How was the party?" Toshinori asked with a smile.

Deku's eyes widened. "You knew?"

Toshinori laughed. "Of course, your mother was so excited about it, told me all of the details."

Deku rubbed the back of his head. "I-It was good. I was shocked that they would do that for me."

Toshinori smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have found a place where you belong, and I am happy that you have."

Deku smiled. "T-Thank you."

"Buuuut," Toshinori's face became slightly stricter. "We need to talk about you blowing yourself up at some point."

Deku's face flushed. "O-Oh, right."

"All done!" Inko stated.

Eri yawned after she finished her snack. Deku lifted her into his arms and brought her to the couch.

"Are you going to tell the story now?" Eri asked.

"Yep!" Deku replied as he pulled her into his lap. "This is the story of Rapunzel….."

Deku told her the story, his smile growing as he saw the unbridled wonder of a child on Eri's face.

"And they lived happily ever after."

Eri's eyes were widened. "Wow!"

Deku smiled. "It's time for bed now."

Fear crossed Eri's face as she gripped onto Deku's shirt. Deku quickly wrapped his arms around her and brushed her hair with his fingers.

"How about I sing you a song? It will help you go to sleep." Deku asked.

Eri hesitated for a moment before nodding. Deku smiled. He rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

Deku turned to see Eri had fallen fast asleep. He smiled as a peaceful look washed over her face. He went to lay her on the couch, but her hands tightened their hold on him. He looked at her and noticed her face becoming tense. He smiled and rubbed her back gently. She slowly went back to normal, and he sighed.

"The couch isn't so bad." He said to himself.

He moved to lay down, Eri laying on top of his chest. Inko gently laid a blanket over the two of them. Deku smiled. "I love you, mom."

Inko returned his smile. "I love you, Izuku."

Deku pulled Eri close and finally drifted off to sleep as the events of the day finally caught up to him.

* * *

The next day

"Thank you for meeting with me," Katsumi spoke, her voice neutral.

Robin smiled. "Of course."

Katsumi shut the door behind her and sat across from her teacher. She fidgeted slightly in her chair as her teacher wrote down some notes.

"What would you like to start with first?" Robin asked with a kind smile.

Katsumi clenched the arm of the chair as she struggled to speak.

"I-I've never done this before," Katsumi admitted.

"There is nothing wrong with that. We all have times when we feel vulnerable. And that is nothing to be ashamed of."

Katsumi sighed as she loosened her grip on the chair. "And you won't repeat any of this? To anyone?"

Robin gave Katsumi a kind smile. "Not unless you want me too."

Katsumi relaxed as she leaned back into the chair.

"I-It started with the USJ, at least I think it did. When I…. shot that thing that was holding Deku…...I-I-I felt like I had done something…..evil."

"Because you hurt your closest friend?"

"Yeah…" Katsumi slumped against the chair. "It's my job to protect him, to look after him. And I shot at him."

"Didn't he ask you to shoot?" Robin asked.

"...Yes."

Robin tilted her head. "It's understandable how you feel. Even with him asking you to fire, he was still hurt, but that's not what really has you on edge, is it?"

Katsumi stared at the floor as she felt shame enter her.

"E-Ever since we started here…...he's been making friends. They really like him."

Robin remained silent while she waited for Katsumi to continue.

"For as long as I can remember, it's always been just the two of us. I was there for him since we were in diapers." She smiled. "We would run around his mom's apartment and play super-heroes."

"You sound very close," Robin stated.

Katsumi gulped. "When he was diagnosed quirkless…...it became hard for him. He was constantly bullied and…..." Katsumi held herself back from crying. "I found him crying one day. A few kids had hit him so hard his skin bruised. They had almost broken a rib."

She gripped her hands tight as anger flowed through her. "I made them pay. And from that day on, I promised I would be there to protect him."

"You both went to middle school and most of high school together, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. By that point, I had made it clear that if you messed with him, you'd get you're a$$ beat. Still didn't stop them from hurting him with the s#!# from their mouths."

Robin nodded and wrote on her notepad. "Did you ever resent him?"

Katsumi shook her head. "It's not his fault his quirk came in so late. He didn't deserve what happened to him."

"And how about yesterday? What happened yesterday?"

Katsumi became quiet. "T-They threw a party for him. They went all out, made his favorite food, played games. It was really nice."

"Did he enjoy it?"

Katsumi smiled bittersweetly. "Yeah. He loved it. He was so shocked that people cared for him like that."

"How does it make you feel that Midoriya has people his age who care about him now?."

Katsumi looked at Robin. "I-I'm so happy for him."

A kind smile grew over Robin's face. "That's not all you are feeling, is it?"

Katsumi found the floor suddenly interesting as she stared at it. A pit formed in her stomach as she spoke.

"F-F-For so many years it was just the two of us. I…...I have to share him with so many people now. I am scared for him. I don't want him to get hurt."

"And how about you?"

Katsumi turned to Robin. "What?"

"Based on what you've told me, and from your school record, you've not had many friends yourself. A side-effect of being Midoriya's defender. You went from years of having one, extremely close friend to know to have many people want to get closer to you. It can be overwhelming."

Katsumi was silent for a moment as Robin's words hung in the air.

"I…..I don't know what to say, what to do. I know Deku like the back of my hand. I know what to say, what to do. But now, I am so scared." She gave a half-hearted laugh. "I have no problem fighting against villains, but the thought of having to get to know others? Having to learn about them and they learn about me? It scares the s#!# out of me."

Robin placed a hand on Katsumi's leg. "You've spent your whole life being strong for others, now you are faced with needing to be vulnerable with new classmates is incredibly intimidating. And I know that coming to talk with me is not easy as well. I am proud of you that you are here."

Katsumi smiled. "So, what do I do?"

Robin returned her smile. "Accept that both you and Midoriya are still connected. Nothing will break the bond that you two have forged but understand that your bond is strong enough for you to forge other bonds and not lose the one you two have made. It's good to build more relationships, to gain more friends. And not everyone has to be your friend. There is a difference between someone you are friendly with, even a classmate or peer, and someone who is your close friend. Not every friend you make will be as close as the one that you and Midoriya have. But it still will be a friendship that will be yours."

Katsumi smiled and gave Robin a hug. Robin smiled as she returned the hug.

"Thank you," Katsumi spoke quietly.

"You are most welcome," Robin replied. "I am here whenever you need me."

Katsumi then left the room, a burden lifted from her chest.

"HEY! Bakugou!"

Katsumi turned to see Kirishima and Kaminari walking towards her.

"A few of us are going into the city!" Kirishima stated.

"Gotta use that time off to his the streets!" Kaminari stated.

"Who is all going?" Katsumi asked.

"Kaminari, Mina, Hagakure, Yaoyuroza, Sero, and me!" Kirishima replied.

Katsumi thought for a moment, too long for Kirishima.

"It'll be fun!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Please!"

Katsumi felt her interest piqued. "Why do you want me to come?"

"Why not?! It's gonna be so much fun! Trust me! Please come?!" Kirishima asked with big eyes.

Robin's words echoed through Katsumi's brain. She waited a moment before sighing.

"I guess…"

"AWESOME! Let's go!" Kirishima exclaimed.

* * *

Monday 3AM

"In all my years at this school, I have never seen anything like this." Recovery Girl stated.

Eri was currently in Deku's arms, Toshinori, beside the two. "What do you mean?" Toshinori asked.

Recovery Girl turned to the two as she finished typing on her computer. "Based on what tests I could run, this child's quirk is one of the most versatile ones I have ever witnessed."

An image appeared on the screen. It showed a cut on some skin. A second image appeared on the screen showing the skin before it was cut.

"After I pulled the needle out, her skin healed almost immediately. But not in the way you would think. It rewound itself."

Both Deku and Toshinori looked at Recovery Girl with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Typically, when someone has a healing factor, it repairs the damage done, gets a cut on your arm, it heals. Eri's works differently. It doesn't heal the injured part; it rewind's it to before it was injured. Like the injury never happened."

Deku and Toshinori's eyes widened. "That is incredible," Deku whispered as he turned to Eri.

Eri looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

Deku smiled. "No, everything is alright." He rubbed her horn, and she cooed and nuzzled into his touch.

"I have never seen a quirk like this before. It is truly marvelous." Recovery Girl stated.

"What would the Yakuza be doing with a power like this?" Toshinori asked.

"Nothing good. That's for sure." Recovery Girl stated. "Are you keeping her safe?"

"Yes. My home is close to several hero agencies. Including the 'symbol of peace,'" Toshinori added with a smile. "And close to a famous Navy bar, and a naval base. No criminal would dare come that close."

Recovery Girl was not convinced. "Considering what they were doing to that child, I wouldn't put it past them to try it."

"They'll have to get through me first." Toshinori declared.

Recovery Girl chuckled. "If you were anyone else I would chastise you for being cocky."

Toshinori smiled. "Thank you for this."

"Anytime."

Deku and Toshinori stood while Recovery Girl walked them out. "I will keep you informed of any progress."

"Thank you," Deku replied.

Toshinori took Eri into his arms. "I am working on something that will ensure Eri will be safer, but it will take some time."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do, I'll do it."

A sudden idea formed into Toshinori's head. "Anything?" He asked.

"Anything," Deku replied, without hesitation.

A grin grew on Toshinori's face. "I may have an idea, I'll let you know when it's done."

"Yes sir." Deku replied.

"I have to head back now, got to get this little one back to bed. You better get to your train pals."

A bright smile grew on Deku's face. "RIGHT!"

He gave Eri a quick hug before shooting down the hallway.

* * *

"Ready to begin our new workout?" Deku asked.

Kaminari gave him a smirk. "Don't you mean, our quirkout?"

Kaminari yelped as Jirou's earphone jacks slapped him upside the back of his head.

"Are you all excited?!" Deku asked.

The three before him groaned. "It's a sin to be up this early." Uraraka whimpered.

"Yeah, man, I don't even think my whole body is awake yet," Kaminari stated.

Deku smiled. "The early bird catches the worm!"

"We aren't Tokoyami," Jirou grumbled.

Deku laughed. "Let's get started with some basics. In our classes so far, we have mainly been focusing on our physical abilities. Today we are going to be focusing on quirks. So Jirou, let's start with you. State your quirk and what it does."

Jirou nodded. "My quirk is Earphone-Jack, a Paramecia class." Her jacks stretched a few inches in front of her face. "When the jacks are plugged into something, I can channel the sound of my heartbeat into it in the form of a violent vibration attack. I can stretch my earlobes several meters, and it also allows me to hear minuscule sounds and vibrations from my surroundings."

"You primarily use speakers on your hero costume for attacks, yes?" Deku asked.

Jirou nodded. "Yeah, by itself, it's not too much."

"I disagree."

Jirou looked at him as he continued. "Do you have a range of how far you can stretch your jacks?"

Jirou paused. "About 12 meters."

Deku placed his hand on his chin. "And how durable are they?"

Jirou rose one and slammed it into the ground. The ground slightly cracked, though she winced.

"Impressive," Deku stated.

"It hurts when I do it." Jirou replied.

"How much weight can you lift with them?"

"About what I normally can with my hands."

Deku clapped his hands together. "I think I have a plan." He smiled. "Your quirk is good for both short- and long-range attacks, you have already shown that you can use your jacks like nunchaku, so we are going to focus on strength training." He motioned to a set of dumbbells. "Start with these. Do twelve reps of 15lbs, then take a one-minute break, then ten reps of 20lbs. Take another minute break, 8 reps of 25lbs, one-minute break, 6 reps of 30lbs, one last one-minute break, then finish off with 25lbs for twelve reps."

Jirou looked at him curiously. "What are you planning?"

Deku gave her a grin. "We are going to increase how much weight you can lift and hold. Your jacks are already good at holding onto objects and people, so by increasing their strength, it will give you more options in combat. Your reaction time is what we will work on; next, the combination of the two will allow you to react quicker and have more power behind your attacks."

Jirou thought for a moment. "So, you want to make them faster and stronger?" She slapped her forehead. "Why did I never think of that?"

Deku smiled before turning to Uraraka. "Uraraka, with your quirk, I think you want to be a manipulator."

She gave Deku a shocked expression. "What?"

"Your quirk allows you to manipulate gravity. That is very OP. What you need to work on is how you use it in combat. Nothing will throw off a person's battle plan if they or a part of their clothing loses its gravity. If we can increase how fast you can raise people in the air, that will give you a better tactical advantage."

Deku turned to a large machine behind him. "This machine is what they used at the old space centers. They would put astronauts in to help them adjust to what zero-gravity would be like. We are going to put you in here and have you stay for as long as you can. We will stop when you've reached your limit, and then put you back in when you're ready again. The goal will be to last longer than the last."

Uraraka stared at the giant machine, her stomach was already getting corkscrews in it just by looking at the machine.

'You can do this. For mama and papa.'

"Okay!"

Deku then turned his attention to Kaminari. "For you, Kaminari, I need to know somethings about your quirk."

"Okay. I am a Paramecia. I can generate electricity and cover my body in it. I can also emit energy over a distance, it's pretty hard to control it, and if I go over my limit, my brain short-circuits."

"And he acts like an idiot for an hour." Jirou chimed in.

"C'MON!" Denki cried.

Deku thought for a moment. "Do you harness electricity, or make it?"

Kaminari looked at Deku, confusion written on his face. "What do you mean?"

"When you harness electricity, you are using something that is not yours. You are manipulating it. But when you create it, it is YOUR'S. That electricity is something you make. This means; theoretically, you should be able to manipulate it in whatever way you want."

Kaminari was shocked. "I…..I never thought about it like that."

"How old were you when you met with a quirk consoler?"

Denki rubbed the back of his head. "I dunno, four maybe."

Deku squinted his eyes. "And how much of your quirk did you use at the time?"

"The same amount I can do now. The quirk counselors told my parents that any more would seriously hurt me. That's when my 'idiot mode' started to kick in."

"It was always there; you just didn't know it yet." Jirou joked.

"C'MON, MAN!" Kaminari wailed.

Deku tilted his head as an idea formed in his head. "Could you demonstrate your quirk to me?"

Kaminari nodded. He turned away from his classmates and stared at a training dummy.

"Now, I want you to start slow. Build up your energy gradually. Let me know when you are about to hit your limit."

Kaminari breathed slowly and began to build up his energy. His body tingled as electricity surged through him. His body began to cover electricity, and he grunted.

"I-I can't make anymore. If I shoot off the electricity, it'll fry my brain."

"Okay, hold where you are, and don't stop until your body makes you," Deku stated.

Kaminari clenched his fists as he held firm. The electricity swirled around him. He was about to drop, his body aching.

"You can do it, Denki." Jirou's voice rang out.

Kaminari's eyes widened and his cheeks began to blush. He was thankful that he was turned away from them. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he held on.

Right when he thought he was about to pass out, he felt his body change. He looked down, and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"What the F* #?!" He exclaimed.

His body no longer looked like its usual self, it was now golden electric. He raised his hands and saw that they were no longer flesh and blood, but energy.

"Wha—"

His body reached its limit, and he collapsed, his body returning to normal. Deku Jirou and Uraraka were by him a moment later.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Jirou asked, her voice betraying her worry.

Kaminari smiled. "Y-Yeah. W-What was that?"

The three turned to Deku and saw his eyes were firm.

"Kaminari, I don't think you are a Paramecia. You are a Logia."

The three's eyes widened significantly.

"But…..But Logia's are so rare!" Uraraka stated.

"And powerful," Jirou stated.

"What makes you think I am a Logia?" Kaminari asked, his voice full of anxiety.

Deku placed a hand on his chin. "Because of what I just saw. A Logia not only controls their specific element, but they become that element. They can change their whole body and individual parts into that element. What happened here is just like what happens to Logia's."

"But why would my brain short-circuit like that? And why would the quirk councilors tell me I'm a Paramecia class?"

"My best guess is that your body has not gotten used to handling your electricity's upper limits. Usually, Logia's spend a good portion of their lives training their body to where they can handle the stress. If you had started when you first discovered your quirk, you would most likely not have that problem."

"Wow," Denki whispered. His entire life had just been flipped upside down in just a few minutes.

"What about the quirk consolers?" Uraraka asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be that the one who inspected Kaminari was ill-equipped or had never encountered a Logia before." Deku replied.

Kaminari began to laugh loudly, causing the others to look at him in shock.

"This is amazing!" Kaminari stated as he leaped in the air. "No more short-circuits! I can make so much more electricity!"

"You'll need to take it slow," Deku stated. "Logia powers are very difficult to master, and I won't be able to fully help you with this. If you want to use the more specialized powers that you have, you will need to talk to someone who has mastered their Logia."

Kaminari gave Deku a big hug, causing the other boy to stutter. "Thank you so much, Midoriya! You are amazing!"

"Y-Y-You're welcome!" Deku stuttered due to him not being used to having such affection from peers.

"What should I do next?!" Kaminari asked, his eyes filled with excitement and determination.

"Keep building your electricity to its max and hold it there. Once your body can't hold it anymore rest and do the process again. This will help you build up your body and get it used to the higher levels of power."

"YOU GOT IT!"

"Great, now I have to deal with an even more energetic moron." Jirou joked as she returned to her workout.

"While you guys do your workouts, I'll be over here doing mine," Deku spoke as he pointed to a weight machine.

The three nodded before starting their new workout.

* * *

"I think that should do it for the day," Deku stated.

The four of them worked out for over an hour and a half before Deku stopped them. The three were sore and achy.

"I'm gonna look like a weightlifter by the time this is over." Jirou moaned as she massaged her earphone jacks.

"My tummy feels like it was thrown into outer space." Uraraka groaned as she massaged her stomach.

"I feel awesome!" Denki replied.

"Shut it, Pikachu." Jirou sniped.

"You all did really good," Deku stated happily. "We should do this at least three times a week. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. We'll leave Tuesday and Thursday open to give your bodies a chance to recover while Saturday and Sunday will be rest days. We still have school to work with."

The three groaned. "I forgot about that!"

Deku looked at his watch. "We should head back now and start getting ready. No one usually uses the showers at this time."

"How do you know that?" Kaminari asked.

"This is usually when I get done with my morning workouts," Deku replied.

The three were silent as they stared at their classmate/personal trainer.

"You…...do this…...every day?!" They exclaimed.

Deku smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "Yep! My quirk allows me to recover faster than most. I don't have to rest unless I overexert my body, which is hard to do."

'He's a monster.' The three thought with terror.

"We'd better get moving, don't want to be late!" Deku stated.

The three followed him out of the gym. They chatted as they headed to the showers, before going silent as a figure exited the showers.

"I see I am not the only one who works out early in the morning."

The four were greeted by Todoroki as she exited the shower area. She wore a black tank top and a skirt.

"H-Hi Todoroki." Deku spoke.

Todoroki did not reply as she left the shower area. The three watched as she left, deciding not to speak until she had left.

"She is really intimidating," Kaminari stated in a whisper.

"Isn't she a Logia type?" Uraraka asked.

"Yes, except she is even more unique than most," Deku replied. "She can use fire and ice. It's she's really powerful."

"And her personality matches her right side," Jirou stated.

Deku shook his head. "C'mon, we'd better hurry."

* * *

"Who do you guys think our substitute teacher is going to be?" Mina asked.

"Maybe one of the other teachers? Like Present Mic or Cementos." Kirishima replied.

"I hope its Midnight," Mineta spoke.

"Let's hope not," Mina replied.

The door opened and drew the class's attention.

"Good morning, everyone," Robin stated.

"Morning." The class replied.

"I forgot that we have two homeroom teachers," Mina stated.

"I'm surprised Mr. Aizawa didn't come back to school," Iida spoke.

"Could you imagine how weird that would be?" Uraraka spoke. "Him walking in all wrapped up like a mummy."

Robin smiled. "He was very much on his way to doing that. Principle Nezu ordered him to rest. He didn't need to return so soon when I am here."

Kaminari raised his hand. "Excuse me? Miss Sunday, I have a question."

Robin nodded. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering, what is your quirk?"

Jirou poked him with an earphone jack. "You shouldn't be rude."

"HEY! It was just a question!" He replied defensively.

Robin chuckled. "It's no problem at all."

She smiled as she walked in front of the desk before folding her arms across her chest. "Dues Fleur."

Several arms bloomed from the walls and the floor. A few sprouted from some students' desks and a few from hers.

"WOAH!" Several students exclaimed.

Robin kept her smile. "My quirk is called 'Bloom.' I can replicate and sprout pieces of my body from the surface of any object or living thing."

"That's so cool!" Mina and Uraraka exclaimed.

"Why is it called 'Bloom?'" Kaminari asked.

"Because whenever I create a body part a pinkish-white petal-like particles form and then swirl away from where the parts sprout and vanish."

"Like a flower blooming," Yaoyorozu stated.

Robin smiled at her. "Precisely."

Mineta was sweating uncontrollably. "So, you're telling me you can make any part of your body grow anywhere?"

"Yes."

"ANY part of your body?!" Mineta asked desperately.

"All in favor of chemically castrating Mineta say I." Mina stated.

The entire class replied instantly. "I."

"The 'I's' have it." Mina stated.

"W-What are you doing?!" Mineta asked.

Mina grabbed him by his leg. "Taking you to Recovery Girl to see if she can remove your horny gene."

"N-N-NO!" Mineta wailed.

"Please set him down," Robin asked with a sigh.

Mina groaned and dropped him to the floor. Mineta wept with joy as he scrambled back to his seat.

"Though I would like to mention something to you Mineta," Robin stated. She pulled out two tangerines and set them on the desk. She then made two hands grow and grab the tangerines. She looked at Mineta with a dark smile that made everyone nervous.

"If I ever hear that you touch any girl without their permission or anything else that constitutes as harassment…"

Her hands crushed the tangerines into pulp.

"I will show you just how far I can create these arms."

Every male in the room eyes were wide in horror as they instinctively readjusted their legs. Mineta's face contorted in horror as the metaphor was made painfully apparent to him.

"Are we clear?" Robin asked.

"C-C-C-C-Clear!" Mineta whimpered.

Robin's demeanor returned to normal an instant later. "Splendid! Let's get started." She set some papers on the desk before turning to the students. "Now, today is a very important day."

The class tensed at her words.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is only a month away."

The class sighed and cheered at their teacher's news.

"Aw, man! I forgot about the sports festival!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"This is going to be awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"We are going to be watched by thousands of people!" Mina exclaimed.

"MILLIONS!" Uraraka replied.

Robin gave a small laugh. "I'm glad to see that you are all excited. The Sports Festival is one of the most-watched and anticipated events in the world, second only to the Navy-Hero Grand Competition. Not only will millions of people be watching you, but many of them will be heroes wanting to scout out the next up and rising great hero."

"The Pro's will be watching to see who gonna be the next big one!" Sero exclaimed.

"Not just Heroes," Shoko replied.

"Todoroki is correct," Robin spoke. "The Navy will be watching as well."

"Why do the marines care about the sports festival?" Mina asked.

Robin's smile briefly faltered before her smile returned. "The Navy uses the Sports Festival to find any potential recruits. Typically, they do not go for those who score higher, rather they go for those who may not have been as big as some of the others."

"Why?" Kaminari asked.

"Because most who do not place high become nervous. Being a Pro-Hero is not easy. Even after you graduate, many are unable to be heroes for long. There are so many out there, and if you are not popular, your career can be cut short."

Deku nodded. "So, they offer those who are scared a place with the marines."

"Precisely," Robin replied. "The offer of a steady income, reliable job, and the chance to serve your country and your world is a large incentive for many."

'That's not the only reason they watch the sports festival.' Shoko thought darkly.

"But isn't it dangerous to have the Sports Festival so soon after the villain attack?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Robin turned to her. "The school is increasing security five times the usual for this. Plus, a contingent of marines will be here on standby, and no villain would be foolish enough to attack a stadium full of heroes."

Robin turned to the rest of the class. "You all have a month to prepare, I recommend you take this seriously. You only have four chances in your entire life to make an impression at the Sport's Festival. Don't waste it."

"Yes, ma'am." The class replied.

"Good. Now, let's begin with our first lesson."

The day went on like normal, except without the fear of Aizawa pulling an unexpected surprise looming over their heads. Deku walked with Katsumi, Uraraka, Iida, and Kaminari to the lunchroom.

"Hey, Uraraka." Deku spoke.

Uraraka turned to him. "What's up, Deku?"

"You were really pumped up back there for the Sports Festival."

Uraraka smiled. "I'm just excited to give it my all!" A powerful aura grew over her. "I'm gonna give it my best!"

"You are not typically this extreme," Iida stated.

Uraraka blushed and looked at the ground. "I-I just, I really want to win."

Deku tilted his head as he watched his friend. "Is there something else?"

Uraraka looked at the group with guilt in her eyes. "I….It's part of why I want to be a hero."

"What is?" Iida asked.

"I want to make a lot of money."

The four were surprised at her words. They would not have guessed that she would be in this for the money.

"I-It's for my parents!" Uraraka stated as she waved her hands back and forth. "You see, they run a construction company. Work has been kind of slow for the past few years, and it's been really hard on them. I wanted to help them; my quirk is perfect for construction work. But they wouldn't let me. They didn't want to make their daughter work."

Deku and the others felt their hearts soften at her words. "So, you want to make a lot of money to help them."

Uraraka nodded. "I also want to help people, but I want to give them a good life! So I will become a hero!"

"That is so manly!" Kirishima exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"I do agree. Wanting to take care of your parents is a noble thing."

Uraraka looked at them with wide eyes. "Y-You guys, don't think I'm selfish?"

Deku smiled warmly at her. "There is nothing selfish about what you want to do."

Katsumi gave Uraraka a friendly smile that surprised her. "Pretty selfless thing to do, but don't tell him anymore, or he'll start crying."

The group laughed as they continued to move to the lunchroom, only for a door to suddenly open.

**"I AM HERE!"**

The small group jumped back as they were startled by the number one hero.

"A-All Might!" Uraraka exclaimed.

**"HAHAHA! GOOD TO SEE YOU ALL! BUT I MUST BORROW YOUNG MIDORIYA FROM YOU!"**

Deku's eyes widened. "Me?"

All Might then held up a container of food. Deku smiled and turned to his friends.

"Its okay, man," Kirishima stated.

"See you after lunch," Katsumi stated as she fist-bumped him.

Deku smiled as he watched them walk down the halls. It still felt weird. Having people who wanted to be his friends.

He entered the teachers' lounge and locked the door. All Might deflated to his skinny form and sat on the couch.

"Your mom made this for you," Toshinori stated as he gave Deku a bowl of Katsudon.

Deku smiled and took the food. "How do you feel?" Deu asked.

Toshinori sighed. "That ordeal at the USJ took a lot out of me."

Deku looked at him with concern. "Do you need me to 'do the thing'?"

Toshinori smiled. "How about after school today? Don't want to exhaust you before the day is over."

Deku nodded and continued to eat.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Sports Festival."

Deku looked up and saw the serious look on Toshinori's face.

"This is a big event. One, you cannot afford to pass up." Toshinori stated as he folded his hands on his legs. "This is the event where you introduce yourself to the world. Show them who you are."

Deku was silent as Toshinori's words hung in the air.

"But there is also risk involved."

Deku watched as a grimace grew on Toshinori's face. "The marines?" Deku asked.

Toshinori nodded his head. "The marines."

Deku placed his food on the table as he listened to Toshinori with all ears.

"The official reason for the NavyNavy watching the sports fest is to recruit individuals. But make no mistake, it is not the only one."

Toshinori's eyes kindled with slight anger. "They use it to study the next generation of heroes. To learn which one's are threats to them, and which ones are useful. If they deem someone a potential threat…..."

Deku stayed silent as the implication hung in the air.

"The NavyNavy does not trust heroes. They don't like having to work with us. Their power is limited because of Heroes. This was done to make sure that the NavyNavy didn't become a political weapon. To make sure that their authority and power is reigned in. Their motto, 'Absolute Justice' is hindered by the existence of heroes."

He looked at Deku with soft eyes. He noticed Deku's wide-open eyes as he listened to every word like it was the most important thing he ever heard. A smile grew over Deku's face.

"A Hero must always be willing to encounter those who want to tear him down."

Toshinori smiled proudly at Deku.

"When you enter that stadium, when that whistle goes off, you show them who you are. You show them what you are going to become. And with the voice of a lion, you tell them that you are here!"

Deku smiled. "Yes, sir!"

The two shared a fit bump. "By the way, someone you know will be at the festival."

Deku looked at him curiously. "Who?"

Toshinori smiled. "That is a surprise."

Deku smiled and finished his food. "Oh, and I think I found a way to keep Eri as safe as possible."

Deku perched his head up at the mention of Eri. "What is it?"

Toshinori smiled. "Have her move into U.A."

Deku's eyes widened. "Where would she stay?"

"With you."

Deku's jaw dropped. "What?"

"She would only come on the weekends. She is most comfortable with you, and you are the most qualified to watch her. Nezu has found some teachers who can watch her while you are in school, and you can take her after classes are done. I have a bed and some other necessities waiting."

Deku was stunned. He was nervous at first, but the thought of keeping Eri safe and close was helping him warm up to the idea.

"And I am sure that there are plenty of young women who would love to play with a four-year-old child." Toshinori stated.

Deku thought over his words a few times before turning back to his mentor. "Yes."

Toshinori smiled. "It will take a few weeks. Probably right after the internships is when she will move in."

Deku smiled as he imagined Eri's happy face and his friends' faces when they met her. Thinking about his friends caused a sudden idea to pop into his head. "Hey, All Might?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still need some construction done on your agency building?"

Toshinori thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I do, why?"

Deku smiled. "I think I know a construction company that can help you."

* * *

"I wonder what All Might wanted to talk to Midoriya about?" Kirishima asked as he got his food.

"He probably wants to check in on him after the USJ," Iida replied.

"Your right!" Kirishima stated.

The group did not notice Shoko glancing at them when they had said those words. She turned back and continued to eat her food while new thoughts swarmed her mind.

1A eventually returned to their classroom a few minutes before the next class started.

"Does anyone know where Miss Sunday is?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"No, maybe she is outside the door?" Kirishima stated. He went and opened the door only to be greeted by dozens of fellow students.

"So, this is class 1A?"

"They don't look so special to me."

"What makes you all so special?!"

The continuous noise was overwhelming as a small hoard had gathered in front of their homeroom.

"Back the F*** off!" Katsumi yelled.

"Keep cool, Bakugou," Kirishima stated.

A boy with purple hair spoke up. "So, you are the ones who got attacked by the villains."

All eyes were on him. His purple hair defied gravity, and he had heavy bags under his eyes.

"You all don't seem like much, guess that's a shame. For you."

Katsumi felt anger rise in her. "And why is that?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Most students who take the hero course exam fail and are sent to the general studies course. But if someone from general studies does well in the sports fest, they can be transferred into the hero course, and those from the hero course who perform poorly will be transferred out."

"So, what you are saying it, we can get Mineta kicked out?" Mina asked.

"You better watch yourselves, don't think every single one of you won't have a target on your back." The boy finished as he moved away through the crowd.

Deku grabbed Katsumi's hand. "C'mon, let's not cause any trou—"

"Well, if it isn't useless, Deku?"

Deku eyes widened, and his body froze.

"I thought everyone had gone crazy when they said that you were in the hero course."

Neito Monamo emerged from the mob of people, his smirk ever-present.

"I am curious though, how many people did you have to whore yourself to in order get into U.A.?"

Katsumi grabbed Monamo by his collar. "Shut the F*** up!"

Monamo gave her his trademark grin. "I'm not being mean. There is not much else in this world he can do besides whoring his body out."

A feral look came over Katsumi's. "Shut. The F***. UP!"

C'mon Bakugou, don't we all deserve to know how a pathetic piece of meat like Midoriya got into the hero course?"

Katsumi pulled back a fist, only for Kirishima to stop her.

"He's not worth it," Kirishima stated.

Katsumi breathed slowly as she saw Deku looking at her. He was giving her a small, sad smile. "It's okay." He mouthed to her.

"Looks like you have some people to reign you in," Monamo stated as he was lowered to the ground. He was suddenly karate chopped on the back of the head by a red-headed girl.

"I'm really sorry about him. Please know he doesn't speak for our class." She extended her hand to Katsumi. "I am Itsuka Kendo. 1B's class representative.

Katsumi shook her hand. "Please keep the little piece of s#** on a leash."

Kendo sighed. "He has been like this since the news of the USJ attack aired."

"C'MON KENDO! Why are you like this?" A figure from 1B asked.

"They got all the fame and spotlight from the USJ!" Another stated.

"We want some of the action!"

"We wish to have the same chance as your class did." A lady with green vines for hair asked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Everyone was shocked as they saw Deku facing the mob of people, his eyes filled with a raging fire. A commanding presence was oozing from him as he spoke.

"Do you think the USJ attack was fun? That we enjoyed having to fight for our lives against villains?"

"W-Well—"

Deku was now directly in front of the mob. His eyes never losing their intensity as he spoke.

"Our teacher is in the hospital because almost every single bone in his body was broken. I was in the hospital because a 10ft tall monster broke all my fingers and my arm before I was caught in an explosion."

Deku pulled his right sleeve down. "I got these scars because a piece of concrete shredded my skin. My back was severed because a sharp piece of concrete pierced my spine."

Everyone stared at Deku, no one speaking.

"We almost died. Several of us came close to being killed. We were scared, surrounded, and alone. We watched as our teachers were almost killed. And knowing all of that, you think we were lucky?"

The mob stayed silent at Deku's words.

"Are we sure this is Midoriya?" Sero whispered.

"It's like a switch was flipped," Kaminari replied.

"You all need to have a reality check. What happened to us was not fun. It was not a 'good time'. It was terrifying. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Deku stated.

Deku turned and walked to his seat, everyone watching him as he did so. The mob quickly and quietly dissipated while 1A stared at Deku.

"You okay, man?" Kaminari asked.

Deku breathed deeply for a few moments before turning to his classmates. His demeanor had returned to normal, and he gave them a sorry smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be sorry! That was amazing!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Yeah, man! You told them!" Kaminari stated.

Katsumi approached his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was really good."

Deku smiled awkwardly.

"And there is the Deku, I know." Katsumi teased.

* * *

Several weeks later.

"I can't believe the Sports Festival is in three days!" Mina exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Sero replied.

"Hard to believe that the whole world is going to watch us on television!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"It's my chance to show the world just how amazing I am!" Mineta stated proudly.

"How amazingly pathetic you are," Mina stated.

The class was relaxing in the lounge, trying to relax before their big event. While Mineta cried in the corner, Deku entered the room, his face full of excitement.

"Uh, everyone. T-There's someone I'd like you to meet."

The room turned to see Deku open the door.

"You think it's his girlfriend?" Mina asked.

"You'd better stop talking pinky," Katsumi whispered.

He reached behind the door and gently walked into the room, the person in question hiding behind his legs.

"Everyone, this is Eri," Deku stated.

She peaked her head from behind his legs. "H-Hi."

The room was silent for a single moment.

"OH…MY…GOD!" Mina exclaimed.

"She is so cute!" Hagakure squealed.

Eri hid behind Deku's legs again. He smiled and turned around to her. "Don't be scared. These are my friends."

"F-Friends?"

Deku nodded. "Yep."

Eri slowly moved to see that everyone had moved to see her.

"You are so adorable!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Reminds me of my little sister." Tsuyu stated.

Mina squatted down. "My name's Mina!"

"I-I-I'm Eri." She replied nervously.

"Such a cute name!" Mina replied.

Deku gave a whistle, and Gibbs came running in a few moments later.

Eri's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Puppy!"

Gibbs began to like her hands and cheeks. She laughed as she pets him, making everyone's hearts clench.

"Do you like bunnies?" Koda asked.

Eri turned and nodded at him. A few small bunnies entered the room moments later. Eri squealed as she began to pet the rabbits.

"She is the cutest thing EVER!" Mina exclaimed.

"How do you know her?" Katsumi asked.

Deku rubbed the back of his head. "Let's wait until she falls asleep first."

Katsumi nodded and went over to Eri. "So, you like Deku, huh?"

Eri looked at her. "Whose Deku?"

Katsumi grinned. "That's Izuku's name."

"I thought Izuku was his name?"

Katsumi laughed. "It's his nickname."

"Nickname?"

Katsumi felt something off when Eri said that. She turned to Deku and saw a sad expression on his face.

"A nickname is a special name you give someone. It's a way to show that you are close."

Eri's eyes widened, and she turned to Deku. "Can I call you Deku?"

He smiled. "You can call me whatever you want."

Eri cheered and gave him a hug. He laughed and returned it. Katsumi smiled mischievously. 'She's already got him wrapped around her finger.'

"What does she like to eat?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Apples," Deku replied.

Some apple were brought to Eri a few moments later. She quickly ate them before returning to play with the animals.

"What do we say when someone does something nice for us?" Deku asked.

"Sorry." Eri hobbled over to Yaoyorozu and bowed her head. "Thank you."

Yaoyorozu smiled. "You are most welcome."

Eri smiled and returned to the small animals. Katsumi leaned over to Deku. "You've been teaching her manners?"

Deku smiled. "Yeah."

Eri finally fell began to get sleepy after playing with 1A for a few hours. She crawled up on Deku and curled herself into his lap.

"Awwwww!" Most of the girls cooed.

"What's her story?" Katsumi asked.

"She your secret love child?" Hagakure asked.

Deku's face became redder than Todoroki's hair. "N-N-No!" He calmed down and made sure Eri was asleep before explaining her story. He told them about how he found her, why she was here, and what would happen after the internships.

"Gosh, that's insane," Uraraka whispered.

"Who would do that to such a precious little girl?" Kirishima asked.

Deku shook his head. "I don't know."

Katsumi brushed some stray strands of hair from Eri's face. "Seems you've grown close."

Deku blushed. "N-Not that close!"

"She is literally curled up in your lap and fell asleep there." Mina deadpanned.

Deku rubbed the back of his head. "…..Maybe we've grown close."

Katsumi shook her head and smiled. "Usually you're supposed to get the girl BEFORE you have a kid."

"K-K-KATCHAN!" Deku whisper yelled in horror.

"Well, I think it's cute," Uraraka stated.

"She is really precious." Mina cooed.

"What is it with girls and little kids?" Sero asked.

"I dunno," Mineta replied.

"She is going to be staying with me tonight and tomorrow," Deku stated. "She will go back with my mom on Sunday."

"The day before the sports fest." Tsuyu stated.

"Still hard to believe that it's so soon," Kirishima stated.

The class talked for a while before Deku took Eri to his room. He gently laid her in the bed and got himself ready. He laid in the bed, and she curled into his side immediately as she sought his warmth. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

Lounge area.

"Did you see how good he was with her?" Mina asked.

"He's perfect dad material." Tsuyu replied. "I should let my younger siblings visit sometime."

"You have little siblings?!" Uraraka asked.

Tsuyu nodded. "A younger brother and a younger sister."

"We should just have a big playdate!" Hagakure exclaimed.

While they talked in the lounge, no one noticed Todoroki slip in and grab some food and make her way back to her room.

She sat at her desk and worked while she ate.

"Sakazuki, where are you?"

Her mind drifted to the sports festival. She knew he would be watching.

'I'm going to show you that I don't need my left side.'

* * *

Day of the sports festival

"Popcorn! Popcorn! Get ya' popcorn!"

The stadium was packed. The energy could be felt by all. As expected, the vendors were a popular staple.

"Soba! Fresh Soba!"

A man walked by with a bag slung over his shoulder, and a smile etched onto his face.

"You, sir! You look like you could use some Soba!" A vendor exclaimed.

The man laughed. "I'm good, thanks for the offer." He tipped his hat and continued his trek.

The man whistled as he made his trek. He wore a black trench coat that hid the rest of his body. Underneath, he wore a white open front shirt and black knee-length shorts. He wore an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning, and one smiling. He continued until he found a relatively secluded area in the stands.

'Camera's won't be able to see me up here.' He thought. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

"Looking forward to seeing you in action, Deku." He spoke with a smile.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Inko asked Eri.

"YES!" She replied as she nodded her head.

Toshinori laughed. "Are private box is just over here."

"Will we be able to see Deku?" Eri asked.

Toshinori smiled. "Yes."

Eri beamed happily at him. "Thank you!"

Toshinori laughed. "You are most welcome little one."

"We'd better get seated; it will be starting soon," Inko spoke.

The three entered the private booth, Inko gasping at its size. "This is so big!"

Toshinori chuckled. "Perks of knowing the one in charge."

Eri pressed her face against the glass. "The place is so big!"

"There's a lot of people here today to compete," Inko replied.

Eri smiled as she sat in Inko's lap. Inko rubbed her hair gently while they waited.

* * *

"I wish you and Touya could be here," Enji spoke sadly.

"I know, dad," Fuyumi replied.

Enji sighed. "I let you know how she does."

"Thanks, Dad," Fuyumi replied.

Endeavor stood by one of the exits. He kept his flames steady so no one would suspect anything was out of the ordinary.

And that no one could see the look of sadness on his face.

"Don't worry about it, dad. She knows you love her." Fuyumi stated.

Enji winced. "I don't know if that's true. I don't think she will ever forgive me."

"She will, dad. It's not your fault."

Enji sighed. "Maybe she'll want to see mom after today."

"That would be nice," Fuyumi replied.

"I'd better hop off, they will be starting soon."

"Okay, love you, dad."

"I love you too, Fuyumi."

Endeavor ended the call and leaned back against the wall. He waited nervously for the events to begin.

"Todays the day!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"I still can't believe that this is actually happening!" Kaminari spoke excitedly.

"I'M SO PUMPED!" Kirishima yelled.

Deku smiled at his classmates. Happy to see each of them excited.

"Hey, Deku."

Deku turned to see Katsumi by him, her face filled with worry.

"What's Kacchan?"

Katsumi looked at him and smiled softly. "You know that we will most likely have to fight each other today."

Deku's eyes widened as she spoke.

"I…I just—"

Deku pulled Katsumi into a hug. She was immobile for a moment before she returned the hug. Deku was smiling as they pulled apart.

"Don't worry about me Kacchan. I'm going to give it my best, just like you are."

"And if we have to fight each other?" She asked.

Deku smiled and reached his hand out.

"Then may the best man win."

Katsumi smiled as she shook his hand.

"Midoriya."

Deku and Katsumi turned to see Shoko before him.

"Y-Yes Todoroki?"

The rest of the class was now looking at the two, waiting to see what happened.

"You are strong, but I think it's fair to say that I am stronger."

Deku's eyes widened. "I-Uh—"

"But you have All Might in your corner, don't you?"

Deku felt his heart stop at her words.

"Even so, I am going to beat you."

The way she said it didn't sound like a threat. It seemed like a fact.

"C'mon man," Kaminari exclaimed as he placed a hand on her left shoulder. "Save it for the games."

Before he could react, he was thrown against the nearest lockers. His eyes widened as Shoko gave him the fiercest glare he had ever seen.

**"DON'T. TOUCH. ME."**

She began to walk away before a voice spoke up.

"Your right Todoroki."

She turned as saw Deku staring at her.

"You are powerful, and you might be stronger than me."

He clenched his fists. "But I am still going to give it my all. And I will win."

Shoko stared at him for a moment before exiting the room. Deku and Jirou approached Kaminari.

"Are you okay?" Deku asked.

"Y-Yeah. D-Didn't know she was that strong." Kaminari stated.

"Maybe don't go antagonize the girl who can turn you into a living ice cube next time." Jirou deadpanned.

"Guys! Its starting!" Sero exclaimed.

They all began to exit the locker rooms and took their positions at the gate.

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! WELCOME TO THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!"**

A thunderous applause rang throughout the stadium. The cheers were so loud they boarded deafening.

**"I AM YOUR HOST, PRESENT MIC! AND NEXT TO ME IS BY GOOD FRIEND AND WONDERFUL COMMENTATOR, ERASER-HEAD!"**

The screen changed and showed the typically happy Present Mic and the mummified form of Aizawa.

"You called it Uraraka." Tsuyu whispered.

**"FIRST UP, YOU KNOW THEM FROM AS THE HEROES WHO FOUGHT BACK AGAINST THE ODDS! THEY TOOK NAMES AND KICKED A$$! GIVE IT UP FOR CLASS 1A!"**

Another round of massive cheering erupted after Mic had finished.

Jirou flinched. "They should really make some sound nullifiers."

**"NEXT UP! WHILE THEY MAY NOT HAVE HAD QUITE THE FLASHY BEGINNINGS THAT 1A HAD, DON'T COUNT THESE CATS OUT! THEY ARE ROUGH, TOUGH AND READY TO SHOW YOU WHAT THEY GOT! GIVE IT UP FOR 1B!"**

The audience was significantly less enthusiastic about 1B, causing said class to glare at 1A.

"Why do I get the feeling they are going to be gunning for us?" Kaminari whined.

**"NEXT UP! THEY ARE YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT STUDENTS, GENERAL COURSE STUDENTS, BUSINESS STUDENTS! GIVE IT UP FOR CLASSES 1C, 1D, 1E, 1F, AND 1G! **

Mic did not speak again until they finally got everyone out onto the field.

**"AND NOW, PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR MASTER OF CEREMONIES, MIDNIGHT!"**

Every students' eyes widened at the of Midnight, cracking her whip.

"I didn't know she changed her costume?" Mina whispered.

"Didn't know she could pull off a suit so well." Tsuyu stated.

Mineta was currently in tears. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER SUPER HOT COSTUME?!"

"Welcome, everyone!" Midnight exclaimed. "Who's excited for the Sports Festival!"

A loud cheer answered her. She gave a sharp laugh. "That's what I thought! But before we begin, we will have the person who scored the highest on the practical exam come to give a little speech! Give it up for Katsumi Bakugou!"

Deku's eyes widened, and he turned to Katsumi, only to see her walking up to the stage.

Katsumi sighed as she approached the microphone. She pulled her hands out of her pocket and took a deep breath.

"If you had me do this speech when I was younger, I would say 'I'm gonna win.'"

A chuckle broke through the audience while Deku saw 1B glaring at them.

"That's not what I am going to say today. Today I want to let you know just how hard we've all worked to get here."

She turned to Deku and smiled. "I know people who have worked their whole life to get to this point. They had everything in their path, yet they succeeded. Every person here pushed their bodies and minds to the absolute limit to get to where they are now. Everyone here wants to be a hero, so good luck stopping us!"

The audience, as well as 1A and parts of 1B, cheered. Katsumi left the stage and took her spot by Deku.

"You were amazing up there," Deku whispered.

Katsumi smirked. "Aren't I always?"

"Thank you, Katsumi Bakugou, for those inspiring words! Now, without further ado, let's begin! All contestants, please make your way to the gate!"

The students moved to their designated spots before Midnight spoke again.

"The first event is an obstacle course! Contestants must work through each and every obstacle and cross the finish line! Only the top 48 contestants can move on to the next round!"

"Why do I get the feeling that this sounds easier than it actually is?" Hagakure stated.

"Get ready!"

Deku breathed deeply as he took his position.

"On your mark!"

He saw Katsumi smiling at him, Uraraka and Tsuyu both sweating from nerves. Todoroki's determined look betraying nothing.

"Get set!"

Deku closed his eyes. He activated One for All. He felt the familiar pull of One for All as his body became covered in green electricity. He opened his eyelids and displayed his glowing eyes.

"GO!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that behemoth of a chapter!

I changed Kaminari's powers to match closer to a logia from One Piece. The same will be for all the elemental type characters.

Please leave a comment and have a blessed day!


	14. Chapter 14

I have returned! Sorry I was gone for so long, COVID really has put me through the wringer. Thank you all for leaving comments!

Before we start I wanted to clarify that this story is not a Deku/Bakugou/Todoroki fic. Bakugou is like a sister to Deku, which is why she is so protective of him.

Now that we have that out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

"GO!"

With Midnight's words the massive number of students rushed to the entrance.

"**OHHHH, AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A BARRIER!" **Mic exclaimed.

"**This is what happens when logic is not used."** Eraser-head sighed.

Deku struggled as everyone around him pushed and shoved. His eyes widened as he felt a gust of cold air.

_Todoroki!_ he thought.

The struggle did not last much longer before a torrent of ice flooded the entrance and the floor.

"**AND 1A IS ON THE MOVE!" **

A figure could be seen from the dusts of ice, her hair tied into a ponytail as she ran.

"**AND SHOKO TODOROKI TAKES THE LEAD!" **

Shoko ran on the ice with small icicle picks on the bottom of her feet to keep her from slipping.

A series of loud crashes and explosions rocked behind her as the wall of ice was destroyed.

"**BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THAT WALL ISN'T STOPPING 1A ONE BIT!"**

Deku was the first to emerge from the commotion. His legs were tucked under him as he shot like a cannon ball out of the crowd. He rolled with the landing and started to run.

_That was close, Todoroki is not holding back._ His eyes widened as he saw the surprise Shoko left for them.

"ICE!"

"**AND IT LOOKS LIKE TODOROKI LEFT AN OBSTACLE OF HER OWN!"**

Deku barely kept from falling as he continued to move forward. He glanced at Shoko and saw that she had made spikes of ice from her feet.

_She's serious about winning._

Deku charged more of One for All into his feet before shooting away from the ice. He slammed back down and cracked the ice, causing it to shatter. Shoko turned and glared at Deku before resuming her run.

Katsumi, Uraraka, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu followed behind him in hot pursuit. The rest of 1A wasn't far behind.

"BETTER WATCH OUT, DEKU!" Katsumi yelled with a smirk as she shot forward.

Deku turned and grinned at Katsumi before channeling more of One for All as he increased his speed.

The rest of the classes had finally managed to escape the ice barricade when the ground began to shake.

"W-W-WHAT'S THAT?!" a student cried out.

Shoko slowed down as she took notice of the next obstacle.

"**AND HERE WE HAVE THE FIRST OBSTACLE OF THE DAY!" **

Deku and Uraraka's eyes widened as they saw a familiar threat emerge.

"A sentinel?!" the two exclaimed.

Standing before the mass of students were over two dozen sentinels, and their eyes were focused solely on them.

"**THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! THESE BABIES ARE MILITARY GRADE SENTINELS! THEY CAN'T KILL, BUT THEY DO PACK QUITE A PUNCH!" **

The leader of the pack turned to Shoko and prepared its weapons. Shoko was unfazed as she froze the ground before her and slid at high speed. When she was close enough, she created a massive glacier that froze most of the robots.

"No way…" Kaminari blurted out.

Shoko then leaped onto the sentinels and swiftly maneuvered herself the rest of them.

"Some warning for you all…" Shoko began.

The ice began to crack and break.

"I didn't make the ice too thick," Shoko said, deadpan, and continued to use the sentinels like they were jungle gyms.

Some of the sentinels were able to break free with little resistance, while others were not as fortunate and broke parts of their bodies as they fell.

Deku paused for only a second, before a smile came over him. He leaped on the falling ice and machinery at high speed before landing on the shoulder of the sentinel. He smiled and waved at another sentinel.

_Cmon, please work._

His plan paid off as a trio of sentinels fired at the one he was on. He jumped off just before the blasts hit and slammed into the head of the sentinel. The sentinel fell backwards on top of the others.

He smiled. They needed to work on the A.I. for these things.

He then jumped zigzag from sentinel to sentinel until the way was clear.

"**DID HE JUST COPY TODOROKI'S STRATEGY?!" **Mic yelled in disbelief.

**"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery,"** Aizawa said.

Katsumi roared as she took a more direct approach and blasted her way under the sentinels, making sure to hit a few of them for good measure. Witha grin plastered on her face, she continued her path of destruction.

"**THAT ONE SCARES ME," **Mic stated honestly.

Yaoyorozu had just finished making a cannon when she felt a tug on her shoulder.

"Uraraka?"

Uraraka smiled as she patted a downed sentinel. "I have an idea."

Shoko continued with her lead, Deku and Katsumi following close behind.

"**LOOKS LIKE 1A IS TAKING THE GREATEST HITS SPOT! LET'S SEE HOW THEY DO AGAINST THE NEXT OBSTACLE!"**

The canyon was large, only rock formations and pillars rising from the ground giving any semblance of a path.

Shoko barely hesitated before simply using her ice to bridge a way to the next side. Katsumi cackled as she propelled herself across via explosions.

"**I'M STARTING TO THINK WE NEED TO RETHINK SOME OF THESE CHALLENGES….."**

Deku became incredibly nervous. _Not good, I'd need to channel more of One for All than I can handle, and I can't use my Haki._

A series of massive explosions rocked the field. Deku turned behind him, his jaw dropping at what he saw.

"**WHAT?!"**

Flying through the air on top of a damaged sentinel stood Uraraka and Yaoyorozu, with what looked like several thrusters placed on the sentinel.

"IT WORKED!" Uraraka screamed as they sailed over the pit.

"We should save congratulations until after we land! You need to keep concentrating if you want to keep the gravity from returning!" Yaoyorozu shouted back.

"This is amazing!" Deku said from behind them.

"Thanks, Deku!" Uraraka replied.

"DEKU?!" Uraraka and Yaoyorozu screamed, whirling around.

Deku gave them a smile. "You guys really are amazing!"

"H-How did you get up here?!" Uraraka asked.

"I jumped when I saw it coming towards where I was. I wouldn't have been able to make it in time if it hadn't been for you two!" he replied. He looked down and saw that they had passed over the ravine.

"This is my stop, good luck!" Deku quipped before jumping off the sentinel and back to the obstacle course.

"**LOOKS LIKE 1A IS TAKING THE CLUTCH WITH THIS CHALLENGE! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THEM, EREASERHEAD?!"**

**"It wasn't me,"** Aizawa replied dryly.

**WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! STOP THE RECORD! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"**

Aizawa was grateful the bandages covered his smirk.

**"This is all them."**

The camera's zoomed in and showed each of 1A dominating and surpassing their peers.

"1A learned from the USJ. They learned not to hesitate. They learned that they need to take the initiative, to forge their own path. They learned in one day what takes most others years to learn."

"**MAN OH MAN, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THESE KIDS WHEN THEY GO PRO!"**

Deku's legs began to throb as he caught up to Shoko and Katsumi. He decreased his speed as they neared the final obstacle.

"**SO FAR, THEY HAVE BLOWN EVERY OBSTACLE, BUT WHAT ABOUT AN INVISIBLE ONE?!" **

A series of explosions went off from the ground, spraying pink powder everywhere.

"Landmines!" Deku exclaimed.

Deku turned to see Shoko and Katsumi pressing forward neck and neck. He began to worry, until another idea formed in his head.

He stopped and felt around for mines as quickly as he could. He gathered several in one spot, before grabbing two and placing them on his back. He looked and found a stray piece of sentinel armor from Todoroki's attack. He grabbed it with both hands before slamming it into the landmines.

"**WHAT?!" **Mic and the rest of the crowd exclaimed.

Deku rocketed through the air with the piece of armor under his feet. He angled it to the right position before launching himself off of it. He shot like a cannonball straight towards Shoko and Katsumi.

"On your back, Icy-Hot!" Katsumi shouted with a feral grin.

Shoko cursed under her breath.

The two couldn't even react when Deku shot past them at blinding speeds. Their eyes widened as Deku smiled and threw two items at them. Two landmines.

"WHAT THE FU—"

The explosion knocked Katsumi and Shoko back. Deku landed into a roll and began to run.

After a short moment of shocked silence, the crowd cheered at the sight.

"**WHO IS THIS KID?!"**

Aizawa pursed his lips and kept his voice neutral. **"Izuku Midoriya."**

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I HAVE HAD THIS GIG FOR SOME TIME NOW, BUT I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE LIKE THIS KID!" **Mic exclaimed.

The audience exploded with cheers and applause.

"These kids are crazy!"

"Can't wait to see them as pros!"

Deku continued to sprint towards the end, only for a shiver to run down his spine.

"DEKU!"

He gulped and prayed he would be quick enough to make it to the end before he was brutally killed by his best friend. He ran as fast as he could, the sounds of explosions and forming ice grew louder and louder behind him. He pushed harder and harder, until he saw the red ribbon.

"**THIS IS IT! WHO WILL WIN?!"**

With a roar of determination Deku pushed himself forward and crossed the line.

"**AND THE WINNER IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!"**

"YES!" Toshinori exclaimed with blood coming out of his mouth.

"YAY FOR DEKU!" Eri cheered.

Inko was openly crying with happiness as she saw her son cross the finish line.

"My baby is all grown up now."

Shoko crossed the finish line next, followed by Katsumi. Uraraka and Yaoyorozu arrived close behind.

Deku panted, his body shaking. He smiled happily as he saw his name on the leaderboard. A hand suddenly slapped on his back.

"That was crazy! I love it!"

Deku was pulled into a headlock while Katsumi gave him a noogie. "Just know that I am still going to win this!" she said.

The rest of the students eventually crossed the lines, before Mic made an announcement.

"**THE TOP 50 CONTESTANTS WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE NEXT ROUND! WE ARE GOING TO TAKE A SMALL INTERMISSION TO LETS THESE COOL KATS GET SOME GRUB!"**

The man in the black trench coat smiled. "Looks like I can congratulate you now, Deku." He removed the trench coat and began to make his way to the concessions stands.

Endeavor smiled bittersweetly as he watched his daughter.

"She did so well, and didn't even use her fire."

Endeavor looked at his hands. A pang of sadness flowed through him. He then saw Shoko walking with her class.

_I should go congratulate her_, he thought.

As he was walking, his mind thought of the other members of 1A, especially the winner of the event.

_His power…..it feels familiar._

Endeavor couldn't have known it, but Toshinori was watching him.

"I'll be right back," Toshinori said.

"What's wrong?" Inko asked.

"Nothing." Toshinori then bulked up.

"**JUST NEED TO SPEAK WITH A COLLEAGUE."**

* * *

The doors opened and the students left to get food.

"Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, that was amazing!" Deku exclaimed.

"Yeah! You guys really thought outside of the box!" Kirishima said excitedly.

Yaoyorozu blushed. "It was all Uraraka. She had the idea to use the sentinel as a platform. I just made it move."

Uraraka smiled at Yaoyorozu. "I couldn't have moved it without you!"

The group continued walking until they got to the food court. Deku was about to order when a familiar voice made its presence known.

"You were amazing, Deku! You came in first place!" Uraraka said.

Deku blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't do that well, and there is still plenty more of the festival."

"You never learned how to take a compliment, did you?"

Deku spun around, a look of shock forming on his face.

"Who the f**k is this?" Katsumi asked.

The man wore an open-front shirt, black boots, black knee-length shorts with an orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. On his left arm was something that resembled a compass, a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and a tattoo that said ASCE on his shoulder. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down from his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

And he was gorgeous.

Drop dead gorgeous.

The man smirked as he slung a backpack over his shoulder and approached Deku.

"It's been a while, Broccoli Top."

The two were silent for a moment before they both started laughing and pulled each other in for a hug.

"Who is this man?" Yaoyorozu asked.

The two pulled apart. Deku had a look of pure elation on his face. "I didn't think you would be coming!"

"And miss your big debut?! What kind of a bum would I be if I did that?!" the man replied.

"Uhhhh, Deku?" Uraraka spoke up. "Who is he?"

"Why, can't you tell?" the man said as he put an arm over Deku's shoulder.

"I'm his brother."

The group went silent for a moment, not a word being spoken.

"WHAT?!" they screamed.

The man laughed. "They really are high-strung, aren't they?"

Katsumi was in shock. "YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!"

Deku looked at her with a panicked expression. "W-W-Well."

"Not his biological brother," the man added, "but blood brothers."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAD WITH THAT?!" Iida yelled.

"Because I wanted to see the look on your faces."

The man then gave them a bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ace."

"H-He can be a little bit of a jokester," Deku said.

"So we gathered." Iida said, deadpan.

Ace stood and smiled at them. When he spotted Yaoyorozu, his eyes lit up like a kid's at Christmas.

"Deku, why didn't you tell me you had a goddess in your class?"

Yaoyorozu blushed.

Ace approached her and reached out a hand. "What might the lovely lady's name be?"

Yaoyorozu blush increased as she shakily extended her hand to his. "Y-Yaoyorozu M-Momo."

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady." Ace bowed dramatically.

"Now that I look, you are surrounded by a bunch of beautiful women," Ace said and gave the collective girls of 1A a wink. They all blushed, with the exception of Katsumi who simply rolled her eyes.

"He may be a little flirty," Deku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Right. A little," Iida said dryly.

Ace laughed. "I like this guy." He checked his watch. "Better head back to my spot, don't want to keep you all from getting ready for the next event."

He reached out a fist to Deku. "Knock their socks off."

Deku smiled and bumped it with his own. "You got it."

Ace gave them a wave and Yaoyorozu a wink as he left.

"Deku, your brother is really hot!" Mina exclaimed. "You aren't holding out on us are you?! Do you have other brothers who are models?!"

"N-No!" Deku replied.

"Let's focus, we need to get ready for the next event," Iida said.

"Iida is right," Yaoyorozu replied, face still a little red. "Let us prepare ourselves."

Deku smiled as they were now focused back on the festival. Katsumi looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"When were you going to tell me you had a 'brother'?"

Deku began to sweat. "I-It happened about a year ago! I was going to tell you guys! I was wanting to wait until after the first year was over!"

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything perverted."

Deku gave a short laugh. "Don't worry, he is not Mineta."

"HEY!" Mineta screamed.

They continued to eat their food until Deku realized something.

'Where is Todoroki?'

* * *

Shoko was walking down the tunnel with a small tray of food as she planned for the next event.

"Shoko."

She stopped and turned to the voice behind her.

"Hello, father."

Endeavor approached slowly with a small smile on his face. "I watched you. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you," Shoko replied with a sincere yet monotone voice.

Endeavor stopped a few feet away from her. "Your brother and sister wanted to come, but they couldn't make it in person. They are watching it from home though and wanted you to know that they are cheering for you."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence between the two before Endeavor spoke up again.

"You've…you've really done amazing things with your ice. You are already better than many pros and marines."

Shoko tensed up slightly. "I've had years of training."

Endeavor felt anxiety flow over him as he spoke. "How…how is your left side? Is it causing you any problems?"

Shoko's face betrayed no emotion, but Enji could tell that she became more rigid at his questions. "I wouldn't know."

Enji felt like he had been punched in the gut by All Might at her words, though he kept his small smile regardless.

"I need to go. The next event starts soon." Shoko stated as she turned to leave.

"Okay. I'll be watching you from the stands." Enji replied. "I love you."

Shoko replied. "I know."

Enji watched as his child walked away. He felt something wet evaporate on his cheeks. He lifted his hands and realized it was his tears.

"**YO, ENDEAVOR."**

Enji froze.

"**IT'S BEEN A WHILE."**

He turned to see All Might behind him, his trademark smile ever present.

"Hello, All Might."

"**HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THAT PRESS CONFERENCE TEN YEARS AGO? HOW IS YOUR FAMILY?"**

Enji sighed.

"It's… complicated."

All Might frowned internally at his words. _I knew something was up_. He approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"**WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK ABOUT IT?"**

Enji looked at him while a battle raged on in his mind.

"I…I don't know if it is appropriate, or if you should even know about it legally."

"**LEGALLY?"** All Might asked with a voice full of question.

Enji stared at him and made a decision.

"I…I need to talk to someone about it. But I…"

"**IT'S OKAY, YOU CAN TRUST ME." **All Might stated.

Enji looked at him, really looked at him. He saw the sincerity in his eyes and the kindness of his face.

_Hard to believe I used to hate him._

Enji sighed. "Okay, but you must keep it confidential, I am working on something that could help fix the problem, but it's incredibly risky."

All Might watched as Endeavor became somehow both rigid and soft.

"What do you know about the CP9 Child Initiative?"

* * *

"What do you guys think the next event will be?" Sero asked.

"It's hard to say, maybe a versus battle?" Mina replied.

"I don't think so." Deku stated. "With the exception of the race at the beginning, and the final event, the second one is always different from the year before it."

"Geeze." Mina sighed. "That helps."

"One thing that we can assume, is that it will have something to do with teamwork." Yaoyorozu stated.

Kirishima looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Logic." She replied. "While Midoriya is correct that the second challenge as a whole is different from year to year, the theme is not. Teamwork. Each year the second objective focuses on that, and we can assume that it will be the same this year."

A coy smile blossomed over Mina's face. "I bet you wish Deku's brother would be on your team don'tcha?"

Yaoyorozu's blush returned. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Mina wiggled her eyebrows. "You sure?"

"Let's focus. The next event starts in a few minutes, we need to head back to the arena." Iida said.

The class obeyed and made their way to the arena. As they arrived, they saw Shoko waiting there for them.

"She is really into the whole lone wolf thing, isn't she?" Kaminari asked.

"Wonder why? You'd think with her dad being the number 2 hero she wouldn't be like that." Tsuyu said.

They quieted as they joined Shoko, before Midnight took center stage.

"Before we explain the second act of the Sports Festival, are there any questions?" Midnight asked.

"YEAH!" A hero from the audience yelled. "WHY'D YOU STOP DRESSING HOT?!"

_Seriously_? Deku thought.

"Hey yeah that's right!" Kaminari said. "She used to dress and act WAAAAY different than she does now."

"Of course, you'd say that." Jirou deadpanned.

"HEY!" Kaminari yelped.

The crowd began to echo the question, causing Midnight to laugh.

"If you must know, I never stopped." She replied in a sultry manner that quieted everyone, though her next words shocked them even more.

"I decided that only my boyfriend was deserving to see me like that." She said with a wink towards the camera.

A gasp broke through the stadium.

"**WAIT, WAIT, WAIT A MINUTE?! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! SINCE WHEN?!" **Mic yelled out from the speakers.

"A few years now." Midnight replied dreamily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mineta cried as blood tears shot from his eyes, as well as other eyes throughout the arena.

"Hard to believe the woman famous for being a sexy bachelorette got a boyfriend." Sero said.

"Anyways, let's move on to the next challenge!" Midnight exclaimed. The screen began to change.

"The next event is a team-based challenge!" Midnight yelled.

Yaoyorozu smiled while Mina mumbled under her breath.

"All students who qualified from the last event will be broken up into teams of five for a total of ten teams."

The screen then displayed the ten teams, each with a band tied around their arm.

"Each member will have a band tied around their arm. The goal is to get as many headbands as possible." Midnight stated. "Each band has a different point value based on your placement in the first event. The higher your placement, the higher your point value. Everyone looks to the screens to see your point value!"

The screen then displayed everyone and their points with the exception of the top three.

"210 Points!" Sero exclaimed.

"130!" Mina said excitedly.

"How much do you think Midoriya got?" Kirishima asked.

"Maybe 500?" Kaminari stated.

"And let's take a look at our top three!"

Katsumi's face appeared on the screen. "Katsumi Bakugou with a point value of 500!"

Katsumi smirked. "Feel sorry for anyone dumb enough to try and take my points."

Shoko's face appeared next. "Shoko Todoroki with a point value of 750!"

"Holy crap! That's huge!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I think Deku will have 1000 points." Uraraka stated.

"Nah, more like 1200." Mina replied.

Deku's face appeared next. "And the winner of the first event, Izuku Midoriya with a point total of….5,000,000!"

A gasp broke out among the students before all eyes were on Deku, his face filled with terror.

_CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!_ Deku thought.

"If we get his points, we win!" A member from 1B stated.

Murmurs broke out throughout the classes as they kept their eyes on Deku, like a predator ready to devour its prey.

"Why are they doing that to Deku?" Eri asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Inko replied.

"It's to prepare them."

The two looked at Toshinori, his face calm.

"When you are at the top, everyone is after you. You can't relax and take it easy once you are number 1, you have to fight for it every day."

Inko sighed. "That makes sense, doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Will Deku win?" Eri asked.

Inko and Toshinori smiled. "I have no doubt."

Midnight spoke up. "That is not the end of it! To spice things up this year, this event will be held in the training grounds gamma!"

The screen then displayed said training grounds and the numerous buildings within it.

"Each team will have five minutes once they have been transported to find a building. You have two options, either A fortify and protect yourselves from attackers, or B go and steal from others. You must keep the headbands in easy sight, so no placing them in your pockets or hiding them! The event will take approximately ten minutes, so get to it! You have five minutes to make your teams!"

Deku went to make a team, only to find that most didn't want to be a mobile target. He turned to ask Katsumi, only to see her talking with other students. He gave a sad smile. 'She is in this to win after all.'

"Deku!"

Deku turned to see Uraraka, Jirou and Kaminari there before him.

"W-What are you guys doing here?!" Deku asked.

Uraraka beamed at him. "Let's be a team!"

"R-Really?!" Deku asked.

"YEAH! I'd rather team up with friends than not." Uraraka stated.

"And you have been helping us with our quirks, so it makes sense." Jirou stated.

"She's just being edgy, we like you bro!" Kaminari stated.

A wellspring of tears shot from Deku's face. "T-T-THANK YOU!"

"We still need one more person." Jirou stated.

A sudden tap on his shoulder took Deku's attention.

"IT'S YOU! MR WINNER!"

Deku yelped and leaped back at the girl's forwardness. "Who are you?!" Deku asked.

The girl wore a traditional U.A. track suit, she had thick, pink dreadlocks and a pair of work goggles on her head. "Mei Hatsume! From the support course!"

The four 1A students looked at her questionably. "You want to join us?" Jirou asked suspiciously.

"YEP!"

"….Why?" Kaminari asked.

Mei gave them a huge, almost terrifying grin. "BECAUSE HE CAME IN FIRST PLACE!"

"Didn't you hear? He has the biggest disadvantage." Kaminari stated.

"BUT HE CAME IN FIRST FOR A REASON! I SAW THE CLIP OF YOU WINNING, YOUR REALLY SMART! AND YOU ARE THE BEST CHANCE I HAVE TO SHOW THE WORLD ALL MY WONDERFUL BABIES!"

Deku's face morphed into shock and horror. "Y-Y-You have children?!"

Mei laughed. "No, better!"

She pulled out her backpack and showed all her gadgets. "These are my babies!"

Deku's face morphed into one of curiosity as he inspected the bag, before a wide smile grew over his face. He looked back to the three 1A students. "I have a plan."

"C'MON! LET'S BE A TEAM!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Katsumi chewed her lip as she thought it over. _He's actually pretty tough and would make for a good defense._

"Pick me! Pick me!" Mina shouted as she waived her hands.

"Don't forget about me!" Sero chimed in.

Katsumi examined the three before her. _Together, they are a really good combo. This might work. _She thought.

"We need one more person." Katsumi spoke.

"AH SWEET! GET TO BE PART OF THE BAKU-SQUAD!" Mina cheered.

"Baku-squad?" Katsumi asked.

"I know someone!" Kirishima stated before running off.

Katsumi turned to see Deku planning with his group. She smiled as she saw him genuinely excited, and ready to fight for victory. She turned her gaze to Shoko and frowned.

_She's not messing around. She has Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Iida Tsuyu._

"I found him!"

Katsumi turned to see Kirishima approach with someone eerily similar to himself.

"This is Tetsutestu Tetsutetsu!" Kirishima exclaimed.

The three remaining members of 1A stared at the two. "Is he…. like…. your twin?" Mina asked.

"What?! NO!" The two shouted simultaneously.

"…Right." Sero replied.

"Doesn't matter, we now have a full team." Katsumi stated. "And we are going to win this." Her voice was full of confidence as she smirked.

"I chose you four because you all have proven to be highly capable, and together stand the best chance of victory." Shoko stated.

Iida frowned as he turned to see Deku and company. 'I really am sorry Midoriya, but I am here to be the best, and that means I have to compete against you.' He smiled and thought of his sister and family. 'I hope I am making you proud big sister.'

"What is our strategy?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Shoko moved and somehow stood even taller. "First, we pick off the weakest links, take their points and add it to ours, until we have built ourselves a safety net. Then, we go after Midoriya."

The four tensed slightly as the memories from the locker room came back in full force.

"Are you…..sure that is wise?" Tokoyami asked.

"Tokoyami is right." Yaoyorozu stated. "Midoriya's team is formidable, and wouldn't it be safe to engage them with how many points are on the line."

"And we don't even know what the girl with pink hair can do." Tsuyu stated.

"All true." Shoko stated. "And that's why we are going to go after them."

The four looked at Shoko with shocked expressions.

"It would be safer to just pick off the weaker ones and be done. We could simply pass, but I didn't come here to pass. I came here to win. WE came here to win. I am here because I am going to be the best there is, and that means I have to take risks if I want to excel."

The four saw a spark light in Shoko's eyes as she spoke, her voice becoming filled with determination.

"I am going to show the world who I am today, the one who aims for the top. When they look at you, who do you want them to see?"

The four stared at her with shocked expressions until Iida spoke up.

"Let's do it! I didn't come to U.A. just to scrape by."

"I agree." Tokoyami stated.

"As do I" Yaoyorozu spoke.

"Same." Tsuyu stated.

Shoko nodded. "Good."

"WE ARE GOING TO BEGIN SOON! PLEASE STAND ON THE TRANSPORTATION PADS AND WE WILL BE GETTING YOU GOING!" Midnight stated.

All of the teams made their way to the platforms, each anxious to begin.

"The pads will teleport you to the city, you have five minutes to prepare yourselves. Happy Hunting!"

The groups were then teleported away from the stadium and to test site gamma. The appeared in a flash of light before Present Mic spoke.

"**ALRIGHT HOMESLICE'S! YOU BETTER HURRY! YOU ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUETS BEFORE THE CHALLENGE STARTS!"**

Deku turned to his team and nodded. The five of them mad dashed towards their target, while the others went their own ways.

"We can do this!" Uraraka cheered.

"I hope so." Jirou stated with a hint of worry in her voice.

Deku remained silent as he ran, his mind running over the possible outcomes. 'Todoroki is definitely going after me, and I'd be surprised if Katchan didn't try and take mine as well. Just have to be ready.'

"LET'S GET READY TO RIP AND TEAR!" Katsumi roared.

"SHE'S SO MANLY!" Tetsutestu exclaimed.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Kirishima replied with equal vigor.

Mina groaned. "Ughh, boys."

Shoko focused her breathing as she began to concentrate on her right side, before turning to her teammates.

"Ready?"

"Ready." The four replied.

Shoko turned to where she saw Deku running to. She clenched her fist as the image of a nightmare flashed before her eyes, his eyes cruel and his face even crueler.

_I'm sorry it has to be this way Midoriya, but I have to show him. Show him that I don't need his training or his beliefs._

Deku felt a shiver run down his spine as they entered the top of the building.

"We need to hurry! They will be on us quick!" Deku stated frantically.

The five spent their remaining time preparing, before Mic spoke up.

"**TEN SECONDS!"**

Mei giggled and loaded her weapon.

"**NINE!"**

Uraraka cracked her fingers and took a battle stance.

"**EIGHT!"**

Kaminari smiled and let some electricity flow through him.

"**SEVEN!**

Jirou spun her earphone jacks in circles and took her battle stance.

"**SIX!"**

Katsumi grinned like a feral gremlin and she made small explosions form in her palms.

"**FIVE!"**

Kirishima and Tetsutestu hardened, their faces both showing their warrior spirit.

"**FOUR!"**

Monamo smirked as he surveyed his prey, his eyes glistening as he planned which quirk to copy first.

"**THREE!"**

Shoko breathed deeply as frost exited her mouth, her eyes filled with determination.

"**TWO!"**

Deku channeled One for All, his body glowing and his eyes steadfast. He felt something move inside of him, something that gave him more resolve.

'I am going to win.'

"**ONE!"**

"**BEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

* * *

I am already working on the next chapter, should have it out within the next 2 weeks hopefully.

Big thanks to Raziel of the IzuOcha temple for editing this!

Please leave a comment, stay safe, and have a great day!


	15. Chapter 15

My Hero Academia: The New Frontier - Chapter 15

"Mind if I sit in?" a voice asked.

Toshinori, Inko, and Eri turned to the voice. Toshinori and Inko smiled.

"Of course, Robin." Inko answered.

Robin smiled and shut the door behind her. Eri wiggled in Inko's arms, her shy nature coming out.

"You must be Eri." Robin said with a smile. "Izuku talks about you all the time."

"H-he does?"

Robin nodded as she set down a familiar carrying cage. "And he told me there is someone you'd love to pet and snuggle with."

Robin opened the cage, and Gibbs scurried out, his tail waggling behind him.

"RUFF!"

"Puppy!" Eri cheered as she got down and started scratching and petting Gibbs who happily licked her in return.

Toshinori and Inko smiled while Robin approached Toshinori.

"I saw that you had a conversation with Endeavor." Robin said.

Toshinori's shoulders sagged while the light from his eyes dimmed. "Yes."

"What about?" Robin asked.

Toshinori's eyes grew dark. "I'll tell you about it after this event." Toshinori's eyes became brighter as his smile returned. "Have you had a chance to meet the other special visitor yet?" He asked.

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "No."

Toshinori sighed. "Ace."

Robin's eyes widened. "What?" she asked, her voice filled with surprise.

"Why is he here?" Inko asked.

"I guess it's to watch Izuku; though, he is risking a lot by coming here." Toshinori replied.

Robin sighed. "Which is exactly why he came."

"THEY'RE STARTING!" Eri cheered.

Robin took a seat next to Toshinori. The four of them waiting eagerly for the event.

_I believe in you._ Toshinori thought while he smiled at the zoomed in image of Deku.

* * *

"**BEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

They were off the second Present Mic stopped; each person going after their designated targets.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK, HOMESLICE? GIVE ME YOUR ANALYSIS!" **

Aizawa sighed, leaning into his microphone. "**Most of the students will be on the offensive in an attempt to gather as many points as possible. Only one team can truly afford to hide in a building.**"

"**YOU MEAN MIDORIYA'S TEAM!"**

Another sigh. "Yes, Midoriya's team."

"**MAKES SENSE! SEEING THAT HIS TEAM DOESN'T NEED TO GET ANYMORE POINTS , HE WILL NEED TO DO HIS BEST TO AVOID MOST OF THESE CRAZY KIDS THAT WILL BE GUNNING FOR HIM!"**

Aizawa pursed his lips. "**The smart one's won't."**

"Look! There they are!"

A small group of teams all turned and saw what the voice was talking about, the saw the silhouettes of Deku and company in a building close by.

"Quick! Let's all gang up on them!" Hagakure said.

"Why should we?!" Mineta said. "We all can't split the points!"

"It'll be safest this way!" Shoji said. "Midoriya's group has some good fighters on their side, so the more people we have, the better our chances of victory are."

"How do we decide who gets the points after we beat them?" a student from 1B asked.

"We can place the headband in the middle and fight it out afterwards." Hagakure suggested.

"Makes sense." Ojiro said.

"Magnificent!" Aayoma enthusiastically hollered.

"I don't know." Sato faltered. "The last time I tried something like this, I ended up with a building dropped on me."

"A what?" Several 1B students shuddered.

"THIS IS DIFFERENT!" Hagakure asserted. "We have way more people this time, and he doesn't have 'Miss Angry-Explody-Face' with him!"

"That is true." Ojiro nodded. "With the exception of Kaminari, he doesn't have any long range people on his team."

The students mumbled for a short moment before they decided to go for it.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Hagakure stated with gusto.

The four teams gathered outside the building. Each was ready to fight with all they had.

"SHOJI! Where are they?!" Hagakure called out.

Shoji made several ears and arms extend to locate them.

"They are on the top floor, and they aren't moving."

"GO!" Hagakure ordered.

The teams stormed the building; some scaled the walls while others went up the stairs.

"GET 'EM!" Mineta screamed as he threw his sticky balls.

The teams breached into the room only to discover that the room was devoid of Deku and company.

"Uhhhhh, Shoji?" Hanata gulped.

The walls around them began to shake.

"Uh-oh." Sato yelped.

Several nets shot out of the wall, trapping as many students as possible; meanwhile, a strange grey liquid slowly covered the floor.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Mineta screamed as he thrashed around, trying, in vain, to escape.

All present desperately tried to stand up, only to find themselves unable to because of the liquid.

"I KEEP SLIPPING!" Hagakure yelled.

"Even my balls won't stick!" Mineta screamed.

The sudden thud on the window caught everyone's attention.

"Hi!" Uraraka chriped before she sailed through the room. With the grace of a fairy, she grabbed Hakagure's band from her head before snatching several others.

"YOU TRICKED US!" Mineta bleated.

"Technically, it was Deku, but we did help!" Uraraka beamed as she landed back on the window frame.

"Good luck!" she empathetically announced before she leapt from the window.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hagakugre and Mineta screamed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Sato dejectedly muttered as he accepted his fate and kept from trying to stand up.

* * *

Uraraka landed on the side of the building next to the trap they set and hopped up the flights of stairs until she found her team.

"Release!" she said as she touched her fingers together and deactivated her quirk.

"How many did you get?" Jirou smirked.

"About 700 points!" Uraraka whooped.

"That's awesome!" Denki crowed.

A blur of pink appeared in front of Uraraka. "HOW DID MY SUPER AWESOME BABIES WORK?!"

"Uhhh, they worked... really good?" Uraraka hesitated.

"YES! The net drones and the goo drones worked!"

"What even was the goo stuff that shot out of the drones?" Uraraka asked.

Mei gave a feral smile as she pulled out a large cannon with the similar looking goo in it.

"IT'S A FRICTION REMOVER! THE GOO TAKES AWAY ALL THE FRICTION FROM THE SURFACE, MAKING IT ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO GET PROPER FOOTING!" Mei explained.

"How much more of that do we have?"

The four turned to see Deku as he stood away from the window.

"I can coat a whole corner of the street!" Mei boasted.

Deku placed his fingers on his chin. "Save the rest then; we will need it for later."

"Why?" Jirou asked.

"Because Iida is not on our team." Deku said.

"What does Iida have to do wi—OHHHHHH!" Denki said.

"Exactly." Deku said. "And I can guarantee that Todoroki will be coming after us at some point. Let's get out of the building."

"Why?" Kaminari asked.

"Anywhere inside gives Todoroki's team the advantage. Todoroki can freeze the building, then Tsuyu, Iida, and Tokoyami can all easily scale the building, and finally, this does not even account for Yaoyorozu being able to give assistance from the ground. If we take the fight outside, we can reduce their advantages." Deku explained.

Jirou frowned. "But we would be in the open? What's to stop Todoroki from just freezing us?

"Or Iida from zooming to us?" Uraraka asked.

"Not to mention Asui's extreme agility." Denki added.

"I'm surprised you even know as big a word as 'agility.'" Jirou teased.

"HEY!" Denki exclaimed.

Deku gave them a thoughtful smile as grabbed Mei's bag of gadgets and the headbands.

"And that's where these come in."

* * *

"DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

An explosion rocked the street before five competitors were sent flying, and their wails were barely audible as they sailed through the air.

"You're right: SHE IS HARDCORE!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed while he defended against a student's barrage of punches.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Kirishima exclaimed while he roundhouse kicked his own foe.

"FOCUS!" Mina exclaimed while skating away from some attackers. "I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!"

"ON IT!" Kirishima yelled. He slammed his arms together into a makeshift shield to block an onslaught from a member from 1B with a wolfman quirk. Tanking the onslaught, he began retaliating, forcing the wolfman back.

"THANKS, SHIMA!" Mina cheered while she punched her own opponent in the stomach.

"LINE EM' UP!" Sero barked.

Kirishima grabbed the wolf-man and shoved him towards Mina's opponent. Sero then shot his tape to Mina as fast as he could. Mina, like an olympic ice skater, began skating in increasingly tighter circles around her opponents, binding all of them in the tape.

"HRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" The two grunted as they tried to break free.

"TETSUTETSU!" Kirishima yelled while he grabbed the tape.

"ON IT!" Tetsutetsu replied as he grabbed the tape.

"TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU SELL OUT YOUR OWN CLASS?!

Tetsutetsu's face was stern and rough as he removed their headbands. "This isn't about who's in what class..." He nodded at Kirishima before they grabbed the tape, spinning faster and faster as their opponents eyes shot open. The two powerhouses then flung the human flail at the oncoming batch of opponents, knocking the crowd over like bowling pins.

"It's about doing everything you can to accomplish your dream!"

The students caught in the flail's path were laid out, groaning in pain, while the 'Bakusquad' grabbed all their headbands.

"Sorry you had to fight your own class, man." Kirishima awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck with a slight grimace.

Tetsutetsu shook his head. "They knew that, in this festival, we are all in it to win for ourselves. I would have had to fight them eventually."

"Well, we are doing pretty good, and looks like we are gonna make it to the next round!" Mina whooped.

"Don't get too carried away." Katsumi chided as she walked forward with two headbands. "We still have one more target."

The four looked at her before all but Tetsutetsu eyes widened in realization. "Midoriya?!"

Katsumi nodded. "Yes."

"Isn't that the green haired guy worth five million points?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Yes." Katsumi replied as she broke into a run towards where Deku was, her team following close behind.

"Why is she so adamant about going after him?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"I think it's because they have been friends since they were little kids." Mina said.

Tetsutetsu inquisitively glanced at Katsumi before darting his eyes away in case she could somehow see him. "Then why would she go after him?" he whispered.

"To prove a point." Kirishima chuckled.

The three stared at him. "What do you mean?" Sero huffed.

"She has been his protector for so long, so I think this is her way of letting him grow up."

"Grow up?" Mina asked.

Kirishima shook his head. "We can talk more later. For now, we've got a match to win!." Kirishima bellowed out, chasing behind Katsumi.

Katsumi was laser focused on Deku's building. Well, she was until something flashed by her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Katsumi Bakugou?" A snide voice scoffed.

Katsumi's eyes widened as she stood face to face with someone she truly hated.

"Monoma."

"You must be wondering how I'm doing, aren't you?" Monoma asked.

"I could care less about how you are doing." Katsumi chastised with pure malice.

Monoma laughed. "Well then, since you aren't interested in catching up, I guess you wouldn't mind helping me out then?"

Katsumi looked at him with question when new voices spoke up.

"HEY! It's her!"

"Yeah! The girl who came in second place!"

Katsumi and co. soon found themselves completely surrounded by a massive crowd of furious faces.

"YOU TOOK OUR POINTS!"

"What?!" Katsumi bit back. "No, we didn't!"

Monoma rebuked her. "Then why are they on your neck?"

Katsumi's eyes widened as she saw the headbands around her neck. Her predatory eyes filled with even more fury as she vision narrowed to a pinpoint focused on at Monoma.

"When did you - WAIT! Did you place these on me when you passed by me?! . You placed these on me!" she fumed.

Monoma released a condescending laugh. "So, you do have brains after all; I wasn't quite sure yet. Have fun!"

Katsumi wanted to punch his face in until he looked like a splattered tomato, but the mass of students prevented that.

"HEADS UP! The ones from earlier are back!" Sero exclaimed.

The 'Bakusquad' was now thoroughly surrounded by both their previously defeated opponents and their new opponents, and all of them looked ready to pounce.

"I've only met him twice, but I already hate that guy." Mina growled.

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Denki asked.

Jirou's earphone jacks were placed in the ground as they took in all the sounds nearby. "Nothing yet."

Deku twitched his hands in anticipation. "Are we ready, Hatsune?"

Mei turned and gave him her now trademarked feral grin. "YEP! MY SUPER AWESOME BABY'S ARE READY TO BE SEEN BY THE WORLD!"

"And each of you have your gear?" Deku asked, scanning over his teammates.

The four gave him a thumbs up.

"Good." Deku fretted, his voice a little shaky.

Uraraka placed a hand on Deku's shoulder and smiled. "You got this, Deku."

Deku smiled. "Thank you, Uraraka."

Jirou's eyes suddenly widened. "ICE INCOMING!"

"NOW!" Deku commaded.

A massive glacier encompassed a section of the city in a second, freezing everything in its path.

"**WOW! TALK ABOUT OVERKILL!" **

Todoroki walked forward slowly with her team following behind her.

"Do you think you got them?" Tsuyu tilted her head.

"It would be quite difficult to avoid an attack like that." Tokoyami stated.

"Still, we should remain cautious." Yaoyorozu reminded the group. "If there is anything that we have seen since we started here, it is that Midoriya is not to be trifled with."

"You got that right!"

Todoroki and co. looked up towards the now frozen building, and their eyes widened as above them, floating in the sky, was Deku's team.

"WHAT?!" Iida gasped. "How?!"

Hatsume smirked. "THANKS TO MY SUPER AWESOME BABIES, OF COURSE!"

Uraraka pouted. "And my quirk."

Deku saw Todoroki glare at them, her eyes filled with frustration.

"Wait, where is Deku's headband?" Iida asked.

Deku gave a rare smirk as he tugged on the headband around his neck. "Right here."

"And here!" Uraraka laughed, tugging the one on her neck.

"Here too!" Kaminari exclaimed, showing his off.

"Same here." Jirou stated while she tugged on hers.

"AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Mei added.

Team Todoroki's eyes collectively widened. "They all have headbands?!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed.

"Which one is the five million point one?" Tokoyami asked.

"I can't tell, they've turned them backwards." Tsuyu stated.

"**HEY! ISN'T THAT AGAINST THE RULES?!" **Mic yelled.

"**No. The rules said you can't hide them; nothing was said about them turning them over. It's a good strategy, to be honest." **Aizawa replied.

Team Deku floated in the air before Deku yelled, "SCATTER!"

They all shot in different directions, each darting away from the Todoroki team.

"Do we go after them?" Tsuyu asked.

Shoko grunted in annoyance. "Yes." She then turned to Yaoyorozu. "Can you make us some earpieces?"

Yaoyorozu nodded, getting to work on creating the earpieces.

Shoko turned to the rest of her team. "I will go after Midoriya. Tokoyami, you go after the girl with pink hair since we don't know her quirk. You are the best bet to apprehend her with how much range you have. Yaoyorozu, you take Kaminari because you can easily insulate yourself. Tsuyu, you go after Uraraka. With her being a short range fighter, your tongue will be your best weapon. . Iida, you take Kyoka; her quirk will be highly ineffective against your own."

"Ready." Yaoyorozu said before handing everyone earpieces.

"I need one more thing." Shoko said as she leaned close to Yaoyorozu and whispered to her. Yaoyorozu's eyes widened before nodding and making a small device and gave it to Shoko who then placed it in her pocket.

"Use these to keep us up to date. Once you finish, call in to find the next fight to join in. We will win by being coordinated, understood?"

The four responded with a resounding "Yes." They then dashed off to where their respective opponents were, unaware of a series of small speakers that were around them.

"Radio frequency intercepted."

* * *

"Where are you, woman of the support course?" Tokoyami asked, Dark Shadow peering in and out of buildings.

"NOT SEEING HER!" Dark Shadow sighed. "MAYBE SHE HAS AN INVISIBILITY QUIRK LIKE HAGAKURE?"

"Perhaps." Tokoyami conceded.

"ANY LUCK WITH THE OTHERS?" Dark Shadow asked.

Tokoyami shook his head. "No signal."

The clanging of metal sounded from inside a building close by. Tokoyami broke into a dash and entered the building.

"See anything?" Tokoyami asked.

"NOTHING.".

The door slammed shut behind Tokoyami and the lights flickered.

"What?!" Tokoyami said.

"HEY! WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE WIRES EVERYWHERE?!"

"What?!" Tokoyami asked.

Sure enough, wires were strung all over the room, connecting from across the room to the walls.

"It's a trap!" Tokoyami exclaimed.

"YOU'RE D*MN RIGHT IT IS!"

"Kaminari?!"

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow turned to see Kaminari sporting a massive grin on his face. One hand held several cables from the wall, the other held onto smaller cables attached from the wall.

"DARK SHADOW, GET HIM!"

Dark Shadow lunged at Kaminari, but it was too late.

"HYPERVOLT!"

Electricity surged through the wires and zapped Dark Shadow. He screeched and returned to Tokoyami.

Tokoyami was stunned. "How did you know?!"

Kaminari stumbled before rising back to his feet. He then drew more of the building's power into himself. "Midoriya. He thought that either you or Iida would be the best for this trap. Dark Shadow may be tough, but we figured that being constantly zapped would keep him from moving too much!"

Tokoyami kept a straight face. "It seems you were correct. Though I can't imagine you can keep this up for long."

Closing one eye, Kaminari grinned. "We'll see."

* * *

"**AND TEAM MIDORIYA TAKES AN EARLY LEAD! THIS TEAM IS ON FIRE!" **Mic yelled.

"**Can you stop being so loud for just one minute?"** Aizawa asked.

"**THAT'S LIKE ASKING YOU TO STOP BREATHING! AND WHAT'S THIS?! LOOKS LIKE TEAM BAKUGOU IS FIGHTING A MOB!" **

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were back to back, opponents surrounding them on all sides. Mina had small balls of acid in her hand, while Sero was doing his best to support Katsumi, who had the lion share of the pack.

"She can't beat us all!"

"Let's take her headbands!"

Katsumi grinded her teeth while her mind raced.

"Any ideas, Bakugou?" Sero murmured.

Katsumi huffed, "WORKING ON IT!" Using her blasts to fly above her opponents, an idea hit her.

Landing, she barked, "PINKY!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Mina yelled back.

"LISTEN! MAKE IT RAIN! SPIKY HAIR, CHROME DOME, GET READY!"

She turned to Sero. "Tie up as many as you can when its right."

"How will I know when it's right?"

"You'll know!" Katsumi yelled with a smirk.

Mina raised her hands and cupped them together. She then shot her acid like a sprinkler, making it fall back like rain.

"ACCKKK!"

"IT BURNS!"

"**DOESN'T THAT BREAK THE RULES?!"**

"**Don't be a moron. She's obviously keeping the pH levels high enough; otherwise, we'd be seeing their faces melt off." **Aizawa replied.

While Mina kept up the rain, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu looked at each other.

"LETS GOOOO!" They both roared before charging into their foes.

"NOW, PEZ DISPENSER!"

"RIGHT!" Sero replied before wrapping the opponents in tape.

"NICE TRY, 1A... But you won't get off that easy!" A student yelled from under an air shield.

Katsumi leapt into the air and pulled her arms back. "DIE!" She roared, shooting small, yet controlled, explosions at the shield. It cracked but did not shatter.

"GET HER!"

Green vines wrapped around Katsumi's wrists and waist before hoisting her into the air.

"LET ME GO!" Katsumi roared.

"I am afraid I cannot do that." The student with vies replied while a vine began to reach for the remaining headbands.

Katsumi grimaced. _F*CK!_

* * *

"Why aren't the earpieces working?" Yaoyorozu grumbled into her riot shield in front of her with her left hand, and a steel baton in her right.

She sighed. "I guess I still didn't get the correct composition quite right." She tried to hold her head up high, but she gave up, shaking her head. "It's another thing to add to the study list."

She turned her attention back to the task at hand. "It's useless to hide Kaminari, think strategically. You can't possibly hope to win against me." She said, her voice unwavering.

Tightening her grip on her shield, she slowly continued to move forward towards Kaminari. That was until she noticed a small ball rolling in front of her.

"Wha-"

The ball exploded,releasing a massive amount of smoke. Yaoyorozu coughed and tried to fan the smoke away.

"SORRY! YOU AREN'T FACING MR. PIKACHU!" An energetic voice cackled.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened at the sight of a pink girl smiling maniacally at her.

"SO, YOU MUST BE THE ONE WHO CAN CREATE ANYTHING! I'VE WANTED TO MEET YOU FOR SO LONG!" Mei beamed.

Yaoyorozu recognized a device on Mei's hip, her eyes widening in response.

"I knew I didn't mess up! You've been jamming our communications!"

Mei threw out her arms as she puffed out her chest. "YEP! MY BABIES ARE AMAZING, AREN'T THEY?!"

Bracing herself behind the riot gear, Yaoyorozu created a gas mask and a canister of tear gas, throwing the grenade at Mei.

"NICE TRY!"

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened as she saw Mei with her own gas mask.

"COLLAPSIBLE GAS MASK! PERFECT FOR GOING UP AGAINST AN OPPONENT WHO IS A WALKING FACTORY!"

Yaoyorozu felt a chill run down her spine as realization washed over her.

"You…..you planned this!"

"YEP!" Mei grinned.

In a panic, Yaoyorozu fumbled to press her earpiece to contact her teammates, only to remember that their communications were still jammed.

"This doesn't look good."

* * *

"KYOKA, IT WOULD BE BEST FOR YOU TO SURRENDER!" Iida exclaimed as he dashed through the city.

Looking down, Iida saw a grey goo just a moment too late. Before he could stop himself, the floor beneath him was very slick. He slipped, falling face first, barely managing to catch himself on his arms before he skidded across the road before slamming into a nearby car.

"WHAT IN BLAZES?!"

Iida turned and saw his friend rapidly approaching.

"Uraraka?!"

* * *

A few weeks earlier.

"How are you doing?" Robin asked.

Uraraka darted her eyes away and began fidgeting with the ruffles on her dress.

"I-I'm-I am fi…..no."

Robin gave her a sympathetic smile. "Where did it start?''

Uraraka looked at her teacher and sighed. "A-At the USJ. The leader of the villains… h-he almost killed me. I can still feel his hand wrapped around my throat, feeling like I was about to be cut in half.."

Trying to keep her breathing stable, she continued. "I... I felt so helpless! If it wasn't for Deku I—" suddenly, her breathing seized up, shuddering as a phantom grasp clamped on her windpipe.

"...I-I don't want to be - no, I can't be scared."

"What do you want to do? Who do you want to become after this?"

Uraraka was silent before a fiery determination settled in her eyes.

"I want to be someone that stands up for themselves. Someone who, when they see a villain, won't be helpless. I can't rely on my friends to save me; I need to save myself and others. I won't let something stronger than me beat me"

Robin patted her on the shoulder. "It sounds like you've found your answer then."

Uraraka smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Iida would have to be blind to not have seen the fire burning in Uraraka's eyes. She kept her trademarked smile, and her body held upright, poised to strike.

"Sorry, Iida, but you have to face off against me!"

Iida rose to his feet, unaware of what caused him to slip. He looked at her and took his position.

"Think logically Uraraka! You can't beat me!"

"Uraraka, while I admire your determination, you cannot hope to keep up with me."

"I guess you'll just have to prove it then!"

Iida dashed forward at high speed, his hand stretched out ready to grab the headband from Uraraka's neck, only for her to dodge and leap away. He turned around only to find that she was now floating towards the top of a building. Seeing this, he dashed up the building's fire escape to pursue her.

Using his footsteps to track where he was, Uraraka thought, _Just a little closer, Iida…now!_

Right as Iida was about to cross over the top, Uraraka tackled him, plummeting both of them towards concrete below.

"WHAT?!"

Uraraka tapped Iida, removing his weight. She then activated her foot jets and drug him higher and higher above the changing streets.

"**WHAT'S THIS?!" **

Thrashing around, Iida failed to escape before Uraraka threw him to the ground.

"Sorry Iida, but I had to get you here!"

He looked on the ground and his eyes widened. On the ground was a slick silver goo, that covered the ground all around the two. He slid his fingers across the goo and his eyes widened.

"No friction?!"

Iida stood and attempted to run, only to slip and nearly fall over.

"**IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM MIDORIYA IS PULLING OUT ALL THE TRICKS FOR THIS MATCH!"**

Iida looked at Uraraka, puzzled at how she was not slipping. His eyes widened when he saw small jets on the bottom of her shoes.

"Those boots!"

Uraraka tugged at the band around her neck. "If you want this Iida, you'd better hurry."

* * *

Tsuyu ribbited while she leapt from streetlight to streetlight. She landed on a car and craned her head, looking around for Uraraka.

"She has to be around here; she ran down this way."

"That's what we wanted you to think."

Tsuyu turned and saw Jirou standing before her.

"Well, this is a surprise." Tsuyu said as she eyed her opponent, stopping when she saw the headband wrapped around Jirou's neck. She quickly shot her tongue to grab it, only to have it smacked away by Jirou's earphone jack before she could get close enough.

Jirou smirked, her voice raising in intensity, "Sorry Asui, but it's going to take more than that to bring me down again!"

* * *

Several weeks earlier

"Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?" Robin asked.

Jirou leaned back in her chair, a foot on the coffee table before her and spun one of her earphone jacks with her fingers. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes were glassy and fragile.

"I've never done this before…"

"I understand. It can be hard, being vulnerable with others, especially with that you have gone through." Robin gently rested a hand on Jirou's hand. "No need to rush into anything; just start with whatever you're comfortable with."

Jirou's demenor shifted. She stopped twirling her earphone jacks and her face crumpled.

"I…At the USJ. Yaoyorozu and I were attacked by a bunch of thugs in the mountain area."

"That sounds like it was terrifying."

"Yeah, but it only got worse." Jirou closed her eyes and willed the tears that threatened to spill over away.

"There was a villain, h-he trapped my throat under his foot. I couldn't move. If it hadn't been for Midoriya… I could've died."

She clenched her hands tightly until they turned white.

"I felt so… worthless! My class has so many amazing quirks, and here I am, with earphone jacks, trying to fight supervillains! Almost anyone else could've gotten themselves out of that, but I had to have Midroiya save me! " She exclaimed

Tears fell from her eyes and landed on her lap. She brushed them away while she looked away from Robin.

"It sounds like you don't want to stay this way."

Jirou turned to Robin, her eyes full of desperation. "I want to prove that I am more than my quirk! That my quirk is strong. I am strong! I want to show everyone that I am not worthless! That I am going to be a hero!"

Robin smiled at her. "I know. And you seem determined enough to do this."

Jirou looked at her meekly. "I…..I just… No matter how many times I tell myself this, I still feel worthless. I've been doing training with Midoirya, and have gotten stronger. But I still can't get rid of this feeling."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Robin stated as she closed her notebook. "You went through what most will never go through in their entire lives."

Jirou wiped more of her tears while Robin continued speaking. "You are strong, and you will only become stronger. Don't let this hold you down, I know you can do this."

Jirou smiled at her. "C-Can I…...Can I have a hug?"

Robin's smile grew wider as she pulled Jirou into a hug.

"Anytime."

* * *

Jirou stared at Asui, her fingers twitching as she waited for her opponent to move.

"Gotta say, didn't see this going down like this." Tsuyu said as she circled Jirou.

Jirou kept her eyes on Asui, taking notice on how she was circling her.

"That's the idea." Jirou said as she kept her earphone jacks close to her.

Asui jumped with incredible speed towards Jirou, who barely dodged and rolled out of the way. Asui followed up with her tongue, using it like a whip to try and hit Jirou.

Jirou rolled under it and off to the side, only to have the tongue try and hit her again.

Jirou stabbed an earphone jack into the side of Asui's tongue before wrapping the other around the tongue.

Jirou turned to the now stunned and hurt Asui, before grabbing her tongue with both hands and hurling her towards a nearby wall.

_GROOOOOOOOOOSSSS! _ Jirou thought as she wiped Asui's saliva off on her gym uniform.

Asui leaped out of the building and rubbed her tongue. "Seems like all that training you did with Midoriya really paid off."

Jirou resumed her battle stance. "Yeah, well I can't afford to fall behind."

Asui ribbeted. "I'm really sorry, but I have to take that headband now."

Jirou gave her a smirk.

"Just try to."

* * *

"Has anyone found their target?" Shoko asked after they had ventured away.

A sudden piercing screech reverberated through the earpieces.

Shoko winced as she pulled her earpiece out.

"That was a good plan, you were smart to go for Yaoyorozu first."

Shoko turned and saw Deku staring at her.

"Having her make earpieces was a smart plan, unfortunately for you, we have a counter."

Shoko glared at Deku. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

Deku kept his neutral expression, but if you looked close enough you could see fear and nervousness in his eyes.

And if there was one thing Shoko was good at, it was being able to discern people.

"You're nervous. You don't think you can win this challenge." Shoko said.

Deku's face twitched and his hand clenched. "Yes."

"Being so open with your emotions, that's a weakness." Shoko said.

Deku gave her a nervous smile. "No, it's not. It's how we grow."

Fast as she could, Shoko shot a stream of ice towards Deku. He barely managed to move out of the way, before leaping onto a building. Shoko sent more ice towards him, forcing him to stay mobile.

"You can't keep this up forever." Shoko said before giving chase.

"I don't need to. I just need to run down the clock." Deku replied before leaping away from another building.

* * *

The vines inched closer and closer to Katsumi, before the vines could grab the headbands, several streams of acid struck the vines.

"WHAT?!"

"YEAH! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE BAKUSQUAD!" Mina cheered.

"WE ARE NOT CALLING OURSELVES THAT!" Katsumi yelled as she landed. Before the girl with vines could strike back, Katsumi unleashed a torrent of explosions that singed most of her vines.

Katsumi grit her teeth as a familiar pain shot through her hands. She began to quickly massage them as Mina and Sero joined her.

"There's too many of them!" Sero said.

"Do you have a plan Bakugou?!" Mina asked.

Katsumi cursed under her breath as she realized they were going to have to do something risky.

"Kirishima! Tetsutetsu! Form up with us!" Katsumi yelled as they pulled back.

The two broke off from their opponents and joined their team. "What's the plan?" Kirishima asked with a slightly tired voice.

Katsumi sighed. "We can't win with the numbers they have. We need create a defensive station."

"And how do we do that?" Sero asked.

Katsumi smirked. "Like this…"

"THEY ARE RUNNING!"

"GET 'EM!"

The Bakusquad was pursued by their opponents to the building, only to see Katsumi with a wide smirk.

"Get F****d!" She said.

"Look out!" A student from 1B yelled to late. On the other side of the wall, the ground had been eaten away by Mina's acid, creating a moat. As they fell, they were caught in a tape trap set by Sero, causing them to become trapped.

"Think that'll stop us!" One student said.

Katsumi smirked. "No, but this will."

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu stood in front of Katsumi, who then pulled back both of her hands.

"SCATTER SHOT IMPACT!"

She slammed the two's backs with large explosions and rocketed them at their opponents.

"CRAP!" A student yelled as he made his shield, only to have it shatter from Kirishima and Tetsutetsu slamming into it.

The impact knocked the remaining opponents down, each groaning from the pain.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Kirishima yelled.

"I'VE NEVER FELT SO AWESOME!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

Sero finished taping up the foes in the moat, before turning back to Katsumi.

"What next?" Sero asked.

Katsumi breathed deeply as the rest of her team approached.

"We need to go after Deku's team." Katsumi said.

Mina groaned. "WHY?! Todoroki's team is already after him! And she's got some heavy hitters!"

"And the last thing she'll expect is for us to go after her and Deku's team." Katsumi countered.

The group was silent before Sero spoke. "That's actually a really good point."

"Let's not daddle, we have a round to win!" Katsumi roared before taking off to where Deku was.

"I think I'm in love." Tetsutetsu stated.

* * *

"GAAAHH!" Dark Shadow screeched as he touched an electric current.

Tokoyami winced, his gaze never leaving Kaminari, who was now starting to sweat.

_Can't hold this up for much longer._ Kaminari thought, his brain becoming foggier.

Tokoyami took notice of this, his stance changing when he saw the electricity diminishing.

"DARK SHADOW! SMASH THE FLOOR!"

Kaminari eyes widened as Dark Shadow slammed it's fist's into the floor. Kaminari leapt back as chunks of the floor slammed into the wires, cutting off the electricity.

Kaminari brushed the debris from his shoulder, only to see the rising form of Tokoyami and Dark Shadow.

_Plan B! _Kaminari thought.

Dark Shadow charged at Kaminari and swiped his claws at him, only for Kaminari to slap Dark Shadow away.

"What?!" Tokoyami exclaimed.

Kaminari twirled a long metal pipe while electricity coarse through it. He pulled it back into a defensive position and smirked.

"C'mon then!"

Dark Shadow charged and swiped and slashed at Kaminari, who was able to block and counter every hit.

Tokoyami took notice of Kaminari's mostly defensive strategy, before an idea formed. He waited until Dark Shadow had been countered before rushing forward. Kaminari swiped at him with the pole, only for Tokoyami to dodge and punch him in the stomach.

Kaminari grunted before kneeing Tokoyami in the chest. Tokoyami's eyes widened before Kaminari roundhoused him. Tokoyami gave a haymaker and a few short punches and kicks which Kaminari managed to block most of. Kaminari then crouched and kicked Tokoyami's feet out from under him and shoved him into Dark Shadow, forcing the two to the ground.

_Midoirya, thank you for all that endurance training!_

Dark Shadow and Tokoyami were distracted by the fall and Kaminari capitalized on that. He pulled out a small sphere and threw it at the two.

"HAVE A FLASH GRENADE!" Kaminari yelled as he ran out of the building.

The flash grenade went off seconds after Kaminari had exited the building. He began to run, and Tokoyami and a slightly smaller Dark Shadow exited and began to chase him.

Kaminari looked over his shoulder and saw the smaller and somewhat more passive Dark Shadow.

_That's weird, why is he smaller now?_

Kaminari tapped on his headset before the line came up.

"Heads up! I had to run, he's after me!" Kaminari said.

"Keep his running for as long as you can." The strained voice of Deku said as the sounds of ice rapidly approaching could be heard. "I'll shoot the flare in a bit, meet up when I do."

"Gotcha!" Kaminari said before increasing his speed.

* * *

Jirou cursed and she was forced by Asui to stay on defense, her tongue proving to be a huge problem.

_Her range is huge, and it doesn't look like she has a limit!_

Jirou was far from helpless, all the training and exercising of her earphone jacks was a testament to that. She was able to counter much of what Asui's tongue could do with her earphone jacks, and was even able to keep her from getting too close.

_I'm done for if she gets too close. She's strong, and she'll demolish me if I give her the chance._

Asui began to twirl her tongue before retracting it. She began to leap after Jirou, who narrowly avoided getting kicked by Asui's powerful legs.

Jirou began to pant as she threw a punch that Asui easily dodged. Asui threw a punch of her own that hit Jirou in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"You did really good, and I'm sorry it has to be this way." Asui said.

Jirou grit her teeth as she grabbed the dirt beneath her. "Me too." She said before throwing the dirt in Asui's eyes.

Asui gasped as she covered her eyes, giving Jirou the opening she needed. She drove a fist into Asui's stomach before punching her face with her other hand. She grabbed Asui's legs and threw her against a telephone pole. Asui whipped her tongue out in an attempt to hit Jirou, who barely dodged and delivered another punch to Asui's stomach.

Asui fell to the ground and began to dry heave, Jirou nearly collapsing as she breathed heavily.

A voice spoke over the headset. "Heads up! I had to run, he's after me!"

Jirou's eyes widened at Kaminari's words.

"Keep his running for as long as you can." The strained voice of Deku said as the sounds of ice rapidly approaching could be heard. "I'll shoot the flare in a bit, meet up when I do."

"Gotcha!" Kaminari said.

Jirou waited a moment before she saw Asui start to stand.

"I'm in the same boat as Kaminari! Asui isn't far behind me!" Jirou said over the intercom.

"Remember the plan!" Deku said. "Just hold her off for a little longer!"

Jirou said nothing as Asui stood back up. She merely grit her teeth and clanged her earphone jacks together.

_I can do this._

* * *

"THIS IS REALLY FUN!" Mei cackled as she jetted around the sky as cannon balls flew past her.

Yaoyorozu winched as her stomach began to cramp, her eyes never leaving the pink haired support devil.

Yaoyorozu began to panic. _I can't keep this up! _

"C'MON! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE DONE ALREADY?! THE FUN HAS JUST STARTED!" Mei cheered.

Yaoyorozu's eyes twitched before her eyes widened as an idea formed. She made the cannons fire at random to cover her while he made her items.

Mei laughed like a lunatic as she used her gadgets to neutralize the cannonballs, before Yaoyorozu returned to the fight.

"YAY! MORE FUN TIME!" Mei cheered.

Yaoyorozu set down a shotgun, though it looked like it had been heavily modified. She placed a special powder into a fire hydrant, then attached a hose to it and attached the other end to the gun.

"UHHHH? WHATCHA DOING?" Mei asked.

Yaoyorozu smiled as the water filled the gun, and several lights began to glow.

"Target practice!"

The gun shot blobs of water out at high speed, Mei dodged as many as she could, but was eventually hit.

"What was that for?" Mei asked.

Yaoyorozu smiled.

A sudden hissing sound took Mei's attention. She saw steam billowing out of her jet boots and other equipment before cracks formed.

"WHAT?!" Mei exclaimed.

Yaoyorozu smirked as she created a steel baton. "The compound I added to the water was a moisture evaporator. Once your gear got wet, the moisture would evaporate a few moments later."

"MY BABIES!" Mei wailed as she was forced to land. She wept dramatically as much of her equipment was destroyed.

Yaoyorozu took a defensive position. "It's time you surrendered."

Mei stopped crying and began to laugh. "I don't think soooooo!"

Yaoyorozu's smile faded. "What?"

Mei's terrifying grin returned. "I did my job, and now it's almost time!"

Yaouorozu was about to ask what she meant before the booming voice of Present Mic shot it.

"**AND THERE'S ONLY FIVE MINUETS LEFT! WHO WILL BE THE WINNER?!"**

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened before Mei laughed again.

"IT'S BEEN FUN! GOTTA BLAST!"

Mei then activated a device on her shoes before glowing blue light activated. She then leapt high into the air and started bouncing from building to building.

Yaoyorozu's communication device activated as static shot in. She grabbed it and spoke.

"COME IN! WE'VE BEEN PLAYED! WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES!" She said before running after Mei.

* * *

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Iida exclaimed as he slid on the ground.

Uraraka laughed. "Sorry Iida!"

The liquid was tricky. It only responded when he would move too quickly. Meaning while he could potentially strike Uraraka, he would be able to use his quirk to do so.

Which left the other problem.

_Her quirk is making this impossible! Her mobility is unparalleled in this situation, and I can't match her like this!_

While he had been able to close the distance between the two of them, her proficiency with her quirk, as well as her increased training had made her even more formidable, to the point that under these circumstances, she was his superior.

The communication device activated suddenly as Yaoyrozu's voice spoke.

"COME IN! WE'VE BEEN PLAYED! WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES!"

Iida's eyes narrowed at her words, when a new development made itself known.

An iceberg appeared not too far from where they were, and Midoriya could be seen parkouring on it.

Iida's eyes widened. _I'm no good here, but there…_

"I'm sorry Uraraka, but I'm afraid I have to go!" Iida leapt into the air and pulled his legs in.

"RECIPRICO BURST!"

Iida burst through the air, and landed away from the liquid. With his remaining speed he shot directly towards an unsuspecting Izuku Midoriya.

_I'm sorry Midoriya, but what I said was true. I am here to win._

* * *

A few minutes earlier.

Deku was currently in the most intense match of freeze tag ever played.

He was forced to stay mobile to keep from being frozen solid by Shoko's ice, who was unrelenting in her pursuit.

_Her stamina is incredible! She's been making all these ice attacks and doesn't seem to be tiring out!_

Shoko was not far behind, her icy gaze remaining unchanged from when their chase began.

_Her mobility is not as good as mine, and her speed is lacking, but that won't keep me ahead forever. _

Izuku dodged another ice wall, before leaping onto the wall and leaping to another building.

Kaminari spoke over the earpiece. "Heads up! I had to run, he's after me!" Kaminari said.

Deku grunted as he barely avoided an ice atack from Shoko. "Keep his running for as long as you can. I'll shoot the flare in a bit, meet up when I do."

"Gotcha!" Kaminari answered.

Deku kicked back a piece of a building to delay Shoko before Jirou spoke over the earpiece.

"I'm in the same boat as Kaminari! Asui isn't far behind me!"

"Remember the plan!" Deku said. "Just hold her off for a little longer!"

Shoko made several large pillars of ice that shot from the ground. Deku was able to just barely avoid them and bounce off of them.

"**AND THERE'S ONLY FIVE MINUETS LEFT! WHO WILL BE THE WINNER?!" **Present Mic yelled.

_Okay, we can do this! We've almost won!_

The small moment of reprieve was all Deku would get as Iida came crashing in moments later.

"WHAT?!" Deku exclaimed as Iida crashed into him.

"Greetings Midoriya! I will be taking your headband now if that's okay!"

Deku began to panic as Iida grappled with him. He then saw Shoko approaching.

_No other choice!_

A mysterious force shot down Deku's arm and covered his right hand. He then channeled One for All and flicked his finger.

The two shot directly at a now wide eyed Shoko and collided with her. Iida yelped and let go of Deku, only for the three of them to crash into a nearby building.

Deku collided with the building and fell on a car. He groaned as his fingers twitched, their color slightly purple.

"DEKU! Iida got away!" Uraraka yelped over the earcom.

Deku groaned. "Yeah, I found out the hard way."

Deku turned and saw Iida and Shoko getting back up, Shoko's icy demeanor still was intact as ice began to form.

Deku's eyes widened as he began to retreat. He pulled a small gun from his pocket and loaded it. He aimed the gun towards a specific building then shot the flare into the air.

"HURRY!"

Deku could hear the sounds of ice forming rapidly behind him. He summoned more of One for All as he increased his speed.

"Deku!"

Deku's eyes widened as Uraraka shot from the sky above him, her hand outstretched.

Deku grinned as he grabbed her hand. She pulled them both into the air. Shoko's eyes widened, but before she could attack, Deku through a small device at her.

"FLASH BANG!"

An eruption of light blinded Shoko, allowing Deku and Uraraka to escape.

"Thanks Uraraka!"

"No problem!"

Once they thought they lost Todoroki they landed by the building and met with their teammates.

"That was sick!" Kaminari cheered.

"I HAD SO MUCH FUN TRYING OUT MY BABIES!" Mei swooned as she dusted off one of her devices.

"Whatever." Jirou grumbled.

"Does everyone still have their headbands?" Deku asked.

All four nodded and tugged on them.

"Great job!"

"Yes, great job indeed."

Deku and co. froze as the icy voice of their classmate spoke. They turned to see Shoko staring at them.

"How?!" Uraraka cried out.

Shoko pulled out a small device and pressed it. A beeping noise came from Deku's arm.

"You're not the only one who takes precautions." Shoko stated coldly.

Deku felt a bead of sweat roll from his neck as he backed up slowly, his team following his lead.

"I must admit," Shoko spoke as she walked very slowly towards the now retreating team. "You all fought impressively, but I think this little game is over now."

Time slowed as Deku watched Shoko send a glacier at them.

_Only one chance!_

Deku pulled his arm as the mysterious force covered his arm while he channeled the full power of One for All.

"**DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAAASH!"**

Deku's fist slammed into the glacier, his roar only increasing and he pushed against it until the glacier exploded.

Everyone was sent flying as a massive shockwave formed when the two forces collided.

Team Deku rolled and skidded across the street before bumping up against a car, most of them groaning.

Shoko was in shock as she skidded on the street. She looked up and felt fear as a basketball sized piece of ice was flying at her.

She panicked and wasn't aware of a fire starting on her left side as she instinctively raised her left hand to shield herself.

"DARK SHADOW!"

Dark Shadow rammed into the ice before it could hit Shoko and propelled it into the building.

Shoko was breathing erratically as she tried to calm herself down. She felt a heat from her left side, her eyes widening in response. She turned as saw the small flickers of flame.

_ . . . !No!No!No!No!No!No!No!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!__**NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!**_

"**ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"**

Shoko composed herself as she looked at the worried expression of Dark Shadow.

"I...I am fine." She stated calmly as she killed the flames.

"**AND TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! The second match of the Sports Festival is over!" **Present Mic screamed over the Microphone.

"WE WON!" Mei cheered.

"Yeah." Jirou groaned as she rubbed her head.

HEY!" Jirou yelled at Deku. "Warn us before-"

Her speech died in her throat as her eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth.

"Jirou?! What's wro-" Kaminari spoke before gasping.

Deku was gritting his teeth as he held onto his arm for dear life as it twitched and spasmed.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Uraraka yelled as she ran to him.

Deku nodded as Uraraka helped him to his feet. "Y-Y-Yeah."

"What happened?" Kaminari asked.

Deku massaged his arm as he grunted. "Really hurts to use 100%, can even break my body if I overdue it."

"Like the first day of class…" Jirou mused.

"Yeah." Deku replied as he flexed his fingers.

"We failed." Iida said dejectedly as he and the rest of her team approached Shoko.

"At least we will still go to the finals." Tsuyu said.

Shoko tuned them all out as her eyes turned towards Deku. She felt something stirring in her as she clenched her fists.

"D********MN IT!"

Everyone winced as a tremendous roar echoed over the arena.

"Think of it this way! You can still fight Midoirya in the finals!" Mina chirped.

Katsumi grumbled as she gripped the headbands.

Kirishima and TetsuTetsu fistbumped. "YEAH! GOING TO THE FINALS!"

Katsumi approached Deku. "NOTHING'S GOING TO KEEP US FROM FIGHTING IN THE FINALS! YOU GOT THAT DEKU?! NO LOOSING BEFORE I CAN BEAT YOU, GOT IT?"

Deku smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Got it."

"**AND WITH THAT WE ARE GOING TO TAKE AN INTERMISSION BEFORE WE BEGIN WITH THE FINAL EVENT! ON THE SCREEN ARE THE NAMES OF THOSE MOVING ON!"**

Midoriya Izuku

Ochaco Uraraka

Kaminari Denki

Kyoka Jirou

Hatsume Mei

Todoroki Shoko

Yaoyorozu Momo

Asui Tsuyu

Tokoyami Fumikage

Iida Tenya

Bakugou Katsumi

Ejiro Kirishima

Ashido Mina

Sero Hanata

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Monama Neito

Shiozaki Ibara

Awase Yosetu

Shishida Jurota

Tsuburaba Kōsei

After reading the list the students began to make their way to the food court. Deku went to go talk to Katsumi when a cold and icy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Midoriya."

Deku's eyes widened as he turned to see Shoko staring at him.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

I AM ALIVE!

I am sorry I've been away for so long. In the past two months the most crazy and terrible things happened to me and kept me from writing, but now I am back! And I have a new fic! It is an IzuOcha Halo fic, go check it out!

I will do my best to have another chapter us as soon as I can, but until then please leave a comment and have a blessed day!


End file.
